Completely Incomplete
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Sequel to For Better or Worse. The gang is back for their senior year of High school. Someone has a few secrets that could destroy a family. If they thought last year was bad they are in for the ride of their lives Kogan Jatie Carmille Datt Jophanie Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Stuck in a Rut

**Ok folks here it is the sequel to my story For Better or Worse. Don't have much to say other thn this is gonna be epic.**

**Chapter 1: Stuck in a Rut**

Logan Mitchell was a senior in high school and lived with his mother Joanna and his step father Jack Diamond. He also had four siblings. There was Camille Roberts. Logan and Camille had met during Joanna's second marriage. Camille's father died and Joanna had adopted Camille so she kept her. Next was James Diamond, Jack's son. Logan and James got along great and acted like real brothers. Logan, Camille, and James were all the same age. Then there were the newest members of the family four month old twins Zack and Arianna. Logan loved them with all his heart and had fun baby sitting them with James and Camille.

Logan followed Kendall Knight, his boyfriend of almost a year, down the hall to the cafeteria. Logan was surprised they even lasted this long, but he wasn't complaining. He was just glad they were still together. Logan shook his head and tried not to think about last year. The beginning of that year had been so hard. Logan was just glad that is was over and in the past. He was done lying. Lying had gotten him nowhere but hurt. He was glad he and Kendall worked it out. They took their seat at their usual table with their friends.

Logan looked around at his friends who were all sitting around the lunch table as well. First there was Kendall. Kendall always sat next to Logan and had to be touching him in some small way. Then there was his Camille who sat on his other side, with her boyfriend Carlos Garcia next to her. Carlos was friends with Logan as well. Logan had met the Latino through Kendall when he first came to Duluth East almost a year ago. Sitting across from Logan like usual was his James Diamond. Next to James was his girlfriend and Kendall's younger sister Katie Knight. Katie was one of Logan's best girlfriends. Next to Katie was Jo. Jo was a great friend and Logan loved her now that they were getting along. Jo was yet another one of Logan's girlfriends. On Kendall's other side was Dak and Jett. Dak was Logan's ex boyfriend, but they were great friends now. Jett was Dak's current boyfriend and therefore part of the group.

This was how it was everyday. Logan didn't mind this that much. It was just they did the same thing every day. It was starting to get old and they were only two weeks into school. It was all of their senior year, except Katie. Katie was a year younger than all of them. Logan was realizing they were they were falling into a rut. Things were becoming very routine. Logan was almost missing the drama from last year. He would welcome just a little of that. Logan hated how routine things were becoming for him. It was driving him insane.

"Logie," Kendall said nudging Logan.

"Huh?" Logan asked as he turned to look at Kendall

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said quickly.

"You're not very talkative," Camille said.

"I am just a little tired," Logan lied. He did not want to reveal his how bored he was with things. He knew this would pass and he'd get over it. It was just the beginning of the year and he would get over it. Things would get exciting as the year went on.

"Not sleeping too well," Kendall asked placing his arm around Logan's waist. Logan nodded his head. It wasn't a complete lie. Logan hadn't been sleeping too well the last few night, but that was for a different reason.

"I'm done," Kendall said.

"Me too," Logan said looking at his half eaten lunch. He stood up with Kendall and they left.

"You know Logan you can finish eating if you want," Kendall said, "you don't have to leave with me," he said.

"I know, but I'm not that hungry," Logan said as he grabbed Kendall's hand and walked with the blonde to his locker. He waited for Kendall to get his things and then they made their way down the hall to Logan's locker.

"So Logie what do you wanna do this weekend," Kendall asked leaning against the locker next to Logan's.

"I don't know," Logan said thoughtfully, "but we have to do something, I mean you know what this Sunday is don't you?" he asked.

"Sunday?" Kendall asked, "Hmm I don't know it's just Sunday," he said.

"Ken," Logan said warningly.

"I do feel like I'm forgetting something though," Kendall said.

"Jerk," Logan said slapping Kendall's arm. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan to him.

"I know it's our one year anniversary," Kendall said, "why would I asked you what you wanted to do. I mean how can I forget I have a necklace that has the date engraved in it," he said pulling dog tag out for Logan to see. Logan laughed and leaned up and kissed Kendall.

"You know Ken, I don't care what we do as long as we're together," Logan said.

"Fine, how does dinner and a movie sound?" Kendall asked.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said.

"So I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie at my place," Kendall said, "my mom is going to a health spa thing and I can talk Katie into going to Erin's for the weekend," he said.

"Your mom is going to leave you home alone?" Logan asked.

"Hey I'm almost eighteen she's gotta start trusting me sometime," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shut his locker. He grabbed Kendall's hand and started down the hall.

"What are you doing in your next class," Logan asked.

"It's just review for our test next week," Kendall said slowly, "Why?" he asked looking at Logan.

"No reason," Logan said shrugging. He led Kendall down the hall and out the door to the parking lot.

"Logie where are you taking me?" Kendall asked.

"It's called cutting class Ken, don't be such a goodie goodie," Logan said laughed as he led Kendall over to the football field.

"I didn't think you were the class cutting type Logie," Kendall said. He knew Logan's bad boy-ness died more as the days went by, but he didn't care. He loved Logan for Logan. He knew now Logan was more of a nerdy bad boy and he had never skipped class. This was a first for them.

"It's just a study hall," Logan said waving his hand as he led Kendall to the bleachers along the side of the field that sheltered them from sight. "Before any fun I have a question for you," Logan said turning around to look at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked leaning against a beam behind him.

"Are you getting bored with me?" Logan asked.

"Bored? Are you nuts," Kendall asked, "I love you Logan and I could never get bored of you. You are one of the most exciting people I know," he said. He grabbed Logan and pulled him closer. "Why would you ask me that," he asked.

"Well, you seem bored sometimes and we don't have fun like we used to," Logan said.

"We have fun," Kendall said, "it's just we've been together for almost a year now and we're comfortable with one another," he said. He leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan grinned and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck.

"Ken, I have something I need to tell you," Logan said resting his forehead against Kendall's. "I don't want you get upset or mad either," he said.

"Ok, what's up?" Kendall asked.

"I think things are becoming boring, not you, but everything in general," Logan said looking away from Kendall.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused as he placed his hand on Logan's chin turning him to look at him again.

"Kendall I'm getting tired of doing the same old thing day after day," Logan said, "I know this is gonna sound weird but I actually miss the drama from last year," he said.

"I know what you mean," Kendall said, "but it's only the beginning of the year," he added.

"Which is why I decided to have a little fun, now come on before we get caught," Logan said as he connected his and Kendall's lips once more. Kendall grinned and pulled Logan closer to him. Logan moved his lips with Kendall's. Logan pressed Kendall back into the beam he had been leaning on before. Kendall moaned and pulled Logan closer to him.

* * *

><p>James was sitting in his History class after lunch where Kendall was supposed to be. He had not seen the blonde since he and Logan left the cafeteria. He hadn't found him after lunch. He was starting to wonder where he was. Class had started fifteen minutes ago and he was never this late, ever.<p>

"Dude," Carlos said tapping James' shoulder.

"What?" James asked turning to his other friend.

"Have you seen Kendall?" he asked.

"No, and he's never this late," James said. Carlos pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it under his desk while James watched their teacher. It was a system they had worked out last year during their classes.

"I just got a text from Camille," Carlos said, "she said Logan's not in their study hall," he said.

"I think I know where Kendall is," James said shaking his head. Carlos laughed and pocketed his phone after telling her Kendall was AWOL and probably with Logan.

"This has to be Kendall's idea no way would Logan skip," James said shaking his head.

"You never know," Carlos said. James thought about it. Logan wasn't the same nerd he had been back in Jackson. Logan was no longer that same kid he was before. He had changed so much over the last year. Things were so different now. Logan took more risks and most people around here would think it was Logan who decided to skip. People around here didn't know the old Logan though.

"I guess, but Logan has never skipped class before," James said in a low voice.

"I kind of find that hard to believe, but then again I didn't know Logan before he moved here," Carlos said.

"I know and trust me when I say this," James said, "Logan has never cut class before," he said.

"You know what they say, there's a first time for everything," Carlos said shrugging.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting on his car while Dak stood next to him.<p>

"So I told Jett and Jo to mind their own business and that he was my brother," Dak said, "I mean I can't hate him," he said.

"I get what you're saying I really do," Logan said, "but I just hate your brother," he said biting his bottom lip.

"I know and you have every right to," Dak said, "it's just they were talking about him and you have the decency to not do that in front of me," he said.

"I know and that is because I have a sibling and I understand how it is when people talk about them in front of me," Logan said, "I mean back in Jackson I knew James was a man whore, kind of, but I still got mad when people talked about it," he said.

"See you get it they don't," Dak said.

"That is because they don't have siblings," Logan said.

"I know and Curt is getting help," Dak said, "he's trying to change his ways and find different way to let his anger out, and he's coming to terms with who he is," he said.

"Good for him and all, but I still-" Logan began.

"Hate him I know," Dak said laughing. Dak looked past Logan and saw the same new guy they had seen a week ago checking Logan out. "New guy is checking you out again," Dak said. Logan turned and looked. He was standing on the other side of Logan's car looking at Logan as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Didn't get enough last week?" Logan asked.

"No," the boy said blushing, "my name is Ryder by the way," he said.

"Well Ryder," Logan said.

"Aren't you going to give me your name?" Ryder asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Logan asked, "so you can write my name all over your note book like some school girl," he asked sliding off his car.

"I'm just curious," Ryder said.

Logan looked the kid up and down he had to be a sophomore at least. He didn't know for sure though. He didn't want to send this kid the wrong message.

"Look Ryder," Logan said.

"Logan what's going on?" Kendall asked as he walked up to Logan. Logan turned around to look at Kendall. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Logan said, "just talking to the new guy, Ricky," he said.

"Ryder," Ryder said.

"Ryder," Logan corrected himself.

"Well, I hope he knows you have a boyfriend," Kendall said grabbing Logan and pulling him close and kissing him. "Mine," Kendall said against his lips. Logan moaned lightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Kendall's neck. He didn't know what it was about Kendall being possessive, but it turned him on like crazy. When Kendall claimed him it just flipped a switch in his brain. Logan heard a car door open and close and an engine start. Logan heard laughter from behind Kendall.

"You just broke his heart," Dak said laughing.

"Well he shouldn't set his eyes on something he can't have," Kendall said as he wrapped his arm around Logan's waist.

"Yeah, you don't wanna get on Kendall's bad side," Carlos said.

"I don't know if I wanna hear this," Logan said. Logan was looking at Kendall. He wanted him so bad right now. Logan looked past Kendall and saw Camille and Katie.

"Kendall punched a guy who was hitting on an ex of his right in front of him once," Carlos said. Logan looked at Kendall who's cheeks were dusted a light pink. Logan didn't know why, but for some reason that turned him on. Just the thought of Kendall punching some guy over him, well that was hot.

"Logan we have to go," Camille said, "the nanny will freak if we're late again," she said. Logan looked at her and then to Kendall.

"Uh," Logan said he fished his keys out of his pocket and looked at Kendall. "Can I come over?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "you don't even have to ask," he said.

"Camille can I come over," Katie asked as Logan gave Camille his car keys.

"Sure," Camille said. She and Katie both knew what Logan and Kendall were going to do.

"Camille can I get a ride," Carlos asked.

"Yeah come on," Camille said.

"Tell mom I'll be home later," Logan said as he and Kendall got into Kendall's car. Kendall started the car and Logan bit his lip as he drove to his house. "You know you calling me yours turned me on," Logan admitted as he placed his hand on Kendall's thigh.

"I kind of figured by the way you practically attacked me after I said it," Kendall said laughing and placing his hand over Logan's to stop if from traveling any further up his leg.

"I've never wanted you more," Logan said as he leaned over and moved his hand higher and over Kendall's crotch. "You mom has work right?" he asked.

"Yeah until f-five," Kendall stuttered.

"Good," Logan said.

"I think you need to remind me of who I belong to," Logan said huskily. Kendall's breath hitched in his throat. They arrived at the Knight residence quickly. They were out of the car and in Kendall's room in no time. The two were on Kendall's bed in no time and all over one another.

"Logie the condom ripped," Kendall said afterwards.

"At least we used one," Logan said, "I mean I promised my mom I'd always be safe no matter what, and if a condom breaks it's no big deal it's not like you have any dieses and neither do I and I definitely can't get pregnant," Logan said tiredly.

"I guess," Kendall said as he tossed the used condom away.

"You have to buy more though," Logan said rolling onto his side to look at Kendall, "I may not always have one for emergencies," he said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Look Kendall I know you think they're unnecessary, but I made a promise to my mom to always use protection no matter what," Logan said, "we've talked about this," he said.

"I know," Kendall said leaning forward and kiss Logan's forehead. "I love you and if I have to wear a condom I don't mind," he said. Logan smiled and kissed Kendall. "Now come on and get dressed my mom should be home soon," Kendall said. Logan sighed and sat up ignoring the dull pain that shot up his spine. The two cleaned up and dressed.

* * *

><p>Camille and Katie were sitting in the nursery with the twins. Camille was holding Arianna and feeding her and Katie was playing with Zack.<p>

"So how are things with James?" Camille asked.

"Great," Katie said.

"Really?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," Katie said, "we've almost been together a year now and I think I love him," Katie said.

"Well I know he loves you," Camille said, "I mean I've never seen him focus on one girl for long," she said smiling at Katie.

"He told me about his dating past and I am cool with it as long he stays faithful to me," Katie said. Camille nodded her head in understanding. "I think we're ready for the next step," Katie said her cheeks turning pink.

"You mean sex?" Camille asked. Katie nodded and looked down at Zack in her arms. She was so nervous about this.

"It's your first time and you only get one first time," Camille said, "just make sure you really want it," she said.

"I know I want it," Katie said, "I mean I think James proved he's responsible enough and we've already done some things," she said her cheeks becoming even redder.

"Just be sure before you give it away," Camille said as she set Arianna's bottle aside. She then shifted her to burp her.

"I know," Katie said. She knew how she felt about James, she just wasn't sure how to bring this up to him. She got embarrassed just talking about it. She would have to talk to James sooner or later about this.

"Katie," a voice in the doorway scared the girls. They both looked over and saw Logan standing there. "Your ride is waiting outside for you," he said.

"Could you be any quieter?" Katie asked laughing slightly. Logan laughed as he walked over to her and took Zack from her. "See ya, Camille," she said walking out of the room.

"Bye Katie," Camille said.


	2. Chapter 2: Talks

**Ok I would like to thank** _BigTimeRushBabe, Fabian00, TidusGT, Scarlett, KoganWorldwide, StuckAt99.9, TheClaire24, and IceRush_ **for all your lovely reviews. I would also like to thank everyone who alerted and favorited this fic. **

**So here it is chapter 2 read and lemme know what you think. It's not my fav but this has gotta be in this. **

**Chapter 2: Talks**

Kendall woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear. Kendall yawned and got out of bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He was always the first one up as of late. He knew Katie took forever in the bathroom and he just wanted to save some time for himself in the long run. He showered and dressed and made his way back to his room. He had left his door open and Sammy was laying on his bed. Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"Sammy," Kendall said smiling at the black dog. The dog looked up at him before laying her head back down and closing her eyes. "Lazy dog," Kendall muttered before moving over to his desk and grabbing his things. Kendall had his things set on his desk before walking over his bed and laying down next to Sammy. Kendall looked up at his ceiling. He waited until he heard Jennifer knock on Katie's door and wake her up. Jennifer poked her head into Kendall's room.

"I'm gonna start breakfast soon," she said.

"I'll be down in a bit," Kendall said. Jennifer nodded and left. Kendall stood up and grabbed his car key, his wallet, and cell phone and put them in his pockets. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on Sammy," he said. The dog just looked at him before closing her eyes again. Kendall sighed and shook his head. "Sammy gotta go outside?" he asked in an excited voice. The dog jumped up and ran from the room at top speed. Kendall laughed and shook his head. He knew his dog a little too well. He followed Sammy down stairs and into the kitchen. He let her out into the back yard.

"What's gotten into you these last few weeks," Jennifer asked.

"I know Katie takes forever in the bathroom and decided to save myself he headache this year," Kendall said as he jumped up onto the counter next to Jennifer who was cooking some bacon and eggs.

"Why didn't you think of this sooner," Jennifer asked, "it saves me the headache of yelling at you two," she said.

"I don't know," Kendall said. He looked over to the sliding door and saw Sammy running around the back yard. He'd have to let her in soon.

"So what are your plans this weekend?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, you're going to your spa thing and I think Katie is going over to Erin's so I was thinking on having Logan over Sunday night for a date since it's our anniversary," Kendall said.

"A year already," Jennifer asked.

"I know," Kendall said, "it's hard to believe that it's been a year since Logan and I started dating," he said.

"I know what you have planned, so just be safe," Jennifer said.

"I know mom," Kendall said blushing slightly. "I was thinking cooking him dinner and maybe a movie. I like just being with him," he said. It wasn't all about sex with them. There was more to their relationship than that.

"Well if you do decide to do anything just be safe," Jennifer said placing a hand on Kendall's arm.

"We always are mom," Kendall said looking away from her. Kendall looked over to the door and saw Sammy sitting by the door waiting to be let in. Kendall jumped down from the counter and walked over to the door and let her in. "Go get Katie," Kendall said to her. Sammy ran from the kitchen.

"Well, you know the rules while I'm gone though," Jennifer said, "no parties," she said.

"Well can I invite my friends over on Saturday," Kendall asked.

"Friends?" Jennifer asked.

"You know, James, Camille, Carlos, Jo, and Dak," Kendall said, "Logan too," he added quickly. "Oh and Jett might tag along with Dak," he said.

"No more than that," Jennifer said.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said giving her a hug. Jennifer made Kendall a plate of food and Kendall sat down to eat as Katie walked into the room. "Morning baby sis," Kendall said.

"Morning big brother," Katie said.

"So Katie any plans for this weekend?" Jennifer asked.

"I was thinking about going over to Erin's on Sunday to give Kendall some alone time with Logan," Katie said.

"I'm inviting everyone over on Saturday," Kendall said.

"Just the gang?" Katie asked. Kendall nodded.

"Cool," Katie said.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Logan looked over his shoulder as he walked into the school building. That man wasn't there. He had started to notice a pattern though. He was there on Mondays and Friday mornings and after school on both days. He wasn't there on days in between. Logan didn't know what to think of that. He shook his head as he walked inside. He walked to his locker where Kendall was standing waiting for him.

"Good Morning Logie," Kendall said.

"Morning Ken," Logan said smiling at him.

"I was talking to my mom today and she is totally ok with you coming over this weekend," Kendall said, "I also told her I might invite the others over on Saturday for a small get together," he said.

"Sounds like fun," Logan said. Kendall waited for Logan to get his things before they walked down the hall and to their usual hangout. Kendall sat down and Logan sat down a few stairs below him in between his legs. Kendall rested his arms on Logan's shoulders.

"Hey guys my mom's going out of town this weekend and she said I could have you guys over if I wanted," Kendall said.

"Sounds good to me," James said, "I'm in," he said.

"Me too," Carlos said.

"I'll be there," Camille and Jo said together.

"I'll be there," Dak said, "I don't know about Jett," he added as he looked down the hall again. Jett was probably running late again.

"Great, I'll let my mom know it's a for sure thing and it's just gonna be us," Kendall said, "I do not want anyone else coming," he said.

"Yeah we do not want to get in trouble again," Katie said.

"Oh my god that was a great party though," Logan said laughing. He remembered that party so well. Kendall laughed as well. That had been one crazy night and both Kendall and Logan had had fun that night.

"It was but, I do not want to get grounded again," Kendall said.

"So when do you want us over on Saturday?" Carlos asked.

"Six," Katie said.

"Great we'll be there," James said.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Logan followed Kendall to their morning study hall with James and Carlos. Logan was too busy thinking about watching where he was walking to notice what was in front of him. He ran into someone and fell back. Kendall caught him and he managed to keep him from falling. The other person wasn't so lucky. Logan looked down and noticed it was Ryder.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Logan said holding his hand out.

"It's ok," Ryder said taking his hand.

"Come on Logan we don't want to be late for class," Kendall said not wanting to spend too much time with Ryder. He knew Ryder wasn't over his crush on Logan, judging from the way he was still checking Logan out. Logan allowed Kendall to pull him down the hall. "I don't like that guy," Kendall said.

"Ken, you have nothing to worry about," Logan said.

"I know, but I still don't like that kid," Kendall said.

"He's harmless," Logan said, "I've only talked to him twice and the second time you came and got all possessive," he said as they walked into their classroom.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Kendall said as they sat down next to James and Carlos.

"Something tells me I don't want to even know," James said.

"It's nothing," Logan said, "just Kendall being a jealous idiot," he said smiling when Kendall nudged him in the side.

The four continued to just sit there and talk for the hour. Logan sat back and watched the other three for a bit. They hardly noticed him when they really got going talking. Logan didn't mind though. Logan liked to just sit back and relax. He didn't mind them ignoring him. Logan soon found him self staring at Kendall and not paying any attention to the conversation at all. He was sure it had something to do with hockey or maybe it was about Kendall's dog. He was sure one of them said Sammy.

"What do you think Logan?" James asked turning to his brother.

"Huh?" Logan asked shaking his head.

"I asked you what you thought about the game the other day," James said laughing.

"Oh I didn't watch it," Logan said.

"We watched it together," Kendall said looking at Logan like he was crazy.

"No you watched it and I slept remember," Logan said.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said. Logan rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand.

"How could you sleep through the game?" James asked.

"Well Arianna and Zack have been keeping me up at night," Logan said, "they may be down stairs but they are loud and I am a light sleeper," he said.

"Oh you poor baby," Kendall said laughing with James and Carlos. Logan only glared at them.

"It's not like it was a hockey game," Logan said.

"True," James said.

"So, Ken is this Saturday is it a over night thing or what?" James asked.

"Probably over night," Kendall said shrugging, "but you cannot sleep in Katie's room," he said.

"I know that," James said.

"Why not make it an over night thing and we all sleep in the living room," Logan said.

"Sound like a plan to me," Carlos said.

"Great we'll tell the others at lunch then," James said.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Logan walked out to his car and met up with Dak. They usually waited together for the others.

"So, where was Jett today?" Logan asked.

"He's sick," Dak said, "he doesn't know what it is yet. He's just really achy and miserable," he said shaking his head.

"Well, be careful we don't need you getting sick as well," Logan said, "cause if you catch it you might spread it all to us," he said.

"Yes and if I do catch it I will make sure to pass it straight to you," Dak said laughing. His cell phone started to ring. Logan hopped up onto his car while Dak answered his phone.

"Hello," Dak said, "Jett, hey," he said.

"Is it Jett?" Logan asked. Dak stuck his tongue out at Logan.

"So you just got out of the doctors office?" Dak asked, "so what is it the flu?" he asked. Logan leaned back and looked at Dak who looked frozen in place. "Come again," he said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly. Dak held a hand up to Logan.

"Are you serious?" Dak asked. He listened to Jett for a moment. "Well how the hell did you get it? I know I don't have it," he said. Dak listened his eyes narrowed. Logan wondered what was wrong and what Jett had. "No, I already had it when I was younger. Curt gave it to me after he got it from one of his ex's," he said.

"Dak what does he have," Logan asked curiously. Dak held his hand up to Logan once more.

"No that's just Logan," Dak said, "Well I'll let you go and I'll see you later. I hope you feel better soon," he said. He then hung up.

"Jett has mono," Dak said.

"How did he get it?" Logan asked.

"Some guys on the soccer team have the same kind of water bottle as him and he thinks they may have mixed them up," Dak said, "I've already had mono when I was younger," he said.

"From Curt I heard," Logan said.

"Well Curt used my things all the time and he didn't know he had it," Dak said shaking his head.

"What are you gonna do?" Logan asked, "some kids are miss diagnosed and you may not have had it. I was reading a medical book and that was mentioned," he said.

"I definitely won't be kissing him anytime soon," Dak said shaking his head.

"Kissing who?" James asked curiously.

"Jett's got mono," Dak said turning to face him. Kendall and Carlos were with him.

"What about you?" Kendall asked.

"I've already had it thanks to Curt who got it from an ex," Dak said.

"So I take it Jett's not gonna be in school much for the next few weeks," Kendall said. Dak nodded and Logan slid off the hood of his car as he spotted Jo, Camille, and Katie heading in their direction.

"Hey guys," Camille said.

"Jo, I'm riding home with you," dak said.

"Jett never came in?" Jo asked.

"No because he has mono," Dak said, "I'll explain on the way home," he said. Jo nodded and they said good bye to the others and left.

"Come on we should get going," Logan said to James and Camille. He walked over to Kendall and gave him a good be kiss and told him he'd text him later.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Katie sighed as she sat down on her bed. She had talked to Camille and Erin about what she wanted to do with James. She wasn't sure how to go about talking to him. She was scared. She knew there was one last person she could talk to before she talked to James though. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the number. She pressed her phone to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello."

"Logan," Katie said, "can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure what's up?" Logan asked.

"You can't tell anyone about this especially James or Kendall," Katie said biting her nail.

"Of course what's up," Logan said a little worried, "you're not pregnant are you?" he asked.

"No," Katie said, "I'd need to have sex in order for that to happen," she said.

"So what's wrong then," Logan asked.

"I think I am ready for the next step in my relationship with James, but I'm nervous," Katie said, "I mean it's my first time and I don't know if I should wait or what," she said.

"Katie calm down," Logan said, "you only get on first and if you think James is the one then talk to him. I mean with Kendall and I it just happened and it just felt so right. I don't regret it because I love him and it was special," he said.

"Ok, a little more than I wanted to know," Katie said, "but did you guys talk about it before hand?" she asked.

"Kind of," Logan said, "I mean there was one time before it we almost did it in his car but I told him I didn't want to lose my virginity in a car and after that we talked a out it and agreed to wait until the time was right," he said.

"How did you know you were ready?" Katie asked.

"I don't know I just knew," Logan said, "Katie if you love him and you really want to do that then talk to him and see what he wants," he said.

"I know I should talk to him but it's embarrassing," she said.

"It's embarrassing, but you have to talk about it sooner or later," Logan said, "he respects you too much and he's too scared to do anything with you because of Kendall," he said.

Katie laughed and shook her head. Logan was right. James wouldn't do anything with her because of Kendall. James was too scared of bringing things up to her because Kendall would find out it was his idea and he would then blow things out of proportion. Kendall made it hard for her and James to do anything really.

"Speaking of the devil where is he?" Katie asked.

"James?" Logan asked, "he's at his mom's. She wanted to talk to him about something," he said.

"Please don't tell him I talked to you about this,' Katie said.

"Ok," Logan said, "I have to go I've got another call," he said.

"Kendall?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, bye Katie," Logan said.

"Bye," Katie said and she hung up. Katie set her phone aside and fell back onto her bed. Logan was right. She needed to talk to James about this. They needed to make sure they were ready for this and that they had the right things they needed.


	3. Chapter 3: Sugar Rush

**Ok I would like to thank** _Scarlett, KoganWorldwide, Fabian00, BigTimeRushBabe, IceRush, StuckAt99.9, and The Claire24, _**for all your lovely reviews. I would also like to thank everyone who alerted and favorited this fic. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 3: Sugar Rush**

It was Friday and Logan looked across the parking lot and like he expected the man was there again. Logan was getting tired of this. He wanted to know just who this guys was and why he was here every Monday and Friday. Logan had started to notice his habits. He still had no idea what the man was doing or who he was watching. It just creeped him out. Logan shook his head and walked into the school building. Kendall was waiting for him at his locker as usual.

"Hey," Logan said, "he's out there again," he said in a low voice.

"Just ignore him," Kendall said, "I'm sure he's not looking at you, there are a lot of kids at this school," he said.

"I know, but like I said before what if he's a pedophile," Logan said.

"You worry too much, if he's here next week we'll say something to someone," Kendall said. Logan nodded and followed Kendall down the hall to their usual hang out. Logan sat down and Kendall sat next to him like usual.

"Hey guys," Jo said.

"Hey Jo," Logan said.

"So what exactly are we going to do on Saturday if it's only us?" Dak asked.

"Well I have my fake ID and I can get us some alcohol and we can play some fun party games," James said pulling his fake ID out. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Logan was hesitant especially after the last party, but agreed.

"So is it an over nighter?" Jo asked.

"Yep," Kendall said.

"Sweet," Dak said. Logan looked up at Dak and he knew he needed to get his mind off of Jett getting mono.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around quickly. Logan was out of bed early and up and about. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen only to find Joanna already up with Jack.<p>

"Morning," Logan said brightly.

"Morning hon," Joanna said.

"You're up early," Jack said.

"I'm going over to Kendall's today," Logan said as he made himself a bowl of cereal. "we're staying the night remember?" he asked.

"Oh, right," Joanna said remembering.

"Did you forget?" Logan asked as he sat down at the table across form them.

"Yeah," Joanna admitted. Logan nodded his head in understanding. They were up all night with the twins and things were crazy. He didn't expect them to remember everything they were told.

"Are you guys gonna be ok without us here to help you?" Logan asked.

"We'll be fine, don't you worry," Joanna said smiling at Logan.

"Well, I was thinking on heading over around noon to help Kendall get ready for tonight," Logan said, "He's gonna need help getting snacks for all of us and he wants some lame party games," Logan said shaking his head.

"How many of you will be there," Joanna asked.

"I told you just the gang," Logan said, "us, Kendall and Katie of course, and Carlos, Jo, and Dak," he said. Joanna and Jack looked at Logan suspiciously before crying erupted from down the hall. Joanna and Jack stood up and left the room to go soothe the twins. Logan let out the breath he had been holding in. He had only lied like this once before.

Logan finished eating and made his way back up to his room. He grabbed his cell phone and saw he had a text message from Kendall. It said to call him as soon as he could. Logan smiled and called him.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"I need you're help with some things when can you come over?" Kendall asked.

"Now, if you really need me there," Logan said.

"Are the others up yet?" Kendall asked.

"No, but I can come back and get them later," Logan said, "what's wrong why do you need me here this early," he asked.

"I want to get the snack shopping out the way and Katie is refusing to come with me," Kendall whined. Logan laughed. Typical Kendall. He shook his head.

"Well I still have to shower, so I'll be there in an hour tops, less if I can," Logan said.

"Great, see you then," Kendall said.

"Bye Kendall," Logan said laughing at Kendall's silly behavior. Logan hung up and set his phone down on his desk. He headed into his bathroom and showered. After his shower Logan got dressed and made his way back down to the kitchen where Camille was up and eating. Logan grabbed his car keys from the dish on the counter. "I'm going over to Kendall's he needs some help with some things tell mom and dad," he said.

"Kay," Camille said.

"I'll be back later to get you and James," Logan called over his shoulder and with that said he was out the door and in his car. He quickly drove to the Knight house and got out of his car and Kendall was already out the door.

"Come on let's go," Kendall said.

"Were you waiting at the door for me?" Logan asked stopped halfway up the driveway.

"No I was in the living room and I heard your call pull into the driveway," Kendall said, "now get back in you're car and let's go," Kendall said. Logan laughed at Kendall's eagerness but did as he was told. Logan got back into his car and looked at Kendall who was sitting in the passengers seat.

"What are you on?" Logan asked.

"I may have had a little more sugar than normal with my cereal that already had sugar in it to start with," Kendall said. Logan shook his head and started driving.

"Ken what am I going to do with you," Logan said smiling. He loved Kendall, but when he had sugar he was off the walls for hours on end and since his mom wasn't home he was taking advantage of that. Logan wasn't sure if he was able to put up with this right now, but then again he didn't really have a choice.

They made it to the store and headed inside. Kendall grabbed a cart and Logan followed behind him.

"How much money do you have to spend on food?" Logan asked.

"Forty bucks," Kendall said.

"I can give ten more if we need it," Logan said. Kendall nodded and they made their way to the snack food isle. They grabbed a few boxes of different little Debbie snacks and some candy. They moved to the chip isle and grabbed a few bags of chips and some dip.

"Is there anything else we need?" Kendall asked.

"Some sodas," Logan said.

"We're having other drinks Logie," Kendall said.

"Yes, and you know I like to mix my drinks and so does Camille," Logan said. Kendall sighed and allowed Logan to buy some soda and other drinks. After they got everything they needed they went to pay. Kendall paid for everything and they headed back to the Knight house. Kendall grabbed a few bags from the backed and ran inside. Logan sighed and grabbed the rest of the bags and followed his hyperactive boyfriend

"Kendall," Logan called.

"In the kitchen," Kendall yelled back. Logan headed into the kitchen. Kendall was putting the snacks away for later. Logan helped him put things away. Katie walked into the kitchen.

"I was talking Jo, and she can get some more drinks for us," Katie said.

"Logan got some soda and juice to mix if we want," Kendall said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Why did you let him have sugar?" Logan asked.

"He was up before me," Katie said, "I was too late," she said.

"Great," Logan said shaking his head. He did not want to deal with a hyperactive Kendall. When ever Kendall had sugar he got hyper, really hyper and there was no talking to him. He talked about a mile a minute and he could not sit still. Kendall moved to the living room and Logan leaned against the counter.

"He is gonna be off the walls all morning," Katie said shaking her head.

"Well I know one way to get him to calm down," Logan said, "but I don't want to do it," he said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I am not gonna say it," Logan said his cheeks dusting pink.

"Really Logan," Katie said.

"He nearly passes out afterwards no matter how awake he was before," Logan said, "but I don't want to do that right now so we're just going to have to put up with him like this," he said.

"You have to deal with him," Katie said, "he's your boyfriend," she said.

"He's your brother," Logan countered.

"So," Katie said. Logan laughed and shook his head. He walked out to the living room where Kendall was playing with Sammy. Katie walked past him and up stairs to her room. Logan stood there watching Kendall. He was having fun playing with Sammy. Logan smiled as he walked over to the couch.

"Having fun Ken?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Kendall said as he dragged Sammy's toy across the floor. He played with Sammy for a while longer before he grew bored and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Logan. Sammy jumped up next to Logan and laid down next to him. Kendall leaned back into the couch and his leg started bouncing. Logan grabbed Kendall's leg and stopped it.

"Why did you put sugar in your cereal?" Logan asked.

"Because I could," Kendall said shrugging and hitting Logan's hand away form his leg. Logan sighed and decided to try and watch some TV. Kendall wasn't able to sit still and it was driving Logan nuts.

"Ken, I don't know what to do with you sometimes," Logan said shaking his head.

"You'd be lost without me," Kendall said.

"That is so true," Logan said looking over at Kendall. Kendall grinned and moved closer to Logan. Logan moved slightly and woke Sammy up. Sammy jumped down from the couch and moved over to her bed in the corner.

"I am bored," Kendall said. Logan laughed and moved over to Kendall.

"Well, I think I can cure that," Logan said. He moved so he was straddling the blond and kissed him. Kendall grinned into the kiss and placed his hands on Logan's hips. Logan ran his tongue along Kendall's lips begging for entrance. Kendall parted his lips and their tongues met in the middle.

"Ew, not want I wanted to see," Katie said from the top of the stairs. Logan jumped up and looked up at Katie his cheeks red.

"Katie," he said, "I forget you were here," he said.

"Obviously," Katie said walking down the stairs. "Come on Sammy let's go for a walk," she said to the dog. Sammy jumped up and ran over to Katie who was by the door holding the dog leash. Katie hooked the dog up and left.

Kendall looked up at Logan who was still standing in front of him. "Now where were we?" he asked holding his hands out to Logan.

"Nowhere," Logan said. He sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Come on she's gone," Kendall said moving closer to the brunette.

"She'll be back," Logan said pushing Kendall away. Kendall pouted and Logan looked away trying not to give into Kendall. He knew if he looked at him he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Come on Logie, you know you wanna," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hands and moved closer to him. Logan sighed and turned to glare at the blonde.

"Katie will be back soon," Logan said, "I don't want her walking in on us again," he said.

"I can solve that," Kendall said. He stood up and picked Logan up and carried him up the stairs to his room. He kicked the door shut and dropped Logan on his bed. Logan laughed and held his arms out to Kendall. Kendall climbed on top of him.

* * *

><p>Logan moved about his room packing his over night bag. He had spent the morning with Kendall and he was heading back there to hang out with the rest of the gang. Camille and James were getting ready too. They had to make two stops before they headed back to the Knight house so James could get the drinks and Logan could pick up Carlos. Logan walked over to his underwear drawer and looked the box of condoms. He had forgotten to ask Kendall if he had bought more for tomorrow. It was their anniversary after all and they would probably end up having sex. Logan grabbed a few and stuffed them in his wallet. He then turned and left his room. He walked down to the living room where Camille was waiting for him.<p>

"Where's James?" he asked.

"Still getting ready," Camille said.

"Come on James we don't have all day," Logan called.

"Give me a minute," James said. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on James I still have to pick up Carlos," Logan said.

"Calm down I'm coming," James said as he walked down the stairs. Logan and Camille walked out to the hall and James joined them.

"Go out to the car I'll let mom know we're leaving," Logan said. James and Camille nodded. Logan walked down the hall to the nursery. Joanna was in there with Zack. "Mom," he said.

"You guys leaving?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I'll see you Monday," he said.

"Monday?" Joanna asked.

"You said I could stay Sunday night as well since it's our anniversary remember?" Logan asked. Joanna nodded and stood up. She walked over to Logan and kissed him on the forehead as Jack walked into the room with Arianna.

"Have fun," Jack said as Logan walked out of the room.

"Will do," Logan said. He walked down the hall and was out the door as fast as he could. Logan stopped at the store and James went in alone. Logan and Camille waited impatiently as James was in there. James came out several minutes later and loaded his stuff I back with him.

"No problems?" Camille asked.

"Nope," James said.

"Well, let's go we have people waiting for us," Logan said. They arrived at the Knight's house several minutes later and they brought their things inside. They were the first ones to arrive. Katie was in the living room with Sammy.

"Hey Katie," James said.

"Ooh what did you bring?" Katie asked jumping up. There was a knock on the door. Logan answered it and It was Jo and Dak.

"I brought the stuff that is gonna make this dull get together fun," James said.

"Hey guys," Logan said to Dak and Jo.

"Hey," Jo said, "I brought some alcohol too," she said holding up her bag.

"Bring them out to the kitchen," Katie said. James and Jo nodded and walked out to the kitchen.

"I feel like I forgot something," Logan said. Kendall walked out of the kitchen and looked at Logan.

"Hey Logie," he said.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked looking around for the usually loud Latino. Logan's eyes widened.

"Fuck," he said. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He could no believe he had forgotten Carlos. He had been so worried about James getting in trouble he hadn't thought about Carlos.

* * *

><p>Joanna and Jack put Zack and Arianna to bed and walked across the hall to their room. Joanna was thinking about Logan staying at Kendall's all weekend. She knew what they were going to do. She just hoped Logan was keeping his promise to be safe.<p>

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked.

"I've been thinking about Logan," Joanna said, "I don't know if I should tell him the truth or not," she said.

"I thought we agreed it was best he not know," Jack said.

"Yes, but he's bound to find out on his own eventually," Joanna said turning to look at Jack.

"Then he'll find out," Jack said, "if we tell him now he's bound to get mad at you for keeping this from him. If he finds out on his own we don't have to tell him we knew," he said walking over to his wife and hugging her.

"I know," Joanna said looking down at the ground.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking and just don't think about it," Jack said, "it'll make it easier when he does find out, but that won't be for a long time," he said.

"I know," Joanna said smiling. One of the twins started crying.

"I got it," Jack said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled up to the Garcia's house and saw Carlos waiting outside for him. Carlos ran over to the car and got in.<p>

"You forgot me didn't you?" Carlos asked.

"I am so sorry, I was too worried about James and I forgot," Logan admitted. He wasn't going to lie since James would rat him out as soon as he got back.

"It's ok," Carlos said.

"You really need to get your own car," Logan said.

"I know and I am saving up for one, but it's hard," Carlos said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Logan still could not believe he had forgotten about Carlos. He was never usually that hair brained. The two headed inside and Logan walked over to Kendall who was sitting on the couch and sat in his lap.

"Everyone's here now we can start," Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Have I Ever

**Ok I would like to thank** _squoctobird, KoganWorldwide, BigTimeRushBabe, StuckAt99.9, Scarlett, TheClaire24, Fabian00, and IceRush _**for all your lovely reviews. I would also like to thank everyone who alerted and favorited this fic. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 4: Never Have I Ever**

"Everyone's here now we can start," Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan. Logan smiled and leaned into Kendall's embrace. He loved when Kendall held him.

"What are we going to do first?" Carlos asked.

"We are going to watch movies before we start drinking," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. They had agreed earlier to wait until after Jennifer called for the night to start drinking. She said she's call around seven.

Katie turned the DVD player on and held up the movie selection for everyone to pick their movie. They all settled in to watch the movie. Kendall and Logan had moved to the arm chair to make more room on the couch for the others. James and Katie were sitting close together on one end of the couch. Carlos was sitting on the couch next to James and Camille was in the floor in between his legs. Jo was sitting next to Carlos and Dak was sitting on the floor bye the end of the couch. Jennifer called like planned and A few movies in and everyone was starting to get bored.

"Ok enough," James said, "this is lame," he said as he stood up.

"Let's get some drinks," Kendall said. Logan stood up and helped Kendall up. The three walked into the kitchen and they all returned with beers. They handed one to each of the others.

"Let's play a drinking game," Jo said taking her beer from James.

"What do you have in mind," Logan asked sitting down on the arm of the chair Kendall was sitting in. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's need. Logan smiled as he waited for Jo's answer. He didn't know why but Kendall just always needed to be touching him somehow.

"Never have I ever," Jo said, "You say one thing you've never done and everyone in the group who has, has to take a drink," she said.

"Sounds like fun to me," Logan said. Kendall and James nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone moved to sit around the coffee table in a circle.

"Who wants to start," Logan asked looking around at the others.

"I'll go," James said. He thought for a moment before saying, "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender," he said smirking as Kendall, Logan, Dak, and Camille drank. Logan, Dak, and James laughed at Camille who glared at them.

"Camille care to explain," Kendall asked.

"Not really," Camille said.

"She was in a school play," Logan said, "it was written by a student and they cast people before the final scene was written," he said.

"Any further and I will slap you," Camille warned glaring at Logan.

"In the last scene the two female leads kissed," James said.

"Ok, all through out rehearsals we stage kissed, you know on the cheek and everything," Camille said, "and then on opening night she actually kissed me," she said her cheeks red.

"The look on her face was priceless," Dak said. Logan nodded his head.

"That was the point though," James reminded them.

"Ok moving on," Katie said sensing Camille's uneasiness. "It's my turn," she said. She thought for a moment. "Never have I ever had sex," she said. Kendall, Logan, James, Camille, Carlos, and Jo drank.

"Dak you and Jett haven't done anything yet?" Logan asked.

"No, Jett's playing it real safe, no hands below the belt at all," he said looking away from the others.

"My turn," Kendall said. He looked around the group for a moment. "Never have I ever been in a school play of my own free will," Kendall said. Camille, Logan, James, and Katie drank to that.

"Camille asked us to at least try out I did not think they'd cast me," Logan said when Kendall looked at him. "My turn," he said. He placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite gender," he said grinning as everyone drank to that.

"My turn," Camille said, "Never have I ever been caught by my parents having sex," she said shooting a glare and James and Logan. They both drank along with Kendall. Kendall and Logan had been caught a few times and Camille knew that. She was mad and she wanted to get the guys drunk as fast as she could.

"That was aimed as James and I wasn't it?" Logan asked.

"Yes, that was for not shutting up when I told you to," Camille said.

"I did, James was the one who said something," Logan said pointing a finger at James.

"Ok, calm down it's my turn," Carlos said stopping the fight before it really got going. "Never have I ever had my own car," he said. Kendall, Logan, Dak, and Jo all drank to that.

"Ok let's see," Dak said as he thought for a moment. "never have I ever seen Logan drunk," he said grinning. Kendall, James, and Camille drank to that. Logan's cheeks flushed red at that. He had only gotten drunk once before this. He was no proud of it either. He did not handle beer very well.

"Give it a few rounds if you all keep picking on me you'll see me drunk," Logan said looking down at the bottle in his hands.

"My turn," Jo said, "never have I ever dated a friend or family member's ex," she said. Dak laughed as he drank to that.

The game progressed like that. They all said things aimed at certain people. Eventually the table before them was strewn with empty bottles and some of them were starting to get tipsy. Secrets were spilled and everyone was progressively getting a little drunker.

"This isn't working," Kendall said. He like most of the group was only slightly buzzed. "I'll be right back," he said. Logan stood up and followed him.

"What are you doing," Logan asked curiously.

"I want to have a little more fun," Kendall said grabbing a bottle of vodka. Logan arched an eyebrow as Kendall turned from him and started to go through the cupboards. He finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out eight shot glasses.

"I think I'm drunk enough," Logan said as he walked over to Kendall and grabbed the bottle.

"Not yet," Kendall said smiling at Logan. "Now come on live a little," he said stepping closer to Logan. Logan looked Kendall in the eyes and nodded.

"Fine, come on," Logan said turning around. The two walked back out to the living room with their finds.

"Time for the real fun to start," Logan said as he set the bottle down. Kendall passed the glasses out.

"Who's turn is it?" Jo asked as Kendall poured everyone a shot.

"James," Logan said as he sat down in his spot. He was swaying slightly. He still didn't handle alcohol very well. The vodka was only going to make things worse.

"Back to me already," James said. He thought for a moment. This was getting a little harder. He was having trouble thinking of something to say. "Never have I ever gotten straight A's," he said looking at Logan who glared at him. Logan and Kendall both took their shots and Kendall refilled their glasses. Logan ignored the stinging in his throat and turned to Kendall.

"You got straight A's?" Logan asked.

"All through seventh and eight grade," Kendall said proudly.

"So what happened?" Logan asked, "I mean I've seen you're grade lately and they suck," he said.

"Classes got harder and I put more focus into sports," he said honestly.

"Ok my turn," Katie said getting their attention. "Never have I ever hooked up with someone on a family vacation," she said. James, Carlos, and Dak all took their shots as well. James refilled their glasses.

"Um let's see," Kendall said as he thought for a moment. "Never have I ever seen the movie Avatar," he said. Logan, Camille, James, Jo, Carlos, and Katie drank and refilled their glasses.

"Um, never have I ever slept with more than one person ever," Logan said. Kendall, James, Camille, Carlos, and Jo drank to that.

"Never have I ever lost my virginity to someone in this room," Camille said. She was still picking on James and Logan. She was picking on Logan more so because she really wanted to see him drunk again. Logan glared at her as he drank.

"Never have I ever done anything sexual in a public place," Carlos said looking around at the group. Kendall and Logan both drank their cheeks red with embarrassment or was it because they were getting drunk.

"Mind explaining?" Camille asked giggling.

"Not really," Kendall said looking away from her. He wasn't going to tell her and he hoped Logan wasn't too drunk to tell her either.

"Logan," James said.

"Well," Logan started. Kendall slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. Logan pulled Kendall's hand off his mouth. "What I was just going to tell them-" he started again. Kendall smashed his lips to Logan's and kissed him making him forget everything. Logan fell backwards onto the floor with Kendall on top of him. Logan moaned and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. The others just ignored them started talking, the game being forgotten.

The other six tired to ignore the couple on the floor, but it was getting hard. Logan and Kendall were moving around a lot and making noises.

"Ok you two enough," Katie said shoving them with her foot.

"Yeah get a room if you can't keep your hands to yourself," Carlos said.

"Fine," Kendall said, He stood up and pulled Logan to his feet and they stumbled up the stairs to Kendall's room.

"Those two really can't keep their hands to themselves for long can they," Dak asked.

"No they can't," Camille said giggling. She didn't know what was so funny, just that she couldn't stop laughing. The others soon joined her not knowing what they were laughing at either. Katei eventually turned some music on and they started dancing and laughing.

Dak's cell phone rang and they turned the music down. Everyone looked at Dak.

"It's Jett," he said.

"Answer it you told him you'd call member," Jo slurred.

"Right," Dak said nodding his head. He answered his phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Dak, why didn't you call? I've been waiting for over an hour," Jett said.

"I'm sorry I'm at Kendall's and I los track of…of time," Dak said as he walked into the kitchen for a little more privacy.

"Dak are you ok?" Jett asked.

"I'm fine," Dak said, "I may have had a few too many drinks though," he said giggling.

"Dak are you drunk?" Jett asked.

"Maybe," Dak said giggling harder. "So how are you feeling babe? Are you still feeling sick and stuff?" he asked.

"I've been better," Jett said, "I just thought I'd call and see why you didn't," he said.

"I wanted to call, but I forgot," Dak admitted, "I mean we were playing a game and we got Logan drunk and it was funny he and Kendall are probably fucking right now," he said.

"I'll let you get back to your fun then," Jett said.

"Hey can I come over tomorrow?" Dak asked, "we don't have to do anything I jus wanna be with you," he said looking at the floor which seemed to be moving, or was he moving.

"Sure, I'll call you and remind you in the morning," Jett said laughing.

"Kay," Dak said, "hey, hey, hey," he said quickly.

"What?" Jett asked.

"I love you," Dak said giggling.

"Ok, I uh," Jett said, "I love you too," he said slowly.

"Ok bye," Dak said smiling.

"Bye Dak," Jett said. Dak hung up and tried to walk out of the kitchen only to stumble into the door. He managed to get back out to the living room where the music was playing again and Katie and James were dancing in a way he knew they wouldn't be if Kendall was in the room. They were pressed against one another making out. Dak knew Kendall would throw a fit if he saw them right now. Camille and Carlos were sitting on the couch talking. Camille was sitting in Carlos' lap giggling.

"Jo," Dak said grabbing his cousin. "Guess what," he said.

"What?" Jo asked looking at him.

"Jett said he loves me," Dak said, "I told him I loved him and he said it back," he said excitedly. They had never said that before and it was a big step. Dak and Jo sat down and continued to talk and laugh.

James and Katie stopped dancing and broke apart gasping for air. They looked into one another's eyes.

"Let's go up to my room," Katie said. James nodded and they made their way up to Katie's room. Katie pulled James into her room and shut the door. "I want you Jamie," she said as she pressed his lips to his.

"Katie," James said, "this is your first time it shouldn't be like this," he said.

"Come on James," Katie said pulling him closer to her.

"No," James said, "you'll regret it in the morning and Kendall will kill me," he said. He pushed Katie back. "I love you and I don't want to rush into this and I want you to be sober enough to remember," he said.

"Fine," Katie said biting her lip, "lay with me?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Logan woke the next morning with a massive headache. He sat up and noticed he was half dressed. He had some how lost his shirt last night. He looked over to his side and saw Kendall still sleeping. Kendall was shirtless as well. He shook Kendall.<p>

"Ken," he said.

"Go away," Kendall said swatting at Logan's hand. Logan rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Kendall ignoring his aching head for the moment.

"Kendall take me," Logan whispered in Kendall's ear. Kendall sat up quickly and glared at Logan who started laughing.

"Not funny," Kendall said. Logan calmed down and looked at Kendall.

"When did we get up here?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but I do remember coming up here and making out for a bit then I may have passed out," Kendall said.

"Me too," Logan said. He looked around the room and stood up. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. "Oh happy anniversary," Logan said sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing Kendall on the cheek. "Now, come on let's go see if the others are up and I think I need an aspirin," he said. Kendall nodded and grabbed a shirt. They walked down stairs together.

Everyone was passed out either on the floor or the couch. Logan and Kendall made their way into the kitchen and found some aspirin and took it. Logan sat down at the kitchen table and noticed most of the drinks were gone. That was a good thing, it would make clean up easier. Logan looked up at Kendall who was standing against the counter. Logan's stomach lurched and he felt last night drinks coming back up. Logan ran past Kendall and into the bathroom. Logan threw up and flushed the toilet. He sat back against the wall for a moment.

"Logie you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said he stood up and walked back out to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Come on we need to wake the others and clean up," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5: Last Night

**Ok I would like to** _Fabian00, Scarlett, StuckAt99.9, TheClaire24, BigTimeRushBabe, and IceRush _**thank** **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 5: Last Night**

Kendall fell onto the couch next to Logan. They were done cleaning and everyone had left. Logan let Camille take his car so she and James could get to school tomorrow. The only person left with them was Katie who was leaving soon.

The morning had been uneventful except for when Kendall found Katie and James in Katie's bed. Logan and Camille had pull Kendall out of the house and calm him down. Katie came out and told him nothing happened. Other than that nothing real special happened. Most of them didn't remember much after the first few rounds of Never Have I Ever. Kendall and Logan weren't sure what they had done last night. Camille and Carlos were sure they didn't do much and Dak did not remember his conversation with Jett, but Jo told him he had talked to him.

"Ok guys I'm leaving," Katie announced.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Kendall asked looking over his shoulder at Katie who had her backpack and a duffle bag sitting by her feet as she grabbed her coat.

"I've walked to Erin's before," Katie said. Kendall nodded and Katie left leaving them alone.

"Finally alone," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"Yes, finally," Logan said. Kendall scooted over closer to Logan. "Ken," Logan said as Kendall placed his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"What did we do last night?" Logan asked.

"I honestly don't remember," Kendall said.

"We had to have done something," Logan said, "I woke up with only a pair of jeans on. I mean your jeans at that and I wasn't wearing anything else," he said.

"Ok, we may have had sex," Kendall said slowly, "I didn't buy condoms yet," he said. Logan laughed and nodded his head. He had figured that was the case.

"I brought some in my wallet," Logan said, "I'm sure we used one of those if we did anything," he said standing up and walking up stairs he needed to find his pants from last night. His cell phone was in there as well as his wallet. Kendall followed him.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Looking for my cell phone and wallet," Logan said. He walked into Kendall's room and started searching for his jeans from last night. He found them and grabbed his wallet but his cell phone was gone. "Ken have you seen my cell phone," he asked turning around.

"No, is it not in your pants from last night?" Kendall asked.

"No, now can you do me a favor and call it for me?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and pulled his cell phone out. He dialed Logan's cell phone number. They heard it ringing on the other side of the room. Logan walked over to it and grabbed it. He looked over to where he had found his pant and then to his phone. "I don't even want to know," he said shaking his head.

"Come on let's find something to eat," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him from the room. They made their way down to the kitchen.

"You sit and I'll make something," Logan said walking about the kitchen looking for something to make. He ended up making Mac and Cheese. They sat down in the living room together and started eating. "So what are you making for dinner tonight?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea," Kendall admitted. Logan laughed. He should have known Kendall had no plan. That was one of the many things he loved about Kendall. He never really had a plan most of the time and was unorganized. That's were Logan came in. He was organized and needed to plan things out carefully. He had loosened up ever since he and Kendall started dating, but he liked planning things.

"We are perfect for one another aren't we?" Kendall asked. Logan laughed and nodded. They really were.

* * *

><p>Camille paced around her room thinking about last night. She couldn't remember much after a few rounds of Never Have I Ever. She knew she and Carlos had spent most of the night together. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She knew Logan and Kendall had run off. The pictures on her phone of the living room showed the two no where to be seen. They didn't give her too much of an idea to what she had done either.<p>

"Camille," James said knocking on her door. Camille looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" Camille asked.

"Can I talk to you about something," James asked.

"Sure," Camille said, "is about last night did you and Katie do something?" she asked quickly.

"No," James said, "we almost did, but I turned her down," he said walking into her room.

"What happened?" Camille asked.

"We went up to her room and she came on to me and I told her no," James said, "now normally you know how I am," he said.

"Aw, Jamie's in love," Camille said smiling at James who glared at her. "Think about it James. You've never cared about a girl like you care about Katie. I mean you've been dating her for almost a year now when all you're other relationships have only last three or four months tops," she said.

"I guess," James said slowly.

"James," Camille said softly, "talk to Katie about this. She's been thinking about taking the next step for a long time. You know what they say, drunken words are sober thoughts," she said. James nodded as he sat there for a moment thinking over Camille's words.

"Wait she talked to you about sex?" James asked.

"Yes, for girls it's easier to talk to another girl about sex," Camille said, "she wanted to know what I thought about her giving her first to you. I told her it was her first and to be sure she wanted to give it to you," she said.

"What did she say?' James asked.

"You'll have to talk to her," Camille said shaking her head, "and you can't tell her I told you about this," she said. James sighed and hung his head.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," he said.

"Good," Camille said, "because she is too embarrassed to bring it up to you," she added.

"Oh, Camille do you remember what you did last night?" James asked grinning suddenly.

"No and I don't think I want to," Camille said. James grinned and pulled his cell phone out to show her a picture he had on his phone. In the picture Jo and Camille were pressed against one another and Carlos was passed out on the couch.

"Dak took the picture and sent it to me," James said, "he deleted it after sending it to me. I just thought you should know," he said.

"Oh god," Camille said, "please tell me all we did was dance," she said.

"I don't know I was up stairs with Katie at this point," James said, "I'll delete this is you want me to," he said. Camille nodded her head and James did as he was told.

"I must've had way too much to drink last night," Camille said. She would have to call Jo later and see if she remember anything from last night. James stood up and walked to the door.

"It's ok Camille, at least now you go a little lesbian when you're drunk," James teased.

"I'm dating Carlos, James," Camille said blushing, "I am not into girls," she said.

"When you're sober," James teased.

"Shut up," Camille said standing up and pushing him out of her room. Camille shook her head. She was straight and what happened with Jo only happened because she was drunk. Jo was just a friend and that was all. James was blowing this out of proportion.

* * *

><p>Dak sighed as he knocked Jett's door. The door opened and Jett stood there. He smiled and stepped aside for Dak. He grabbed his hand and led him to his room. Dak sat down on Jett's bed.<p>

"How was last night?" Jett asked as he laid down.

"I honestly don't remember much," Dak said laying down next to Jett. Jett smiled and pulled him to him so they were spooned together. "Jo says you and I talked on the phone," he said.

"We did," Jett confirmed.

"What did we talk about?" Dak asked as he closed his eyes. He needed to know incase he said something embarrassing.

"Well I called you since you forgot and you apologized and told me you were drunk at Kendall and I said I'd let you get back to the fun," Jett said.

"I didn't way anything embarrassing," Dak asked.

"No you just told me you loved me," Jett said. Dak froze at that. He hadn't thought of that. He knew Jett didn't like that word yet. He wanted to wait until he was sure.

"I'm sorry I was drunk," Dak said.

"It's ok," Jett said hugging Dak, "because I said it back and I meant it," he said. Dak turned in Jett's embrace and they locked eyes. Dak had never heard Jett make any indication to how he felt about Dak before.

"I would so kiss you right now if you weren't sick," Dak said. Jett laughed and turned his head offering Dak his cheek for now. Dak smiled and leaned in and kissed Jett on the cheek. "You owe me a kiss once you're better," Dak said as he leaned in and rested his head on Jett's chest.

"I shouldn't be contagious by next week," Jett said as he pressed his lips to the top of Dak's head.

"Ok you owe me a kiss next week," Dak said smiling.

"Also I want to apologize for my behavior theses last few weeks," Jett said, "I've been trying to figure some things out and this last week at home has really gotten me to think," he said.

"It's ok," Dak murmured sleepily. Jett just smiled and hugged Dak closer.

Dak smiled as he snuggled in closer to Jett. He was glad Jett had finally figured his feeling out. He knew once he got back to school he would have a lot of catching up to do. They would hardly get to spend any time together. Dak would cherish this moment right now. He knew now he had said it last night but this was the first time he remembered telling Jett he loved him and Jett said it back. This moment right here was special.

"Dak, don't fall asleep," Jett said.

"I'm not," Dak said, "I'm just resting my eyes," he said.

"My parents will be home soon and they'll probably kick you out," Jett said hugging Dak tighter.

"I know so we'll just have to make the most of this time right now," Dak said. He snuggled as close as he could get to Jett and relaxed. He liked moment like these with Jett. He loved when Jett let go and showed his caring side.

* * *

><p>Carlos finished his lunch and told his mom he had some homework that he needed to get done. He walked up to his room and grabbed his cell phone and noticed he had two new texts. He opened the first one which was from James.<p>

Dude need to talk to you.

Carlos opened the other which was from Camille.

Hey, we need to talk

Carlos looked at his phone before deciding on calling Camille first. He dialed her number and pressed his phone to his ear. He waited for her to answer.

"Hello, Carlos," Camille said.

"Hey," Carlos said, "What's up?" he asked.

"I think we need to talk about last night," Camille said.

"About what?" Carlos asked confused. Last night was a little fuzzy to him. He didn't remember much other then watching movies playing the game possibly fooling around with Camille a bit.

"Well James showed me a picture of me and Jo kind of dancing, well more like grinding on one another," Camille said.

"Really? That's kind of hot," Carlos said without thinking.

"Well, I just thought you should know at least before Dak or Jo or James said anything," Camille said, "it meant nothing I swear," she said.

"I believe you," Carlos said.

"I mean we were drunk and I think you were passed out," Camille said.

"It's ok," Carlos said, "I mean I know you're not in to girls and like I said that seems kind of hot," he said. Camille laughed and Carlos did as well.

"Well I have to go I need to call James," Carlos said, "He sent me a text telling me he needed to talk to me about something," he said.

"Kay," Camille said, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah bye," Carlos said and he hung up. He then called James wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Hello," James said.

"Hey you said you wanted to talk?" Carlos asked as he pulled a notebook and a text book out. He might as well try and do his homework while he talked to James.

"Yeah it's about Katie," James said.

"Oh my god you knocker her up didn't you?" Carlos asked.

"No, we haven't even had sex yet," James said, "I need your help though," he said.

"With what?" Carlos asked confused.

"I think Katie wants to have sex, but I don't want Kendall to kill me," James said.

"Wow then you are in a bind," Carlos said laughing. "Well if Katie wants to then I think you should just do it, I mean if you think you guys are ready for that," he said.

"We are but Kendall will murder me," James groaned frustrated.

"Well, don't let him find out," Carlos said as if it were obvious.

"I don't tell him things he just seems to know when Katie and I do things like that," James said. "I mean we've been together for almost a year now and Kendall is still over protective of her. He doesn't realize that she's growing up," he said.

"James you gotta see it through his eyes though," Carlos said, "he's the man of the house and he only wants what best for his sister and your rep as a man whore back in Jackson is very well known," he said.

"That was then I've changed," James said.

"I know but you have to get Kendall to see that," Carlos said.

"That is easier said than done," James said sounding slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p>Katie sighed as she sat down next to Erin on her bed. She hadn't been over to Erin's house since the summer. They still talked during school, but they hardly hung out anymore and Katie wanted to fix that.<p>

"Erin I am freaking out here," Katie said.

"I know, but think about it this way he wants it to be special if he turned you down last night when you were drunk," Erin said. Katie looked over at Erin. She did have a point. James wanted it to be special too, maybe.

"I know, but I practically threw myself at him and he turned me down," Katie said, "maybe he's not attracted to me sexually," she said.

"Katie that's ridiculous," Erin said shaking her head.

"It is not," Katie said, "what if he doesn't find me attractive that way?" she asked. She hadn't had that fear until this morning when she remember James had turned her down. She had threw herself at him and he said no.

"Katie will you listen to yourself," Erin said, "you sound crazy," she said.

"Then why would he turn me down?" she asked.

"Maybe because he knows you want your first time to be special and with someone you care about," Erin said, "he probably wants that for you too," she said.

"Maybe," Katie said falling back so she was laying down beside Erin. "I am sorry I'm being so selfish right now talking about my relationship problems," she said.

"It's ok Katie," Erin said.

"No, how are things with you and Tyler?" Katie asked

"Great," Katie said.

"I feel like we haven't talked about anything other than my problems in a long time and I am sorry," Katie said.

"It's ok Katie, really," Erin said, "I don't mind helping you sort things out with James, but you should talk to him before you go assuming things," she said.

* * *

><p>Dak woke to Jett shaking him slightly. Dak opened his eyes and looked up at Jett grinning sheepishly.<p>

"I told you not to go to sleep," Jett said laughing.

"Sorry," Dak said sitting up.

"It's ok, but my parents are home and told me to wake you and tell you to go home," Jett said, "they said I need to rest," he said.

"What do they think you were doing?" Dak asked through a yawn.

"You know how my mom is," Jett said shaking his head. Dak nodded. It was no secret that Jett's mom hated him. She still wasn't ok with the fact that Jett was bisexual and dating Dak. She did not try to hide her hate for their relationship. She was always sending glares their way when ever Dak came over. "I'll walk you to the door," Jett said.

"You don't have to," Dak said standing up. Jett stood up as well and placed his arms around Dak.

"I want to save you from my mom," Jett said, "that's the first time she caught us lying together like that and she was pissed," he said. Dak nodded his head.

"Let's go then," Dak said. They walked down to the front door together. They could here Jett's parents talking in the living room. Mrs. Stetson didn't seem happy. "I think they're arguing about us," Dak said quietly.

"You let me worry about that," Jett said as he opened the door. Dak walked out and turned to Jett.

"I'll be waiting for that kiss next week," Dak said smiling.

"So will I," Jett said kissing Dak on the cheek. Dak smiled and left. He walked over to Jo's car and got in. He drove home and walked in. Jo was sitting on the couch alone watching TV.

"How was Jett doing?" she asked.

"Better," Dak said, "we just laid together in his bed and I fell asleep," he said.

"So, when is he gonna be off quarantine?" Jo asked.

"He said next week hopefully," Dak said sitting down. "I know I probably told you this last night but Jett said he loved me," he said excitedly. Jo smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah you did," she said.

"Sorry, but I remember this one," Dak said. Jo laughed and shook her head. "Anyways I fell asleep with him and his mom saw us and I think his parents are fighting again," he said.

"Give her some time she'll come," Jo said, "I hope," she said.

"Jo I'm not gonna try to hard, I know how some people are," Dak said. He was referring to their grandparents who hadn't talked to Tom after he and Frank came out. Dak hadn't talked to them since he had come out either. He didn't want to. Then it occurred to him, maybe that was why Curt had been so scared to come out. He shook his head and turned his attention to the TV as Tom and Frank walked in.

"Hey Dak," Tom said.

"Hey kiddo how was it at Jett's?" Frank asked.

"Good," Dak said, "but I think his mom is mad that I was there," he said.

"I know how that goes," Frank said walking over to Dak and sitting down. "Tom's parents were the same way," he said looking up at his long time partner.

"It's just his mom though, his dad loves me," Dak said, "They were fighting when I left," he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Frank said, "I can tell Jett really likes you and he'll date whether his mom likes it or not," he said. Dak nodded and looked to the window as Frank and Tom walked into the kitchen. He noticed it started raining outside. Shook his head and settled into watch TV with Jo.

**Anyone catch that Jomille moment I snuck in there. I put it in their for a certain reader who likes them. There will be nothing to come from it, but it's for you. I think you know who you are. **


	6. Chapter 6: Anniversary

**Ok I would like to** _KoganWorldwide, sylarbadass, Scarlett, Tiger257, StuckAt99.9 and TheClaire24 _**thank** **for all your lovely reviews. **

**Ok this got away from me, it's a little long but that's ok I hope. Also I would like to add that the Mpreg is coming, but it is not the major story point. It's a small plot point a the moment. It will be important later on, but not right now. It will come when it comes, and just to let you know the seed is planted now it must grow. There are other problems to deal with though. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 6: Anniversary**

Logan looked down at Sammy who was sleeping on the couch with her head in his lap. Kendall was in the kitchen cooking. Logan wanted to get up and see, but Kendall told him to relax and that he had it under control. Logan heard something fall in the kitchen followed by a shout.

"I'm ok," Kendall yelled.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Logan called. Kendall had been in there for a while and all Logan had herd was crashes. Logan was worried Kendall was doing something extreme. He knew he would be happy with anything Kendall did. He really didn't care what Kendall did as long as they were together. It was their anniversary and he just wanted to be with Kendall.

"You just watch TV with Sammy I have it under control," Kendall said sticking his head out of the kitchen. Logan looked at him and shook his head.

"Fine, but if I hear one more crash I am going to come in and check it out," Logan said.

"I'll be out in a minute," Kendall said as he moved back into the kitchen, "I am almost done with the prep and then it has to cook," he said. Logan shook his head and turned his attention to back to the TV. Several minutes later Kendall walked out of the kitchen. Logan looked up at him.

"Are you really not going to tell me what you made?" Logan asked as he looked Kendall over.

"It's a surprise but you'll love it I promise," Kendall said smiling as he sat down next to Logan. Logan looked at Kendall and noticed there was something in Kendall's hair. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"Cornflakes?" he asked looking at the piece of cereal in his hands.

"Yes," Kendall said grabbing the cornflake and tossing it aside.

"What are you making?" Logan asked again. He was really curious now.

"Fine," Kendall said, "I decided to make meatloaf since you like it last time you were over for dinner. I made it then too," Kendall said blushing. Logan looked at Kendall shocked. He had not expected him to give in so easily. He had thought he was going to have to use sex against him to get him to tell him.

"That was easier than I thought," Logan said, "and I thought I was going to have to seduce you into telling me," he said. Kendall looked over at Logan and pouted.

"I give in way to easily to you Logie," Kendall said.

"Ken you're cooking," Logan said, "we can't have sex right now," he said. Kendall pouted and moved closer to Logan.

"I just put it in and it's gonna take an hour maybe longer," Kendall said. He leaned in and connected his lips with Logan's. Logan tried to push Kendall away, but his shoves did nothing to deter the blonde. Logan gave in and just went with the flow. He allowed Kendall to push him so he was laying on his back. He just then noticed Sammy had left the room. Kendall's hands started to push Logan's shirt up. Logan lifted his body up to aid in it's removal.

"Ken," Logan moaned as Kendall's lips found one of Logan's nipples. Logan threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair. He tugged and Kendall bit down on his nipple causing Logan to moan again. Kendall moved to Logan's other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Logan moaned and writher under Kendall and they were only getting started. Kendall started to open Logan's jeans when Logan realized they were in the living room and on the couch. "Kendall," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked looking up at him.

"We're in the living room," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said as he leaned down and kissed Logan's stomach and continued his path lower to the waistline of Logan's jeans.

"We can't do this here," Logan said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked looking up at Logan as he unbuttoned Logan's jeans. Logan moaned as Kendall mouthed his cock through his boxers. Logan tried to tell him to stop, but the pleasure was just to amazing. Kendall pulled Logan's Jeans and boxers down to reveal his cock. Logan hissed as the cool air hit his cock. Kendall looked up at Logan before engulfing his cock. Logan moaned and lifted his back completely off the couch.

"Kendall," Logan moaned drawing his name out. Kendall grinned and before taking Logan in his mouth again. Kendall started to bob his head up and down. Logan moaned and threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair. He urged Kendall to go faster. Kendall complied and moved his head faster hollowing his cheeks. Logan moaned louder when a slick finger probed his entrance. He looked down and saw a bottle of lube on the coffee table next to the couch. He wondered why Kendall had it with him, but his mind went blank as another finger entered him and Kendall brushed his prostate. Kendall continued to suck him off and finger him. Logan was moaning and writhing. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Logan felt the familiar coil tighten in his stomach. "Ken, I'm close," he warned. Kendall pulled off Logan and withdrew his fingers.

"Where's you're wallet?" Kendall asked as he quickly tore his shirt off. Logan pointed to his jeans on the floor. Kendall grabs Logan's jeans and finds his wallet. He opened it and grabbed a condom.

"Come on Ken," Logan moaned. Logan reached down and grabbed his own cock and started to stroke himself. Kendall tore the foil package open and quickly put the condom on his cock. He moved so he was hovering over Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand and laced their fingers together.

"You ready?" Kendall asked as he guided his cock to Logan's entrance. Logan nodded and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist.

"Fuck me Ken," Logan moaned. Kendall thrust into Logan in one quick movement. Logan cried out in pleasure. Kendall set a quick pace. Logan moaned and cried out in pleasure. "Harder," Logan cried. Kendall did as he was told and started to pound into Logan.

"God, Logie you're tight," Kendall moaned. He pressed his face into Logan's shoulder. He loved that no matter how many times they did it Logan was always tight. Kendall lifted his head and looked down at Logan. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open. Kendall thought he looked beautiful. He remembered his ex all kind of looked kind of dumb during sex, but not Logan. Logan was different from all of them. Kendall loved Logan and everything he did was just amazing. Kendall reached down and grabbed Logan's cock and started to pump him. Kendall leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan's neck. He sucked and nibbled as he pounded into the boy.

"Kendall," Logan cried out as he came all over Kendal's hand and their stomachs. Kendall moaned as he felt Logan clench around him and he let go. It was all too much for him. He came filling the condom. Kendall collapsed on top if Logan. They laid there for a moment regaining their composure. Kendall pulled out of Logan and stood up.

"I'll get something to clean yourself with," Kendall said as he walked out of the room. Logan nodded and just laid there. Kendall returned with a wash cloth and tossed it to Logan as he grabbed his clothes. "Get dressed I think the food it almost ready," Kendall said. Logan washed himself and dressed. Logan sat down on the couch and waited for Kendall.

"Ok, so the food is almost done, just a little bit longer," Kendall said, "now you just hang tight I have to get a few things ready," Kendall said as he walked up stairs. Logan waved Kendall off as he grabbed his wallet from the floor. He looked at the condoms he had brought. There were two left. He had only brought three. If he and Kendall had sex last night they didn't use protection. Logan shook his head. It didn't really matter, they were both guys and they didn't have any STDs or anything like that. One time wasn't going to hurt. Logan put his wallet in his pocket and turned his attention to the TV.

Logan ignored Kendall, who was running back and forth from his room to the kitchen. Logan didn't even look at him as he ran back and forth.

Kendall walked into the room from the kitchen and grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV off. Logan turned to look at Kendall.

"Dinner is ready," Kendall said holding his hand out to Logan. Logan laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Kendall's hand and allowed the blonde to pull him to his feet. "I made us Meatloaf and baked potatoes," he said as he led Logan into the kitchen. He opened the door for Logan.

"That sound good Kend-" Logan said. He stopped when he saw the kitchen. The table was set for two. It had a red table cloth on it and two candles in the center of the table. The plates were already set. The light were dimmed and everything just looked amazing. Logan turned to look at Kendall who was smiling. "This is amazing," he said.

"Come on let's eat," Kendall said. He placed his hand on the small of Logan's back and led him over to the table. He pulled his chair out for him. Logan smiled and sat down.

* * *

><p>Jett sighed as he listened to his parents argue about him again. He was getting tired of this. He didn't know why his mom was so against him dating Dak. He decided enough was enough. He got out of his bed and walked down stairs to the living room. He stopped outside we he heard him mom talking about Dak.<p>

"Jett was fine until that boy came along," his mother, Sara Stetson, said.

"Sara," his father, Cade, said, "what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I bet he gave him mono," Sara said.

"He did not give me mono," Jett said walking into the living room. Sara and Cade turned to their son shocked to see him. "I told you it was probably some one on the soccer team who used my water bottle by mistake," Jett said.

"Jett go lay down you need to rest," Sara said.

"No," Jett said, "what do you have against Dak? He's great and he makes me happy can't you see that? Don't you care about what makes me happy? Or can you not see past the fact that Dak is also a guy?" he asked angrily. Sara looked at Jett shocked.

"Look Jett, can't you see he changing you," Sara said.

"Yeah, my grades are better and I am becoming a better person," Jett said, "I've stopped and looked at my life and realized I didn't want to be what I was," he said.

"Jett this is crazy," Sara said, "a man loving another man is a sin," she said.

"Well then call me a sinner because I think I love him," Jett said. Sara looked at Jett with narrowed eyes.

"Take it back," Sara said lowly, "no son of mine is gonna be queer. I've put up with this for long enough now," she said.

"Sara," Cade said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, he's been with this boy for four months now and it's end now," she said. Jett laughed and shook his head.

"Well here's the real kicker Dak and I have been together for almost a year now," Jett said, "we were secretly dating in the beginning because I wasn't sure about things, but I am now," he said. Sara looked at Jett shocked. "Yeah, and if I wasn't sick we probably would've had sex today," he said.

"Jett," Cade said.

"Jett just knock it off and find a nice girl," Sara said.

"I am not gonna find a girl," Jett said, "I love Dak," he said.

"Get out," Sara said pointing to the door. Jett looked at his mother and then to his father.

"Sara don't be ridiculous," Cade said, "Jett just go back to your room please," he said.

"No, get out," Sara said her anger rising. Jett shook his head and looked at his father.

"Sorry, dad I can't stay here if I can't be accepted for who I am," Jett said. He turned and walked down the hall. He grabbed his coat and slipped his shoes on and left. He started walking down the street in the pouring rain. He didn't know where he was going just that he couldn't stay there anymore. He had had it with his mother. If she couldn't accept him then he would burden her anymore. He was a senior in high school and he was gonna be on his own soon anyways.

* * *

><p>Dak, Jo, Tom, and Frank were all sitting around the table eating and talking. Dak was really enjoying this. It was nothing like he had back in Jackson. His parents loved him, but they were too busy to actually sit down and eat with him and Curt. When he came here it was a nice change of pace.<p>

"Oh, dad remember that one time when the tree still had some inhabitants," Jo said. They were currently talking about Christmas, which was still a few months away, that they had all shared together. Dak was excited for Christmas though. His parents were coming up with Curt to spend the holidays here. Dak was wondering how Curt was doing. They still talked and he did seem to be doing better.

"Yeah, that was one surprise we did not like on Christmas morning," Frank said laughing.

"That was nothing compares to the Christmas where Jo and I set the tree at my house in fire remember?" Dak asked.

"Remember?" Tom asked, "I still have a scar from when your dad knocked me over in his hurry to get you and Jo out of the room," he said laughing. The four continued talking and laughing and sharing memories. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Dak said standing up. He walked out to the living room and to the door. He opened it and saw Jett standing there soaking wet. "Jett what are you doing here? You're soaking wet, get in here," he aid pulling the taller boy into the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go," Jett said. Dak looked at him confused. "My mom and dad were fighting and I went to go tell my mom to stop and just get over it and she kicked me out," Jett said as he shivered.

"Go up to my room and get into some dry clothes and I'll tell my uncles about your situation," Dak said pushing Jett towards the stairs, "you are staying here tonight," he said.

"Thanks Dak," Jett said.

"Go change I'll be up in a minute to let you know what they say," Dak said. Jett nodded and walked up stairs. Dak walked back to the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Jo asked.

"Jett," Dak said, "his mom kicked him out and I told him he could stay here. I think he walked here though since he's soaking wet and he's up stairs changing," he said looking at Tom and Frank expectantly.

"He must be cold," Tom said.

"I can go start a fire," Jo offered. Tom nodded and Jo walked out to the living room to start a fire in the fireplace.

"I know I should have asked you guys if it was ok for him to stay," Dak said, "but he looked so lost and I wanted him to get out of the rain since he's already sick enough," he said. Tom held up a hand to silence Dak.

"It's ok," Frank said, "when ever Tom and his parents fought over me he came over unexpected and my parents let him stay. We know what it's like," he said.

"Yeah, now go tell him there's a fire going to help him warm up," Tom said. Dak smiled and nodded. He started for the door.

"Wait where's he gonna sleep?" Dak asked turning back around.

"We'll sort that out later, but go tell him we're ok with him staying here for now," Frank said. Dak nodded and ran from the room and up stairs to his room. He knocked on the door.

"Jett," he said.

"You can come in," Jett said. Dak opened the door and saw Jett sitting on his bed. He still looked like he was cold and his hair was wet.

"They said it's ok for you to stay here and Jo's starting a fire to help you warm up," Dak said walking over to Jett. He was shivering. "Did you walk all the way here?" he asked. Jett nodded and stood up. Dak grabbed his hand and led him down to the living room. He made Jett sit down in front of the fire and put a blanket around his shoulders. He kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Kay," Jett said smiling, "I am sorry about intruding like this, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," he said.

"It's ok," Dak said, "I don't mind and neither do my uncles or Jo, you're practically family already," he said smiling as he walked out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan cleared the table. Kendall blew the candles out and led Logan out of the room and into the living room. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the lube he left there earlier.<p>

"Ok mister get your perks ass up stairs," Kendall ordered.

"And if I don't?" Logan asked.

"I think you know what'll happen if you don't," Kendall said. Logan laughed and started for the stairs. Kendall pushed Logan and urged him to go faster. Logan walked down the hall to Kendall's room. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. There were candles littered around the room. There were rose petals Logan looked over at Kendall. "I lied when I said I didn't have a plan," Kendall said grinning.

"Ken," Logan said, "I don't know what to say," he said walking into the room.

"Well, you could think of this as dessert," Kendall said walking over to his bed. Logan then noticed the bowls on the bed side table and the can of whipped cream. Logan looked at Kendall and walked over to him. He straddled the blonde and looked at the two bowls. One had strawberries and the other had chocolate in it.

"This is part one of what I have planned," Kendall said as he grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate and brought it up to Logan's lips. Logan opened his mouth and bit into the strawberry. Kendall discarded the rest and pulled Logan down for a kiss. He licked his lips and Logan opened his mouth. Logan pulled back and from Kendall and took his shirt off. Kendall took his off as well. Logan grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted some on Kendall's neck. He leaned in and licked the whipped cream away.

"You taste delicious, Ken," Logan said as he nipped at Kendall's neck.

"You taste even better," Kendall said grabbing another strawberry and dipping it in the chocolate again and placing it in his mouth halfway. Logan grinned and leaned in and bit into it. Kendall and Logan sat there for a moment eating the berry. Logan leaned in and pressed their lips together once more. Logan stuck his fingers in the chocolate and smeared it on his chest.

"Ken I'm all dirty," Logan said as he pulled back from Kendall. Kendall grinned and moved them so Logan was laying on his bed underneath him. Logan moaned as Kendall started to lick his chest. Kendall cleaned Logan off and sat up.

"Logan, I want to try something different with you," Kendall said suddenly nervous.

"Is this not something different?" Logan asked sitting up.

"No, I mean other than this," Kendall said pointing to the bedside table.

"Well what?" Logan asked.

"You don't have to, but I've been thinking lately," Kendall said looking down at Logan, "but I see how much pleasure I give you and I want to change things up a bit," he said.

"Kendall are you asking me to…" Logan trailed off.

"If you want to," Kendall said.

"What if I'm bad?" Logan asked. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"I'm asking you to top and you're worried you'll be bad," Kendall asked. Logan nodded shyly. Kendall smiled and placed a hand on Logan's cheek. "Logan I've bottomed before so I know what to expect and it's you I'm sure you'll do fine. I know you care and you'll make great," he said.

"You have too much trust in me," Logan said, "I've never topped before," he said.

"So, it's easy," Kendall said, "you don't have to if you don't want to," he said as he leaned in closer to Logan. He brushed his lips against Logan's. Logan moaned lightly and nodded.

"I'll do it," Logan said, "since you really seem to want this," he said. Kendall smiled and sealed their lips together once more. Logan flipped them over so he as on top.

"Just go slow, it's been awhile since I've bottomed," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head in understanding. Logan reached into Kendall's pocket and pulled the lube out. He then started on opening Kendall's jeans. He eventually got Kendall's jeans open and pulled them off to reveal he wasn't wearing underwear. He looked up at Kendall with a brow archer. "Don't stop," Kendall said bucking his hips up. Logan smirked and leaned down and took the tip of Kendall's cock in his mouth. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips up. Logan held Kendall's hips down as he bobbed his head up and down. Kendall threaded his fingers into Logan's hair and pulled Logan off him. "I can't wait I want you now," Kendall said.

"I have to prepare you first," Logan said grabbing the bottle of lube. He poured some on his fingers. Logan brought his hand down to Kendall's entrance. "Are you sure about this?" Logan asked.

"Logan just do it already," Kendall said. Logan nodded and pushed a finger in. He stopped when he looked up at the pained look on Kendall's face. He slowly moved his finger in and out. Kendall relaxed and Logan added another finger.

"Relax," Logan said as he kissed Kendall's jaw and rubbed soothing circles on Kendall's hip with his free hand. Logan felt Kendall relax once more and decided to try and find his sweet spot. He curled his fingers up and Kendall moaned and thrust his hips down onto Logan's fingers. Logan grinned and thrust his fingers into the spot a few times. He memorized the angle. He pulled his fingers out and reached into his pocket. He grabbed a condom and set his wallet aside. Logan placed the condom packet between his teeth as he stood up. He quickly shed his pants and boxers. He opened the condom and put it on.

"Nervous?" Kendall asked as he grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand. Logan nodded as he moved back onto the bed so he was over Kendall. Kendall grabbed his cock and lubed him up. "Don't be," Kendall said as he pulled Logan down for a kiss. Logan positioned himself at Kendall's entrance.

"Here we go," he muttered against Kendall's lips. Logan slowly pushed into Kendall. It was a totally new sensation to him. Logan looked at Kendall and saw the pained look. He forced himself to wait for Kendall to tell him to move. He did not want to hurt the blonde. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted this to be good for Kendall.

"M-move," Kendall chocked out. Logan pulled out and changed the angle of his thrust and hit Kendall's prostate in one go. Kendall moaned and bucked his hips. "There," Kendall moaned. Logan smirked and started to thrust into Kendall's prostate. He sped up with his thrusts as per Kendall's demand. He only wanted to please Kendall. They came together with Kendall moaning Logan's name and Logan moaning Kendall's name. Logan collapsed on top of Kendall.

"How-how was that?" Logan asked.

"Amazing," Kendall said. Logan pushed himself up and pulled out of Kendall. He took the condom off and tossed it in the garbage. Kendall stood up and moved about his room blowing out the candles. He then out on a pair of boxers and grabbed the bowls and left the room. Logan walked over to his bag and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and put them on. He laid down and waited for Kendall to return. Kendall returned several minutes later.

"Can we call it a night?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall grinning. Kendall smiled and nodded. Kendall got into bed and pulled Logan to him. "G'night Kendall," Logan said.

"Night Logie," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Dak and Jett were sitting on the couch snuggled up together. Jo had gone up to her room and Tom and Frank were in the kitchen cleaning up.<p>

"Dak," Jett said.

"Hmm?" Dak hummed looking up at Jett.

"My mom seemed really mad at me, she told me you were just a phase," Jett said, "but I told her to get over her self and that we had been dating for almost a year now and the look on her face was priceless I wish you could have been there," he said.

"Me too," Dak said as he placed his head back on Jett's shoulder.

"She was telling my dad that's it your fault I got mono," Jett said, "she's really against us being together. I think she thought if she told me to get out I'd give up and move on from you," he said.

"You showed her," Dak said sleepily.

"Yeah I told her I loved you and just to see the look on her face I told her if wasn't sick we probably would've had sex," Jett said.

"I really wish I had been there to see that," Dak said laughing.

"I just hated leaving my dad like that," Jett said, "he supports us and he loves you more than he does me I think," he said.

"That's because I like hockey," Dak said, "and I am one hell of a player too," he added grinning.

"I don't understand hockey," Jett said. Dak looked at Jett wide eyed.

"Oh my god I think I am falling out of love," Dak teased.

"Let me finish," Jett said laughing. "I said I don't understand hockey, but for you I might give it a try," he said. Dak smiled. He wanted to kiss Jett so badly right now.

"Ok, you are so lucky you're hot," Dak said laughing.

"It's good to know you only love me for my looks," Jett teased.

"Yes," Dak said, "and it's about time you realized it," he said playfully.

"I am so glad you only keep me around for my looks Tom," Frank said as he walked out of the kitchen, "once my looks go what will you do?" he asked. Dak cleared his throat and the two men looked at Dak and Jett.

"Hi," Dak said his cheeks red.

"Boys," Tom said, "what are you still doing up?" he asked.

"We haven't figured out sleeping arrangements yet, and it's only seven thirty," Dak said, "you two have really got to look into a room when you walk in," he said shaking his head. He swore his uncles were like teenagers some times. He sometimes wondered if he was the adult or the kid.

"Boys, you can both sleep in Dak's room," Frank said.

"Yeah, we know what it's like to be young and in love," Tom said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you two will ever grow up," Dak said smiling as he stood up.

"Hey at least we're not talking about sex," Frank said.

"I am going to bed," Dak said shaking his head his face getting even redder.

"I think I'll join you," Jett said yawning.

"Night boys," Frank and Tom said together. Jett and Dak said good night and walked up to Dak's room.


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Rituals

**Ok I would like to** _sylarbadass, BigTiemRushBabe, Scarlett, StuckAt99.9, Fabain00, The Claire24, and IceRush _**thank** **for all your lovely reviews. **

**This is a small filler before the drama begins. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 7: Morning Rituals**

Logan woke to Kendall shaking him. Logan swatted at him. He wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle into the pillow and just sleep. He knew they had to go to school, but he didn't want to. It was Monday and he would be there. He didn't want to deal with that today.

"Go away," Logan said.

"Come on Logan we have to get ready for school," Kendall said leaning close to Logan. Logan shivered as Kendall's breath ghosted over her ear. Kendall grinned and shook Logan gently again.

"No, I wanna sleep," Logan said pushing Kendall away.

"Come on Logan you still need to shower you're still dirty after last night," Kendall said. Logan rolled over at looked up at Kendall.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"Six," Kendall said, "now get up and into that shower mister," he said pointing to the door. Logan looked up at Kendall who was still in only his boxers.

"And when do you planning on showering?" Logan asked.

"After you of course," Kendall said with a smirk.

"You know," Logan said tossing the blanket aside. He stood up and looked at Kendall. "It'll save water if we shower together," he said as he walked from the room. Kendall stood there in shock for a moment. "Come on Ken, or are you turning down a chance to see me naked?" Logan asked playfully. After a quick shower together Kendall and Logan made their way back into Kendall's room. Logan walked over to his bag and grabbed his clothes for the day.

"Come on Logie," Kendall pleaded.

"No, we still have to eat," Logan said, "I do not want to be late for school," Logan said laughing. He grabbed a zip lock bag out of his bag and walked back to the bathroom. He started his normal morning ritual. He started brushing his teeth when Kendall walked into the bathroom.

"Fine, what would you like for breakfast then?" Kendall asked.

"Food," Logan said cheekily. Kendall laughed and shook his head. He pushed Logan aside and grabbed his tooth brush. He started brushing his teeth as well. Once they were done Logan grabbed his hair gel and Kendall stood back.

"Is this what you do every morning?" Kendall asked as he watch Logan run his hands through his hair.

"It takes work to look good," Logan said.

"You look good no matter what you do," Kendall said, "I especially like seeing you with your hair messed up and you panting and moaning," he said causing Logan to blush.

"Go make breakfast," Logan said pushing the blonde out of the bathroom. Kendall returned to the door to watch Logan fuss over his looks.

"You look fine Logie," Kendall said laughing.

"You have to say that you're my boyfriend," Logan said.

"I only say what's true," Kendall said walking over to Logan once more. He placed his arms around Logan's waist.

"Liar," Logan said, "my ears are big," he said looking at himself.

"Your ears are fine," Kendall said.

"My nose is off center," Logan said pinching his nose.

"It is not," Kendall said shaking his head as he looked at Logan in his mirror.

"My smile is just weird," Logan said.

"It's adorable," Kendall said.

"And my eyebrows," Logan said, "well at least their not like yours," he said grinning.

"Their fin-" Kendall said, "what's wrong with my eyebrows?" he asked looking at Logan shocked.

"Nothing," Logan said smiling.

"No, it's not nothing," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan turned his head to look Kendall in the eyes.

"They're thick Kendall," Logan said, "but you can pull them off," he added quickly. He leaned in and kissed Kendall in an attempt to distract him.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Dak pounded on the bathroom door. Jo was in there like usual and he still needed to shower. He was getting tired of this. He hated having only one bathroom.

"Come on Jo you're not the only one who needs to use the bathroom," Dak said as he continued to pound on the door.

"Just a minute," Jo said.

"No, Jo I still have to shower and get ready for school and you've been in there for a half hour," Dak yelled. Dak heard a laugh come from behind him. He turned around and saw Jett standing in the doorway of his room. "Jett," he said.

"Morning," Jett said smiling.

"Did I wake you?" Dak asked walking over to him.

"No," Jett said, "I just think it's funny how you and Jo act like real siblings," he said.

"Yeah, it was never like this with Curt though," Dak said as he walked down the hall to Jett. "Jo takes forever in the bathroom," he said shaking his head.

"I'll bet," Jett said.

"Morning," Dak said smiling up at Jett. "You can't come to school today can you?" he asked.

"I still have a week," Jett said sadly. Dak nodded his head in understanding.

"Jo come on," Dak yelled.

"Just a minute," Jo said annoyed. Dak groaned frustrated and walked all the way over to Jett.

"She does this every morning," He said as he pressed his face into Jett's shoulder. Jett laughed and wrapped his arms around Dak. They stood there for a moment before the bathroom door opened and Jo walked out.

"All yours Dak," Jo said as she walked into her room.

"About time," Dak said annoyed. He let go of Jett and ran into the bathroom. He heard Jett laughing at him as he did so. He didn't care, though. He just wanted to shower. Dak took a quick shower and realized he didn't grab his clothes. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but Jett was here. Dak wrapped his towel around his waist. He had to get ready for school. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. Jett was laying in his bed reading a book. Jett looked over at him.

"Hey," he said grinning.

"Hey," Dak said blushing, "just look away while I change please," he said.

"Why should I?" Jett asked as he looked at Dak. Dak blushed and turned away from Jett.

"Because I'm shy," Dak said hoping Jett would get the message. Jett only laughed and closed his eyes as he turned away.

-Completely-Incomplete-

James yawned as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He had woke up late and Camille was already up and about. His whole morning was off.

"Morning James," Camille said.

"Morning," James said as he sat down at the table.

"Were you up late last night or something?" Camille asked, "you never sleep in," she said.

"No I just didn't wake up early like I normally do," James said.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," James said, "I usually wake up when Logan's coming down," he said.

"Maybe you're morning routine is thrown off because Logan isn't here," Camille teased.

"I just didn't hear my alarm," James said as he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. Camille laughed and shook her head.

"I do have to admit it was nice not having to fight over who used the bathroom this morning," Camille said as she made herself a bowl of cereal. Jack walked into the room with two empty bottles.

"Morning dad," James said.

"Morning," Jack said.

"Well, we're off to school, is there anything you need us to pick up after school," Camille asked.

"No," Jack said, "have a good day you two," he said. Camille nodded and grabbed Logan's car keys as James put their empty bowls in the sink. They walked out to Logan's car.

"I don't know why Logan won't let me drive," James said as he slid into the passengers seat.

"Because you have two crashes under your belt and three almost crashes," Camille said.

"That is so unfair," James said, "I've gotten a lot better since then," he said.

"You'll have to earn his trust though," Camille said laughing.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Logan laughed as Kendall wrapped his arms around him from behind. Logan was in Kendall's room getting his bag together.

"Ken, let me go I need to make sure I have everything," Logan said grabbing the blonde's arms and pulling them from around him. Kendall only pouted and moved over to his bed. He sat down and watched Logan pack his things.

"So do you do that every morning?" Kendall asked.

"Do what?" Logan asked turning to look at Kendall.

"Pick at your flaws, which are only imaginary," Kendall said.

"Not usually," Logan said, "but what is said today, those are my biggest insecurities," he said looking down at the ground. He turned his attention back to his bag. He packed his toiletries away.

"Logan you are perfect," Kendall said standing up and walking over to Logan again. "Don't ever let anyone tell you anything different," he said.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Logan said, "but you can't tell me there isn't anything you don't like about your body," he said.

"Well, my eyebrows are a little thick," Kendall said.

"A little?" Logan asked.

"But I can pull it off," Kendall said, "I guess I am more secure as a person," he said.

"Yeah, I mean I was Curt's punching bag and he was always calling me ugly and things of that nature," Logan said.

"Come on let's get going," Kendall said. Logan nodded and grabbed his duffel bag and his messenger bag. They walked out to Kendall's car and Logan put his duffel bag in back.

"Hey when are tryouts for hockey?" Logan asked.

"Next week," Kendall said, "coach is getting a late start since his wife had their baby over the summer," he said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall got in and started the car. The ride to school was silent. They picked up Carlos like usual and Carlos and Logan talked. They arrived at the school and Logan was out of the car quickly and grabbed his bags and walked over to Camille his hands out stretched. He took his keys from her and put his duffel in the trunk of his car.

"How was your night?" Camille asked.

"Great," Logan said, "we had fun," he said turning and walking back over to Kendall who was talking to James and Carlos. "Come on let's go inside," Logan said. He had seen that man when he was storing his bag away. He had had it with him, he was gonna confront him. He wanted to talk to Kendall first. He and Kendall walked to his locker. "Kendall he's out there," Logan said as he opened his locker.

"Logan what are we going to do no one is going to believe us," Kendall said.

"Kendall what if hw really is a pedophile and something happens to someone," Logan said, "I want to confront him or something," he said.

"Logan that could be dangerous," Kendall said, "we'll tell my mom or something she'll know what to do," he said.

"Kendall," Logan said, "he's been out there every week so far on Monday and Friday," he said in a low voice as he rummaged through his locker. He finally grabbed his books and closer his locker. He turned to Kendall.

"Logan please be reasonable we have to tell an adult," Kendall said as they started for Kendall's locker. Logan looked over at Kendall annoyed. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going again and ran into someone. He fell backwards and Kendall reacted quickly and caught him before he hit the ground.

"You have got to watch where you're going," Kendall said.

"How can I when you're around to distract me," Logan said as Kendall helped him up right. He looked down and saw the person he had run into was Ryder again.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," Ryder said. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"I am sorry," Logan said, "Kendall and I were talking and I wasn't paying attention," he said.

"It's ok," Ryder said, "I have to go," he said. He turned and walked away. Logan looked at him and shook his head. He didn't want to think about his strange behavior. He didn't want to get Kendall upset by worrying about Ryder and his strange ability for running into Logan quiet literally.

"Now where were we?" Logan asked.

"Logan we are not going to do anything ourselves," Kendall said as they started walking again.

"Kendall, we have to do something," Logan said.

"And we will," Kendall said, "confronting him ourselves maybe dangerous," he said. Logan looked at Kendall as they stopped at Kendall's locker.

"Kendall he is freaking me out," Logan said in a low whisper.

"We will do something about it," Kendall said, "I just don't think approaching him is a good idea," he said.

"Fine," Logan said, "we'll do it your way," he said once Kendall shut his locker. They walked down the hall to their usual hang out.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Ok I would like to** _BigTimeRushBabe, sylarbadass, IceRush, Fabian00, StuckAt99.9, TheClaire24, Scarlett, and KoganWorldwide _**thank** **for all your lovely reviews. An extra special Thanks to **_KoganWorldwide_**, an _amazing_ author, for being my 50th reviewer. Also I would like to add there is a reason I didn't descride the man until this chapter. Oh and I have a twitter account now and as soon as I get some followers I will start to let you all know how I am doing on my stories progress and what not. Let's not forget to ELEVATE!**

**This is the start of some drama for Dak and Jett and a little for Logan. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

Logan and Dak walked out to Logan's car like usual. Logan looked over across the parking lot and the man wasn't there. His car wasn't even there. Logan was confused. He had expected him to be there. He was usually there.

"So, how was your day after you left?" Logan asked as they walked over to his car.

"It was ok," Dak said, "did I tell you Jett's mom kicked him out?" he asked.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yeah, his mom was mad that I came over. She accused me of giving Jett mono and Jett told her off so, she told him to get out," Dak said, "he had no where else to go so he's staying with us right now," he said.

"You're uncles are just taking in strays aren't they?" Logan teased.

"Ha, ha you are so funny," Dak said giving Logan a playful shove. "He just showed up and he walked all the way over in the rain I hope he doesn't get sicker because of that," he said.

"Well, I think it's great that your uncles let him stay," Logan said.

"Yeah, they even let him stay in my room," Dak said, "I mean not like we're doing anything and he's sick anyways, but my parents would never allow me to have anyone in my room like that," he said.

"Kendall stays over at my house all the time and we share a bed all the time," Logan said shrugging.

"Yeah but you guys have already had sex," Dak said, "Jett and I haven't," he said.

"Oh right no hands below the belt," Logan said laughing.

"Shut up," Dak said, "it's not like I don't want to it's just Jett's still a little hesitant about it since we're both guys. The first time I even mentioned sex he hung up on me and didn't call me back for like a week and that was when I was in Jackson so I couldn't talk to him," he said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked as he walked up to them along with James and Carlos.

"Nothing," Dak said sending Logan a look that begged him not to tell. Logan shared a look with Dak for a second before deciding to play along.

"Yeah nothing," Logan said. Kendall walked over to Logan and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey guys," Camille said walking up to them with Katie and Jo at her side.

"You ready to go Dak," Jo asked.

"Yeah," Dak said, "I'll see you later Logan," he said.

"Yeah, and don't think this conversation is done," Logan said as Dak and Jo walked away. Dak only waved at Logan. Logan laughed and fished his keys out of his pocket. "Come on guys let's go home," he said to Camille and James.

"Bye James," Katie said. James nodded his head. Logan looked over at them for a moment, but shook his head they had to get going.

"Bye Ken," Logan said. Logan got into his car with James and Camille. He pulled out of the parking lot. He noticed the man wasn't there. He would have to tell Kendall.

* * *

><p>Dak and Jo arrived home and Dak did not miss the car on the curb. It was Jett's and that meant only one thing. His dad had to have found him. Dak ran inside and was greeted to the sight of Jett on the couch with his dad and Tom, and Frank sitting in the arm chair. They all turned to look at Dak and Jo.<p>

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"Dak, Jo, why don't you two go upstairs," Tom said standing up and pointing to the stairs.

"Ok," Jo said. Dak didn't want to leave but Jo grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Jo walked to her room and opened and shut the door and returned to the top of the stairs with Dak to listen to the conversation.

"Jett this is silly," Cade said to his son.

"No it's not," Jett said, "I can't go back home if she's not gonna accept my relationship with Dak," he said angrily.

"Jett, she'll get over this," Cade said.

"No she won't," Jett said annoyed.

"Look Cade we can take care of Jett until Sara comes around," Tom said, "it's no problem really," he said.

"Yeah," Frank said in agreement. Dak smiled. He was glad his uncles would be willing to take Jett in until his mom came around. He knew that she never would though.

"She, won't come around," Jett said softly.

"Jett you need to give her time," Cade said.

"Four months isn't enough?" Jett asked, "I've been trying for four months to get her to see that Dak and I care about one another. I told you last night that my grade are better and I've re evaluated

"she is still stuck on the fact that I might not be able to give her grandchildren. She can't get over the fact that I love Dak," he said. Dak who had been standing at the top stairs nearly fell flat on his face and down the stairs. He knew how Jett felt but since Saturday he had only heard it once and he never thought he would use it in an argument.

"Jett," Cade said.

"I love him dad," Jett said slowly.

"Dak," Jo whispered as Dak stood up.

"You do?" Dak asked walking down the stairs. Jett who was standing now looked up at Dak. Dak knew if he was using it in an argument then he really meant it. Dak had never had someone fight for him like this, it was kind of nice.

"Yes," Jett said smiling up at him.

"I love you too," Dak said. Dak's eyes filled with tears. He started down the stairs and Jett met him halfway. Dak threw his arms around Jett in a hug. Dak pressed his face into Jett's shoulder forgetting about the others in the room.

"Well I can see this is a fight I am not going to win," Cade said. He stood up.

"Dad I am sorry, but I can't live with her," Jett said, "I'll work on finding my own place though," he said. He let go of Dak and turned to the three men behind him. Dak stood next to him. Jett placed his arm around him.

"After you graduate," Tom said.

"Yeah, you can stay here until school ends," Frank said.

"You'll have to get a job and pay rent though," Tom said.

"So I'll be earning my stay?" Jett asked.

"Exactly," Tom said.

"See dad, I'll be fine," Jett said.

"Fine, I'll bring some of your things over and the car is technically yours," Cade said reaching into his pocket and holding the keys out. Jett walked over to Cade and took the keys.

"I really am sorry, but she'll never come around," Jett said.

"I'll be back with some of your things soon," Cade said and he left.

"Dak, go make room for Jett's things," Tom said. Dak nodded and walked back up stairs. He knew his uncles wanted to talk to Jett. They were probably going to tell him the rules and what they expected from him. Dak moved over to his closet and made some room for Jett's clothes and made some room in his dresser. He moved some things and hid anything that might embarrass him. He was busy moving about his room when Jett walked in.

"I'm not gonna have much," Jett said scaring him. Dak jumped and turned around.

"I know, but if we're sharing a room you're gonna need you're space," Dak said.

"There are rules," Jett said.

"I figured," Dak said.

"Yeah, but since we're both almost eighteen they're giving us some freedom," Jett said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

* * *

><p>Katie was out of the car before Kendall could say anything to her. She ran up to her room and shut her door and locked it. She wanted to talk to James. She wanted to finish the conversation they had started. She had texted him after lunch and they had started talking after that, but James seemed hesitant to talk. Katie pulled her cell phone out and texted him.<p>

James, please call me when you get a chance. I don't want to end our conversation like that.

Katie set her phone aside and laid down on her bed. She couldn't help but think about what she had told James.

_Katie was sitting in her English class after lunch. She had just said good bye to James, but she wanted to talk to him. She needed to talk to him about the next step. She knew she was ready now and she needed to think of a way to tell James. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Katie pulled her phone out and looked at it. She had a new text from James._

Katie bug I miss you.

_Katie smiled and shook her head. She texted him back._

I miss you too. Hey we need to talk about something. It's not a bad thing either.

About what?

I don't wanna say in a text.

Come on tell me I am bored to death here.

Don't freak out.

Why would I freak out?

James I think we're ready to take the next step in our relationship.

What do you mean?

What do you think I mean?

Kendall will kill me if he finds out we're having this conversation.

We don't have to tell him. It is none of his business what you and I do.

_Katie jumped when the bell rang she gathered her things and all but ran from the room. She quickly made her way to James' locker. She knew he had to make a stop there. She got there as he did._

_"James," Katie said._

_"Katie," James said surprised to see her._

_"I was serious," Katie said, "I want it to be you," she said._

_"Is now really the time to be having this conversation," James asked looking around._

_"Just think about it James," Katie said as he leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. She turned and walked away. She had planted the seed in his head and now she just had to wait for it to take over. It was only a matter of time before he agreed with her._

Katie was brought from her thought by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. It was James. She answered it.

"Hello," she said slowly.

"Katie," James said.

"Yes," Katie said.

"I think you're right we are ready for that next step," James said.

"But," Katie said knowing that's where this was leading.

"But, I don't want it to be a heat of the moment exactly, I mean it has to be spontaneous, but you have to wait until I get some things," James said.

"Condoms and things like that?" Katie asked.

"Yes, and I want the moment to be perfect," James said, "I don't want it rushed," he said.

"I agree," Katie said, "Just let me know when you get the stuff and we can plan it out and things like that," she said.

"Look I am sorry about the way I acted earlier, but I didn't know what to say just then," James said.

"It's ok," Katie said, "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go Zack's crying and I don't know where Logan is," James said.

"Bye Jamie," Katie said.

"Bye Katie bug," James said laughing. Katie hung up and set her cell phone down. She was glad they had worked it out. She had known it would only be a matter of time before James saw it her way. They had been together for almost a year now. It would be a year in just over a month actually.

* * *

><p>Logan walked up to his bed room. James and Camille were with the twins since the nanny had left and Joanna and Jack were at work. Logan had told them he had some homework to do and that he'd be down to help them in a bit. The truth was, Logan couldn't help but think about that man. He wasn't there after school today like he normally was. Logan knew something was up. He probably noticed he was being watched as he watched who ever it was that he was watching. Logan thought back to the first time he had seen the guys last year. It was right after prom that he had shown up.<p>

_Logan laughed as he followed Kendall outside to the parking lot. James and Carlos had gone off to meet Camille and Katie at their lockers. Kendall and Logan walked over to Logan's car. Logan hopped up on the hood of his car like usual. Kendall moved to stand between Logan's legs and looked up at him._

_"So I told him to fuck off," Kendall said laughing._

_"And is that why you got detention?" Logan asked._

_"Yes, but it was not my fault," Kendall said placing his hand on Logan's knee. "That man has it out for me," he said._

_"Well, I think he's still mad that we went to Principle Rocque about the tickets," Logan said. He looked across the parking lot noticed a man standing on the edge of the parking lot. He seemed to be almost six foot and from the distance Logan could make out dark hair. That was about all he could really make out. He could tell the man was a business man from the suit he was wearing. He looked really professional. It was probably someone's dad. Logan then noticed he was just staring. Logan turned his attention back to Kendall._

_"You may be right," Kendall said bring Logan back to reality._

_"Of course I'm right," Logan said, "the sooner you realize that the better off we'll be," Logan said playfully. Kendall only laughed and pulled Logan down for a kiss._

Logan shook his head and fished his phone out of his pocket. He decided to text Kendall. He walked over to his window and sat down by it. He looked out his window before he texted. There he was. Logan dropped his phone in surprise. Across the street in his car was the man. Logan stood up and moved away from his window. Logan decided then and there he needed to get to the bottom of this. He walked out of his room and down stairs. He hoped the man wouldn't leave once he saw him. Logan grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

He saw the man sitting across the street he was on his phone. From the closer distance Logan could make out his features. His hair was a dark brunette color. His eyes seemed to be dark in color maybe brown, Logan couldn't really tell since he was wearing glasses. It was still evident that he was tall even in his car. He was wearing a grey business suit. Logan took a deep breath and walked across the street and knocked on the window getting the man's attention. He rolled his window down.

"I was wondering when you'd get the courage to confront me," he said his voice think with a Texan twang.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Logan asked.


	9. Chapter 9: Detective?

**Ok I would like to** _Slyarbadass, Scarlett, Fabian00, KoganWorldwide, IceRush, BigTimeRushBabe, and StuckAt99.9 _**thank** **for all your lovely reviews.**_** Oh and I have a twitter account now and as soon as I get some followers I will start to let you all know how I am doing on my stories progress and what not. **_

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 9: Detective?**

Kendall fell down onto his bed. Katie was acting weird. He didn't want to question her, because he knew she wouldn't talk to him. He would let her work out whatever problem she had on her own, or with their mother when she got home. Kendall was tired. He was glad Logan seemed to have forgotten about that man for right now, then again he wasn't across the parking lot like usual. Kendall sat up and looked around his room.

He grabbed his cell phone and looked at it. He knew Logan was probably busy with helping with the twins so he decided to call Carlos and see what he was up to. They hadn't really spent much time together really. He dialed the Latino's number and pressed his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello," Carlos said.

"Hey, it's me are you busy," Kendall said. He was bored and he wanted to do something. He knew Logan, James, and Camille were taking care of the twins and Katie was acting weird. He knew Carlos didn't have any plans and they hadn't hung out in quite some time. He really thought they should spend some time together.

"Not at the moment, why?" Carlos asked.

"I am pretty sure Logan's busy let's do something," Kendall said.

"What do you wanna do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said honestly, "we could go to the arcade in the mall," he said.

"Yeah, I think I can almost beat your high score," Carlos said.

"You wish," Kendall said laughing. "I'll be there in ten minutes," he said.

"Kay, I'll see you when you get here," Carlos said laughing as well. Kendall hung up and pocketed his cell phone. He walked out of his room and across the hall to Katie's. He knocked on the door.

"Katie I'm going to the mall with Carlos, tell mom I'll be home later," Kendall said.

"Kay," Katie hollered back.

"Be sure to let Sammy out again soon," Kendall said as he walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Jo was sitting in her room working on her homework. She was thinking about what had happened over the weekend. She had seen the picture Dak had had on his phone of her and Camille. Jo wasn't one to deny who she was. Lately she had been a little confused. She knew Tom and Frank would accept her and so would Dak. She just didn't know if she knew for sure yet what she wanted. She found herself wondering what it would be like to actually date a girl. She knew after a few drinks she really let loose. She knew Camille was dating Carlos and there was no way of asking her. She would talk to her though. It was easier to talk to another girl. It was times like this she wished she had a mother.<p>

Jo was grateful she had two dads. She loved them both with all her heart. She was so glad she had two amazing dads to help her through her first heart break and protect her. She love Tom and Frank, she just wished that she had a woman role model around. Jo thought of all the times she had wished she had a mom. She had wanted one when she had her first crush, and when she first got her period. That had been one awkward talk and Jo had ultimately ended up talking to Her aunt Cyndi Zevon. She had wanted a mom when she got her heart broken for the first time. Frank, as feminine as he seemed, he had been at a loss to help Jo at those times, Tom as well. Jo was extremely grateful for Tom and Frank, but there were times she wished she had a mother. The closest thing she had ever had was her aunt Cyndi Zevon. She had been there for Jo until Curt talked her into moving away.

Jo sighed and looked down at her notebook. She gave up on her homework. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She just wished that things didn't have to be so hard. She just wished things could be easy. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Jo said. The door opened and Frank walked into the room.

"Hey, princess," Frank said sweetly. Jo laughed and shook her head.

"You haven't called me that in years," Jo said. Frank had used to call her that all the time when she was little. It had been her favorite nickname from him. As she got older he stopped calling her that. Even though they weren't blood related, Jo had a strong bond with Frank. "So, what do you want?" she asked sitting up.

"Jett's moving in," Frank said moving over to sit on Jo's bed next to her.

"That is really gonna throw off my morning routine," Jo said laughing. Frank laughed at that one too.

"Well, are you ok with this though?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jo asked, "Jett's a friend and he loves Dak I'm happy for them," she said trying hard no to sound bitter. She was really happy for Dak.

"You ok?" Frank asked looking at Jo.

"Yeah, it's just…" Jo trailed off.

"You can tell me anything you know that," Frank said placing an arm around her.

"It's nothing really," Jo said waving her hand.

"Josephine Taylor," Frank said letting go of her. Jo sighed and looked away from him. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him. She knew she had nothing to fear. He would accept her no matter what.

"Look this isn't something a girl talks with her dad about ok," Jo said.

"Well call me Mama Frank," Frank said. Jo laughed and turned to look at him. She didn't know how to tell him this. She knew she had nothing to fear. He wouldn't hate her for being confused. "I can go get Tom," Frank warned.

"No," Jo said quickly, "it's just lately I've been a little confused, and I know I have nothing to be afraid of since I have you and dad, but I'm not sure myself just how I feel," she said.

"Oh, Jo," Frank said, "you should've come to us right away," he said.

"I don't even know how I feel," Jo said, "I mean I'm not sure," she said looking down at her hands.

"Honey it's ok to be confused," Frank said putting an arm around her again.

"I know," Jo said, "but like I said I'm not entirely sure right now," she said.

"Hey I'll support you with whatever you choose," Frank said, "your father will too," he added.

"I know," Jo said, "I just didn't want to say anything until I was sure," she said.

"I understand," Frank said.

"Thanks Mama Frank," Jo said teasingly. They both laughed and hugged.

"You have to tell your father though," Frank said. Jo groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Can you let me figure things out first," Jo asked.

"Ok sweetie," Frank said, "I will tell him if you don't eventually," he said.

"Just give me like a month or two to sort things out," Jo said.

* * *

><p>Logan shook his head and fished his phone out of his pocket. He decided to text Kendall. He walked over to his window and sat down by it. He looked out his window before he texted. There he was. Logan dropped his phone in surprise. Across the street in his car was the man. Logan stood up and moved away from his window. Logan decided then and there he needed to get to the bottom of this. He walked out of his room and down stairs. He hoped the man wouldn't leave once he saw him. Logan grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.<p>

He saw the man sitting across the street he was on his phone. From the closer distance Logan could make out his features. His hair was a dark brunette color. His eyes seemed to be dark in color maybe brown, Logan couldn't really tell since he was wearing glasses. It was still evident that he was tall even in his car. He was wearing a grey business suit. Logan took a deep breath and walked across the street and knocked on the window getting the man's attention. He rolled his window down.

"I was wondering when you'd get the courage to confront me," he said his voice thick with a Texan twang.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Logan asked.

"My name is detective Sam Collins and I am not following you," Detective Collins said, "I am following you're sister," he said.

"Give me one good reason to believe you," Logan said looking at the man. He didn't know if he should believe him. The man sighed and reached over into his glove box and pulled out his badge and showed it to Logan. It had his name, but no picture.

"I've noticed you've been watching me kid," Detective Collins said, "I thought my cover was blown several times, but you never did anything," he said.

"Yeah I was told to leave it alone," Logan said, "what do you want with Camille?" he asked. He wanted to know why this man was watching Camille.

"Someone's looking for her," Detective Collins said.

"Who?" Logan asked confused. This made no sense. Who would be looking for Camille. She had never done anything illegal or anything like that. She had no blood relatives.

"Look kid you're going to find out sooner or later," Detective Collins said, "her mother is looking for her," he said.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong Camille, her mom died when she was young," Logan said shaking his head.

"Well obviously not," Detective Collins said.

"Yeah, her dad told my mom that she died after she was born," Logan said, "I remember Harvey telling us that," he said. He had a perfect memory. That was one of things Logan prided himself on. His memory. It was near perfect. He knew Harvey had told them she had died.

"Look, kid I've said too much," Detective Collins said, "now I have to leave, but now that you know her mother will be here soon. She wants to at least get to know her daughter," he said as he started his car. He drove away leaving Logan standing there.

Logan didn't know what to think. Harvey had told them his wife, Gina had died shortly after Camille was born. Logan remembered Harvey telling them that. He was sure this man had the wrong girl. There had to be several girls named Camille that were around their age. Maybe this man was wrong. Logan crossed the street and walked back into the house. Camille was standing by the door.

"Who were you talking to?" Camille asked.

"He said he was a detective," Logan said, "Detective Collins, and that he was sent by someone," he said looking at Camille. He didn't know if he should tell her.

"What was he doing?" Camille asked curiously.

"He said he was sent to find you and that you're birth mom was looking for you," Logan said without thinking.

"Well he must be mistaken my birth mother died," Camille said.

"I know I told him that but he told me she'd be here," Logan said, "He seemed pretty sure it was you he was looking for," he said.

"How do you know?" Camille asked.

"He's been watching you for weeks," Logan said, "I blew his cover by confronting him," he said.

"This is odd," Camille said, "my dad told me she died shortly after I was born," She said. She looked just as puzzled as Logan was. This made no sense.

"Let's just keep this between us for now," Logan said. Camille nodded. She had no intention of telling anyone. Arianna started crying. Camille groaned. They both walked down the hall to the nursery. James was rocking Zack.

"I got her," Logan said walking over to Arianna. He picked her up and she stopped crying.

"I hate how you do that," Camille said.

"Do what?" Logan asked confused.

"Whenever you pick her up she just stops crying," James said.

"It's because she knows her real brother," Logan said in a baby voice as he looked at Arianna. Arianna looked at him before her eyes slipped shut. Logan smiled and gently rocker her to sleep. "Camille can you make dinner tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Camille said, "I'll go get started," she said. Logan nodded and turned his attention to the baby girl in his arms. Logan didn't understand why, but he just felt really connected to Arianna and Zack. They both seemed to love him almost as much as they loved Joanna and Jack. Logan felt special in that way.

Camille left the room to go start dinner. The three of them had a system down. Two would care for the twins while the other made dinner. Joanna was thankful for that because when she got home she was tired. Logan gently rocked Arianna as he looked over at James.

"So, James how are things with Katie?" Logan asked.

"Good," James said.

"I'm more observant than you think," Logan said, "I saw the awkwardness between you in the parking lot," he said.

"Oh you saw that," James said, "it's nothing really I called her and we worked it out," he said.

"Did she finally talk to you then?" Logan asked.

"She talked to you?" James asked confused.

"Yeah," Logan said, "she loves you James, just don't fuck it up," he said.

"I'll try not to," James said, "but I can't make any promises. You know how I have a tendencies for fucking things up," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "just know that if you mess this up you won't have to worry about Kendall," he said.

"Wow nice to know my own brother will kick my ass," James said.

"James, Katie is not only my boyfriend's sister, but one of my best friends," Logan said as he gently laid Arianna down.

"I know and I think I love her to Logan," James said, "I mean really love her," he said. Logan nodded his head.

"I'm gonna go see what Camille's making," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos were in the mall's arcade standing at the same game they had been playing for an hour. Carlos was trying to beat Kendall's high score. Kendall was laughing when he came close and died just before he could.<p>

"I told you, you were never gonna beat me," Kendall said.

"One more try," Carlos said pulling a quarter out of his pocket.

"Go ahead," Kendall said, "after this though can we go to the food court?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "if I beat you're score though you have to buy me food," he said.

"Deal," Kendall said laughing. Kendall leaned against the machine as he watched Carlos play. He soon got to the point where he always lost. Kendall watched the screen. His eyes flicked up to the corner of the screen to watch the rising score.

"Almost there," Carlos said as he mashed at the buttons. He passed Kendall's score.

"I guess I'm buying then," Kendall said after Carlos finished his game. Carlos laughed and nodded his head. They walked together to the food court and bought some pizza. They found a table and sat down.

"So, Kendall what prompted this guys night?" Carlos asked.

"We haven't hung out in forever," Kendall said shrugging, "you're always with Camille, and I'm always with Logan," he said.

"True," Carlos said.

* * *

><p>Friday came a little to quickly for Logan. Logan looked across the parking lot and saw that man wasn't there. Maybe he was done and whoever he was hired by was gonna come, or maybe he realized his mistake. Either way he was gone and Logan felt more at ease. Logan had told Kendall about his confrontation with the man, and he was glad he was gone too.<p>

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Kendall asked as he and Logan waked down the hall together.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I still don't know what I did last weekend," he said laughing.

"How about I come over and we can play with the twins a bit," Kendall said, "they love me," he added grinning.

"Yeah, but only because you're around them with me all the time," Logan said, "and they love me because I'm their favorite brother," he said.

"Well, fine then maybe I won't come over," Kendall said.

"No, come over," Logan said, "I think we can sneak away for a bit and fool around," he added grinning. Kendall laughed and placed his arm around Logan's shoulders. They walked down the hall together to their usual hang out spot where the others were already sitting and talking.

The day went by quickly as well. Logan was sitting on his car waiting for Kendall with Dak once again. Dak was talking about Jett living with him and how happy he was. Logan was only half listening. His mind was else where. He was thinking about what that detective had told him. He had seemed really sure it was Camille he was looking for. He didn't know why. Did Harvey lie to them? Was Camille's birth mom alive and looking for her?

"Logan," Camille said waving her hand in front of her face.

"What?" Logan asked looking at her.

"We have to go," James said.

"Oh," Logan said hopping off his car. "Sorry I was spacing out," he said. He looked over at them and saw Kendall standing by them. He walked over to Kendall. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked as he gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah see ya, Logie," Kendall said. Logan walked over to his car and got in. He drove home. Camille and James were talking and Logan couldn't really focus. They arrived home. There was a car parked on the curb with a woman sitting there. They all got of the car and Logan saw the woman did the same.

"Camille," the woman said.

"Uh, yeah," Camille said turning around, "who are you?" she asked.

"I'm you're mother," the woman said, "my name is Claire," she said.

"I am sorry, but my mom died when I was little," Camille said, "you have me mistaken for someone else," she said.

"James go tell the nanny we're home," Logan said. James nodded and left them alone with the woman.

"Are you the woman who hired Detective Collins?" Logan asked. Claire looked at him confused.

"No Detective Mitchell," she said.

"He told me his name was Detective Collins," Logan said, "tall guy, dark hair, and- wait did you say Mitchell?" he asked looking at Claire in shock. He wanted to make sure he had heard her correctly.


	10. Chapter 10: Joanna's Secret

**Ok I would like to** _HatersHateRushersElevate (Formerly KoganWorldwide), BigTimeRushBabe, sylarbadass, Fabian00, StuckAt99.9, Scarlett, TheClaire24, and IceRush _**thank** **for all your lovely reviews.**_** Ok so I am writing on my iPod. It is hard but doable. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Also I had to completely rewrite this since I don't have my lap top. That is why I'm writing on my iPod. **_

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 10: Joanna's Secret **

"Are you the woman who hired Detective Collins?" Logan asked. Claire looked at him confused.

"No Detective Mitchell," she said.

"He told me his name was Detective Collins," Logan said, "tall guy, dark hair, and- wait did you say Mitchell?" he asked looking at Claire in shock. He wanted to make sure he had heard her correctly. Did she really say Mitchell? There was no way it was his dad. Joanna had told him, that he had died. Then again he did have a Texan accent and Logan was born in Texas. There was no way that he was his father. Joanna had told him he was dead. Then again now that Logan thought about it he did look like him. Their similarities were numerous now that he thought about it. Logan then remembered what Joanna had told him last year. She had told him that she had had Logan right out of high school. She had told Logan a long time ago that his father was a doctor, but if she had had Logan right out of high school the there was no way he had been a doctor. Joanna had lied.

"I wasn't supposed to say that," Claire said looking away from Logan.

"What's his first name," Logan asked.

"Wait," Camille said cutting in. "You're claiming to be my mother but she died shortly after I was born," she said.

"I am your birth mother," Claire said ignoring Logan for the moment. "I gave you to your father after you were born and his wife, Gina, adopted you," she said.

"Your lying," Camille said shaking her head.

"What is his first name?" Logan asked again. He didn't care right now that this woman was claiming to be Camille's mom. She could be claiming to be the queen of England right now, but he didn't care. He cared about the detective and who he really was.

"Claire," a deep voice behind them said. Logan recognized that voice. He turned around to see the detective walking their way. "Ryder called me and told me you'd be here," he said.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I already told you," he said.

"She said something else," Logan said pointing at Claire. "I want the truth and I want it now," he said. He was almost scared of the answer he was going to get.

"I already told you," the detective insisted.

"I am not dumb," Logan said annoyed.

"Fine," the detective said, "My name is David Mitchell," he said. Logan's eyes grew wide. He had kind of been expecting it, but it was another thing to actually be told. Logan didn't know what to think.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, "Mom told me you were dead," he said slowly. He didn't know what to think. This was a shock.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Camille suggested.

"I agree," Claire said. Camille, Claire, and David all walked inside. Logan just stood there. He didn't know what to think. David had been alive all this time. He just could not understand why Joanna had lied to him like that.

"Logan," James said bringing him from his thoughts. Logan pokes up at James who was on the porch. Logan walked up to him. "Camille wants to know if you plan on joining her and whoever those other people are," James said.

"Ok, first off the woman is Claire and claiming to be Camille's birth mom and the man is my father. Second I need to think about some things and I'll be in in a minute," Logan said.

"Kay, I'll tell then and I'll be with the twins," James said nodding his head.

"Kay," Logan said as he sat down on the porch swing. He couldn't think of any reason as to why Joanna had lied to him like that. Just the thought of her lying angered him. He had always wanted to know his father. He thought he'd never get the chance since Joanna didn't like talking about him. Now he knew why. It all made sense as to why she didn't talk about him.

Logan looked up as Joanna's car pulled into the driveway next to his car. Logan crossed his arms and couldn't help but send her a small glare. Joanna looked up at him as she got out of her car.

"Logan," she said smiling.

"Mom," Logan said somewhat bitterly.

"Is something wrong," Joanna asked.

"There is someone here to see you," Logan said, "he's in the living room," he said jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the living room. Joanna walked up the porch and looked at Logan. She walked past him and inside. Logan followed her.

Joanna walked down the hall and stopped when she walked into the living room. She froze.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Funny I asked him the same thing," Logan said. He has stopped just behind Joanna. "What's the matter mom you look like you've just seen a ghost," he asked. Joanna turned to look at Logan.

"David we had an agreement," Joanna said to David ignoring Logan for the moment. "We agree it was best for you to not to be a part of his life after you ran off with that man," Joanna said.

"Joanna I know we had an agreement," David said.

"So, why are you here then?" Joanna asked.

"I was hired to find Camille for Claire," David said, "she's the one who gave me away and besides he's a smart kid," he said looking over at Logan.

"Who," Joanna's asked confused. It was then she noticed Claire sitting on the couch next to David and Camille sitting in the arm chair.

"Mom, this is my birth mon Claire apparently," Camille said.

"What?" Joanna asked shocked.

"I was just as shocked as you," Camille said.

"So mom is there a reason you lied to me because I can't come up with a reason," Logan said getting Joanna's attention. Joanna turned to look at Logan.

"Logan, you were two and your father ran off with some man and I didn't know what to tell you," Joanna said, "Your father and I had both agreed to cut all ties," she said.

"So you move from Texas and tell me he died?" Logan asked.

"You were four when you first asked me what was I supposed to say," Joanna asked.

"You could try the truth," Logan said, "I've been told my whole life that he died and now I find out he's alive," he said. This was a lot to take in. Logan had thought he was dead for most of his life and all in less than an hour everything has been turned upside down. "Did you lie because you didn't want me to turn out gay like dad? I mean the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it," he said.

"No," Joanna said, "That thought never crossed my mind. I lied because he had might as well be dead since he didn't want anything to so with you and me," she said.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Logan said shaking his head. He turned and walked from the room. He needed to leave this place. He couldn't be here right now. He just wanted to get out of here and away from Joanna.

"Where are you going?" Joanna asked.

"Out," Logan said.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"I can't be here right now," Logan said as he walked out the door. He walked down to his car and got in as Joanna opened the door. Logan pulled out of the driveway and he just drove.

He just needed to get away from there right now. He could not believe Joanna had lied to him. He didn't know what to think anymore. If she had lied about that what else had she lied about. Logan didn't want to think about that. He shook his head and noticed he was driving to the Knight's residence. He pulled up to the curb and noticed Kendall's car was the only one there meaning Jennifer was still at work. Logan got out of his car and ran up to the door and knocked. Logan hoped Kendall was the one to answer the door. The door opened and Kendall stood there.

"Logan," he said shocked.

"Can I come in?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said stepping aside. Logan walked in and turned to Kendall. "Is everything ok?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "My mom lied to me," he said.

"About what?" Kendall asked placing a hand on Logan's arm.

"My dad is alive," Logan said tears of anger in his eyes. Kendall moved to stand next to Logan. He placed a hand on Logan's cheek. "She lied to me for almost sixteen years," he said. Kendall pulled Logan into a hug.

"I'm sure she had a good reason," Kendall said as he rubbed Logan's back.

"I don't want to talk about it," Logan said.

"We don't have to," Kendall said pulling back from Logan to look him in the eyes. "Come on let's go up to my room," he said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him up the stairs. Logan let Kendall lead him to his room.

"I don't know why I came here," Logan admitted, "I just needed to get away," he said.

"Just call me Mr. Distraction," Kendall said laughing as he closed his bedroom door. Logan walked over to Kendall's bed and sat down.

"Thanks Ken really," Logan said, "you are so great," he said.

"Thanks I try," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed and held his hand out to Kendall. Kendall walked over to him and sat down next to him. "We don't have to talk Logan," he said.

"I know, but the last half hour has been so crazy," he said.

"I'll bet," Kendall said as he moved to lay down pulling Logan with him. Logan curled into Kendall's side.

"Remember that detective that was watching Camille?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Well her birth mom showed up at our house and while Camille and I were talking to her she let it slip that the detective's last name was Mitchell," Logan said.

"Wait that detective was your father?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "not only that but he showed up at my house and is probably still there arguing with my mom," he said, "I left though," he said.

"Does your mom know where you are?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head and as if on cue his cell phone rang. Logan sat up and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID. It read Camille. Logan hit the ignore button and turned his phone off before setting it on Kendall's bedside table.

"I need to clear me head," Logan said. Kendall nodded and pulled Logan back down next to him. Logan took a deep breath and relaxed next to Kendall. Logan just felt so relaxed next to Kendall. He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

* * *

><p>Joanna paced back and forth in her room. She had talked to David and Claire. Claire had no intention of taking Camille from her. She was glad for that. Claire just wanted a chance finger to know Camille. Joanna would leave that decision to Camille. She was almost eighteen after all. David on the other hand now wanted to be a part of Logan's life. Joanna wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Logan was almost eighteen as well and ultimately it would be his decision to make as well.<p>

Joanna wished Logan would come home. She was sure he had gone to see Kendall. That seemed to be where he went when he was upset. Logan had gone there several times when he was upset over the last year. She knew by now that was where he went. She had tried calling him a few times, but she got no answer. She wished he would answer his phone.

"Joanna if you're sure he's there call Jennifer," Jack said as he walked into their bedroom.

"I never thought he'd find out like this," Joanna said as she turned to Jack.

"Well he did, and now you know he's gonna want to get to know him," Jack said.

"I can't believe David did that though," Joanna said.

"Joanna, I know why you lied, but Logan won't see it like you did," Jack said walking over to his wife.

"I know," Joanna said, "He was pissed when I got home and he left without telling me where he was going," she said.

"Call Jen I am sure he's there with Kendall," Jack said grabbing the phone from beside their bed. Joanna nodded and grabbed the phone from Jack as the twins started crying. "I got it," Jack said walking from the room.

* * *

><p>Camille paced back and forth in her room. She had her phone pressed to her ear. She was trying to call Logan again.<p>

"Logan call me when you get this," she said. She hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed.

"He probably turned his phone off," James said from the doorway.

"Do you blame him," Camille asked.

"Not really," James said, "but what about you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Camille said, "I mean I guess they did it because Claire had given me up completely," she said as she sat down on her bed. Claire had told her she would at least like to get to know her. It was Camille's decision though.

"What are you gonna do?" James asked.

"I don't know," Camille said honestly, "I mean it won't hurt to get to know her at least and learn where I come from," she said. James nodded his head.

"That's true," he said, "and don't worry about Logan he'll come home," he said.

"Soon I hope," Camille said. James nodded his head and left. Camille couldn't help but think about Claire. She had never given her mother much thought. All she knew was Harvey and Joanna and then here was Jack. Camille was curious about Claire. She wanted to know more about her dad before he met Joanna. She was sure Claire would be able to tell her more about him. She sighed as she looked at her phone beside her. She was worried about Logan. She knew he was probably with Kendall, but then again she could never really be sure anymore. Logan was like a complete stranger. At times she felt like she didn't even know who he was.

* * *

><p>Logan woke with a start. He looked around. He was alone in Kendall's room. He heard Kendall and Jennifer talking in the hall.<p>

"Mom he was pretty upset when he got here and I managed to calm him down," Kendall said.

"Kendall, Joanna just called and she's worried," Jennifer said.

"Well he's in there sleeping," Kendall said, "He's really upset that Joanna lied to him. I think it's best he stay here tonight," he said.

"Kendall I think he should go home," Jennifer said.

"Than you can go in there and deal with him, but he's exhausted," Kendall said. Logan felt a surge of love for Kendall upon hearing him defend him.

"Fine he can stay the night, but he has to go home tomorrow," Jennifer said, "he needs to talk to his mother," she said.

"I know and he will," Kendall said. Logan smiled as he turned away from the door. He was glad they were letting him stay here. He heard Jennifer and Kendall exchange good nights. Logan heard the door open and close and the light flipped on. He heard Kendall moving about. He rolled over and saw Kendall undressing.

"Thank you," Logan said scaring him. Kendall turned around and loomed at Logan. A small smile spread across his lips.

"You heard me and my mom talking didn't you?" Kendall asked as he grabbed his pajamas. Logan nodded and sat up.

"Do you have a pair of pj's I can borrow?" Logan asked standing up. Kendall nodded and grabbed a pair for Logan and tossed then to him. Logan laughed and changed. He joined Kendall in his bed again.

"Good night Logie," Kendall said as he spooned Logan from behind.

"Night Ken," Logan said. Logan smiled as Kendall place his arm around Logan and pulled him close. Logan was glad Kendall was here for him when he needed him.

Logan woke the next morning with Kendall's arms around him. Logan smiled and closed his eyes again. He was just glad to be in Kendall's arm. He almost forgot everything that had happened yesterday. He didn't want to deal with what had happened, but he had to. He felt Kendall moved behind him and then he felt a pair of lips on his neck. Logan smiled and turned in Kendall's embrace.

"Morning Kenny," Logan said smiling.

"Morning Logie," Kendall said. He leaned in and gave Logan a peck on the lips. "We should get up," he said.

"But I don't wanna," Logan said pouting, "It's so warm here," he said snuggling closer to Kendall. Kendall laughed and pushed the blanket off him and Logan.

"Logan you have to go home," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan sighed. He tossed the blanket aside and stood up and stretched. "Borrow me some clothes," he said looking over at Kendall.

"Go ahead," Kendall said. The two changed and Logan grabbed his phone and turned it on. His phone went crazy with missed calls and texts. He had several missed calls from Joanna, Camille, James, and Jack. He sighed he should've known better.

"Come on let's get some breakfast and you can go home," Kendall said.

"You go I need to check my messages," Logan said. Kendall nodded and went down stairs. Logan checked his many voicemails. Most were from Joanna and Camille. Camille was worried about him and Joanna was mad and wanted him to come home. Logan knew he was going to be in big trouble. Logan sighed and decided to call James and figure out how much trouble he was in. He dialed James' number and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Hello? Logan?" James answered.

"Yes, it's me I just woke up," Logan said, "I wanted to call and figure out how much trouble I'm in," he said.

"I don't know," James said, "Your mom is pretty upset," he said.

"Do you think she's gonna ground me?" Logan asked as he sat down on Kendall's bed.

"It's a possibility," James said.

"Ok, I'll be home soon," Logan said, "Kendall's making breakfast and I'll be on my way," Logan said.

"Ok see you when you get here," James said.

"Yeah," Logan said and he hung up. He sighed and made his way down to the kitchen where Kendall was cooking some eggs.

"My mom had to go into the office today for some clients and Katie is still sleeping," Kendall said. Logan nodded and jumped up on the counter next to Kendall.

"I just talked to James," Logan said, "I know my mom is upset and she may ground me so this may be the only time we see each other this weekend," he said.

"I know," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"Look I am sorry about yesterday," Logan said, "I was upset and I didn't know anywhere else to go," he said.

"Whenever you're upset you can come here," Kendall said, "I'm glad you do because then we can tell your mom you're safe," he said. Logan nodded and looked down at the floor.

"There was probably a better way to handle that situation," he said.

"Probably, but at least you're calm now and can go talk to your mom," he said.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"Let's eat and we can work out what to do next afterwards," Kendall said dishing the eggs onto two plates with toast. They each grabbed a plate and moved over to the table to eat. Once they finished Kendall put the plates and turned to Logan.

"I don't want to go home yet," Logan said.

"Logan you have to go home," Kendall said. Logan shook his head.

"I don't know if I can face her calmly," Logan said honestly. He knew he'd get mad if he saw Joanna. He would remember the whole reason he ran.

"If there has to be yelling then yell and get it out," Kendall said as he pulled Logan to his feet. Katie walked into the kitchen with Sammy at her heels. "Katie I am taking Logan home," Kendall said as he dragged the small brunette out of the kitchen.

"Kay, I'll be here," Katie called back to him.

"Kendall I don't want to," Logan said.

"You have to," Kendall said as he fished Logan's keys out of his pocket and pulled Logan out to his car. He pushed Logan into the passenger's seat and moved over to the drivers seat. He started driving and Logan sent a glare his way. "I'm sorry but you have to talk to your mom and figure things out," Kendall said.

"I guess you're right," Logan sighed.

"Of course I'm right," Kendall teased. 


	11. Chapter 11: Joanna's Explanation

**Ok I would like to thank** _sylarbadass, BigTimeRushBabe, StuckAt99.9, HatersHateRushersElevate, Scarlett, IceRush, and TheClaire24 _** for all your lovely reviews.**

** Ok so I am writing on my iPod. It is hard but doable. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Also I had to completely rewrite this since I don't have my lap top. That is why I'm writing on my iPod. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 11: Joanna's Explanation **

Logan took a deep breath as Kendall pulled into his drive way. Kendall got out of the car and pulled him out. Logan stood there staring at the house. He really didn't want to do this right now.

"Kendall I changed my mind," Logan said in a desperate attempt to get out of this, "Besides how are you going to get home?" he asked.

"I'll walk now come on," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him to the door. Logan fought him he whole way. Logan didn't know why, but he really didn't want to do this.

"I really don't want to do this," Logan said fighting Kendall.

"Too bad," Kendall said as he pushed Logan up to the door. He handed him his keys. Logan reluctantly opened the door. He tried to turn around again but Kendall stopped him. "Oh no you don't," he said.

"Logan," Camille said as she walked down the stairs. Logan stopped struggling against Kendall and turned to face Camille.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Mom's been so worried about you," Camille said, "don't you know how to answer your phone?" she asked angrily.

"I turned it off," Logan said looking down at the floor.

"Camille, where is your mother Logan needs to talk to her," Kendall said as he walked into the house. He grabbed Logan's hand and walked further into the house.

"She's with the twins, I'll get her," Camille said.

"We'll be in the living room," Kendall said as he led Logan to the living room. He sat down with Logan. "Look you have remember she is your mom and I am sure she has a good reason as to why she lied," he said.

"I know," Logan said looking down at the floor. "I was just so mad and you know how I get when I'm upset," he said.

"Yeah you get tunnel vision," Kendall said placing his hand on Logan's knee. Logan nodded. Kendall was right. When ever he got mad he got tunnel vision. Logan almost literally saw red and only saw one point. He wouldn't see things from the other's point of view. When he was mad no one else's opinion mattered to him. Logan only saw things in one way when he was mad. He only saw things his way.

Logan knew he needed to work on his anger. He tried, but when he got mad he forgot everything and just saw one thing. Today was going to be a big test for him. He would try to keep his cool as best he could.

"Just promise you'll listen to her," Kendall said.

"I'll try but you know how I get with my anger," Logan said.

"We all know how you get Logan," Joanna said from the doorway. Logan looked up at Joanna. His anger from yesterday returned and he fought it off. He needed to listen to what Joanna had to say.

"Look mom I'm sorry I ran out like that, but I was upset," Logan said.

"I know, but you could've come home," Joanna said walking into the living room.

"I think I'll leave you two to talk this out," Kendall said moving to stand.

"Kendall how did you get here?" Joanna asked.

"I drove Logan here, in his car," Kendall said.

"And how do you plan on getting home," Joanna asked smiling at him.

"I'll walk it's no big deal," Kendall said shrugging.

"Go ask Camille if she can give you a ride," Joanna said. Kendall nodded and walked out of the room. Joanna turned her attention back to Logan who was sitting on the couch.

"So am I grounded?" Logan asked. He knew he was. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Normally, yes," Joanna said.

"Normally?" Logan asked confused.

"I guess I can understand, kind of, why you ran off like that," Joanna said, "you were mad and I owe you an explanation," she said.

"Big time," Logan said. He mentally slapped himself for that. He had to listen to Joanna and not make smart assed remarks. He had promised Kendall he would try to remain calm, and so far he wasn't doing so well.

"Ok, you were almost two and I was trying to get through college and so was your father and he wanted to go to med school, that's why i told you he was a doctor" Joanna said. Logan nodded, he understood. "Then your father met this man and they ran off," she said.

"So that's it he ran off," Logan asked confused.

"We'd been fighting and I'd been thinking he was seeing someone behind my back," Joanna said. "Your father had told me several times he never wanted any of what we had at the time and we got into a big argument. He left one night and never came home. He showed up a month later asking for a divorce and after that we agreed to part ways," she said.

"So why did you lie?" Logan asked.

"The first time you asked me about your father you were four maybe five, and I didn't know what to say," Joanna said, "Your father and I had agreed it was best he be a part of your life," she said.

"Did he agree to you telling me he was dead?" Logan asked his anger returning. Logan managed to keep himself somewhat calm.

"I told him after I told you and he agreed and that's when you and I moved up here to Minnesota," Joanna said looking away from Logan.

"Wait if he agreed then why did he come here?" Logan asked confused.

"He gave his dream to be a doctor a long time ago and he's a detective now with his partner Sam, and Claire hired him. He had no idea that Camille was your sister," Joanna said. Logan nodded. That would explain why David lied about his name. "He's still with Sam, the man he ran off with and they have a son a year or two younger than you. David said it was up to you, but he'd like a chance finger to know you," she said.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," Logan said. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to get to know him, but he wasn't sure. He had waited his whole life for a moment like this and now that it was here he didn't know what to do with it. "What I don't get is why you lied though," he said shaking his head.

"I didn't know how to tell a four year old that daddy likes men and ran off with some guy," Joann said.

"You had to know I might have figured it out sooner or later," Logan said his anger returning.

"I fooled myself into thinking you wouldn't," Joanna said.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked down the hall to the nursery and saw James and Camille both holding a twin. Camille was holding Zack who was squirming in her arms. Arianna was asleep in James's arms. "Camille," he said. Camille looked up at him.<p>

"Your mom won't let me walk home and told mento ask you to give me a ride home," Kendall said.

"Can't Logan give you a ride home?" Camille asked.

"No he needs to talk to your mother," Kendall said as if it were obvious.

"I would, but Zack's being really fussy," Camille said.

"Can I try?" Kendall asked holding his arms out to Camille. Camille nodded and passed Zack over to Kendall. Zack looked up at Kendall and calmed down. Kendall smiled and made some faces. Zack seemed to like it as he giggled.

"I hate you," Camille said.

"What can I say, kids love me," Kendall said looking down at Zack and continuing to make faces. Camille just glared at Kendall. "I guessing I'm staying for a bit then," He said glancing over at Camille.

"Yes," Camille said. "We need to keep the twins calm until Joanna and Logan are done talking at least," James said.

"Is your dad working?" Kendall asked looking up at James.

"Yeah," James said.

"I think someone needs a new diaper," Kendall said looking down at Zack.

"I'll do it," Camille offered.

"I can do it," Kendall said as he walked over to the changing station. Kendall changed Zack's diaper and redressed him. Camille and James looked at him shocked.

"Wow Kendall, you are really good with Zack," Camille said.

"Katie and I used to baby sit for our neighbor a few years back and she had a baby that we took care of," Kendall said as he started to gently rock Zack.

"You baby sat?" James asked.

"She paid us fifty bucks each every time we did," Kendall said, "You don't think my mom bought my car for me did you?" he asked.

"I take it you picked up a few things," Camille said.

"Yep," Kendall said.

"Do you have any idea how gay you sound?" James asked.

"Yes, but I am gay so that makes it ok." Kendall said sticking his tongue out at James. James and Camille laughed and shook their heads. "I wonder how Logan's doing," Kendall said looking in the direction of the living room. They hadn't heard any yelling yet, but that didn't mean anything. Kendall looked over at James and Camille.

"You know how he is," James said.

"He's stubborn," Camille said nodding her head in agreement with James.

"He promised to be calm and listen to her," Kendall said as he shifted Zack in his arms.

"We'll see how long that lasts," James said as he laid Arianna down. Kendall looked at Zack who was sleeping as well. Kendall laid him down as well.

"Wanna go see how things are going?" Camille asked.

"Kendall aren't you supposed to on your way home?" Logan asked from the doorway. Kendall turned to look at Logan grinning.

"Camille was having problems with Zack and I calmed him down," Kendall said grinning.

"Come on Katie is home alone and you promised you'd be right back," Logan said.

"You gonna give me a ride?" Kendall asked as he walked over to Logan.

"Unless you want Camille to," Logan said as he walked away. Kendall followed him. "So you want me to give you a ride then?" Logan asked laughing.

"Yes," Kendall said as he caught up with Logan.

"Mom Kendall got distracted and I'm giving him a ride home instead," Logan called as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Logan looked down at the address in his hands. Joanna had gotten David's address and given it to him. Logan had just dropped Kendall off at home. Logan looked out at the house. He didn't know what to do. Logan got out of his car and walked up to the door. He stood there for a moment before knocking. The door opened to reveal a tall man with blonde hair and light baby blue eyes.<p>

"Um, is David here?" Logan asked awkwardly.

"Yes, and you must be Logan," the man said, "I'm Sam," he said. Logan nodded not knowing what to say. "Come in and wait here," Sam said. Logan nodded and stepped inside. Sam shut the door behind him and walked away. Logan stood there. He wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore.

"Logan," David said as he walked down the hall. "I take it you talked to your mom?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "But this was a bad idea," he said turning to leave.

"No wait," David said, "I know I haven't been around but I want to change that," he said.

"I was perfectly fine without you in my life," Logan said angrily. He felt all his pent up anger just flow out. He was mad at Joanna for lying, but he was even madder at David for going along and not being there for him.

"I know that," David said, "I know I can't make up for not being there, but I'm here now and I would like the chance to get to know you," he said.

"I don't know," Logan said slowly.

"It's your choice," David said.

"It wouldn't hurt to talk," Logan said, "you know hear your side of the story," he said. David smiled and gestured for Logan to follow him. Logan followed him to the living room. They were alone. Logan sat down on the couch. "So what do you wanna know?" David asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I guess I'll start with the most obvious, but why did you even marry my mom if you didn't want to," Logan asked.

"Well my parents wanted me to do the right thing and I was so far in denial that I did it," David said, "I was taught being gay was bad and a sin and I thought I could suck it up and marry Joanna and settle down;" he said.

"I don't think incline ever do that," Logan said, "I never marry someone to please my mom," he said.

"I know you're gay Logan, I've been watching you remember," David said.

"Don't tell me you don't know his name you're a detective," Logan said.

"Yes, and I had a man on the inside," David said laughing. "His name is Kendal Knight right?" he asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "My mom told me you had a son," he said.

"Step son," David said, "and you've met him already," he said.

"Yeah," David said, "Ryder," he said.

"Ryder?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and before you ask no I didn't know you were my step brother," Ryder said as he walked into the room. Logan turned around. Ryder was standing in the doorway. "David where's dad?" Ryder asked.

"Probably in the kitchen listening to me and Logan talk," David said pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

"Thanks," Ryder said as he crossed the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, I have another question," Logan said.

"What?" David asked.

"Why now?" Logan asked.

"Once I realized who you were last year I wanted to see if I could at least watch you from afar and I talked Sam and Ryder into moving up here. I wasn't going to approach you since your mother and I made an agreement," David said.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Logan said.

"I am not gonna force you into spending time with me," David said, "I mean I know you have Jack," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "He's been my dad since I was ten," he said.

"It's completely up to you," David said.

"I need to think about it," Logan said standing up. "I have to go though I told my mom I was bringing Kendall home. She probably thinks I ran off again," he said.

"My door is open any time Logan," David said.

Logan nodded and left. He walked out to his car and started the drive home.

Logan needed to think things over and decide what he wanted to do. He would have to think hard about what he wanted. There was so much he need to think about. On the one hand he wanted to get to know David. He wanted this his whole life and now he had the chance. On the other hand he was resentful of David. He had not wanted to be a part of Logan's life when he was younger. He had agreed with Joanna's lie.

* * *

><p>Camille paced back and forth in her room. She was thinking about Claire. There really was no harm in getting to know her. Camille picked up her cell phone and pulled out Claire's number. She dialed the number and pressed send. She pressed her phone to her ear.<p>

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Hi Claire it's me Camille," Camille said as she sat down on her bed.

"Camille," Claire said, "I was hoping you'd call," she said.

"There's no harm in getting to know one another," Camille said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Claire said.

"Next weekend we should get together," Camille said.

"Sounds like a plan," Claire said.

"Great I'll see you next weekend," Camille said. They set up a time and place to meet and said they're goodbyes.

Camille then texted Carlos telling him to call her when he could. She wanted to get away from things from a bit. her phone rang a coupe minutes later.

"Hello," she said.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"I need to get out of this house for a bit are you busy?" Camille asked.

"No, I just finished my homework," Carlos said.

"Can I come over?" Camille asked.

"Sure, for a few hours anyways," Carlos said.

"Great I'll be there in a few and we can talk," Camille said, "things are so crazy and I have a story for you," she said. She hadn't yet told him about Claire and David yet.

"Great see you in a few then," Carlos said. Camille said bye and hung up. She jumped up and looked her self over in her mirror. She then crossed the hall to Logan's room. She heard Logan talking to someone.

"Everything around here is so crazy," Logan said.

"I'll bet," Dak said.

"Well that's to be expect with finding out your dad is alive," Jett said.

"Are you gonna talk to him?" Kendall asked.

"If he's willing you should," Jo said.

Camille knocked on the door. She wanted ask Logan if she could borrow his car for a bit.

"Hold on guys," Logan said. The door opened and Logan stood there. "Hey Cami what do you want I'm kind of in the middle of something," he said.

"I can tell," Camille said.

"I'm talking to Kendall, Dak, Jett, and Jo online," Logan said.

"Can I borrow your car keys I want to go over to Carlos'," Camille said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "here you go," he said handing her his car keys. Camille smiled and left. 


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Fun

**Ok I would like to thank** _sylarbadass, Scarlett, BigTimeRushBabe, HatersHateRushersElevate, Fabian00, StuckAt99.9, and TheClaire24_** for all your lovely reviews.**

** Ok so I am writing on my iPod. It is hard but doable. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Also since I don't have my lap I'm writing on my iPod. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 12: Halloween Fun **

A few weeks passed and September faded into October. Everyone was getting ready for Halloween. Things were getting back to normal. Logan had spent some time with David and Camille was getting to know Claire. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and Dak had all made the hockey team and their first game was in a week. The five were excited to start the season.

Kendall and Logan were currently sitting together on Logan's bed. Logan was sitting between Kendall's legs and resting his head back on Kendall's shoulder. The door was wide open, as was Joanna's rule, and Camille, Katie, and Jo were across the hall talking rather loudly. James, Carlos, Dak, and Jett were downstairs watching a movie. It was a lazy Saturday and they were all enjoying their weekend.

"So Logie what do you wanna do for Halloween his year?" Kendall asked.

"Well we could hand out candy again like last year," Logan said.

"Lame," Kendall said, "We could always go to the haunted ship," he said.

"No, I didn't want to last year and I don't want to this year," Logan said.

"Come on don't be such a baby," Kendall said.

"I am not a baby," Logan said.

"Then com on let's do this then," Kendall said. He brought his hands to rest on Logan's hips. He ran his thumbs under Logan's shirt. Logan grabbed Kendall's hands and tried to stop him. "Come on Logan I am not above using sex to get what I want," he said in Logan's ear. He pressed his lips to the skin below Logan's ear.

"Fine how about this," Logan said sitting up, "we go the night before and hand out the night of," he said.

"Why do you want to hand out candy so bad?" Kendall asked laughing.

"Maybe I'm hoping for a repeat of last year," Logan said grinning. He leaned back into Kendall. A small grin played across Kendall's lips as well. Kendall looked down at Logan.

"Ok sounds like a plan we'll go to the haunted ship on Sunday and hand out on Monday and have a little fun of our own," Kendall said.

"Should we invite the others along, to the ship" Logan asked, "it's always better to go in a group," he said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

"The more the better," Kendall said.

"Let's go see if the guys have any plans," Logan said moving to get up. Kendall pulled him back. "What?" Logan asked confused. He looked over his shoulder at Kendall.

"Later can we just stay here for a bit?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said, "because the second you get bored is the second you get touchy feely and I get in trouble because my mom happens to walk by," Logan said sitting up. He stood up and held his hand out to Kendall.

"Fine you go ask the girls and I'll let the guys know I talked you into going," Kendall said taking Logan's hand and allowing him to pull him to his feet.

"You were planning to go whether I said yes or no," Logan said. Kendall grinned and nodded. Logan shook his head.

"Go let the girls know and see if any of them want to come," Kendall said pushing Logan out the door. Logan laughed as Kendall made his way down stairs. Logan knocked on Camille's door. The door opened seconds later.

"Yes," Camille said.

"Kendall and the guys were talking and we want to know if any of you would like to join us in going to the haunted ship," Logan said.

"You're goin'?" Camille asked.

"Do you want to go or not?" Logan asked.

"I do," Katie said jumping up.

"I expected you to agree," Logan said looking at Katie.

"Me too," Jo said.

"Wait you're going?" Camille asked.

"Yes Camille," Logan said annoyed. He knew why she was so shocked. Back in Jackson Logan had never done that sort of thing. He never stepped foot in a haunted house type thing. Last year Logan had refused to go and Kendall had stayed with him to hand out candy.

"I am in," Camille said.

"Great I'll go let the guys know," Logan said turning around. He started for the stairs. He wanted to see what was taking Kendall so long. He had only gone down to tell them he had tricked Logan into going to the haunted ship.

"Kendall can convince you of anything can't he?" Camille asked.

"Shut up," Logan said as he started down the stairs. He walked down the hall to the living room. Kendall was sitting in the arm chair watching the movie.

"Who's coming?" James asked.

"They all agreed," Logan said, "Katie was the first one to agree, but then again I would expect nothing less from her," he said as he walked over to Kendall and sat down in his lap.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"Look at who her brother is and who's she's dating," Logan said.

"Kendall and me," James said, "what's you're point?" he asked.

"You two are horror movie buff's I'm not surprised she wants to go that's all I'm saying," Logan said. He turned his attention to the TV. "What movie is this?" he asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street," James said.

"I'm going back up stairs," Logan said moving to get up only for Kendall to pull him back.

"Stay," Kendall said.

"I don't like this movie," Logan said as he squirmed in Kendall's hold.

"Stay," Kendall said again jutting his lower lip out in a pout. Logan struggled a little more before he gave up. He knew Kendall wasn't going to let go of him. He settled into to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Katie smiled as she walked to her locker after the final bell. James was standing at her locker with a box in his hands. The box was black and small. Her and James had celebrated their one year anniversary a few weeks ago and they had finally taken that next step. James had told her he had a gift but he had to buy it yet.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" Katie asked as she approached him.

"Why don't you open it and see," James said handing her the box. Katie opened the box and saw a gold heart shaped locket necklace. Her jaw dropped and she pulled it out of the box.

"James," Katie said, "it's beautiful," she said. She turned the locket over in her hands and saw an inscription on the back. It was her initials, K. E. K.

"Open it," James said. Katie opened the locket. Inside were two pictures. One was of her and the other was of James. Katie smiled as she looked at it.

"Help me put it on," Katie said excitedly. She handed it to James and turned and lifted her hair up. James put the locket on her.

"I thought you'd like it," James said. Katie smiled as she turned around to face him. James smiled and grabbed her hand and they started for the door.

"This is really perfect James," Katie said.

"I know," James said, "I had to put in so many hours with my mom at work," he said.

"You bought this on you're own," Katie asked.

"What do you think I've been doing this last month?" James asked, "Camille and Logan hated it because they had to take care of the twins and make dinner on their own, but I wanted to get something special for you," he said.

"Well thank you," Katie said.

"Your welcome," James said. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing why?" Katie asked.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Janes asked.

"Yeah," Katie said, "what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Maybe a movie," James said.

"Sounds good to me," Katie said. They walked out to the parking lot together. The others were waiting for them.

"About time James," Camille said.

"Yeah, come on we need to get home," Logan said.

"Calm down," James said as he walked over to them after giving Katie a peck on the cheek. Katie walked over to Kendall's car and got in. While Kendall drive Carlos home Katie couldn't help but think about James. He was an amazing boyfriend. She was so lucky to have someone like him. She was glad that they had finally taken that next step. They had been careful. James wore a condom and Katie had taken a few precautions herself and she was going to talk to Jennifer about starting birth control soon.

"Katie is that locket new," Kendall asked after He dropped Carlos off at home.

"James gave it to me," Katie said, "he was making up for our anniversary," she said.

"Oh yeah that's right you guys have been together for over a year now haven't you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Katie said dreamily.

"Look Katie, I know at first I wasn't ok with you two dating, but I've learned to accept it," he said.

"Oh god you know," Katie said her cheeks flushing red.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I was with Logan that night and when James came home he seemed to have a bounce in his step," he said.

"Look Kendall I am a sixteen year old girl," Katie said.

"I know and as long as you're being safe I don't care," Kendall said, "I mean I can't be mad at you for having sex when I can't keep my hands off Logan," he said his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Katie laughed at that. He was right. Him and Logan were extremely active with their sex life.

"That means a lot from you Kendall," Katie said, "and we are being safe and I am going to talk to mom about birth control," she said.

"Why haven't you?" Kendall asked.

"I honestly wasn't thinking about that," Katie said, "it was my first I was worried more about other things," she said. Kendall nodded his head and pulled into their driveway. They both grabbed their bags and headed inside.

"I trust you to be smart Katie," Kendall said.

"I am," Katie said.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he slipped his sweater on. It was starting to get cold. He really didn't want to do this. Tonight was the night before Halloween. He was going to the haunted ship with Kendall and the others.<p>

"Come on Logan we don't have all night," Kendall yelled up the stairs. Logan sighed and walked out of his room. As much as he didn't want to do this, he also wanted to. He had never been to a haunted house type thing. Logan walked down the stairs and saw Kendall, Katie, and Carlos standing in the hall with James and Camille.

"You kids have fun," Joanna said.

"We will," James said.

"I won't," Logan said.

"Oh Logie lighten up," Kendall said placing an arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Let's just go before I change my mind," Logan said pushing past Kendall and out the door.

"Come on Logie you're gonna have fun," Kendall said.

"I am not," Logan said. Kendall fished his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Katie.

"Katie you and the others take my car I need to talk to Logan," Kendall said as he followed Logan to his car.

"I don't know why I agreed to this," Logan sighed.

"Because you were curious," Kendall said, "Now shut up and drive," he said playfully. Logan laughed started to drive. He followed behind Katie.

"You'll protect me right?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and just a warning don't say anyone's name," Kendall said, "Then they'll start using it to freak you out," he said. Logan nodded as he kept his eyes on the car in front of him.

"Ok, good to know," Logan said.

"Just relax and you'll be fine," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said smiling. They arrived at the DECC several minutes later. They walked over to the line outside with The others and joined Dak, Jo, and Jett in line.

"About time you guys," Jo said.

"Sorry, Logan was stalling," Kendall said.

"I was not," Logan said sending a glare at Kendall.

"You were too," James said.

"I was not," Logan said annoyed.

"Ok enough," Camille said stepping in between James and Logan. Logan sent a glare at James before settling into Kendall's side.

The line slowly progressed and eventually the small group of nine was inside. Logan was holding Kendall's hand with a death grip and nothing had happened.

"Calm down," Kendall said to Logan, "You're killing my hand," he said.

"Sorry," Logan said loosening his grip. They made their way through the ship. They were all screed and hearts were racing when they made they're way out. Logan had nearly jumped into Kendall's arms a few times. Kendall had laughed at Logan most of the time. They all made their way back to their cars.

"Hey there's a party on at Beakerman's tonight," Dak said.

"Sounds like fun," Camille said.

"Is it a costume party?" James asked.

"No," Dak said, "but it's only just starting," he said looking at his watch.

"You guys can go," Logan said, "I promised my mom I'd help her with finishing getting some decorations up," he said.

"Aw, come on Logan," Kendall said.

"No I promised her I'd help," Logan said, "Jack's taking the late shift again since money's a little tight now that we have the twins," he said.

"But it's no fun for me if you're not there," Kendall said.

"Too bad go have fun," Logan said as he stepped up to Kendall and pressed his lips to Kendall's lips. Kendall pulled back and turned to leave but stopped when he realized everyone else was gone.

"I've been ditched," Kendall said his jaw hanging low.

"Come on," Logan said laughing. "You can help me carve pumpkins and maybe if we finish early enough you'll get a preview of tomorrow night," Logan said as he walked over to the drivers side of his car. Kendall followed him.

"You sure your mom won't mind me coming?" Kendall asked.

"Nah, she probably expects you to come over," Logan said.

"You're probably right," Kendall said laughing.

"So we're handing out at your house tomorrow night and what is your mom doing?" Logan asked.

"Someone in her office invited her to a costume party," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded.

"I think Katie is gonna want to be with James tomorrow night since I am sure she knows I'll be over," Logan said.

"Probably," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Katie laughed as she and James danced together. They were at Beakerman's party and having fun. They also didn't have to worry about Kendall breathing down their necks. James had been drinking a little. Camille and Carlos were off somewhere having fun. Dak and Jett were sitting on the couch making out and Jo was nowhere to be seen. James and Katie didn't care at the moment. Right now all that mattered was each other.<p>

James looked down at Katie as they danced. He still couldn't believe they had been together for over a year. They had managed to make it work and James was happy about that. He had never felt this way about another girl. Katie was different from all his previous girlfriends. She was special.

"James," Katie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down so they were level. "Let's go somewhere more private," she whispered in his ear.

"What'd you have in mind?" James asked huskily.

"Let's find a private room," Katie suggested. James grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her down the hall. They found an empty room and closed the door. James locked it so no one could walk in on them. James turned around and Katie was all over him. James wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. James was so absorbed in what they were doing he almost missed his cell phone ringing. He and Katie parted and James answered his phone as Katie's started to ring. She answered her as well.

"Hello?" James said.

"James we have to go it's almost curfew," Camille said.

"Ok meet us by the car," James said.

"Just hurry up," Camille said.

"I'll move faster if you let me go," James said. He hung up and looked at Katie.

"That was Carlos," Katie said, "he said we have to go," she said.

"Yeah that was Camille and she said the same thing," James said pouting.

"Another time," Katie said. James nodded and they both walked out of the room and outside to Kendall's car. Camille and Carlos were already here waiting for them.

"Come on Katie you are driving," Camille said.

"I know," Katie said.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as he watched three little kids dressed up as three of the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles walk away. Logan loved handing out candy. He loved seeing kids in costumes. They had seen several kids and were running low on candy. Kendall had gone out to get some more candy and would be beck soon. Logan smiled as he thought back to when he arrived. Kendall could be so childish sometimes.<p>

_Logan pulled into the Knight's driveway. He slowly got out of his car. Katie had showed up at his house laughing and telling him Kendall wanted him over soon. Logan had finished eating and hurried out the door. He was kind of scared and didn't know what to expect. Logan got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited for Kendall to answer. He really didn't know what to expect.

The door opened to reveal Kendall dressed up as Spiderman. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Trick or treat," Logan said pushing Kendall back into the house. "Definitely a treat," Logan said looking Kendall up and down.

"The kids love it," Kendall said shrugging.

"I find it hard to believe you dressed up only for the kids," Logan said. He had known about Kendall's obsession with Spiderman. It was much like his obsession with Batman.

"Well yeah," Kendall said, "I've done this every year for the last four years minus last year," he said.

"Why didn't you do this last year?" Logan asked his eyes roaming over Kendall's figure.

"We had only just started dating and I didn't want to scare you away," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head again.

"Wow you know I've never fantasied about Spiderman when I was young, but now I just might," Logan said licking his lips.

"Keep it in your pants Mitchell," Kendall said as there was a knock at the door. _

"Sammy," Logan called out. Logan listened carefully as the dog ran from up stairs and down to him. She jumped up on the couch next to Logan. Logan started to pet her. He was wondering where Kendall was. There was a knock at the door and Sammy ran off back up stairs. Logan laughed. Kendall had trained her so well. Logan stood and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw Kendall standing there with a bag of candy.

"Trick or treat," Kendall said playfully.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating," Logan asked as he stepped aside. Logan could see Kendall grin through the mask. Kendall stepped inside and set the bag of candy next to the bowl of candy.

"Maybe I'm a a little old," Kendall said, "but are you still going to give me a treat?" he asked.

"If you behave," Logan said as he shut the door.

"You are such a tease," Kendall said. Logan laughed as there was yet another knock on the door. Kendall pushed him aside and grabbed the candy. He opened the door and saw two little girls dressed up as princesses.

"Oh you two make some pretty princesses," Kendall said as he gave them a couple pieces of candy.

"Thank you," the two girls said and they left. Kendall shut the door and turned to Logan. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"If you wanted to hand out all you had to do was say so," Logan said laughing. "I'm hungry," he said.

"There's some chicken in the kitchen," Kendall said. Logan nodded and they both made their way out to the kitchen. Kendall moved to the refrigerator and grabbed the leftover chicken and handed it to Logan. Logan looked at the chicken and wrinkle his nose as his stomach flipped. He tossed the chicken onto the counter and ran from the room. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Logan?" Kendall said, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said as he slowly stood up.

"You sure?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and walked past Kendall. He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"I'm fine Ken," Logan said as there was a knock at the door. "Could you go get that?" he asked. Kendall nodded and walked out to the living room. Logan sat down at the kitchen table. He wasn't sure what had happened with the chicken. The smell just made him sick to his stomach. Sure he had been sick the last week, but that was only in the mornings. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't think much of it. He knew it was probably a stomach bug of some sort. He knew he'd be fine soon. He finished his water and walked out to the living room where Kendall was shutting the door.

"You sure you're ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"So it's almost nine thirty the trick or treaters are almost done," Kendall said.

"A few more and then I get Spiderman all to myself?" Logan asked playfully.

"Twenty more minutes and I am all yours," Kendall said. 


	13. Chapter 13: Interrupted

**Ok I would like to thank** _HatersHateRushersElevate, sylarbadass, Fabian00, Scarlett, TheClaire24, BlueberryNaru, and StuckAt99.9. _** for all your lovely reviews.**

** Ok so I am writing on my iPod. It is hard but doable. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Also since I don't have my lap I'm writing on my iPod. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 13: Interrupted **

James and Katie were sitting on the couch together, with Camille and Carlos. They were helping Joanna hand out candy. They were watching a movie at the moment. They were having a horror movie marathon and handing out when ever Joanna was busy with the twins.

"How did we get roped into this?" Camille asked.

"I don't know, but they would watch anything else," Katie said pointing to James and Carlos.

"Oh come on you have to admit horror movies are the best," Carlos said defensively.

"What I don't get is why every girl in every horror movie has to go upstairs when she's being chased by a killer," Camille said.

"It wouldn't be a very good movie if she ran out of the house and got away," Carlos said.

"I get that," Katie said, "What I don't get is why there has to be a shower scene," she said.

"Oh come on Katie, it's for those men who aren't getting any action so they can say they at least seen some famous actress's ass or boobs," Carlos said.

"That is so stupid," Camille said.

"Not from a guy's point of view," James said.

"Guys are pigs," Katie said shaking her head. Camille nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes we are," James and Carlos said nodding their heads earning a playful smack from Camille and Katie each. The four were laughing when Joanna walked into the room.

"James," Joanna said.

"Yeah," James said turning to her.

"We're almost out of candy," Joanna said, "do you think you could run to the store and get some more. I promised my boss's daughter some candy," she said.

"Fine," James sighed as he stood up.

"I'll go with you," Katie offered. James nodded and took the keys Joanna was holding out to him. The two left the house. James got into Joanna's car and Katie got into the passenger's seat.

"So why did you offer to come with me?" James asked.

"We need to talk," Katie said.

"What?" James asked, "This isn't about my comment about the movie was it," he asked. Katie laughed and shook her head.

"No," she said, "this is about something completely different," she said.

"Oh is this good or bad," James said he he pulled up to a red light.

"It all depends on what you thinking good or bad," Katie said slowly. She folded her hands in her lap and looked away from James.

"What is it?" James asked as the light turned green. Katie lifted her head to look at James.

* * *

><p>Dak smiled as he waved at two small kids. He loved handing out back in Jackson. Jackson had been a small town and he knew everyone there. Here he didn't know anyone, but he still loved handing out. Jo had gone over to Stephanie's house. Jo and Stephanie King had become friends as of late. Tom and Frank were at a costume party. They had the house to themselves for a few hours.<p>

Dak was like a child. He really did love handing out candy. Halloween was his second favorite holiday. Jett laughed as he walked up behind Dak. Dak jumped, he hadn't expected Jett to walk up behind him.

"Did I scare you?" Jett asked laughing.

"Yes," Dak said elbowing Jett lightly.

"Sorry but you make it so easy," Jett said laughing.

"Don't sneak up on me," Dak said as he closed the door. They both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry," Jett said laughing.

"Well don't I forgive you," Dak said crossing his arms over his chest. Jett stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "That is not going to work," Dak said.

"Come on Dak I said I was sorry," Jett said sticking his lip out further.

"No," Dak said.

"Please," Jett said. Dak shook his head. Jett grabbed Dak and pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips. Dak melted into the kiss instantly. Jett grinned and pulled Dak into his lap.

"Ok I forgive you," Dak said. Jett grinned and brought Dak in for another kiss. Dak all to willingly kissed back. He had almost forgotten he was handing out candy until there was a knock at the door. Dak stood up but froze. "Jett could you get that?" he asked.

"Sure why?" Jett asked as he stood up. Dak just shook his head and sat down crossing his legs. Jett answered the door and gave the kids at the door some candy.

"Jett?" Dak said as Jett walked back to the couch.

"What?" Jett asked.

"Are you bored with me?" Dak asked.

"What no," Jett said shaking his head. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Dak," he said.

"I mean sexually?" Dak said looking away from Jett. "I mean we are playing it safe. No wandering hands," he said.

"Oh," Jett said as he sat down next to Dak, "It's not that I'm bored because you turn me on like crazy," he said earning a small smile from Dak. "It's just I'm scared," he said.

"Scared of what?" Dak asked.

"Dak you're the first guy I've been with," Jett said, "I don't want to disappoint you," he said.

"Jett I've only ever been with Logan and that didn't get past a few secret make out sessions," Dak said, "and just so you know you really turn me on as well," he said. Jett smiled. "I mean why do you think I had you answer the door?" he asked. Jett laughed and looked down to Dak's crotch and saw the slight bulge.

"All it takes is one kiss get you hard?" Jett asked huskily. He scooted closer to Dak. Dak blushed and nodded. "So what are we gonna do with this little problem of yours?" Jett asked. Dak blushed and crossed his legs. Dak was wondering when Jett had gotten so bold. It was such a turn on though.

"Jett," Dak said as there was a knock on the door. Jett held a hand up to Dak and walked over to the door.

"How many do we have here," Jett asked the small group of kids. He did a quick count. "Just enough," he said as he handed the last of the candy out. They all thanked Jett and left. Jett turned the outside light off. He locked the door and walked back over to Dak. He sat down next to him. "Now where were we?" Jett asked.

"Jett you don't have to do this," Dak squeaked.

"When did you get so shy?" Jett asked grinning mischievously.

"When did you get so brave?" Dak asked.

"I guess I just realized there was nothing to be afraid of," Jett said as he leaned in so his lips were inches from Dak's ear. His hand found Dak's knee. Dak wondered when the tables had been turned. Jet's hand slowly moved up Dak's thigh.

"J-Jett," Dak stammered. Jett grinned and pressed his lips to Dak's neck. His hand continued his up to Dak's crotch.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," Jett said, "Just tell me when to stop," he said as his hand started to rub Dak's jean clad erection. Dak only moaned as Jett's hand rubbed his cock. Dak felt himself getting more turned on by the second. Jett's hand started to unbutton Dak's jeans. He stuck his hands into Dak's jeans and boxers. Dak gasped shocked as Jett's started to stroke him.

"Jett," Dak gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jett asked. Dak shook his head unable to speak. He wanted Jett to keep going. Dak moaned as he felt himself nearing his peak.

"J-Jett I'm cl-close," he stuttered. Jett sped his hand up and Dak moaned. He thrust his hips up. He was so close he could taste his release. Jett flicked his wrist and Dak let go. He let out a moan as he came. Dak fell back into the couch and tried to catch his breath. Jett pulled his hand out of Dak's jeans.

"How was that?" Jett asked.

"Amazing," Dak said once he could breathe normally. Jett laughed and zipped Dak's jeans and buttoned them. He leaned in and kissed Dak as the front door opened. Dak grabbed Jett's face and held him in place. He knew whoever it was would leave then alone if they thought they were doing something.

"Boys you have a bedroom for a reason," Tom said interrupting them. Dak pulled away from Jett.

"Ho-how was the party?" Dak asked embarrassed. He looked over at his two uncles and saw Tom holding Frank up with his arm around his neck.

"Great, we'll just go to bed," Tom said. Dak nodded and waited for them to leave to turn his attention back to Jett.

"Shall we take this upstairs before Jo decides to come home?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head eagerly and stood up. He pulled Jett to his feet and upstairs to their room.

* * *

><p>Logan looked at the clock on the wall he was waiting for the twenty minutes to be up. He as Kendall handed out candy to several more kids. He couldn't help but<p>

Eventually the twenty minutes were up and Kendall put up a sign on the door saying they were out of candy, which was mostly true. There was only half a bowl left. Logan couldn't contain his excitement anymore. Logan jumped up once Kendall turned to him.

"Come on Spidy show me why they call you the amazing Spiderman," Logan said huskily. Kendall ran over to Logan and picked him up.

"There's no need to fear Spiderman will take care of all you're needs," Kendall said as he started up the stairs. Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall set Logan on his feet. Logan pushed Kendall's mask up enough to reveal Kendall's lips. He crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Logan moaned as Kendall's hands found his ass and squeezed. They stood there kissing for quite some time. Kendall ran his hands under Logan's shirt.

"Spidy," Logan moaned and threw his head back. Kendall moved his lips to Logan's neck and he began to suck on Logan's neck. Kendall stood there nipping at Logan's neck leaving his mark. Logan moaned and pulled Kendall's mask off. He then pushed Kendall back to his bed. Logan then pulled Kendall's pants down along with his boxers. He pushed Kendall down so he was sitting on his bed. "I think it's time to show my appreciation for all that you've done for me," Logan said looking up at Kendall. Logan didn't give Kendall time to think as he took the tip of Kendall's cock in his mouth. Kendall's words died in his throat and was replaced by a moan. Logan sucked harshly at the tip of Kendall's cock before he started to bob his head. Kendall moaned as he took his gloves off and threaded his fingers into Logan's hair as Logan continued to bob his head up and down. Kendall moaned and fought the urge to just fuck Logan's face. Kendall took the top half of his costume off. He felt extremely exposed as he was almost completely naked and Logan was still fully clothes.

"Logie I'm close," Kendall moaned. Logan pulled off Kendall with an erotic pop. Logan looked ups at Kendall his cheeks were flushed red and his lips were slightly swollen. Kendall licked his lips. Kendall pulled Logan up for a kiss. He fell back on to the bed with Logan on top of him. Kendall quickly rolled then over so he was on top. "I think you're wearing too many clothes Logie," Kendall said as pulled Logan's shirt up and off. Logan moaned as Kendall started to kiss down Logan's chest to his nipple. He took the bud in his mouth. Logan moaned and arched his back.

"Ken," Logan moaned as he threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair. Kendall moved over to the other and gave it the same treatment. Logan moaned and tugged on Kendall's hair earning a moan from the blonde. Kendall started kissing down Logan's body leaving a trail of love bites on his hip. Logan moaned at each new mark that was created by the blonde. Kendall opened Logan's jeans and tugged them down with his boxers. He looked at Logan's cock before taking him in his mouth. Logan sat up and pushed Kendall on to his cock. Logan moaned as Kendall deep throated him.

"Ken I'm gonna come," Logan moaned as he came. Kendall milked Logan for all his worth. Logan gasped and pander as Kendall crawled up the bed. He pressed his lips to Logan's in a lazy kiss. "That was amazing Ken," Logan panted.

"You up for more," Kendall asked as he fished the lube and a condom out of his drawer. Logan nodded his head and spread his legs for Kendall as his cell phone started to ring. Logan lifted his head to look at his discarded jeans.

"Leave it," Kendall said as he lubed his finger up. Logan nodded as Kendall's started to ring as well. Logan looked at Kendall and Kendall shook his head. He pressed his first finger in. Logan moaned and forgot about the world around him. Logan moaned as Kendall pumped his finger in and out a few times before he added another finger. Kendall scissored and stretched Logan.

"Ken I need you," Logan moaned.

"Ok hold on," Kendall said. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. He slipped it on and lubed himself up. "You ready?" he asked. Logan nodded his head.

Kendall pushed in and Logan was in heaven. Logan moaned and arched his back. He didn't care about the dull pain, all that mattered was the pleasure. Kendall quickened his pace and Logan moaned louder. Kendall switched the angle of his thrust and Logan saw stars. Logan moaned louder and arched his back into Kendall. Kendall leaned forward and captured Logan's lips in a sloppy kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and held him there. They broke apart when the need for air was too great.

"Ken, I'm close," Logan said as as he reached for his cock. Kendall swatted his hand away and grabbed his cock. He pumped Logan with a rhythm that was no where near the rhythm he was pounding into the smaller boy. Logan moaned and didn't know where to thrust his hips. Suddenly Logan came covering Kendall's hand and his stomach.

Kendall watched Logan's face. His eyes were screw shut and his mouth was hanging open in a loud moan, which sounded suspiciously like Kendall's name. Kendall came a few thrusts later with a moan of Logan's name.

"That was amazing," Logan said as his breathing returned to normal, "I am gonna fantasize about Spiderman more often," he said laughing.

"Yeah," Kendall said. Kendall pulled out of Logan and took the condom off. He tossed it away.

"Ken grab my phone I wanna see who called," Logan said. Kendall moved over to the edge of the bed and grabbed Logan's jeans and fished his phone out and tossed it to him. Logan grabbed his phone and noticed he had a few missed calls and a few voicemails. He listened to them as Kendall did the same.

_"Logan there's been an accident call me back when you get this," Camille's voice said.

"Logan we are all at the hospital, there's been an accident call you're mother," Jack said.

"Do you not know how to answer you phone? Call me, we need to talk," Joanna said. _

Logan ended his call and looked at Kendall. "There's been some kind of accident, I don't know what but I have to go," Logan said as he stood up and grabbed his underwear.

"It's James and Katie," Kendall said. Logan froze and looked over at Kendall.

"What?" he asked. 


	14. Chapter 14: Katie's Secret

**Ok I would like to thank** _Scarlett, Fabian00, Kendalls Logiebear, Bella, WishesintheNightSky,StuckAt99.9., sylarbadass, luvlikewhoa, HatersHateRushersElevate, and TheClaire24 _** for all your lovely reviews.**

** A special shout out goes to HatersHateRushersElevate. She is an amazing writer and friend and this chapter is dedicated to her. If you have not checked out her work then I suggest you do. It is amazing.

Ok so I am writing on my iPod. It is hard but doable. I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Also since I don't have my lap I'm writing on my iPod. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 14: Katie's Secret **

Kendall and Logan ran into the hospital and to the front desk. They had both called their mothers before they left and they were only told that James and Katie were in an accident. They got information on James and Katie from the nurse at the desk and they took off for the second floor. They reached the second floor and saw Jack, Joanna, Arianna, Zack, Camille, Carlos, and Jennifer in the small waiting room. Also next to Jennifer was Brooke Diamond, James's mother. Logan had expected her to be there. If she hadn't he would've been worried.

"Mom," Kendall and Logan said as they moved over to their mothers.

"What happened?" Logan asked Joanna and Jack.

"I sent James and Katie out to get some more candy since we were running out and we still had a lot more kids coming and a driver who was on their cell phone ran a red light," Joanna said tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone," Logan said not offering an explanation knowing everyone here knew what he and Kendall had been doing. They're sex life was no secret to everyone. They had been caught getting frisky by almost everyone in the small waiting room at one point.

"Do you know anything," Kendall asked Jennifer.

"Katie's not as severe as James, but they won't let me see her yet," Jennifer said. Kendall nodded and sat down next to Jennifer. Logan sat down next to Joanna which happened to be next to Kendall too.

They all sat there in silence. After awhile Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. Logan looked up from his lap to Kendall and gave him a small smile. Kendall gave his hand a small squeeze and ran his thumb over the back of Logan's hand. Logan leaned over and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and fought the tears. They sat there for a few hours in silence. No one said a word, and no one moved much. Joanna and Jack changed the twins a few times, but other than that no one really moved.

"Mrs. Knight," a voice said.

"That's me," Jennifer said standing up. She walked over to a woman in a white coat. She had light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked almost sad, which meant she probably had bad news for one of the two families.

"My name is Dr. Henna and your daughter is fine, she just has a few bruised ribs and some other small scrapes and cuts," Dr. Henna said.

"Can I see her?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, she's awake and asking for you and your son," Dr. Henna said.

"Kendall," Jennifer said turning to her son. Kendall looked at Logan, who was holding his hand. Logan smiled and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Go your sister wants you," Logan said. Kendall nodded and stood up and left with Jennifer after they got some information on Katie's room.

"What about James?" Jack asked as he stood up with Joanna and Brooke.

"He's still in surgery, we're doing all we can, but his chances aren't looking too good at the moment," Dr. Henna said. "His lung collapsed, but it was nothing we couldn't fix," Dr. Henna said. Joanna and Brooke both broke into tears. Joanna hugged Jack and he hugged her back. Brooke fell into her chair. Logan moved form his chair to sit next to Camille.

"You ok?" Camille asked.

"No," Logan said, "I know this is gonna sound silly, but I'm thinking about when I sent Kendall out for more candy," he said in a low voice.

"It's not silly," Camille said.

"I am just so glad he came back," he said shaking his head. Camille pulled Logan into a hug. "I'm worried about James too," he added quickly. Camille nodded and hugged him tighter. Logan sat up and looked at Camille through watery eyes.

"He's gonna be ok," Carlos said, "he has to be," he said.

"He will be," Logan said as he looked at the three adults still talking to Dr. Henna. James had to be alright. He had been through worse and made it through. James had been in several accidents back in Jackson and he was always ok. He was going to be ok now, he just had to be. Logan knew he was being wishful. He prayed to god that James would be ok. He wanted him to be, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't make it. Logan shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. That wasn't going to happen. James was gonna be fine just like Katie.

"Carlos do your parents know you're here?" Logan asked as he looked at his watch. It was after midnight.

"Yeah, I called and told them James and Katie were in an accident," Carlos said.

"When do you need to be home?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "What time is it?" he asked.

"After midnight," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Jennifer made their way down the hall to Katie's room. Jennifer was the first one there. She saw Katie sitting up slightly on bed. Katie saw them and gave them a small smile.<p>

"Oh, my baby," Jennifer said tears in her eyes. She walked over to Katie's bed and carefully hugged her. Katie carefully wrapped her arms around Jennifer.

"I'm ok mom," Katie said.

"Katie you had us so worried," Kendall said walking over to her bed as well. "We are just so glad you're ok," he said.

"I know," Katie said tears in her eyes. "Do you guys know how James is doing?" she asked.

"No we left when the doctor was talking to Jack, Joanna, and Brooke," Jennifer said.

"I can go see if they know anything," Kendall offered. Katie nodded her head and Kendall grabbed her hand and squeezed it before leaving. He walked back to the waiting room where Jack and Joanna were talking to Brooke. Kendall walked over to Logan, Camille, and Carlos.

"Do you guys know anything about James? Katie is asking about him," Kendall said as he sat down next to Logan.

"He's still in surgery and it doesn't look good," Logan said his eyes watering. Kendall pulled Logan to him in a hug. He held Logan close and let him cry. He knew Logan and James were close. They were practically brothers after all. They had lived together for the last eight years. Kendall felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. James was his best friend and they were pretty close too. James was practically his brother as well.

"They said something about his lung collapsing, but they fixed it," Camille said.

"He's gonna be ok," Kendall said softly.

"I hope so," Logan said.

"I better go tell Katie what I know," Kendall said moving to stand but Logan held onto him.

"Ken," Logan said softly. He didn't want Kendall to go.

"Come with me then," Kendall whispered in his ear. Logan nodded and they stood up.

"Mom, I'm going with Kendall to see Katie," Logan said. The two walked down the hall together. "Ken, I know this is gonna sound a little selfish, but for the last few hours I've been thinking oh my god that could've been you," Logan said.

"I thought the same thing," Kendall said looking down at the floor. He stopped walking making Logan stop as well. "Logie it could happen to anyone," he said.

"I know but just the thought of losing you scares me," Logan said, "don't get me wrong, I'm worried about James, but I don't know what I would've done if you had never come back," he said teas in his eyes.

"But I did," Kendall said hugging Logan. Logan nodded his head and pressed his face into Kendall's neck. They stood there for a moment together. They didn't say anything. They were just glad to be together. "Come on let's go," Kendall said after some time. Logan nodded and grabbed Kendall's hand and started walking once again. They walked into Katie's room where Jennifer was sitting on the edge of Katie's bed.

"Logan," Katie said giving him a small forced smile, "Is there any news on James?" Katie asked.

"He's still in surgery," Logan said, "the doctor said his lung collapsed, but they fixed it quick," he said as he walked over to Katie's bed. He never let go of Kendall's hand.

"How are his chances?" Jennifer asked.

"They are doing all they can," Logan said tears in his eyes again. Katie's eyes watered. Logan moved to her and hugged her. Kendall moved in and hugged them both. "He's gonna be ok, he's just gotta be," Logan said.

"He will be," Kendall said.

"I'm gonna go tell the others you're doing fine," Jennifer said. Katie nodded and Jennifer left.

"Katie do you remember what happened?" Logan asked as he let go of her. He and Kendall sat back.

"Yeah," Katie said nodding her head, "James and I were going to the store to pick up candy for Joanna since she promised her boss's kid some and she wanted James to go. I offered to go with him and we were talking when our light turned green and James started driving and out of nowhere a car hit the driver's side and I blacked out. I came to as the got us to the hospital and I heard Jack yelling," she said.

"He was here when you guys got here?" Logan asked. Katie nodded her head. The three fell silent. They didn't know what to say. They were all thinking about James though. They were hoping he was ok.

* * *

><p>Jack sat back as he listened to Joanna and Brooke talk. He was on fairy good terms with Brooke and tue only time they ever fought was over James. James had made his decision to live with Jack during the school year though, and Brooke had come to accept it. Jack thought back to when James and Katie had arrived. He had never been more scared in his life.<p>

_Jack was in the break room. He was watching some TV with his colleague Dr. Jasmine Henna. They were talking and waiting for their breaks to end when suddenly their pagers both went off. They both looked at them and took off running. There was an ambulance coming in with two teenagers that had been in a car crash. They both made it to the ambulance as it arrived.

Jack and Dr. Henna both helped the doors open and Jack helped the first patient out only to stop when he realized it was James. Dr. Henna looked at Jack who was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. Sure, James had been hurt before, but he had never been the on call doctor.

"Jack," Dr. Henna said. James was moved to make way for the other patient, Katie.

"James," Jack said finally looking at his son. His face was cut up and he had a large gash on his side. There was a lot of blood on him. Jack noticed a large gash on his forehead. Jack felt everything just slow down. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't operate on either of them.

"Oh my god," Dr. Henna said, "This is your son and his girlfriend isn't it?" she asked. Jack just stood there as other doctors arrived to help. Dr. Henna grabbed Jack and dragged him away from James and Katie. "Jack you have to go call you wife and your ex wife and the girls parents," Dr. Henna said.

"That's my son," Jack said snapping back into reality.

"I know and I'll take care of him and the girl you go make some phone calls," Dr. Henna said pushing him. Jack nodded numbly and ran to the to his office. He had left his cell phone in there and that had Brooke's number in it. _

Jack was brought back to reality when Dr. Henna returned. He jumped up and all but ran over to her. Joanna and Brooke were close behind him.

"Any news?" he asked.

"He's out of surgery, and he's doing a lot better than when he got here," she said offering him a small smile.

"Is he gonna be ok," Brooke asked.

"He should be," Dr. Henna said, "he's got several stitches in his left side and and on his forehead, if he's lucky he won't have many scars," she said.

"I'll see to it he doesn't," Jack said nodding his head.

"He's really gonna be ok?" Camille asked as she and Carlos joined the three other adults.

"Yeah," Dr. Henna said, "He's under heavy sedation right now, but you can see him if you like," she said.

"Yeah where's his room," Jack asked.

"214 across the hall from Katie," Dr. Henna said.

"Have they been told yet?" Jack asked.

"No," Dr. Henna said.

"We'll tell them," Camille said. Dr. Henna nodded and left. Jack, Joanna, Brooke, Camille, and Carlos all made their way down the hall. Camille and Carlos left them into the room across the hall while, Jack, Joanna, and Brooke walked into James' room.

* * *

><p>Logan felt at ease with Katie, Kendall, and Jennifer. They were all talking and Logan was leaning sleepily on Kendall while he talked. They were keeping his mind off of James at the moment. It was hitting him just how late it really was. Logan knew it had to be almost three in the morning. Logan was starting to drift to sleep when Camille and Carlos walked into the room.<p>

"Camille, Carlos," Katie said a little loudly. Logan jerked up and looked around causing the others to chuckle at him.

"It's ok Logie," Kendall said softly, "it's just Camille and Carlos," he said. Logan looked at the two.

"Any news on James," Katie asked as Logan settled against Kendall's side once more. He was a little more awake now.

"He's out if surgery and things look good," Camille said happily.

"He's under sedation, but he's across the hall," Carlos said jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"We haven't been in there yet, but the doctor says he's in pretty bad shape," Camille said.

Logan closed his eyes and settled against Kendall again. He didn't want to go see James right now. He wanted to talk to Katie though. He thought back to the conversation they had has a few days ago.

_"Logan," Katie said as she knocked on his door. She and James had been in his room making out until Jack caught them and told James to get to work on his homework. Jack then told Katie to ask Logan for a ride home since Kendall had dropped her off.

"Hey Katie," Logan said turning away from his desk.

"You busy?" Katie asked.

"I finished my homework an hour ago," Logan said. Katie laughed and walked into his room.

"Can we talk?" Katie asked.

"Sure what are friends for?" Logan asked. Katie walked over to Logan's bed and sat down.

"Ok, well this is kind of hard for me to say," Katie said looking at her hands.

"Katie what's wrong?" Logan asked. He stood up from his chair and moved over so he was beside Katie. Katie had tears forming in her eyes.

"Logan I think I'm pregnant," Katie said.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"James and I had sex and I thinknthe condoms may have broke or something, but I missed my last period and I don't know how to tell James," she said.

"Oh Katie," Logan said. "How late are you?" he asked.

"Two weeks," Katie said, "I know I may be stressing over nothing, but then again I don't know. I mean I've never been late before," She said.

"Katie calm down," Logan said, "There are ways to find out," he said.

"I know," Katie said taking a few deep breaths. "Could you give me a ride home?" she asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I heard Jack yelling at James," he said grinning. Katie laughed and wiped her eyes. _

"Logie," Kendall said shaking him from his thoughts.

"Go away I'm trying to sleep," Logan mumbled as he curled into his chair.

"Don't you wanna go see James?" Kendall asked.

"No he's sleeping he won't know if I'm there or not," Logan said. Kendall laughed and leaned over and kissed Logan's forehead. Logan heard him leave.

"They're gone," Katie said.

"Please tell me you were conscious enough to tell the doctors you might be pregnant," Logan said sitting up.

"I came to in x ray and shared my fears," Katie said, "don't worry," she said. Logan nodded.

"Did they take blood?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I should know for sure soon," Katie said. Logan nodded his head again. Then as if on cue Dr. Henna walked into the room.

"Miss Knight," she said.

"Let me guess my blood tests results are in," Katie said. Dr. Henna nodded her head. Logan moved to stand beside Katie.

"Your test came back positive," Dr. Henna said, "Are you the father?" She asked Logan.

"No James is I am just the gay best friend sworn to secrecy," Logan said.

"Katie you should tell your mother," Dr. Henna said.

"I will, please let me do it," Katie said.

"Ok but do it soon we need to get you on prenatal vitamins if you plan on keeping the baby," she said. Katie nodded and Dr. Henna left the room.

"Logan what am I gonna do I am too young to have a baby," Katie said.

"Well there's always abortion, which I don't like, but I think you should talk to your mom and James first," Logan said, "there's also adoption," he said.

"Go get my mom," Katie said.

"Katie if I go over there Kendall will throw a fit because I refused to go in the first place," Logan said.

"Tell them I pestered you," Katie said. Logan sighed and placed an arm around Katie.

"Fine," he said, "You are so lucky you are my best friend and my boyfriends little sister otherwise I'd dislike you right now," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. Katie laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Thank you gay best friend who is sworn to secrecy," Katie said. Logan laughed as he started for the door. Logan put on his best annoyed face and crossed the hall. He saw everyone gathered around James' bed.

"Mrs. Knight Katie is pestering me to get you and she won't let me sleep," Logan said as he climbed into Kendall's lap.

"I'm gonna go see what she wants," Jennifer said and she left the room.

"I seriously love how you don't even ask anymore," Kendall said laughing.

"Shut up, I'm tired and we have school in a few hours," Logan said.

"You can't honestly tell me you want to go to school still," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Oh he is planning in going," Camille said.

"I didn't miss school when James nearly totaled dad's car back in Jackson and I don't plan to now," Logan said tiredly.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Logan asked back realizing what he had said. "Mrs. Diamond's here isn't she?" Logan asked looking at Kendall who only nodded. The room was silent.

"Jack," Brooke said.

"I think it's time for us to go home," Logan said to Kendall.

"I think you're right," Kendall said.

"We'll join you," Camille said. The four teens left the room. Kendall crossed the hall and told Jennifer and Katie he was going with Logan and probably staying there. Logan fished his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Kendall with a yawn.

"You drive I am to tired," Logan said.

"Logan you just got James in trouble," Camille said.

"I know I'm tired, and you know how I get when I don't get sleep," Logan snapped.

"Yeah you get cranky and irritable," Camille said laughing. Logan just stuck his tongue out at Camille causing her to laugh more.

"Camille don't irritate him," Kendall said.

"Thank you Ken," Logan said smiling at Kendall as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Carlos do you want to go home," Kendall asked.

"I probably should," Carlos said. They walked over to Logan's car. Logan climbed into the passengers seat. Camille and Carlos got in back. Kendall got into the drivers seat and drove to Carlos' house. Carlos said his goodbyes and they drove to the Diamond residence. Camille got out of the car and Kendall looked over at Logan who was fast asleep. Kendall smiled and got out of the car and walked around to Logan's door. He opened the door and reached over Logan and undid his buckle and picked him up. He carried Logan inside and up to his bedroom. He laid Logan down on his bed. He stood up and turned around.

"Don't leave," Logan said grabbing Kendall's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kendall said as he took his jeans off. He lifted the blanket and joined Logan under the covers. Kendall pulled Logan to him and Logan snuggled into him.

Kendall felt like he was just getting to sleep when he was being shaken awake by Logan.

"Come on Ken," Logan said, "Your mom dropped your car keys off and she said you didn't have to schoolboy you didn't want to but you do have to go home," he said.

"Kay I'm up," Kendall said, "I guess I'll go to school," he said.

"Carlos called and I will pick him up this morning," Logan said as he moved about.

"Ok, I need to go home and change I'll see you at school," Kendall said as he got out of bed. Logan handed Kendall his car keys and pecked him on the lips.

"See you at school," Logan said. 


	15. Chapter 15: Stomach Flu?

**Ok I would like to thank** _HatersHateRushersElevate, Scarlett, Fabian00, TheClaire24, and StuckAt99.9 _**for all your lovely reviews.**

**A special shout out goes to HatersHateRushersElevate. She is an amazing writer and friend (and quickly becoming my second muse) and this chapter is dedicated to her again. She was my 100th reviewer. I am so happy now. I gave her a request from me. Now I will offer the same thing to my 150th reviewer. Who ever is my 150th reviewer will get to request a oneshot from me or get to request something they want to see in this fic or another. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 15: Stomach Flu?**

Logan, Kendall, and Camille were sitting in there Algebra class together. Camille and Kendall had their heads resting on their hands and were half asleep. Logan on the other hand had his head down on his desk. It seemed like he was sleeping but Camille knew better than that. Logan was wide awake. She knew him better than that. She knew he had a photographic memory and that he was listening to every word their teacher said. She knew no matter how tired Logan was he would never sleep in class.

"Ok can someone tell me the answer to the question on the board," their teacher Ms. Collins asked. No hands went up at all. "Come on guys this was question 31 on last nights homework," she said. She looked around the room as everyone scrambled to look in their notebooks. Her eyes landed on Logan, who still had his head down.

"Mr. Mitchell," Ms. Collins said thinking she had him caught.

"What Ms. Collins?" Logan asked without lifting his head up from his desk.

"Watch this," Camille said nudging Kendall and pointing to Logan. The two looked over at the small brunette.

"What is the answer to the question on the board," Ms. Collins said.

"X equals A over B times three over Y," Logan said not lifting his head up from his desk. Ms. Collins and the rest of the class looked at Logan shocked. Camille was grinning. She was the only one who had expected him to get the question right. Even Kendall looked shocked.

"That's correct," Ms. Collins said slowly, "how did you know what the question was? You've had your head down on your desk this whole time," she said.

"You said it was question 31 from our homework, and I did my homework last night," Logan said still not lifting his head.

"You remember the answer without having to look?" Ms. Collins asked.

"Yes," Logan said calmly.

"How?" Ms. Collins asked confused.

"I have an amazing memory," Logan said, "I can tell you every answer to the whole homework assignment with out having to look at my work or the book," Logan said, "next time you think I'm not paying attention think twice," he said finally lifting his head to look at Ms. Collins. Ms. Collins was speechless. She had not expected Logan to be paying attention like that. Logan looked over to his side at Kendall and Camille. Camille was grinning and Kendall was gawking. Logan only smiled as the bell rang. The class put their things away and left.

"What was that?" Kendall asked Logan as they walked down the hall side by side.

"Come on Kendall you know I have a great memory," Logan said.

"I honestly thought you were sleeping," Kendall said shaking his head.

"I think everyone but Camille thought I was sleeping," Logan said grinning.

"The look on Ms. Collins face was priceless," Camille said laughing.

"Wow Logie you cease to amaze me," Kendall said as they made their way to the choir room. They walked in and Camille joined Jo on the risers. Kendall and Logan walked over to Carlos who was sitting down with his chin in his hand and sleeping. "Watch this," Kendall said. He sat down next to Carlos and pushed on his arm. Carlos fell forward before jumping up.

"I'm up," he said causing Kendall and Logan to laugh. Carlos glared at them before sitting back down. "You guys are so funny," he said annoyed.

Their choir teacher walked into the room. She walked over to her desk and told the kids to get into their places. Logan moved to stand behind Carlos next to Kendall where James usually stood. Kendall and Logan were both tenors but, they never usually stood together because James stood in between them.

"You're gonna stand there until James comes back aren't you?" Kendall asked.

"Well yeah, besides you like my voice," Logan said playfully.

"No I don't," Kendall said shaking his head. Logan looked at Kendall confused. "I love it," he said. Logan shook his head laughing. Mrs. Marcus warmed them up and asked them to get their folders.

"Logan," Mrs. Marcus said.

"What?" Logan asked turning his attention to her.

"Where's James?" she asked.

"He was in an accident," Logan said, "he won't be back for a few weeks," he said.

"Kendall and you're sister?" Mrs. Marcus asked.

"Same thing, she should be back by the end of the week if not early next week," Kendall said. Mrs. Marcus nodded.

"Mrs. Marcus who's gonna sing the duet in our Christmas song until then?" Jo asked. The duet had been assigned to Katie and James since it was a love song and they were a couple.

"Oh I don't know," Mrs. Marcus said. "It's only November shouldn't James be back by then," she asked Logan and Camille.

"I think so," Logan said. He honestly wasn't sure how bad James' injuries were and how long he'd be out of school.

"We're not sure," Camille admitted.

"Well we still need two people to sing it until James gets back. I picked him and Katie because it's not only a Christmas song but a love song. I would like another couple to do this as well," Mrs. Marcus said, "any volunteers?" she asked.

"Mrs. Marcus," Kendall said quickly raising his arm.

"No," Logan said turning to Kendall. He knew what Kendall was thinking. He didn't want to. He loved singing, but he didn't like doing it in front of people. Sure he loved choir, but that was in a group, and he wasn't really heard.

"That is a great idea," Mrs. Marcus said. "come here you two and bring your music," she said as she walked over to her piano. Logan shot a small glare at Kendall as they walked up to the piano with their sheet music in hand. "We'll have to adjust the vocals some too fit your voices though," Mrs. Marcus said.

"I can sing the soprano part an octave lower," Logan said as he looked down at his music. Mrs. Marcus looked at her copy and nodded. She started to play the vocal lines on her piano. Kendall and Logan listened carefully.

"I think it could work," Kendall said.

"Then sing," Camille said.

"Yes sing," Mrs. Marcus said.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree," Kendall sang. He looked at Logan.

"I just want you for my own more than you could ever know, Make my wish come true," Logan sang. He locked eyes with Kendall. He knew the words to this song already. It was one of his favorite Christmas songs after all.

"All I want for Christmas is you, It's you," Kendall sang.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree," Logan sang smiling at Kendall.

"I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day," Kendall sang. He had a smile to match Logan's. They were both putting emotions behind the words.

"I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know," They both sang.

"Make my wish come true," Logan sang. He moved a bit closer to Kendall.

"All I want for Christmas is you," Kendall sang. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand as he sang.

"Yooou baby," they sang.

They stopped and looked at Mrs. Marcus. Logan squeezed Kendall's hand slightly. Logan looked at Mrs. Marcus waiting for her reaction. They had thought it was great, but it was her decision not theirs.

"Guys that was great," she said.

"Yeah," Jo and Camille said together. Logan smiled and looked at Kendall.

* * *

><p>Katie sighed as she sat in her bed. She was still in the hospital. Her x-rays had looked normal but they had sent them out to be examined and she had to stay for another day just to be sure she was fine. Katie was going nuts being alone.<p>

She had told Jennifer about her being pregnant and made her promise not to tell Kendall yet. Katie wanted James to know first. She and James would decide on how to tell Kendall. She didn't know what to do. She was only sixteen and there was no way she and James could raise a kid. James wanted to go to college and she had another year of high school still. This kid could only complicate things.

Katie shook her head. No, she would wait and see what James had to say about this. She knew he would try to do the right thing though. She knew he would want to raise the kid. Katie didn't know if she could do it though. She would have to think about it. She would really have to think about this carefully.

"Miss Knight," a nurse said as she walked into room with a tray of food. "Your lunch has arrived," she said.

"Thank you nurse Connie," Katie said smiling.

"I was talking to the doctor and James' sedation should wear off soon and he should be waking up soon," Nurse Connie said.

"Am I allowed to go over there?" Katie said.

"After you eat," Nurse Connie said smiling. Katie nodded and looked at her food as the nurse left. Katie slowly ate her food and relaxed. She knew it would still be awhile until James woke up.

After she finished eating she pushed her tray away. She carefully got out of her bed. She was glad they let her wear her own clothes. She no longer had an IV either. She just had to be careful. She walked across the hallway to James' room. She stopped in the door way.

James was lying in his bed. He had several cuts on his face and left arm and a gash on his forehead that was sealed with stitches. She knew he also had stitches in his side. She walked over to his bed and looked at him.

"Oh Jamie," she said softly. She placed her hand on his uninjured arm. She hated seeing him like this. "I hope you wake up soon," she said. She moved her hand down his arm and to his hand. She grabbed his hand and held it a few tears escaping her eyes. "Jamie you have to wake up, I have something I need to tell you," she said. She knew this would be better if he was awake, but she needed to practice. "James, we weren't as careful as we thought we were," Katie said calmly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" James asked. Make looked up from his hands to his face. His eyes were open and he was looking at her confused.

"James," Katie said shocked.

"What do you mean we weren't as careful as we thought we were," James asked confused.

"James I'm pregnant," Katie said cutting straight to the point. She didn't want to beat around the bush. James sat there staring at Katie.

"H-How we used a condom," James said, "and we were so careful," he said.

"Obviously not," Katie said.

"Oh my god what are we going to do?" James asked.

"Well I'm only about a month along and we don't have to do anything," Katie said tears in her eyes at James' words.

"Katie no," James said, "you can't get an abortion," he said grabbing her hand.

"James I'm only sixteen there is no way I can raise a baby," Katie said tears in her eyes.

"You won't have to," James said, "we will do it together," he said rubbing her hands with his thumbs.

"James this is crazy," Katie said, "I'm sixteen going on seventeen and have another year of high school and you are going to college next year," she said.

"Katie I could go to UMD and stay here and help you," James said, "Just please don't kill our baby," he said pulling her closer.

"James I can't do this," Katie said.

"Katie you're scared I get it," James said, "honestly I am too, but I don't want you killing our child," he said. Katie locked eyes with him before she broke out sobbing and turned away from him. "Katie please," he said.

"I need to think about this," Katie said. She turned and started for the door.

"Can you live with yourself knowing you killed an innocent life before it even began," James asked. Katie gave him one last look before she left. She walked back to her room. She didn't know what to do. She would have to thinking over and talk to James again.

* * *

><p>Logan followed Dak outside to his car. They were talking and waiting for Kendall and Jett.<p>

"So, Dak how are things with Jett?" Logan asked curiously.

"Good," Dak said blushing.

"What happened?" Logan asked catching his blush. Dak looked away from Logan.

"Well last night, I finally asked Jett why we never did anything sexual and we kind of did some things," Dak said his face going a deeper shade of red.

"Well good for you," Logan said smiling. "Now indent have to hear you whine about dying a virgin," he said laughing.

"Shut up," Dak said.

"I tease because you are my friend," Logan said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends," Dak said.

"You wouldn't survive a day without me," Logan said laughing.

"You are so full of yourself," Dak said. The two looked at one another before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kendall as he and Jett walked up to the two with Camille, Carlos, and Jo behind them.

"Nothing," Dak and Logan said together as they walked over to Kendall and Jett and gave them a peck on the lips.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Katie and she said James is awake," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan's eyes lit up. James was awake.

"Are we gonna go see them?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and you don't have to worry about the twins Jack has them at the hospital already," Kendall said. Logan nodded and turned to Camille who was standing by his car. "See you at the hospital then?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and gave Kendall another peck on the lips before turning to his car.

"Don't think we're done with this conversation Zevon," Logan said to Dak who was walking over to Jett's car.

"I didn't think so," Dak said laughing.

Logan got in his car along with Camille and drove to the hospital. He was just glad James was awake. That had to mean he was doing better. There had been a chance that things could've gone bad again if he hadn't woken up. They arrived at the hospital behind Kendall and Carlos. The four ran inside and made their way to James' room. James was sitting up in his bed talking to Jack.

"James," Camille said.

"You had us so worried," Logan said.

"I'm sorry," James said.

"It wasn't you're fault," Logan said.

"Yeah, man we are just glad you're ok," Kendall said. The four walked into the room and sat around James' bed.

"Yeah, well I'm fine," James said flashing them all a smile, "but these stitches are a bitch," he said.

"James," Jack said.

"Sorry dad," James said.

"Where's Katie/" Kendall asked, "I figured she'd be in here with you," he said.

"She's getting examined for any signs of a concussion and checking her ribs right now," James said. "So how was school?" he asked.

"Ok," Carlos said, "Mr. Marcus gave your and Katie's duet to Kendall and Logan for the time being until you two get back," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I didn't want to though," he said sending a glare Kendall's way. Kendall only smiled.

"Oh my god James you missed it Logan totally showed off today in Algebra," Camille said.

"I had my head down and Ms. Collins thought I wasn't paying attention, she asked what the answer to the question on the board was and she said it was on our homework assignment, so I gave her the answer without even looking at the board," Logan said shrugging. He didn't think it was unusual. He had done things like that since he was little He didn't know why people thought it was weird.

"Yeah, the look on her face was priceless," Camille said.

"Of course you choose to show off while I'm in the hospital," James said.

"Yep," Logan said laughing. James only shook his head which caused Logan to laugh. They all continued to tell James what he had missed. Eventually Katie joined them. The six of them all laughed and talked. It was like nothing had happened. Soon a nurse came in with James' dinner. It was turkey and mashed potatoes. Logan moved aside to let her give it to him and the smell hit his nose and Logan gagged. He placed his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. He threw up into the toilet.

"Logan," Kendall said. Logan looked to the door and saw everyone looking at him.

"I'm fine," Logan said, "I just stood up really fast," he lied.

"Has you're stomach been bothering you?" Camille asked, "I heard you this morning as well," she said.

"And last night," Kendall said letting his worry show.

"I'm fine," Logan insisted. He knew if was probably just a stomach bug. Logan stood up and walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was back in their seats around James. Logan couldn't stand the smell of the turkey and walked out into the hallway. He didn't know why he suddenly had an aversion to poultry. It was strange.

"Logan," Kendall said walking up to him.

"I'm fine, Ken, really," Logan said smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. Kendall walked over to Logan and looked at him. He was worried, but Logan knew there was no reason to be. "It's probably just a stomach bug," he said. Kendall nodded and walked back into the room. Logan stayed out in the hall thinking about what had happened. It wasn't because he had stood up. He shook his head and decided to go back into the room. He could smell the food but he could tolerate it with out throwing up.


	16. Chapter 16: Katie's Decision

**Ok I would like to thank** _HatersHateRushersElevate, Fabian00, StuckAt99.9, Scarlett, perfectly-unperfected, BTRKogan, TheClaire24, LogieLover, and I Love Kogan adn Larry _**for all your lovely reviews.**

**Who ever is my 150th reviewer will get to request a oneshot from me or get to request something they want to see in this fic or another. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 16: Katie's Decision**

Logan sighed as he sat back against the wall. He hated being sick. He looked at his watch. It was only five thirty. No one would be up yet, so no one knew he was sick. He only really seemed to be throwing up in the mornings. Logan wiped his mouth off and grabbed his toothbrush. He quickly brushed his teeth and made his way down to the kitchen. He sighed as he sat at the counter. He placed his head down and just rested there. He was so tired. He had been extremely tired lately as well. Logan didn't understand why this wasn't going away. It had been two weeks now and he hated it. He hated being sick, but he didn't tell anyone because he didn't want to miss school.

Logan don't know how long he sat there, but eventually he heard Camille making her way down stairs. James was still in the hospital. He had only been there for a few days. They were keeping him there for at least a week. They wanted to make sure he recovered fully and healed. He would have to take it easy for a while and he wouldn't be back in hockey for at least a month.

"Morning Logan," Camille said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Says who?" Logan asked lifting his head up to look at her.

"What's got you in a mood?" Camille asked as she made her way over to the refrigerator. She grabbed the milk and some cereal.

"I'm just tired," Logan lied. He didn't want to tell he was sick. He knew he would be fine in a few days. There was no way this could last much longer.

"Did you eat?" Camille asked looking at Logan. Logan shook his head. There was no way he was going to be able to eat.

"I'm not hungry," Logan said.

"You have to eat," Camille said.

"No I don't," Logan said, "I'm not hungry," he said.

"You don't eat breakfast anymore," Camille said shaking her head. "why not?" she asked.

"I don't know," Logan said looking away from her. "I'm just not that hungry," he said. He hated lying to her, but he knew what she would do. She would tell Joanna, and she would freak out and make him go to the doctor, even after Jack would tell her it was nothing to worry about. Logan knew it was probably just a stomach bug and he would get over it soon. He did not need Joanna fussing over him right now.

Camille shook her head and ate her breakfast. Once she finished Logan stood up and made his way back up to his room. He had only just realized he had left his things up there. He grabbed his bag and made sure he had everything he needed to the day. Logan grabbed his cell phone and his wallet as well. He made his way back down to the kitchen and grabbed his car keys from the dish on the counter.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Camille said picking up her bag and she followed Logan to the door. They grabbed their jackets and made their way out to his car. Logan got in and tired to ignore his stomach. He hated this so much.

Logan shook his head to clear and started his car. The drive to school was silent. Logan knew Camille was worried about him, but there was nothing to worry about. He was fine. Logan parked his car between Kendall's and Jett's like normal. Logan got out and started for the school with out looking back at Camille. Logan walked up to his locker where Kendall was waiting for him.

"Morning Logie," Kendall said smiling.

"Morning Ken," Logan said smiling back at him. He pecked Kendall on the lips.

"So did you work on the song last night?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Camille helped me," Logan said, "I think I have it now, but as soon as James gets back we won't have to worry about it anymore," he said shrugging as he opened his locker.

"Maybe," Kendall said, "I think Mrs. Marcus likes us better," he said as he watched Logan grab his morning class books.

"Ken, I only agree to do this because we won't be performing in front of a crowd," Logan said.

"Why are you so scared of performing?" Kendall asked.

"I get nervous and I mess up," Logan said as he shut his locker. He started down the hall with Kendall following him.

"Come on Logan, we sound way better than Katie and James," Kendall said.

"I never said we didn't," Logan said smiling at Kendall, "I just said I get really nervous in front of crowds," he said. Logan and Kendall passed the cafeteria which was serving breakfast. Logan got a whiff of something nasty and his stomach flipped. "I need to use the bathroom," he said dropping his bag and running off.

* * *

><p>James yawned and tried to get comfortable. He still had a few more days before he could go home. Even then he still wouldn't be back in school. James had at least two weeks off from school. James was getting bored. It was only eight in the morning and he had nothing to do. Sure he had homework, but he didn't want to do that right now. James laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. He heard voices in the hall that sounded familiar and they sounded like they were heading from his room.<p>

"Brooke you can't do this," Jack said.

"I can," Brooke said.

"He made his choice," Jack said.

"He's my son Jack, and I hardly get to see him, and when he's with you he gets hurt," Brooke said. James closed his eyes and turned away from his room door. He heard them walk into his room.

"Yeah, that's because I don't baby him like you do Brooke," Jack said slightly annoyed. "Besides things happen, at least he's alive," he said his voice dropping.

"This time," Brooke said her voice quieter as well, "What about next time?" she asked.

"We can't control him Brooke he's seventeen and if you try to take him away from me and Joanna he'll only resent you," Jack said.

"He is my son too and I want to spend time with him," Brooke said, "I never get to see him anymore," she said. She sounded upset. James wanted to soothe her, but they thought he was sleeping. He didn't want them to know he was awake. This conversation was supposed to be private.

"Brooke now is not the time for this," Jack said, "he could wake up at any second," he said. "Let's go somewhere else to discuss this," he said.

"Fine," Brooke said.

James laid still and tried to keep his breathing long and even like he was sleeping. He heard them walked out of the room. He did not want them to know he was awake. He didn't know what to think though. He loved his mother sure, but he lived with Jack and Joanna. He didn't know if he wanted to move away from Logan and Camille. They were practically his family now. Joanna was basically his second mother.

James knew he could visit his mother more often. That was most of the reason they had moved to Duluth. James would have to tell her he loved living with Jack and Joanna. He would have to promise her to visit more often. James knew he didn't want to leave his home with Jack. He also knew Broke wouldn't give up easily on this subject either. He knew she was going to push to get him to live with her. James didn't want that though. He loved her, but she was just so controlling and she babied him. Jack at least let James live his life.

James then thought about Katie. They hadn't talked about the baby since she had told him she was pregnant. He hoped she wasn't thinking about going through with an abortion. She was right, they may not be ready for it, but he couldn't let her kill it. He wanted this baby now that he knew about it. James grabbed his phone from his bedside and opened it. He quickly texted Katie. He knew she was in class, but he needed to know what she planned to do. James set his phone aside as he laid back in his bed. He had so much to think about now.

James knew he couldn't talked to Brooke until she talked to him. She had thought he was sleeping after all. James couldn't believer she wanted him to live with her though. They had had that talk already. James had told her repeatedly why he wanted to live with Jack. Brooke said she had understood that. He knew Jack was more lenient than Brooke, and sure he got into more trouble and accidents with Jack, but it wasn't Jack fault. It was like Brooke had been blaming Jack for the reason James had gotten hurt. James knew that was not the case. What had happened to him could've happened to anyone. It had been his bad luck that it had been him. James was just glad that he was ok. Sure, the stitches were a bitch, but they were necessary and helping him. James sighed, he didn't want to think about any of this right now.

James grabbed his books from his bedside and started on his homework. He needed a distraction. He now understood why Logan used homework as a distraction.

* * *

><p>Kendall grabbed Logan's bag and ran after him. He followed him into the bathroom and got there in time to hear him throw up. Kendall leaned back against a sink and waited for Logan. He frowned when Logan walked out of the stall he had been in. Logan stopped and looked at Kendall.<p>

"You're still sick?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine," Logan said as he walked over to a sink. He splashed some water on his face.

"You just threw up," Kendall said.

"I don't know what it was, but whatever they were serving in the cafeteria made me gag," Logan said, "I'm fine I swear," Logan said grabbing his bag from Kendall. He pulled a container of mints out and popped one into his mouth as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Logan, you've been sick for almost a week," Kendall said, "maybe you should go home and rest," he said letting his worry show.

"Actually it's been about two weeks and I am fine," Logan said before he could stop himself.

"Two weeks?" Kendall asked shocked. "Why are you hiding this from everyone," he asked.

"It's no big deal," Logan said, "I'll get over it soon," he said as he continued walking down the hall. Kendall watched him for a moment, before he took off after him.

"Logan if you've been sick for two weeks, maybe you should tell someone," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm fine," Logan said, "I know it's probably just a bug and I'll get over it soon," he said stopping and turning to face Kendall. Kendall looked at Logan before shaking his head.

"Fine," Kendall said, "I see you are not going to give into me," he said.

"You're not the only stubborn one here," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Katie was sitting in her last class of the day. She was thinking about what she was going to do about her baby. She knew she was young and had her whole life ahead of her. She knew she did not need the stress of a baby weighing her down, but she kind of wanted this baby. She knew James did, and Jennifer did as well. Katie knew Logan would probably try and talk her into keeping it too if he knew what she was considering.<p>

Katie knew abortion was wrong, and she never thought she would be considering it. She didn't have a choice though, she was only sixteen and still had another year of school ahead of her. Katie did not need the stress of raising a kid. She kind of wondered what would happen to her and James if she went through with the abortion. She James wouldn't be happy.

Katie thought about keeping the baby. She would get to have a son or daughter. She had wanted to have a kid, and she did love James. She knew he would stay by her side and help her. Jennifer would help her and she was sure Kendall would once he got over freaking out about her getting pregnant. Logan would make sure of that. She was sure they would both help her because they would never be able to get what she had unless they adopted. Katie looked down at her still flat stomach.

She had received a text from James earlier asking her what she planned to do and she told him she didn't know. She honestly didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to James in person. She jumped as the bell rang. Katie gathered her things and ran from the room and to her locker. She ran to her locker and put her things away. She shook her head and started for the parking lot. She needed to talk to Logan. He was the most level headed and could make her see things clearer.

Katie walked out to the parking lot and saw Logan and Dak talking. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Katie," Logan said smiling at her.

"Hey," Dak said.

"Dak," Jett said as he ran up to him. "We have to go come on," he grabbed his hadn and pulled him over to his car.

"What's going on? What did you do," Dak asked as he walked around the car ot the passengers side.

"I'll explain later we have to go," Jett said as he got into his car.

"Bye," Dak said as he got into his car.

"Katie we have to go," Kendall said as he ran up to them with Camille, Carlos, and Jo on his heels. Kendall turned to Logan. "Love you I'll explain later," he said as he grabbed Logan's head and kissed his forehead before he turned and quickly got in his car. Katie said good bye to Logan and got in the car with Kendall and Carlos.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Let's just say Simpson won't be messing with me and Logan, or Jett and Dak anymore," Kendall said grinning.

"He so deserved that," Carlos said.

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"It's better you not know, so you can honestly say you had no idea," Carlos said.

"I hate it when you guys do this," Katie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll find out tomorrow baby sister," Kendall said as he reached over and ruffled Katie's hair. Katie swatted his hand away and looked out her window. She knew Kendall and Carlos weren't going to tell her what they had done. They always did this when they knew they were going to get in trouble. They didn't want to take her down with them. Kendall dropped Carlos off at his house and drove home.

Katie was out of the car as soon as it stopped. She ran up to the house and into her room ignoring Kendall for the moment. She needed to talk to Logan before she talked to James. She knew James would want her to talk to him first, but she needed to talk to Logan first. He was neutral.

Katie quickly pulled her cell phone out and dialed Logan's number. She waited patiently waited for Logan to pick up.

"Hello," Logan said.

"Logan, can I talk to you about something," Katie asked.

"Sure what's up?" Logan asked.

"It's about the baby," Katie said quietly. She didn't know where Kendall was and she didn't want him freaking out.

"Yeah, of course," Logan said quickly.

"Logan I don't know what to do I am so scared," Katie said, "I'm only sixteen and I don't know if I can do this," she said.

"Katie," Logan said.

"Logan I've thought about it and I've been considering abortion, but I don't know if I can do it," she said.

"Well, can you live with yourself knowing you killed an innocent life before it even started," Logan asked. Katie laughed and shook her head.

"James said the same thing when I told him that," Katie said.

"Great minds think alike Katie," Logan said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this though," Katie said honestly.

"Katie, you know if you keep the baby I'll help you in anyway I can," Logan said, "I know James will do whatever it takes to make sure the kid is cared for," he said.

"I know, I know," Katie said.

"Just think of when the baby is here how happy you'll be," Logan said, "you'll have a kid to raise, you'll get to see their first steps and hear his or her first words," he said.

"I know," Katie said again.

"You just have to ask yourself can you kill an innocent life?" Logan asked.

"I don't think I can," Katie said as she sat down on her bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it. Now that she saw the baby as a person, she couldn't do it. She couldn't do it now that Logan had put the image of the baby's first steps in her head. "You did that on purpose," she said.

"I did not," Logan said. Katie didn't need to see him to know he was grinning.

"You so did," Katie said, "and thank you for that," she said.

"Glad to help," Logan said, "hey do you know what Kendall and them did?" he asked.

"Nope, they wouldn't tell me," Katie said, "they want to keep me out of trouble by keeping me out of the loop," she said.

"Tell him to call me," Logan said annoyed.

"Ok," Katie said.

"You have to talk to James," Logan said quickly.

"I know I was gonna go see him actually," Katie said.

"Great, I think he'll be happy about your decision," Logan said.

"I know," Katie said, "I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

Katie hung up and pocketed her phone. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the living room. Kendall was sitting on the couch with Sammy.

"Kendall can I use your car, I wanna go see James," Katie said.

"Sure," Kendall pulled his keys out and tossed them to her.

"Oh, I just talked to Logan and he wants you to call him," Katie said as she started for the door.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said quickly. Katie laughed as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>James groaned as he tried to work out a particular hard math problem. He erased his work and tried again. He gave up after a few tries James hadn't seen his parents at all today. He was thinking maybe Jack had talked Brooke out of trying to get him to live with her. He hoped that was the case. James laid back and placed his hands over his eyes.<p>

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice said.

"Katie," James said sitting up.

"Hey," Katie said as she walked over to his bed. "I've done some thinking and I talked to Logan, he seemed to set things into perspective for me. I want to keep the baby," she said.

"Katie," James said softly. He held his arms out to her. Katie moved closer and hugged him. James hugged her tight and kissed the side of her head. "You don't know how much this means to me," he said.

"I know," Katie said, "I just hope we're ready for this," she said.

"We will be," James said.

"I hope so," Katie said, "the next thing we have to do though is tell Kendall," she said.

"Can't that wait for a bit?" James asked, "like until I'm healed?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll tell him when the time is right, but it has to be soon," Katie said. James nodded his head in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17: Anything for You

**Ok I would like to thank** _BigTimeGinger, HAtersHateRushersElevate, sylarbadass, Fabian00, Scarlett, and StuckAt99.9 _**for all your lovely reviews.**

**I would just like to say if Mpreg is not you're thing then don't read this. I am not forcing anyone to read this. You can just stop if you don't like it and what not. I would also like you to at least leave a name if you could. That would help me out a lot. **

**Who ever is my 150th reviewer will get to request a oneshot from me or get to request something they want to see in this fic or another. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 17: Anything for You**

Dak and Jett ran inside and up to their room. Dak wanted to know what Jett had done that had made them have to leave school so quick. Dak shut the door behind him and looked at Jett who was sitting on their bed.

"Are you gonna tell me what you did?" Dak asked.

"Ok you know how Simpson gave you and Logan C's because he's a homophobic prick?" Jett asked. Dak nodded his head. He and Logan had Mr. Simpson together for a class and they had worked on their projects for him and he only gave them C's while the rest of the class did horribly on their projects and most of them got better grade. Dak and Logan had been furious, but had no proof he did it for that reason.

"What did you do?" Dak asked slowly. He didn't know if he wanted to know. He walked over to his desk chair and sat down.

"Well, Kendall, Jo, and I got to talking and Kendall suggested we TP his car and classroom," Jett said.

"Oh god Jett you didn't," Dak said.

"We did," Jett said grinning, "along with Carlos and Camille's help. We also wrote homophobe all over his room and car," he said.

"You did that for me?" Dak asked. Jett blushed and nodded his head. Dak stood up and walked over to the bed. "That's kind of a turn on," he said as he moved so he was straddling Jett's lap. Jett looked at Dak for a second before Dak crashed their lips together. Jett moaned and placed his hands on Dak's hips. Dak pulled back to look Jett in the eyes.

"Dak," Jett said.

"We're home alone," Dak said, "Jo is probably over at Stephanie doing god knows what," he said.

"Are you sure?" Jett asked.

"No, but hearing what you did for me did this to me," Dak said grabbing Jett's hand and moving it to his crotch. His cock was half hard already. Just the thought Jett defending him turned him on like crazy. Jett grinned and rubbed Dak's half hard cock. Dak moaned and pulled Jett close and kissed him again. Jett continued to rub Dak's crotch. Dak rocked his hips into Jett's hand. "Jett," Dak gasped.

"What do you want Dak?" Jett asked huskily, "you have to tell me I'm not a mind reader," he said.

"You know what I want," Dak said thrusting his hips down into Jett's hand.

"No I don't, tell me," he said playfully. Dak just whined and grabbed Jett's hand and pressed it against his crotch.

"Touch me," he said.

"With pleasure," Jett said grinning evilly. He opened Dak's jeans and stuck his hand down his pants and boxers. Dak gasped and thrust his hips into Jett's hand. Dak moaned and whined as Jett slowly stroked him.

"Jett," Dak gasped, "faster," he said.

"Nah," Jett said smiling mischievously. Dak groaned and threw his head back. Jett was torturing him. Dak got an idea. He brought his hand to Jett's crotch and rubbed the bulge in his jeans. Jett moaned and brought his lips to Dak's. Dak moved his lips with Jett's and set a slow pace with his hand, just like Jett was doing with him. Jett groaned and thrust his hips up into Dak's hand. "Dak," Jett groaned.

"Nope," Dak said. Jett saw what Dak was doing and decided to give him what he wanted. He sped up the pace of his hand earning a moan from Dak. Dak too started to stroke Jett's cock faster. Jett's lips found Dak's lips once more. Dak felt the familiar coil tighten in his stomach. He was close. Dak pulled back from Jett.

"I'm close," Jett moaned.

"Me too," Dak panted. He picked up the pace with his hand. Dak pressed his lips to Jett's neck and moaned.

"Let go Dak," Jett said. Dak did. He came cover Jett's hand and his boxers with come. He moaned into Jett's neck and gasped when he felt Jett release on his hand as well. Dak slumped forward onto Jett. Dak pulled his hand out of Jett's pants and wiped his hand on his shirt before he took it off and tossed it aside.

"That was great," Dak said smiling at Jett. Jett smiled and Dak slid off him and laid down. Jett laid back so he was next to Dak. Dak pulled the blanket over them. He knew when Tom and Frank got home they would have some explaining to do, but he was too tired to care right now.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he curled into Kendall's side. They were laying in Kendall's bed together. Kendall had called Logan and they talked, but he wanted to tell Logan what he did in person so Logan had come over since Katie was using Kendall's car. Logan had arrived and they both made their way up to Kendall's room. Kendall had told Logan what he had done.<p>

"I can't believe you did that for me," Logan said.

"Well you and Dak did not deserve a C, I hope he changes both of your grades," Kendall said.

"I have the best boyfriend ever," Logan said smiling as he yawned once again.

"Tired?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I am just glad we didn't have practice today," Logan said. He was so glad that coach Parks had a family emergency to take care of, and the assistant coach couldn't make it. Logan didn't know why but lately he had been getting tired easily.

"Me too," Kendall said, "as much as I love hockey I like to take a break every now and then," he said. Logan nodded his head.

"Are you gonna get in trouble?" Logan asked.

"Well duh," Kendall said as if it were obvious, "Mr. Simpson only knows four guys who think he is homophobic," he said.

"Me, you, Dak, and Jett," Logan said lifting his head to look at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"So let me get this straight," Logan said, "you, Carlos, Camille, Jo, and Jett TPed his class room and car and wrote homophobe on his windshield and chalk board?" he said.

"He deserved it for treating you like that just because he's a homophobic prick," Kendall said, "I don't know why Principle Rocque didn't fired him after last year," he said.

"Me too, but Kendall you crossed a line," Logan said, "but, I have to say knowing you'll go to extremes for me is kind of a turn on," he said.

"A big enough of a turn on to get some sex from you?" Kendall asked.

"Another time," Logan said laughing, "I'm too tired," he said as he snuggled closer to Kendall. Kendall pouted and placed his arm around Logan. "Can we just lay here for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure Logie," Kendall said as he kissed the top of his head. Logan was glad Kendall didn't try anything else. He was probably thinking it had to do with him being sick. He hoped whatever this was would pass soon.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he walked into school the next day. He was so tired. He was just glad that it was Friday. He walked up to his locker where Kendall was waiting for him. He seemed to be on edge.<p>

"What's with you?" Logan asked.

"I know Simpson knows who it was," Kendall said, "I am just waiting for us to be called to the office," he said.

"He has no proof it was you," Logan said, "just like we have no proof he grade us based on his homophobic nature," he said. Kendall grinned and kissed Logan.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Kendall said playfully. Logan laughed and they walked down the hall to their usual hangout. The others were already there.

"Any word yet?" Camille asked.

"Nope, but Logan pointed out he has no proof we did any of it," Kendall said.

"That is true," Carlos said, "he was nowhere near his room or car when we did anything," he said.

"And if you want people to know you had no part of it I suggest you stop talking about it," Logan said. The others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So when is James does James get out of the hospital?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow," Camille said, "We're going to pick him up early," she said.

"Has dad worked things out with his mom?" Logan asked Camille.

"I don't know but I hope she doesn't make James move," she said.

"Yeah right, you'd love to have your own bathroom," Logan said looking up at Camille.

"That may be true, but James is part of our family and I really think of him as a brother," she said.

"Me too," Logan said.

"Does James know his mom wants him to move in with her?" Camille asked.

"He knows, but his parents don't know he knows," Katie said.

"He knows," Logan said turning to Katie.

"Yeah, he heard them arguing a few days ago," Katie said.

"What did he say?" Camille asked, "does he want to go with his mom?" she asked.

"He wants to stay with you guys," Katie said.

"I hope his mom will accept his decision," Logan said, "I mean she doesn't really take no for an answer," he said.

"I know," Camille said.

"Will Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Dak Zevon, and Jett Stetson please report to the principal's office," A voice said over the P.A. system.

"We didn't even do anything," Logan said.

"Calm down, Logan this is what we get for dating morons," Dak said.

"Yeah, two morons who will stand up for us," Logan said looking at Kendall with a smile. Dak nodded and looked at Jett.

"Come on let's go," Kendall said standing up. He held his hand out to Logan. The four made their way to the Principal's office. They walked in and saw Kelly sitting at her desk.

"Go on in boys," she said pointing to the door behind her. They all nodded and walked into the office where Principal Rocque was sitting at his desk.

"Boys," he said looking up at him.

"You wanted to see us," Dak said.

"Yes, it appears Mr. Simpson has some complaints about you boys," Principal Rocque said, "he seems to think you were behind what happened to his classroom and car yesterday," he said.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Apparently someone TPed his room and car, and the word 'homophobe' was written all over," Principal Rocque said.

"Well, I can honestly say we," Logan said pointing between himself and Dak and Kendall and Jett who were on the outside of them, "had nothing to do with it," he said.

"Yeah, you should spend more time trying to find the people behind this and not accuse us," Dak said.

"I agree," Kendall said.

"Yeah he's only accusing us because we're the only open gay couples here," Dak said.

"That's true, he even gave Logan and Dak bad grades because he's a homophobic prick," Jett said.

"That's true," Logan and Dak said nodding their heads.

"Boys those are some serious accusations," Principal Rocque said.

"You can believe us or him it's you're choice," Kendall said, "you should just know he's been out to get Logan and I since the incident last year," he said.

"I'll look into it thank you boys," Principal Rocque said, "you may go," he said waving them out of the room. They left and made their way back to the stairs where the others were waiting for them.

"What did he want?" Carlos asked s they took their seats.

"What do you think he wanted?" Logan asked, "Simpson thought it was us," he said annoyed.

"What's he gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"He's gonna look into it," Kendall said.

"He believed you guys didn't do it?" Jo asked.

"Dak and I were the ones who did most of the talking, Kendall and Jett only nodded along," Logan said looking over at Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he sat down at his desk. It was after midnight and everyone was sleeping. Logan was trying to figure out why he was still sick after two weeks. He had a sheet of paper in front of him with all the symptoms he was experiencing.<p>

First there was the nausea. He threw up almost every morning and had a strange aversion to all poultry. He didn't know why but chicken, and turkey just made him gag and throw up. The next thing he had down, was tiredness. Logan didn't know why he was so tired. Lately he was tired by the end of school and hockey practice was just rough on him. He usually passed out as soon as he got home. Another thing Logan had down was stomach cramps. They weren't often, but there. Logan thought about other things that had happened these last two weeks. He had been getting headaches and some back pain as well. Another thing Logan noticed was he had to pee a lot more often then normal. Logan looked at his list. It made no sense to him.

The only thing Logan could think of that would go with all these symptoms would be pregnancy. That couldn't happen to him though. He was a guy, and there had to be another explanation. There had to be another reason as to why Logan was sick. There was no way he was pregnant. He was a guy. Logan turned on his laptop and decided to do some research. He walked over to his book shelf and grabbed a few of his medical books as well. He returned to his desk and opened a book while his computer booted up. Once his computer was on he started to search for anything that could explain his symptoms.

Logan jerked awake when he heard a knock on his door. He was never so glad it was Saturday. He looked around. He was sitting at his desk with his computer open and his medical book open. There was another knock on his door.

"What?" he called.

"Mom and Dad want to know if you want to come to the hospital with us to get James?" Camille said through the door.

"No I'm trying to sleep," Logan said as he closed his books and shut his laptop.

"Come on, Logan get up," Camille said. Logan sighed and stood up. He stretched before he walked over to his door. He opened it to look at Camille.

"I did not get much sleep last night, I am sure James will understand, now please just let me sleep," Logan said.

"Fine, but when mom comes up here don't say I didn't warn you," Camille said.

"I am going back to sleep," Logan said shutting his door. He shed his jeans and climbed into his bed. It was cold, but he managed to get comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

Logan jerked awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kendall looking down at him. He looked at Kendall for a moment before scooting over. Kendall got into the bed with him. Logan immediately molded to Kendall's side.

"Your mom called me and told me you weren't getting up," Kendall said, "she seemed worried something was wrong," he said.

"I'm just a little tired," Logan said.

"Logie, you're still sick aren't you?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe," Logan said, "I haven't thrown up since yesterday," he said. He pressed his face into Kendall's neck. He didn't know why, but he was really tired. He had spent quite some time last night ding research and came up empty handed.

"Logan, maybe it's time you saw a doctor," Kendall said.

"Maybe you're right," Logan said softly. "Later though, I'm tired now," he said.

* * *

><p>James yawned as he waited for Jack and Joanna to finish the paper work. He was with Camille in his room.<p>

"Why didn't Logan come?" James asked.

"I could not get him out of bed," Camille said, "he's really tired, and mom called Kendall hopefully he'll be up when we get back," she said.

"Oh," James said.

"I've noticed he's been sick this last week as well," Camille continued.

"Camille can I tell you something?" James asked slowly. He wanted to wait to tell er this, but since Kendall was gonna be over he had to do it now so he could tell Jack and Joanna in the car. He did not want Kendall knowing just yet.

"Sure," Camille said.

"You have to promise not to freak out and not tell anyone," James said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Promise," James said.

"I promise," Camille said slowly.

"Katie's pregnant," James said. Camille gasped shocked and looked at James. James was waiting for her to start freaking out.

"How long?" Camille asked after awhile.

"About a month or so," James said, "You can't tell anyone especially Kendall, and I'm going to tell dad and Joanna in the car," he said.

"Just Mrs. Knight, Logan, and the hospital," James said.

"Is she keeping the baby?" Camille asked.

"Yes," James said, "I convinced her to," he said. The two sat in silence for a moment. James knew Camille was letting the news sink in.

"This is gonna be hard," Camille said.

"I know, and we're gonna work things out," James said, "and please don't tell Kendall, we really want to get things figured out before we tell him," he said.

"I won't tell anyone," Camille said.

"Thank you Camille," James said hugging her.


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected

**Ok I would like to thank** _sylarbadass, BTRKogan, Scarlett, HatersHateRushersElevate, Fabian00, IceRush, and TheClaire24 _**for all your lovely reviews. ****Who ever is my 150th reviewer will get to request a oneshot from me or get to request something they want to see in this fic or another. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 18: Unexpected**

Jack sighed as he looked at Brooke who was standing across from him and Joanna. She was insisting that James go home with her. She had not given up on wanting James to live with her. Jack wanted to keep James out of this until they had things settled. He knew what James would say. He knew James loved Brooke, but he loved living with him and Joanna because he considered Logan and Camille family now. He also knew James loved taking care of the twins. He knew James would fight Brooke every step of the way with this.

"Brooke now is not the time for this," Jack said, "James lives with me during the school year we agreed to that years ago," he said. They had agree that when they first got a divorce nine years ago. It's what they had been doing for the last eight, and it worked.

"I know, but things changed," Brooke said.

"Brooke he is just as safe with me as he is with you," Jack said, "what happened could've happened to anyone," he said.

"I want to spend more time with him," Brooke said, "he is my son too," she said tears in her eyes.

"I know, and I'll talk to him about spending more time with you, but you can't take him away from me," Jack said.

"You took him from me," Brooke said.

"We let him decide who he wanted to live with and I can't help it he chose me," Jack said, "he spends the whole summer with you and he spends Hanukkah with you and Christmas with me every other year," he said.

"I hardly get to see him anymore," Brooke said tears in her eyes.

"Brooke he loves you, but he likes living with me," Jack said, "I am sorry, but he loves having Logan and Camille around and the twins," he said looking at the stroller off to the side where the twins were peacefully sleeping.

"Mom I'll visit more, but please don't make me move in with you," James said. Brooke, Jack, and Joanna turned around and were shocked to see James and Camille standing before them.

"I tried to keep him away," Camille said.

"Mom I love you, but not having Camille and Logan around would suck," James said, "I've grown accustom to having them around. They're family to me now," he said as he walked over to Brooke.

"James," Brooke said softly.

"If you make me do this then I won't be happy," James said. Brooke looked at James for a moment. Everyone was silent. They all wanted to know what Brooke had to say. James was really anxious to hear what she was going to say. He did not want to leave Jack and Joanna. He loved living with him.

"Fine," Brooke said. James smiled and hugged Brooke.

"Careful for the stitches," James said. Brooke eased up and kissed the side of his head. "Well since you and dad and Joanna are all here there's something I need to tell you guys," James said once Brooke let go of him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, I did not plan for this to happen, but things happen and you have to take what life throws at you," James said slowly.

"James get to the point," Brooke said.

"Ok I am just gonna say it," James said, "Katie's pregnant," he said looking down at the floor. He did not want to look at his parents faces.

Jack looked at James shocked. He had not expected him to say that. Jack looked at Brooke and she wore the same expression as him. They both looked at James who was hanging his head in shame.

"James," Brooke said slowly.

"I know this isn't what you expected, but it happened and Katie is planning on keeping the baby," James said, "and I wanna be there for her," he said.

"James this is a big responsibility," Jack said.

"I know, I do take care of the twins," James said, "I know this is going to take a lot of my time and I am willing to step up, I'll get a job if I have to. I'll do whatever it takes," he said.

"Have you and Katie already had this discussion?" Joanna asked.

"We've talked about it," James said, "I told her that'd I'd do anything for her," he said.

"It seems like you've made up your mind," Jack said, "I will be here to help and support you," he said.

"I never expected to become a grandma this soon, but you've made you're choice," Brooke said. James smiled at his parents.

* * *

><p>Katie sighed as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had started to notice a few subtle changes in her appearance. She hadn't gain weight yet, but she did look a little sickly. That was probably from the morning sickness she had only just started. Her breasts seemed to be a little bigger and were tender. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this from Kendall. Kendall was her big brother and he had taken care of her. He had acted like a father figure to her. She did not want to disappoint him. She didn't know what he was going to say to him though. She didn't know how to break it to him that she hadn't been so careful after all.<p>

"Katie," Jennifer called. Katie sighed again and left the bathroom. She walked down stairs to the living room where Jennifer was sitting on the couch.

"What's up mom?" Katie asked.

"Look, hon I know you don't want Kendall getting mad at you or James but you have to tell him," Jennifer said.

"Mom I am waiting for the right time," Katie said, "I mean, he only just told me he was proud of me for not being stupid, I don't want to disappoint him," she said tears coming to her eyes.

"I know that Katie," Jennifer said. Katie sat down next to Jennifer and Jennifer pulled her into a hug. "I know how you feel sweetie," she said.

"How?" Katie asked.

"Telling my parents that I was a college student struggling to get through school that I was pregnant with you're brother was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, but you had dad to help you," Katie said.

"And you have James," Jennifer said as she rubbed Katie's arm.

"I know, he even said he'd go to college here in Duluth," Katie said, "he's serious about this," she said.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he opened his eyes. He was laying in bed with Kendall's arms around him. He looked up at Kendall who was sleeping. Logan vaguely remember Kendall coming over and talking to him. Logan smiled at him and laid back down.<p>

"Maybe we should get up," Kendall muttered.

"Maybe," Logan said. He sighed and sat up. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only 9:30. "Ken when did you get here?" he asked.

"A little after eight," Kendall said as he sat up. Logan stood up and suddenly became dizzy. He stood there swaying for a moment. Kendall jumped up behind him. "Logie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan said as his stomach churned and he ran to the bathroom. He threw up into the toilet. Kendall was behind him rubbing his back. Logan sat back and flushed the toilet. "I'm fine now," he said looking over his shoulder at Kendall. Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's forehead.

"You're burning up," Kendall said looking at Logan. "We'll talk to you're parents when they get home," he said. Logan nodded his head and they sat there for a moment. There was no fighting it now. He was sick, at least it was the weekend.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I'm hungry," Logan said. Kendall nodded and helped Logan to his feet. Logan brushed his teeth and they made their way down stairs. Logan looked around. No one was here. "Did they say they were gonna be back," Logan asked Kendall.

"I don't know, I talked to you're mom on the phone and she said Jack had to sign some papers and deal with James' mom," Kendall said.

"Oh my god I hope she lets James come home," Logan said.

"Me too," Kendall said, "I know how much you think of him as a brother," he said. Logan nodded his head and smiled. Logan walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"I'm hungry," Logan said.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked.

"Make me some eggs please," Logan said.

"Sure thing," Kendall said walking over to Logan and placing a kiss on his forehead. Kendall walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs. "How do you want them?" he asked.

"Scrambled," Logan said as he grabbed two slices of bread and put them in the toaster. They sat in silence as Kendall cooked and Logan waited for his toast to pop up. Once his food was ready Logan started to eat. Kendall sat down next to him and watched him. "I'm fine Ken," he said.

"You're sick," Kendall said, "and it's only getting worse," he said letting his worry show.

"I'll talk to my mom and dad," Logan said.

"Speaking of dad, how are things with David?" Kendall asked.

"Ok, we've hung out a few times and I'm trying to get to know him," Logan said shrugging, "Ryder is a pain in the ass though," he added annoyed.

"How so?" Kendall asked.

"He keeps hitting on me even though he knows we're dating and we're step brothers," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Does David know," Kendall asked.

"No, I am not gonna tell him his step son is twisted," Logan said. Logan sighed and looked down at his food. "My family is messed up," he said.

"Yeah, it really is," Kendall said, "but you wouldn't have it any other way would you?" he asked.

"Nope," Logan said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Camille said as she walked into the room. Logan turned around and saw her and James standing in the doorway to the hallway. He smiled at them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Logan asked.

"Just long enough to hear you have a messed up family," James said as he leaned gently against the door frame.

"Well it's true," Logan said standing up. A wave of dizziness hit him. He looked at James and Camille and the room was spinning.

"Logan," Kendall said jumping up to stand next to the swaying boy. "Are you ok?" he asked. Logan swayed and turned to Kendall. He saw two of Kendall.

"Ye-yeah," Logan said blinking his eyes a few times, "there's just two of you," he said as he placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder. He closed his eyes and next thing he knew he was looking up at Kendall and laying down.

"Logan," Kendall said looking down at him worriedly. Logan blinked a few times and then everything went black.

Logan opened his eyes and he was in a room with a high ceiling. He sat up and looked around. He then realized he was in a hospital room.

"Logie," Kendall said getting his attention. Logan looked to his side and saw Kendall.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"You fainted and I told you parents how you were sick and they decided to take you to the hospital, you were able to walk in here but passed out on us again," he said.

"What's wrong with me?" Logan asked looking around the room. Kendall was the only one with him. "Where is everyone else," he asked.

"Well the doctors think you may be anemic and you have a fever, and everyone else went to either get some food or use the restroom," Kendall said.

"I don't know what happened," Logan said shaking his head, "I was fine one moment and the next I became really dizzy," he said.

"It's ok Logie, they took some blood and are testing it to see if they can figure out if you're anemic or not, and I think you have the flu," Kendall said.

"Great anemia should be fun," Logan said, "I hate iron pills," he added.

"You've taken iron pills before?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, my mom made me when I was younger," Logan said, "she was trying to get Camille and I to eat better by making us take nasty vitamins and it worked," he said smiling.

"Kendall we're back," Camille announced as she walked in with James and Jack. "Oh, Logan," she said.

"Hey," Logan said.

"You're up," Jack said smiling.

"Yeah, and don't worry Kendall filled me in on everything," Logan said.

"Yeah, they should have your test results very soon," Jack said. Logan nodded his head and laid back against the pillows. He was relaxed. He felt better than he had when he had woken up that morning. Awhile later Joanna returned with the twins.

"How long have I been here?" Logan asked.

"A few hours," Camille said looking at her watch. The door opened and Dr. Henna walked into the room.

"I need to speak with Logan," she said, "alone," she said looking at James, Camille, and Kendall. James and Camille stood and left, but Kendall seemed to be half asleep.

"Kendall," Joanna said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He can stay," Logan said, "he's been worried about me," he said looking over at his boyfriend.

"Ok, well I don't know how to say this," Dr. Henna said shaking her head. Kendall moved so he was sitting on the bed next to Logan. Joanna and Jack moved closer to Dr. Henna.

"What's wrong with me?" Logan asked worried it was something bad. He didn't know what to think right now.

"Nothing bad," Dr. Henna said quickly. "It's just this is a little complicated and I never thought that this could happen," she said looking down at the chart in her hands.

"What is it Jas?" Jack asked.

"Well according to Logan's test results he's pregnant," Dr. Henna said. Logan who had been looking at his hands looked up at Dr. Henna.

"You can't be serious," Logan said, "there has to have been a mix up," he said.

"There isn't," Dr. Henna said.

"There has to be," Logan said, "there is no way I can be pregnant," he said shaking his head. Kendall who was sitting next to Logan was staring at Dr. Henna like she was crazy.


	19. Chapter 19: Another Secret

**Ok I would like to thank** _Fabian00, TheClaire24, BigTimeRushBabe, HatersHateRushersElevate, BTRKogan, and Scarlett _**for all your lovely reviews. ****Who ever is my 150th reviewer will get to request a oneshot from me or get to request something they want to see in this fic or another. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 19: Another Secret**

"Well according to Logan's test results he's pregnant," Dr. Henna said. Logan who had been looking at his hands looked up at Dr. Henna.

"You can't be serious," Logan said, "there has to have been a mix up," he said.

"There isn't," Dr. Henna said.

"There has to be," Logan said, "there is no way I can be pregnant," he said shaking his head. Kendall who was sitting next to Logan was staring at Dr. Henna like she was crazy. Logan was also looking at her like she was crazy.

"Logan there is no mistake," Dr. Henna said, "we came and got another blood sample," she said.

"You told us there was a mix up," Joanna said.

"We thought there was, but we got the same result," Dr. Henna said.

"No, no, no you're lying, I can't be pregnant, I am a guy just ask Kendall," Logan said looking over at Kendall who seemed to be frozen in place. Logan didn't know if he should believe this or not.

"Logan I would not lie to you," Dr. Henna said. She looked at Jack and Joanna for a moment before the couple on the bed. "Hold on I'll be back," she said.

"Jack, go tell James and Camille not to come in yet, but don't tell them what's going on just yet," Joanna said. Jack nodded and walked out of the room pushing the twins stroller ahead of him.

Logan just sat there staring at the wall. He didn't want to believe this right now. There was no way he was pregnant. There was just no way. This had to be a joke. Logan was a man and men could not get pregnant. He had been taught that from day one. Girls were the one that got pregnant not men. Logan stole a glance at Kendall who hadn't moved much since Dr. Henna told them he was pregnant. He wondered what was going through the blondes mind right now. He had to be thinking the same thing as him.

Dr. Henna returned several minutes later with an ultrasound machine. Logan looked at the machine. He knew what she was going to do. This was going to prove either her right or him wrong.

"This will prove whether you're pregnant or not," Dr. Henna said. Logan looked at her like she was crazy. She wheeled the machine over to his bedside. "Do you want to do this?" she asked. Logan looked at Kendall. Kendall looked at him and nodded his head. Logan nodded his head as well.

"Ok," he said.

"Alright lift you're shirt," Dr. Henna said. Logan did as he was instructed and lifted his shirt. Kendall stood up from the bed and looked at the ultrasound machine. Dr. Henna put some gel on Logan's stomach and turned the machine on. She then pressed the device to Logan's stomach and started to search for something. After a few tries she found it. "There," she said pointing to the machine.

Logan and Kendall's jaws dropped. There was the proof on the screen before them. Joanna had a hand over her mouth. Logan was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He looked over at Kendall, not sure what to say. Logan listened and he could hear a steady thumping sound coming from the machine.

"Everything looks fine and if I had to guess at how far you are I'd say 8 weeks," Dr. Henna said.

"Nine weeks," Logan said doing the math in his head. He knew now it had to have been their anniversary when it happened. The timing just seemed to fit.

"Ok, well I am gonna leave you alone to think about this," Dr. Henna said. She turned the machine off and cleaned Logan's stomach and left.

"Mom," Logan said looking at Joanna. Joanna was looking at the floor instead of Logan. "Mom I had no idea, we were being safe though," he said worried she was mad. He was pregnant and still in high school and a guy to top it all off. "Kendall," he said turning to the blonde.

"I don't know what to say," Kendall said looking at his hands. Logan felt tears come to his eyes. He loved Kendall, but he would understand if he wanted to lave him. He was a freak.

"Mom can I talk to Kendall alone?" Logan asked. Joanna nodded and walked out of the room. She was probably going to tell Jack he was pregnant for real. "Kendall I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," Logan said looking away from Kendall. "I mean I'm a freak, why would you want to be with someone like me?" he asked.

"What?" Kendall asked, "I am not going to break up with you," he said looking up at Logan like he was crazy.

"Why? I'm a freak who can get pregnant," Logan said, "the look on you're face was enough for me to know what you were thinking," he said.

"I was shocked Logan," Kendall said grabbing Logan's chin and making him look him in the eyes. "I never thought I would have to deal with knocking someone up. I put that thought to the back of my mind. I never thought in a million years I'd knock someone up," he said. He leaned in and kissed Logan on the lips. "I love you and I am not going anywhere," he said.

"Promise?" Logan asked tears in his eyes.

"I promise," Kendall said, "nothing in the world can keep me from you," he said. Logan smiled and pulled Kendall in for another kiss.

"What are we gonna do about the baby?" Logan asked, "I can't go through with this. Do you know how many people will make fun of me and call me a freak?" he asked. Logan knew he had just talked Katie out of an abortion, but he was now in her shoes and he understood why she had thought about it. He didn't want to be a hypocrite, but he didn't have a choice.

"Logan, what if this is a one time deal?" Kendall asked, "what if we only get one chance to have a kid?" he asked.

"Kendall you can't be serious," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"I am," Kendall said, "I always wanted a family and this beats adoption. I mean this is a little sooner than I planned, but you have to take what Life throws at you," he said. Logan stopped to think. He looked down at his stomach. What if this was their only chance. Kendall was right this did beat adoption, this kid would be both of theirs.

"You're right," Logan said placing a hand on his stomach. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. "Go get my mom and Jack," he said to Kendall. Kendall nodded and left the room.

Logan sat there looking at his stomach. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had no idea how he could be pregnant. There had to be a rational explanation as to why he was pregnant. There just had to be, but Logan could not think of a single reason. He couldn't think of a single reason for why he was pregnant.

Kendall returned with Jack and Joanna. Logan looked up at them as they walked over to him.

"Logan, I still love you no matter what I hope you know that," Joanna said moving to hug him.

"I know mom," Logan said, "Kendall and I talked and we want to keep this baby," he said.

"What about school," Jack asked.

"We'll figure something out," Logan said, "I don't know what, but we will," he said.

"Ok, but you have to tell James and Camille," Joanna said, "it's gonna be hard hiding that from them," she said.

"I will, but can we wait a bit until I figure things out," Logan asked. Jack and Joanna both nodded.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he paced back and forth in his room. He didn't know what to do. He never thought he'd be in this situation. He didn't know what to do. He had told James and Camille and after some talking to they came around and stopped freaking out. After Kendall left Logan talked to James about Katie. James told him he told Jack, Joanna, and Brooke earlier. Logan knew he had to tell David he was going to become a grandpa. He didn't know how to go about it though. Logan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as it rang.<p>

"Hello," he said answering it without looking.

"Hey, Logan it's David, I just called to tell you that I can't make it tomorrow," David said.

"Oh, well that's ok," Logan said, "could I come over I kind of need to talk to you and I don't want to do this over the phone," he said.

"Sure, is everything alright," David asked.

"Yeah, mostly," Logan said, "I'll explain everything once I get there," he said as he walked over to his closet and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it on.

"Ok, I'll see you soon," Logan said.

"Yeah," David said.

Logan hung up and pocketed his phone. He walked out of his room and down to the living room where Jack and Joanna were sitting.

"Mom," Logan said getting her attention, "I'm going over to David, I think he has a right to know what's going on," he said.

"Logan you don't have to tell him anything," Joanna said.

"I know I don't have to but he's going to be a grandfather like you're going to be a grandmother," Logan said. He saw Joanna grimace at that. He knew she didn't like the thought of being a grandmother at such a young age, but she didn't have a choice. "Well I'll be back in a bit," he said. He walked out of the room and left. He walked to his car and drove to David's house. It started snowing on the way there. Logan cursed his luck and got out of his car. He walked up to the door and knocked. David answered the door.

"Logan, come in," he said stepping aside. Logan stepped inside and followed David down the hall to the living room. "So, what's up?" he asked.

"First off is Ryder here I don't need him over hearing this," Logan said.

"No him and Sam are out at the movies, I was just doing some work," David said.

"Are you busy I can come back at another time," Logan said.

"No it's ok," David said, "what's on you're mind?" he asked.

"Well, today I found something out and I think you deserve to know since it affects you," Logan said slowly.

"What's wrong?" David asked worried.

"I don't know how but do some odd circumstances I'm kind of pregnant," Logan said looking down at the floor. He didn't want to see the shocked look on David's face. When David didn't say anything Logan looked up at him. He was looking at him.

"I can't say that I'm surprised," David said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Logan I saw you're medical records, I am a detective and you're biological father," David said.

"What are you talking about?' Logan asked confused.

"Hold on," David said. He left the room and returned minutes later with a file in his hands. "It says in you're medical file that when they took you're appendix out when you were ten they found out that you had some organs you weren't supposed to have," David said handing the file to Logan. Logan took the file and read it over. "It says you knew and didn't want the surgery," David said.

"I did not know," Logan said, "Why would they…" he trailed off. That only meant one thing. There was someone who knew and lied to the hospital and told them he knew. "Can I have this?" he asked holding the file up.

"Uh, yeah what's wrong," David asked.

"Nothing I just have to get home," Logan said standing up. He walked from the room leaving a confused David behind. Logan drove home. He stopped in front of his house and grabbed the file. He walked up to the house and walked inside. He headed straight to the living room where Jack and Joanna were watching TV. "You knew?" Logan asked angrily.

"Knew what?" Joanna asked looking at him confused. Logan tossed the file down onto the coffee table in front of him. Joanna looked at the file for a second before she realized what it was.

"David being a detective and my biological father managed to get a hold of my medical record," Logan said.

"Look Logan," Joanna said standing up.

"Oh don't look Logan me," Logan said annoyed, "You lied to me. You've known since I was ten. First you lied about my father and now this what else have you lied about? God it's like my whole life is a lie," he said.

"Logan calm down," Jack said.

"You knew too didn't you?" Logan asked, "you've had access to this file too," he said.

"Would you have believed us if we told you?" Jack asked.

"Probably not, but maybe if you had I would've have taken a few more precautions," Logan said angrily. Logan knew that was a lie. He and Kendall always used a condom, except maybe that one night. "God I can't believe you, seriously mom what else have you lied about?" he asked.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"I don't wanna hear it," Logan said turning and walking from the room. He stormed out of the house and to his car. He got in and started driving. He found himself heading to Kendall's once more. He got out of his car and ran up to the door and knocked. Kendall answered the door.

"Logan," Kendall said shocked.

"She knew Kendall," Logan said throwing his arms around Kendall. "She knew this whole time and she didn't tell me," he said.

"Who knew what?" Kendall asked confused.

"My mom," Logan said, "that's why she pushed the whole use protection thing," he said.

"She knew you could get…" Kendall trailed off.

"Yes," Logan said tears coming to his eyes. Kendall pulled him into the house and shut the door.

"Did you run out again?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded as he pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder. He knew running out wasn't the best idea, but it was better than staying and yelling at Joanna. He knew it would be better to just cool off and talk to her when he was calm. "Come on let's go to my room before my mom and Katie come home," he said. Logan nodded and allowed Kendall to lead him upstairs to his room.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this," Logan said as he sat down on Kendall's bed.

"Hey, like I said it's better you come here than somewhere else," Kendall said sitting down on his bed with Logan. Logan nodded and pulled Kendall to him and just started crying. Kendall wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He knew that was what Logan needed right now. Logan's cell phone started to ring. He pulled away from Kendall and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID. It said mom. Logan shook his head and hit the ignore button. He didn't know why she tried to call him. He then turned his phone off and set it on Kendall's bedside table. He turned back to Kendall.

"She knew this whole time," he said, "and she never told me. Kendall this is the second thing she lied about to me. I mean what else has she lied about?" he asked.

"I don't know this sound like something you need to talk about with her," Kendall said.

"You know what I don't want to talk," Logan said shaking his head. He grabbed Kendall and pulled him into a kiss as he laid back pulled Kendall with him.

"Logan you're upset," Kendall said breaking the kiss.

"So," Logan said, "since when do you turn down sex?" he asked as he started to kiss Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned and tried to stop Logan, but he ended up giving in.


	20. Chapter 20: Angry Words

**Ok I would like to thank** _HatersHateRushersElevate, _Fabian00,_ and btrlover21 _**for all your lovely reviews. ****Who ever is my 150th reviewer will get to request a oneshot from me or get to request something they want to see in this fic or another. **

**This kind of got away from me. It's a little long, but I had to get some things out. I also think this has been lacking Jo, so I had to put her in here. Next Chapter brings more Drama I hope you guys are ready for this. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 20: Angry Words**

Logan woke with Kendall's arms around him. Logan sat bolt up right and looked around. He hadn't meant to fall asleep with Kendall. He had only meant to come here and calm down. Logan got out of bed and grabbed his discarded clothes from the floor and started to dress.

"Logie?" Kendall asked groggily.

"Yeah, go back to sleep babe," Logan said moving over to the bed and sitting down.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked as he sat up. His blanket fell to cover only his bare bottom half. Logan had to look away from him for a second to keep his mind from wandering.

"I have to go home," Logan said looking Kendall in the eyes, "my mom is probably worried, but she deserves it," he added bitterly. He was still mad that she had lied to him again. He was really wondering what else she had lied about. He didn't know if he really wanted to know.

"Stay," Kendall said pulling Logan closer to him, "besides I think we need to tell my mom," he said.

"You didn't tell her?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"I was going to but she Katie was with her and then they went out shopping together and you came over and I got distracted," Kendall said looking down at his hands.

"It's ok, this is still a big shock," Logan said, "I mean like you said we were both prepared to not have to go through this," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "this is big though," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said looking down at his still flat stomach. He found it hard to believe that there was something living and growing inside of him. He didn't know what to think of this exactly. He knew there was no way he was gonna go public about this. He would be labeled a freak at school. He would have to keep this a secret somehow.

"What's on you're mind?" Kendall asked.

"We can't go public with this," Logan said, "we're gonna have to keep this a secret," he said.

"We'll figure something out," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall got out of bed and Logan looked away from him. He didn't want to get turned on right now. He needed to focus.

"Get dressed and we should go see if you're mother is up," Logan said not looking at Kendall.

"Kay," Kendall said as he walked over to his dresser. He peeked over at Logan who wasn't looking at him. He grinned and started to get dressed. Logan look over to Kendall's bedside table and saw his cell phone. He grabbed it and turned it on. It started to go nuts with missed calls, voicemails, and text messages. Logan dropped it as it began to continuously shake. Kendall turned around and laughed.

"My phone's on crack," Logan said pointing at it. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Four guesses on who it is," Kendall said.

"James, Camille, my parents and as a bonus I'll throw in David," Logan said. Kendall walked over to the phone and grabbed it. He started to scroll through the missed calls.

"We have mom, Jack, James, Camille, and David," Kendall said, "you were right on all five counts," he said handing the phone back to Logan. Logan took a breath before he checked his voicemails. Most of them were from Joanna, Jack, and David. After they were done Logan looked at his texts from James and Camille. They were wondering what was going on since Jack and Joanna weren't tell them anything.

"You ready to go tell my mom," Kendall asked.

"Hold on," Logan said, "I wanna call Camille," he said.

"Can't it wait?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan said, "She has no idea what's going on and I want to tell her and James," he said.

"Fine, go ahead," Kendall said sitting down at his desk. Logan nodded and called Camille.

"Hello," Camille said.

"Don't tell mom I've called," Logan said, "until we're done talking," he added.

"Ok," Camille said.

"Is James with you?" Logan asked as he shifted on Kendall's bed.

"Hold on," Camille said. Logan waited as he hear her move about and call out James. "Ok we're both here, now explain what the hell is going on," Camille said.

"Yeah why did you take off?" James asked.

"I was mad," Logan said, "mom knew this whole time that I could get pregnant," he said calmly. He heard gasps on the other end confirming that James and Camille didn't really know what was going on. "Yeah, apparently she's known since I was ten and she lied to me. I mean first she lied about David, and now this, I am kind of scared to know what else she lied about," he said.

"Logan, you have to come home, Joanna's worried about you," James said.

"Well it's her own damn fault," Logan said, "if she hadn't lied to me I wouldn't have left," he said annoyed. His anger was returning full force. Logan took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. "I'll be home soon but Kendall and I need to talk to his mother first," he said.

"Ok, hurry," Camille said.

"I will," Logan said and he hung up. He looked over at Kendall. A part of him wanted this all to be a dream and that he was going to wake up soon in his bed with Kendall. He knew that was going to happen though. This was real and he had to deal with it. "You ready to go tell you're mother she's going to be a grandmother," Logan asked looking down at his hands.

"We don't have to if you're not ready for this," Kendall said.

"Whether I'm ready or not this is happening and we have to deal with this," Logan said standing up. Kendall did as well and they made their way down stairs. Jennifer was sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hands. She looked up as they walked over to her.

"Logan, you're mother is worried about you," she said.

"I know, but there's something Kendall and I need to tell you before I go home," Logan said.

"What," Jennifer asked as she sat up.

"Well it's complicated," Logan said.

"Mom, I know you never thought you'd hear this coming from me either," Kendall said.

"Will you just tell me what's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm pregnant," Logan said looking at the floor. "I know this sounds crazy, but it's real. We saw the baby and heard it's heartbeat," he said. Logan looked up at her. She seemed to be frozen in place.

"Mom," Kendall said slowly. Jennifer looked at the two slowly.

"You're not joking are you?" Jennifer asked. Logan shook his head closing his eyes. He knew she wasn't going to believe him. He wouldn't believe him. This was so unrealistic. He just really wanted this to be a dream.

"I am about nine weeks along, and Kendall and I want to keep the baby," Logan said.

"I know this is a lot to take in mom, but we'll be graduating soon and we can start our lives," he said.

"This is a big responsibility," Jennifer said, "you're going to have to give up a lot of you're time and energy for this baby, college is going to be hard. Trust me I know I just barely finished after I had Kendall," she said.

"We know this is going to be a big responsibility," Kendall said, "and we'll figure things out as they go, but we would love you're support," he said looking at Jennifer.

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Jennifer asked.

"Mom I am sorry," Kendall said, "I know this is a shock, but you know I've always wanted a family and this might be our only chance," he said looking at Logan who nodded his head.

"I think I should go," Logan said. Kendall nodded and he walked Logan to the door. Kendall stepped out onto the porch with Logan.

"I talk to her and get her to see things our way," Kendall said. Logan nodded and looked down at his feet. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Logan said after awhile. He looked up at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and leaned in and kissed Logan on the lips.

"Logie, I love you and nothing is going to change that," Kendall said.

"I know and I love you too Ken," Logan said leaning up and kissing Kendall again. Logan turned and walked down the driveway to his car. He looked back at Kendall once more before he got into his car. Logan knew he had to talk to his mother and Jack and listen to them, but he wasn't sure if he could. He just had a hard time believing that they had lied to him about this. Maybe if they had told him the truth he wouldn't be in the situation right. Logan was glad Kendall was being so calm and rational right now. He didn't know if he would be able to get through this right now if Kendall freaked out like him. Kendall was his rock amongst all the craziness that he called his life.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked back inside after Logan's car was out of sight. He had a lot to think about. He had been so calm in front of Logan, but the truth was he was scared senseless. He didn't know what to do. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jennifer.<p>

"Mom I'm scared," he said slowly while looking at the wall behind the TV.

"Honey, that's natural," Jennifer said, "I mean I bet you were prepared to never have to deal with this," she said.

"I was, and I teased Carlos about it that he had to worry about knocking girls up while I didn't," Kendall said not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Does Logan know you feel like this?" Jennifer asked. Kendall shook his head. He knew he had to be strong for Logan right now. He had to act like he was cool with all of this, even if he wanted to cry.

"I have to be strong for him mom," Kendall said, "he needs me now more than ever," he said. He didn't hate Logan or anything like that. He loved Logan more than anything in the world. He only wanted to make Logan happy. He had to be strong and help Logan through this. He was going to be the man Logan needed right now.

"Kendall it's ok to be scared," Jennifer said. Kendall turned to his mother tears in his eyes. Jennifer sat up and pulled him into a hug. She didn't know what else to tell him. She had not planned on this. She never thought she would have to worry about this with Kendall. She held him and allowed him to cry. She didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he walked up the porch and stopped at the door. He knew that once he walked through the door all hell would break loose. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Logan grabbed the door and opened it and walked in. The second the door shut he heard movement coming from the living room and up stairs. Camille and James came from up stairs and Jack and Joanna came from the living room. All of Logan's anger returned to him when he saw Joanna and Jack. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself right now.<p>

"Logan Mitchell," Joanna said angrily, "I do not like that you run away every time you get mad," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"At least I go to the same place every time," Logan said, "it's not like you don't know where I'm going," he spat angrily. It was true. Every time he left when he was upset he eventually ended up going to Kendall. It was just a habit by now. He had showed up at the Knight house many times after a fight at home. Kendall always let him in saying it was better he came there than wondering around the city.

"I don't care, you do not have to leave this house every time you start to get upset," Joanna said.

"Would you rather I stay here and fight?" Logan asked his anger rising, "at least when I go over to Kendall's and calm down and think things over."

"Look, Logan I know you were upset," Joanna said.

"Go ahead say it," Logan challenged. His eyes flicked to Camille and James who were standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I already told them you lied," he said.

"Logan come into the living room," Joanna said.

"No, anything you have to say to me you can say right here," Logan said stubbornly.

"Logan, don't be stubborn," Jack said.

"I don't have to listen to you you're not my father," Logan spat angrily. That was the first time that he had said that. Right now, he didn't care though. He was angry and he wanted to hurt Joanna and Jack like they had hurt him. He wanted them to feel like he did right now. He didn't care how bad he hurt them.

"Logan," Camille said shocked.

"It's true," Logan said, "David's my real dad," he said.

"Logan calm down and let's talk about this," Joanna said.

"No, I don't want to talk about this," Logan said angrily. He didn't know where all this rage was coming from, but now that it was out he couldn't stop it and frankly he didn't want to stop it. "I am beyond talking about this. I can't believe that you kept this from me. You lied about my dad and now this, what else have you lied about?" he asked.

"Logan," Joanna started, "you were ten, it was before you came out," she said.

"You know what, save it. I don't want to hear it, I am done listening to your excuses," Logan said putting his hands up. He then started for his room he was half way up the stairs when Joanna stopped him.

"Hortense Mitchell," Joanna said. Logan froze a new wave of anger running through him. Logan turned around and looked at her.

"No," Logan said firmly, "I do not want to talk right now and especially to you of all people," he said pointing to Joanna. He walked down a few steps. "I don't want to talk, I don't want to think about this anymore. I just…I just…sometimes I just…" he said. He trailed off trying to think of something to say. Before he really thought about his next words he just spoke, "sometime I just hate you," he said venomously before turning and stomping up the stairs to his room. He slammed his door shut and locked it. Logan walked over to his bed and fell on it.

Logan had never told Joanna that before. He had never been that mad at her before. He had never yelled and Jack and told him he wasn't his father. He had never yelled at them like that. Logan dropped his head on his pillow and screamed into it in frustration. He didn't know what to do right now. He just laid there and ignore the knocking at his door. He didn't have to worry about them trying to get in through the bathroom since he had locked the door that led to the guest room. He would never make that mistake again. Logan just laid there not moving from his bed at all. He didn't want to deal with anything right now. Logan just broke down crying and eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Camille watched as Joanna just stood there shocked at what Logan had said. He had never said that too her. He had never yelled at Jack like that either. The twins started crying and Jack and Joanna both walked to their room. James turned to Camille.<p>

"I've never seen him that mad before," James said.

"Me either," Camille said, "I mean I've seen his so mad where he yelled at Joanna, but he's never said that he hated her like that," she said looking up the stairs. They both walked up the stairs and to Logan's room. Camille tried the door and wasn't surprised to find that it was locked.

"What should we do?" James asked. Camille knocked on the door.

"Logan," she said as she knocked. There was no answer. She looked over at James and he shrugged. They walked over to James room. James sat down carefully on his bed and Camille sat down at his desk. "James, what should we do?" she asked.

"I don't know, all I know is the reason he's probably acting this way is because of the upped hormone levels," James said, "it's the same thing with Katie, she's getting a little hormonal," he said.

"Have you guys told Kendall yet?" Camille asked. James sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to now that he knocked Logan up," James said, "I called Katie last night and told her not to talk to him with out me. I didn't tell her why, just that something came up," he said.

"Wow, Logan and Katie are both pregnant," Camille said.

"Does that make you and Carlos the responsible couple?" James asked laughing. Camille laughed as well.

"I hope Logan's ok though," Camille said, "when we were little he used to come to me when he was upset and me and we would lay in one of our beds and look at the ceiling and see what shapes we could make," she said.

"I did that with my parents when I was little," James said, "after a long day they would lay down with me and read me a bed time story and when I didn't go to sleep they would make shapes and I would count them for them," he said smiling at the good memory he had of his parents marriage.

"Do you miss it?" Camille asked looking at James.

"What?" James asked confused.

"You're parents together," Camille said.

"Sometimes, but then I remember how it was near the end of their marriage," James said.

"I still miss my dad even though it's been almost ten years," Camille sighed. James moved from his bed to stand next to Camille.

"Hey, it's ok to miss him," he said.

"I know," Camille said, "I know he would be proud of me right now," she said as she looked up at James. James leaned down and carefully hugged her.

"Stitches," he said. Camille loosened her hold and apologized. The two spent the afternoon in James' room just talking and waiting for Logan to emerge from his room.

* * *

><p>Jo sighed as she laid in bed. She was tired and wanted to get out of bed, but couldn't muster the energy to do so. So she just laid there waiting for someone to come and get her. There was a knock at her door.<p>

"Come in," she said as she sat up. She looked to the door in time to see Stephanie step into her room.

"Hey Jo," Stephanie said smiling at her.

"Hey, Steph," Jo said smiling at her. "Who let you in," she asked.

"Dak did, he told me you hadn't come down yet," Stephanie said walking over to Jo's bed. She sat down next to her. "I got bored and wanted to see what you were up to," she said looking at Jo her cheeks pink. Jo smiled and pecked Stephanie on the cheek.

"Look I know you're new to this Steph, but it's ok," Jo said smiling. "I mean I told my dads already, but Dak and Jett have no clue, or maybe they put things together I have no idea," she said.

"I know, but I don't want to get picked on," Stephanie said, "I mean looked what happened to Logan and Dak because Simpson is a prick," Stephanie said.

"If it helps I was one of the ones who TPed his room," Jo said grinning. Stephanie looked at Jo shocked.

"I thought it was the guys," Stephanie said.

"It was mine and Kendall's idea, Dak and Logan had no idea," Jo said. Stephanie smiled and threw her arms around Jo in a hug. Jo smiled as well. She knew her and Stephanie's relationship wasn't public but she had defended them as well when she help Kendall and Jett. None of them knew about her and Stephanie though. Everyone thought they were just friends.

"So, do you want to go a movie or something?" Stephanie asked shyly.

"Steph, can we just stay in today," Jo asked, "I mean just stay here and hang out?" she asked sweetly. She batted her eyelashes knowing Stephanie couldn't resist her when she did so.

"Fine," Stephanie sighed.

"Dak and Jett are probably in the living room though," Jo said.

"I think we should tell them," Stephanie said, "I mean it'll help me prepare for telling my parents," she said. Jo knew Stephanie wanted to tell her parents, but her parents had shown Stephanie their dislike for gays. Stephanie knew telling them was going to be hard, and it would be a big step for her. Jo supported her through all of this though. She thought back to how this had all started. It had started innocently enough.

_Jo was sitting in her English class. Sitting in front of her was Stephanie King. Stephanie was gorgeous and part of the reason Jo was questioning her sexuality. She had finally come clean to Tom and told him everything. He told her the same thing Frank had told her. Jo had also talk to Camille about her curiosity. Camille said would help her with come to term and things like that. She had helped Logan with that and would be there for Jo since they were friends._

_"Ok, class I would we are starting a new unit on Shakespeare and I want you all to do a project on either him or one of his plays," their teacher said, "You'll do this in pairs that I have selected," she said earning groans from the class. Jo listened for her name and then the unthinkable happened. Jo was paired with Stephanie._

_They had two weeks to work on the project. The first week they spent at Stephanie's since Jett and Dak were getting used to living together. Jo found them disgustingly cute and didn't want Stephanie to see that. One night they were in Stephanie's room alone. Her parents had left and they were working on their project._

_"I think Romeo and Juliet has got to be on of Shakespeare's best plays," Stephanie said._

_"I have to disagree," Jo said, "I like Hamlet and Much Ado About Nothing," she said laughing._

_"No, Romeo and Juliet is the best," Stephanie said shaking her head._

_"No, I have to disagree," Jo said moving so she was sitting next to Stephanie._

_"Romeo and Juliet it the greatest love story of all times, most modern day love stories are based off it," Stephanie said,_

_"That maybe so, but I still think Hamlet and Much Ado About Nothing are better," Jo said._

_"You have bad taste then," Stephanie said as she playfully shoved Jo's shoulder. Jo shoved her back._

_"I do not have bad taste you do," Jo said sticking her tongue out at Stephanie. They locked eyes with each other. Before Jo knew what was going on Stephanie was kissing her._

"Steph, are you sure you wanna do this?" Jo asked as Stephanie stood up. She held her hand out to Jo. Jo took her hand and allowed Stephanie to pull her to her feet.

"Yes, I think they may suspect something anyways," Stephanie said.

"If they haven't figure it out yet," Jo said smiling. Stephanie smiled and nodded her head. "I think they can keep a secret too," Jo said.

* * *

><p>Logan jolted awake. He sat up and looked around his room. It was dark out. Logan wished that everything had happened was a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He knew he had told Jack he wasn't his father and he had told Joanna he hated her. He knew he had to apologize to them. Logan slowly sat up and made his way into his bathroom. He looked at himself. His cheeks were red and tear stained. His eyes were red from crying and he just looked horrible. Logan decided to take a shower before he left to talk to Jack and Joanna.<p>

After his shower Logan changed and left his room. He walked down stairs to the living room. James, Camille, and Jack were watching TV. None of them noticed Logan walked into the room. Logan cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Guys can I talk to dad alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," Camille said jumping up. Her and James walked out of the room. Logan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jack.

"Logan what you said earlier was like a slap in the face," Jack said.

"I know and I am so sorry," Logan said, "I didn't mean it. I was mad and I just want to hurt you like I was hurt," he said.

"I know you were mad," Jack said.

"Jack you have to know I still consider you my father more so than David," Logan said, "I mean I call you dad and him David," he said.

"I get it you were mad and I forgive you," Jack said. Logan smiled and hugged Jack.

"Thank you," Logan said, "where's mom I want to apologize to her," he said as he sat back.

"I don't know," David said, "she went for a drive a few hours ago and she hasn't come back yet," he said.

"She went for a drive?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, like when my dad funeral remember?" Camille asked she and James walked back into the room. Logan knew she and James hadn't gone far.

"Oh right, she was gone for hours and grandma and grandpa had to watch us," Logan said turning to look at Camille. After Harvey had died Joanna had taken off for a drive leaving Logan and Camille with their grandparents. Joanna had gone on the drive to think about things and just clear her head. Logan knew she was probably thinking things over. He felt bad now. He knew it was him saying that he hated her that probably made her leave. "I'm guessing she didn't say when she'd be back?" Logan asked. Jack, Camille, and James all shook their heads.

"She's only been gone for like two hours though," Camille said. Logan looked out the window and saw it was snowing hard. It was still early November, but the snow was really coming down hard. It wasn't unusual for this time of year, but Logan was worried about Joanna.

"I feel like it's my fault she's out there," Logan said.

"She's fine Logan," Jack said.

"The snows really coming down hard I hope she comes home soon," Camille said. Logan nodded his head in agreement. The four of them settled into to watch TV until the twins started crying. Jack left to go take care of them.


	21. Chapter 21: Distractions?

**Ok I would like to thank** _HatersHateRushersElevate, Scarlett, slyasbadass, btrlover21, _Fabian00,_ and TheClaire24 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Ok so only four more reviews until someone gets a request from me. That is right my 150th reviewer will get to request a specail onshot or something they would like to see in this fic or another of mine as long as it fits with what I have planned. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 21: Distractions?**

Logan looked down at his watch. It was getting really late and Joanna wasn't home yet. Everyone was starting to get worried something was wrong. Jack was in with the twins trying to distract himself. Logan started to clean in hopes of keeping himself from worrying about Joanna. Cleaning was on of the few things Logan did to distract him self. While he cleaned he found him self counting things. He found him self memorizing how many tiles that there were in the hall floor. He counted the books on the book self in the living room while he dusted. Camille and James eventually got annoyed with his obsessive cleaning and kicked him out of the living room. Logan then made his way to the kitchen. He loaded the dishwasher and counted the pots and pans in the cupboard. He really needed to keep his mind off of Joanna. He was worried something had happened to her. Logan knew he would never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him upsetting her. He just wanted her to come home. He had tried calling her, bus she wasn't answering her cell phone. Logan now understood how she felt when he left. Logan stopped to take a few deep breaths and started to count the floor tiles in hopes of forgetting about Joanna for right now.

Logan was cleaning the kitchen counter when the phone rang. Logan looked over to the end of the counter where the phone was sitting. He stared at it for a moment before he answered it. He didn't look at the number before answering.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello this is St. Mary's hospital calling for Jack Diamond," a female voice said. Logan nearly dropped the phone. He knew what this phone call was about. His worst fear had come true. "Is he home?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yeah just a second," Logan said. He walked to the nursery. Jack was rocking a fussy Arianna. "Dad," he said getting Jack's attention. Jack looked up at him. "Phone, it's the hospital," he said his eyes wide. Jack stood up and Logan handed him the phone and took Arianna from him. Jack walked out of the room as Logan took over trying to calm Arianna. Logan heard Jack talking in the hall.

"Yes, this is," Jack said, "yes, what?" there was shock clear in his voice. Logan closed his eyes. He knew what had happened. Joanna had been in some kind of accident. Logan paced back and forth as Jack finished talking to the hospital. Arianna seemed to like to motion as it calmed her down. Jack hung up and walked back into the room.

"It's mom isn't it?" Logan asked scared of the answer he was going to get. Jack nodded his head.

"She was in a two car accident, she's in the ICU right now and it's not looking good," he said. Logan felt tears come to his eyes and he held Arianna closer. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this. Logan brought Arianna over to her crib and laid her down.

"This is all my fault," he said as his vision blurred with more tears.

"Logan it is not you're fault," Jack said moving over to him.

"Yes it is," Logan said through gritted teeth. "If I hadn't told her I hated her she never would have left like that and she'd be here with us," he said.

"Go tell James and Camille," Jack said knowing better than to argue with Logan right now. Logan walked out to the living room where James and Camille were.

"That was the hospital wasn't it?" Camille asked. Logan nodded more tears coming to his eyes.

"She's in the ICU," Logan managed to get out before he broke down sobbing. Camille and James both jumped up and hugged Logan. They knew what he was thinking. "This is all my fault," he said sobbing into Camille's shoulder.

"No it's not," Camille said, "things like this happen," she said.

"No this is my fault," Logan snapped, "If I hadn't said the things I did she would be here and not in the hospital possibly dying," Logan said.

"James, go see what dad plans on doing?" Camille said to him. James nodded and left the room. Logan stood there with Camille. He couldn't stop the tears now that they had started.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in the waiting room down the hall from the ICU. They hadn't heard anything on Joanna's condition since they had arrived. All they had been told then was that she was in critical condition. Logan was sitting away from the others. He was curled up in his chair and hadn't said a word to anyone since they had arrived. Jack had only left the room once to make a phone call. Logan wasn't paying attention to anything around him.<p>

There was only one thing going threw Logan's mind. He couldn't help but think that this was his fault. He had yelled at Joanna and said some mean things out of anger. He knew if he hadn't let his anger get the better of him maybe he could've apologized to Joanna. Logan hated how, when he got mad, he let his anger control him. He knew that was a big problem of his and he had to work on it.

"Jack," a familiar voice said. Logan looked up in time to see Jennifer, Katie and Kendall walk into the room. "I came as soon as I got you're message," she said.

"Thank you Jennifer," Jack said standing up.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked as she and Katie walked over to him and the others. Kendall walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" Kendall asked as he stood in front of Logan. Logan turned away from Kendall. He didn't want to look him in the eyes.

"I'm alone because it's my fault we're here," Logan said, "she wouldn't have been out driving in the snow if I hadn't yelled at her," he said fresh tears coming to his eyes.

"Logan, you were mad at her you always yell when you're mad," Kendall said quietly as he pulled Logan to his feet. Kendall then sat down and pulled Logan into his lap. Logan threw his arms around Kendall in a tight hug and he buried his face in Kendall's neck.

"This time it was different, the last thing I told her was I hated her," Logan said, "I never told her that before no matter how mad I got," he said into Kendall's neck. Kendall hugged Logan tight and did his best to calm Logan down. He hated seeing Logan upset like this. He rubbed Logan's back soothingly and pressed his lips to the side of his head. Logan just held onto Kendall and cried. He couldn't stop the tears. He was honestly shocked he could still cry. Logan eventually cried himself to sleep again and Kendall still held him.

Kendall looked over at James who was sitting in between Katie and Camille. James looked up and locked eyes with Kendall. They stared at one another for a moment before James stood up and walked over to him, with Camille and Katie following him. James sat down next to Kendall.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, "after he got home?" he asked.

"All hell broke loose," James said, "Logan came in guns blazing. He was pissed off and he wasn't listening," he said.

"He wouldn't let up," Camille said, "you know how he gets," she added. Kendall nodded his head.

"Anyways, Logan yelled and said some hurtful things. He told my dad he wasn't his dad and that he didn't have to listen to him," he said.

"And he told Joanna he hated her," Kendall said remembering what Logan had told him. Camille and James nodded.

"That was the last thing he said to her and now he feels guilty," Camille said. Kendall nodded his head and looked at Logan. He felt bad for Logan. He didn't need all this stress right now. He hoped Joanna was ok.

* * *

><p>Dak was getting ready for bed. Jett was in the bathroom taking a shower. Dak couldn't help but think about Jo and Stephanie. He had kind of suspected something going on between them. He was just a little shocked that they had told him and Jett today. They had made them swear not to tell anyone though. Dak had agreed, and made Jett. Dak sat down on his bed and was deep in thought when Jett walked into the room wearing nothing but black boxers and a black wife beater.<p>

"What's on you're mind, Dak?" Jett asked bringing him from his thoughts.

"Nothing," Dak said shaking his head. He climbed under the covers and held them open for Jett. Jett turned the light off and climbed into bed with Dak. In the month Jett had been living with him, they had gotten really comfortable together. They were really getting to know one another, and they were able to read one another like a book.

"You were thinking about Jo and Steph weren't you?" Jett asked.

"Why didn't Jo just tell us?" Dak asked, "I mean it's not like we'd hater her," he said.

"She has her reasons and I think they have something to do with Stephanie's parents who are against homosexuals," Jett said as he rolled onto his side so he could look at Dak.

"I guess," Dak said pouting slightly. He didn't know why Jo felt like she couldn't trust him. It's not like Dak was one to judge. He was gay himself. He could never hate Jo. She had been there for him when he was struggling with who he was and he would be there for her.

"You look cute when your thinking," Jett said as he placed his arm over Dak's waist. He pulled Dak closer and kissed his nose. Dak giggled and kissed Jett on the lips.

"Thank you, now let's get some sleep we have school in the morning," Dak said.

"So," Jett said as he pulled Dak closer. Dak laughed and pushed Jett away. Jett only leaned forward and kissed Dak's neck gently. Dak giggled again and pushed Jett back once more.

"I'm tired let me sleep, you goober" Dak said.

"Fine," Jett said, "Night Dak," he said.

"Night Jett," Dak said snuggling into Jett's embrace. Jett smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Jack was sitting in the waiting room with Jennifer at his side. It was the second time in less than two week he was in the hospital for a family member getting hurt. First James, now Joanna. It was taking it's toll on him.<p>

"Jack," Jennifer said. Jack turned to look at her. "Look, I know you want to be here when she get out of surgery, but I think the kids should go home," she said.

"They're gonna want to stay," Jack said.

"They need to go home and get some rest," Jennifer said looking over at James, Camille, and Logan. Logan was still sleeping in Kendall's lap. James and Camille were almost sleeping themselves. "Look Kendall drove here on his own, and he can take them home, and he can stay with Logan. I don't think Logan's gonna want to be alone," she said.

"You're right," Jack said putting his face in his hands. He was tired himself. It was almost midnight and they hadn't heard a word about Joanna.

"I can stay with them too and take care of the twins," Jennifer said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll call as soon as I hear something, and tell the kids they don't have to go to school tomorrow," Jack said, "but knowing Logan he'll still go anyways," he said. Jennifer nodded and walked over to the kids. She talked to them and convinced them to leave. Logan remained sleeping so Kendall had to carry him out to his car. Camille and James grabbed the twins and Jennifer walked over to Jack.

"If you need me or anything I am just a phone call away," Jennifer said. Jack nodded and watched her leave.

Jack placed his head in his hands. He finally let a few tears escape. He had been so strong in front of everybody else. He had to be. He had to hold them all together right now since Joanna wasn't around. Jack had never been good at that though. That was why Joanna was the one that talked to the kids. Jack didn't know how to. Jack was scared that Joanna wasn't going to make it out of this ok. He was scared of losing her. He lover her with all his heart and did not want to lose her.

Jack didn't know what to do. He was so scared of losing Joanna. She was definitely his better half. She had showed him what love really was. She completed him. She was his everything and he did not want to lose her. They had two kids together plus, James, Logan, and Camille. He needed her around. Jack didn't know what he would do if he lost her. She was what held him together all this time. Jack sat there for hours not knowing what was going on with his wife. He had been told she was in surgery and it didn't look good. He just wanted her to make it out of this.

* * *

><p>Logan woke to Kendall carrying him up a set of stairs. Logan vaguely remembered hearing Kendall talking to his mom about going home. Logan also remembered being put into Kendall's car. He would have protested leaving, if he had been more awake. He looked up at Kendall and Kendall noticed he was awake and smiled softly at him.<p>

"You're home," Kendall said softly, "and before you say anything I am staying here, my mom and Katie are too," he said. Logan nodded and buried his face into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall set Logan down in his room. They both walked over to the bed and laid down fully clothed. Logan curled into Kendall and Kendall placed his arms around Logan and kissed the top of his head. Logan closed his eyes and just breathed in a scent that was uniquely Kendall. Logan found everything about Kendall soothing.

"Kendall," Logan said softly.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed showing he was listening.

"What if she's not ok?" Logan asked, "what if something happens to her?" he asked tears threatening to make themselves known again. Logan had cried so much these last few days he wasn't sure how much more he could do.

"She's gonna be fine Logie," Kendall said as he pulled Logan closer. He honestly had no idea if Joanna was gonna be fine or not, he just knew that was what Logan needed to hear.

"I hope so," Logan said, "I have to tell her that I don't hate her," he said. Kendall looked down at Logan. He hugged the smaller boy closer to him.

"Just don't stress it," Kendall said, "I am sure she'll be fine," he said.

"Thank you," Logan said as he pressed his face into Kendall's chest.

"For what?" Kendall asked confused.

"For being there for me when I needed you," Logan said, "for not leaving me when most people would, and for loving me," he said. He knew he probably sounded pathetic right now, but he had a lot going on. He needed Kendall now more than ever. Kendall was his rock, and the thing that was keeping him grounded at the moment.

"You're welcome," Kendall said smiling. He knew Logan was a little insecure right now, about everything. Kendall was just going to have to reassure him that everything was going to be fine, even if he had no idea how things were going to turn out. Kendall looked down at Logan who was already asleep again. Kendall smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Logie," he said before he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Carlos jerked away when he heard a tapping at his window. He heard it again. He walked over to his window and looked out. He saw Camille standing under his window. He opened the window and stuck his head out.<p>

"Camille," he said.

"Can I come up I need to talk to you about something?" Camille asked, "I mean I know it's late but I need to talk to someone," she said.

"Uh, yeah I'll be right down," Carlos said. He shut his window and quietly left his room. He walked down to the front door and opened it. Camille was there waiting for him. He looked at her and she looked a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tearstained and she just looked up set.

"I'm sorry for this," she said looking down at the floor as she walked in.

"It's not problem," Carlos said, "come up to my room," he said. Camille nodded and the two made their way up to his room. Carlos shut his door and looked over at Camille who was standing by the window.

"My mom was in an accident," Camille said, "she was in surgery and in the ICU last I heard and that was about an hour ago," Camille said. Carlos walked over to Camille.

"Oh Cami," he said softly. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, she and Logan got into a fight about something I can't really say right now, and Logan told her he hated her and she left to go on a drive to clear her head and there was an accident," Camille said tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. "It was snowing hard and she didn't see that other car coming," she said. Carlos walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I don't know really don't know what to say," Carlos said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything," Camille said turning to face him, "just let me stay here for a bit. I just need someone right now. I mean James has Katie right now, and Logan has Kendall," she said.

"Ok, let's lay down for a bit," Carlos said. Camille nodded her head and allowed Carlos to bring her over to his bed. They both laid down and Camille molded to Carlos' side. Carlos put his arm around her and just let her lay there. He knew she was probably going through a lot right now. He knew all she needed was a comforting presence. Carlos held her until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he lay awake in his bed. Katie was laying next to him. Jennifer had told her to sleep in Camille's room, but Katie snuck over into James' room through the connecting bathroom. Katie was snuggled into James' side. James couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Joanna.<p>

He had come to think of her as a second mother. He had lived with her for most of the year for the last eight years of his life. He considered her a second mother. He also knew how Jack felt about her. He hoped she would make it through this. He knew Logan needed her to make it and so did Camille. They all needed Joanna. She was what held this family together and kept them all strong. She was always looking out for what was best for everyone else. She put others before herself. James didn't know what to do.

Then on top of worrying about Joanna he still had Katie and the baby to worry about.

"Jamie," Katie said.

"What Katie bug," James asked looking down at her.

"What's on you're mind?" Katie asked sitting up. James sat up as well and looked over at Katie.

"I'm thinking about Joanna, and you, and the baby," James said, "there is just so much going on right now," he said. Katie nodded her head and pulled James into a hug.

"Everything's gonna be ok," Katie said.

"What if it's not?" James asked.

"Don't think like that," Katie said hugging him tighter. They just sat there for awhile. Neither of them knew what to say. James was worrying about Joanna and Katie and Katie was trying to think of a way to calm James down. Katie knew James needed a distraction. She was glad to be just that.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up early the next morning. He looked at his clock, it was only five thirty in the morning. Logan felt a pair of arms around him and someone breathing on his neck. Everything from last night came flooding back to Logan. Logan sighed as he untangled himself from Kendall. He knew he had school in a few hours. It would be a perfect distraction from everything that was going on in his life right now. Logan walked into his bathroom and started to take a shower. He just needed to forget everything right now.<p>

After his shower Logan stepped out and grabbed a towel and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out to his room. He noticed Kendall was still sleeping. He didn't expect him to be up yet. They had had a late night last night. Logan moved about his room getting dressed and getting his things ready. Kendall woke to the sounds Logan was making.

"Logie?" Kendall asked groggily.

"Hey Ken," Logan said turning around. He walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked as he sat up.

"Getting ready for school," Logan said, "it is Monday," he said.

"You can't honestly be telling me you still want to go to school," Kendall said looking at Logan like he was crazy. Logan nodded his head as he stood up. He then realized he had yet to put his contacts in. "Logan you're mom was in an accident I am sure people will understand if you don't go," Kendall said.

"I want to go," Logan said as he walked into his bathroom to get his contacts. Kendall followed him.

"Logan I am sure people would understand," Kendall said.

"I am sure they would," Logan said, "but I just need to get out of this house and spending the day at the hospital not hearing anything about my mom won't help me at all," he said as he opened his contact case. He grabbed the first one.

"Logan, why do you have to go to school?" Kendall asked. "I mean you're mom is laying in the hospital-" he said.

"Fuck," Logan said as he dropped his contact onto the floor. He got down on his knees trying to look for it. "I just have to go Kendall, you wouldn't understand," he said.

"Wouldn't understand?" Kendall asked slowly.

"I just have to do this," Logan said standing up and forgetting his contact. He closed the case and threw it back into the drawer he had pulled it from. He walked past Kendall and into his room. He walked over to his bedside table and dug in his drawer for his glasses. He pulled them out and put them on. "I'm not like you Kendall, I can't deal with this right now. I just need to get away and school is where I can do that," he said as he walked over to his drawer.

"Logan you're upset and going to school wouldn't be good for you right now," Kendall tried to reason.

"You can't tell me what's good for me or not," Logan said angrily. "I have to go, I can lose myself there and just forget the crap that is my life right now," he said.

"You life is crap?" Kendall asked.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," Logan said quickly, "Kendall you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you," he said walking over to the blonde. "I just meant I am stressed out and going to school and focusing on other things will help me clear my mind," he said calmly.

"I'm not talking you out of this am I?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head.

"Why don't you go see who else is up and get breakfast going," Logan said, "I need to find my contact," he said. Kendall nodded and left him. Logan walked back into his bathroom. He started to search for his missing contact. He eventually it and cleaned it. He then put it in his case. He didn't want to bother with them today. He sighed as he walked back out to his room. He finished gather his things when he heard a crash from down stairs followed by yelling. Logan looked to his open door that sounded like Kendall and James. Logan's eyes grew wide in shock as he realized just what might be going on. He then rush out the door.


	22. Chapter 22: Scared

**Ok I would like to thank** _Rhett9, Scarlett, slyasbadass, HatersHateRushersElevate, TheaterKid, NightRunner, BTRKogan, btrlover21, bigtimerushfangirlamy, _Fabian00,_ and TheClaire24 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Also I would like to state that my 150th reviewer was an unsigned review. I did how ever offer a oneshot to anyone who left a signed review. If anyone else would like a request just PM me or leave a review. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 22: Scared**

Kendall shook his head as he walked down to the kitchen. Jennifer was there mixing a bowl of pancake batter. Kendall smiled as he watched her for a moment. She always made pancakes to make him or Katie feel better. It had been something she did for as long as Kendall could remember. After every break up he had, every time he got bullied for being gay, and even when his dad died she had made him and Katie pancakes. He laughed and Jennifer looked up a him, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Pancakes don't fix everything," Kendall said as he walked over to her.

"I know, that but they help and they are chocolate chip," Jennifer said.

"Logan is gonna love you," Kendall said, "those are his favorite," he added.

"Is he going to school?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah," Kendall sighed. He had tried to talk Logan out of it, but it was no use. He knew Logan was gonna go to school whether he liked it or not.

"At least you'll be there with him," Jennifer said. Kendall nodded his head. They both sat there in silence for a bit. The twins started to cry. Jennifer stopped mixing the pancake batter and moved to leave the room. "Kendall can you start the pancakes?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," Kendall said moving around the counter. He grabbed the bowl and saw it was all mixed. He bent over as he heard someone coming down the stairs and voices. It was Katie and James.

"James, we have to tell him sooner or later," Katie said.

"I know that, but we have to do this at the right time," James said. Kendall started to search for a frying pan to start cooking the pancakes.

"James he is my brother," Katie said. That peaked Kendall's interest. Kendall continued his search though.

"I know that Katie," James said. They're voices were getting closer. They had to be outside the kitchen by now. "But what I am supposed to say, 'Oh key Kendall, I knocked up your sister?' he is gonna kill-" James said. Kendall jumped up and hit his head on the counter and dropped the things in his hands. He stood up straight and held his head.

"Kendall," Katie said slowly.

"Kendall," James said just as slowly. The room fell silent.

"You did what?" Kendall asked. He wanted nothing more than to just hit James right now. He was so stressed and he was dying to get rid of some of it.

"Look, we didn't want you to find out this way," James said.

"That doesn't answer my question," Kendall said.

"Look, Kendall things happen," Katie began.

"You knocked up my sister?" Kendall asked as he moved around the counter. Katie moved aside not sure what to say. "How could you be so irresponsible?" he asked as he stopped in front of James.

"Do you want to be the pot or the kettle?" James asked cheekily.

"James now is not the time for jokes," Kendall spat glaring at James.

"I know, but how can you be mad when you did the same thing?" James asked glaring at Kendall slightly.

"What happened to me is different," Kendall all but yelled.

"But the end result will be the same," James said. That was it. Something snapped in Kendall. He lifted his arm and punched James square in the jaw. James stumbled backward before lunging forward. The two then started to punch and hit one another.

"Guys," Katie said moving to try and stop them. She tried but ended up getting kicked in the shin by one of them. She back off. "Come on cut it out," she tried as she rubbed her shin.

"Kendall. James."

The two froze and looked to the doorway. Logan was standing there with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Logan walked into the room and pulled Kendall off James and pushed him back a bit as he pulled James to his feet.

"He started it," James said pointing at Kendall.

"I don't care," Logan said, "I thought you weren't going to tell him until things calmed down," he said looking at James.

"Well, Katie and I were talking and we didn't know he was in the kitchen," James said.

"You knew?" Kendall asked Logan.

"I was the first one Katie told," Logan said, "I couldn't tell you because she wasn't sure at the time and she didn't want you freaking out like this," he said.

"She's my baby sister how can you expect me to not freak out," Kendall asked angrily.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it," Logan said, "she's pregnant and there's no changing it," he said. Kendall and Logan stared at one another for the longest time.

"Uh, James what did you mean when you said Kendall did the same thing?" Katie asked slowly. Logan's eyes flicked over to Katie.

"Uh," James said looking at Kendall and Logan for help. Logan sighed and hung his head.

"Katie this is gonna sound crazy, but you're not the only one who's pregnant," Logan said. He stopped talking as a wave a nausea washed over him. Logan cupped a hand over his mouth and ran from the room. Kendall ran after him. He knew it was just morning sickness, but he wanted to help him. Logan threw up and Kendall rubbed his back soothingly. Logan fell back against Kendall. "This sucks," he whined.

"I know," Kendall said, "but it'll be worth it in the end," he said as he stood up. He held his hand out to Logan. Logan took his hand and allowed Kendall to pull him to his feet.

"I need to brush my teeth," Logan said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Can I trust you not to kill James?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll have to explain some things to Katie," Kendall said nodding. Logan walked away. Kendall sighed and made his way back to the kitchen where James and Katie were sitting down. Katie looked up at him when he walked into the room. "Katie," he said.

"Is Logan?" she asked. Kendall nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He knew sitting at home worrying wouldn't help him right now. He needed to get out of the house and just get his mind off of Joanna. Logan took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. Logan walked out of his room and saw Camille sneaking up the stairs.<p>

"Where have you been?" he asked. Camille stopped walking and looked up at Logan. "I checked you're room a few minutes ago and you weren't in there, and I was already downstairs because I had to stop Kendall from killing James," he said.

"I, uh," Camille said, "I was at Carlos'. I kind of snuck out last night," she said.

"I figured," Logan said, "I mean Kendall and Katie were already here for me and James, it makes sense that you needed someone too," he said.

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Camille asked, "I mean I made it up here without anyone noticing me," she said looking over her shoulder to the stairs.

"No," Logan said, "I'll just tell them you're still sleeping," he said. Camille smiled and threw her arms around Logan in a hug.

"Thank you," she said. She stepped back and looked at Logan closely. "You going to school?" she asked.

"Yes, it will do me no good to sit at home and worry," Logan said, "just text me when dad calls," he said. Camille nodded and walked to her room. Logan walked down stairs to the kitchen where Jennifer was making breakfast and Kendall, Katie, and James were sitting around the table.

"Morning Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"Logan," Katie said.

"Katie," Logan said looking over at her. He didn't know how she reacted to his news.

"I think it's odd what's going on, but we're in this together," she said standing up, "I mean it'll take some getting used to, but we're in the same boat," she said. Logan nodded his head. He was glad Katie wasn't freaking out too bad. He knew she would probably be excited about this soon.

"Kendall, Katie, why don't you two go home and get changed and get to school," Jennifer said.

"Logan you wanna come with us?" Kendall asked as he stood up from the table.

"Sure, let me get my things," Logan said. He ran back up to his room and grabbed his cell phone, his messenger bag, and his wallet. He grabbed his jacket and ran back down the stairs. He saw Kendall standing at the door waiting for him. He said good bye to James and Jennifer and left with Kendall. Katie was sitting in the back seat of Kendall's car waiting. Logan slid in the car.

"Logan can I ask you a question?" Katie asked.

"Depends," Logan said.

"About your pregnancy," Katie said, "I just want to know how far along you are," she said.

"Nine weeks," Logan said, "how far are you?" he asked.

"Five weeks," Katie said. Logan nodded his head and looked over at Kendall. Kendall had a tight grip on the steering wheel. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the wheel.

"Ease up Ken," Logan said, "oh, and Katie you can't tell anyone about this," he said looking over his shoulder once more. "I do not want to be branded a freak," he said.

"I understand," Katie said, "I don't want people knowing about me just yet either," she said.

"Understood," Logan said.

"Kendall," Katie said looking at him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Katie," Kendall said, "you told me you were being responsible," he said.

"We were," Katie said.

"Accidents happen Ken, look at what happened to us," Logan said, "Condoms break, and their only like ninety seven percent effective. Look the bottom line is Katie's pregnant and I am sure she would like her big brother's support," he said. The three fell silent as Kendall thought about Logan's words. They pulled into the Knight's driveway.

"You know, I don't know if I can," he said as he got out of the car. Katie sat there her eyes wide.

"Katie go get changed while I knock some sense into your pigheaded brother," Logan said angrily. Katie nodded her head and they both got out of the car. Logan stormed inside. "Kendall Donald Knight," he yelled angrily. He stormed up the stairs and into Kendall's room.

"Look Logan you don't get it," Kendall said before Logan could say anything.

"No obviously I am missing something," Logan said, "I don't see how you can be so mean to you're sister. I have never seen you hurt her like that before," he said.

"You don't get it Logan," Kendall said again, "it's not you're sister that's pregnant," he said.

"Yeah I am too, or have you forgotten?" Logan asked angrily. "Look Ken, you're mad that this happened, but it happened. Your sister needs your support, just like I do," he said as he walked over to the blonde. Kendall took a step back and looked at Logan.

"You have my support," Kendall said.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that Katie isn't a little girl anymore, and you are not her father," Logan said, "I get it you had to help raise her and all, but you have to stop and be the brother she needs," he said.

"I don't know if I can," Kendall said falling onto his bed.

"How is supporting her any different than supporting me," Logan asked his hands on his hips. He stared at Kendall waiting for an answer. Kendall seemed to be thinking carefully about his answer. "It shouldn't be different, you wanted me to keep this kid but right now you're acting like an immature kid. If you can't support you're sister then I don't know if I can go through with bringing a kid into this world with you," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked looking at Logan. "You can't break up with me over something like this," he said.

"I am not breaking up with you Ken," Logan said, "but I don't know if keeping this baby was such a good idea," he said walking away form Kendall. He stopped in front of the window.

"Logan, I thought we had this discussion," Kendall said standing up and moving to stand behind Logan. Logan turned around to look him in the eyes.

"We did, but I'm not so sure anymore," Logan said.

"It's not that I don't want to support her Logan," Kendall said, "but I'm scared," he confessed.

"Scared of what?" Logan asked locking eyes with Kendall.

"Everything's changing and I don't like it," he said, "first I find out you're pregnant and now Katie," he said. He tore his gaze away form Logan and walked over to his bed.

"Ken," Logan said slowly. Kendall shook his head as he sat down on his bed. He put his head in his hands. Logan walked over to him and sat down next to him. He placed an arm around Kendall. "Kendall it's ok to be scared, but some changes are good," he said.

"I know that," Kendall said into his hands. "It's just scary, this is our senior year and it's supposed to be perfect," Kendall said.

"It's not going to be the senior year we planned, but it's still gonna be a good one," Logan said, "if I did my math correctly y due date should be after we graduate, and we can take a year off from college or go to school here and your mom will help us raise the kid and my mo-" he said. He stopped when he remembered just where Joanna was.

"She's gonna be ok Logan," Kendall said.

"I hope so," Logan said, "She needs to be here for her grandchild," he said his eyes watering. Kendall pulled Logan into a hug and just held him. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Ken, you should get ready for school," Logan said.

"Yeah, go tell Katie to hurry up and that I'll talk to her in a minute," Kendall said. Logan nodded. He leaned in and kissed Kendall on the lips and stood up.

"I love you Ken," Logan said.

"I love you too," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Jack yawned as he paced back and forth in the waiting room. He had sat there all night. He had even dozed off a few times, but he couldn't really sit still. He had yet to hear anything about Joanna. He was hoping nothing bad had happened, but he knew better than that. It had been a long time and he hadn't heard a word about her. He was a doctor. He knew the long he went without hearing a word the worse it was. He was just hoping that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.<p>

"Jack."

Jack looked to the door and he saw his friend and colleague, Hunter Nickels standing in the doorway of the waiting room. Hunter was a surgeon and the best that there was.

"Hunter, please tell me she made it," Jack said walking over to him.

"Well she made it through the surgery, but she's comatose right now," Hunter said, "there's a chance she may never wake up," he said looking away from Jack. Jack's tears came back all at once. "There's something else I should tell you," hunter said.

"What?" Jack asked looking up at Hunter once more. He didn't know if it could get any worse that it was right now.

"If she does wake up, there is a big chance she may never walk again," Hunter said. "Her spinal cord was damaged and she may be paralyzed from the waist down," he said. Jack nodded his head. He knew something like this was bound to happen. He hadn't heard any word on her all night. He knew it had to be bad.

"Can I see her?" Jack asked knowing he'd probably regret it.

"Yeah, but just let me warn you it's not a pretty sight," Hunter said.

"I'm a doctor too Hunter, I know how bad things get," he said. Hunter nodded his head and asked Jack to follow him. He led Jack down the hall and into the ICU and to Joanna's room. Hunter stepped aside and let Jack go in alone.

Jack stopped once he saw Joanna laying there on a bed. Her face was scratched and bandaged. Her arm was wrapped and he couldn't see her legs which was probably a good thing. Jack was at her side in second. He looked down at her as a machine steadily beeped behind him, telling him that she was indeed alive.

"Oh, Joanna," Jack said as more tears came to his eyes. He sat there for awhile before he decided to go home and tell the kids what he knew. He knew they would be relived she was still alive, but he knew Logan wasn't going to like her chances.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he walked down the hall beside Kendall. Logan was a lot calmer now that he had school to distract him. Kendall had apologized to Katie and they were back to normal. Carlos had gotten a ride into school form his dad and told Dak, Jett, and Jo about Joanna. They all had net expected to see Logan at all. They thought he would either be home or at the hospital.<p>

"So, Logan what are you gonna do about hockey?" Kendall asked.

"I can still play for another week or so without causing any damage, but I am gonna have to get an injury because coach won't like me quitting," Logan said quietly as they walked to the cafeteria.

"We'll have to let Carlos and Dak in on the secret and we can stage a fight an fake an injury," Kendall said just as quietly.

"Can we talk about this later?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head and placed his arm around Logan's waist as they walked into the cafeteria. Logan's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Logan pulled it out and saw it was text from Camille. "I don't know if I want to read this," he said looking at his phone. Kendall grabbed it and opened the text and read it for him.

"Well she made it through the surgery," Kendall said relieved.

"But," Logan said knowing there was more.

"She's comatose and if she does wake up she may never walk again," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan placed a hand over his mouth and fought his tears. Kendall moved to hug him. Logan shook his head and moved his hand.

"I'm fine," he said taking his phone back from Kendall, "let's get our lunch," he said. He walked over to the line with Kendall right behind him.

"Logan," Kendall said slowly.

"I'm fine, let's just enjoy our lunch," Logan said. He and Kendall got their food. Logan numbly walked through the cafeteria with Kendall to their usual lunch table. Katie, Carlos, Jo, Dak, and Jett were already sitting there eating. Logan sat down and Kendall sat down next to him.

"Logan are you ok?" Carlos asked.

"He just got some news on his mom," Kendall said.

"How is she?" Katie asked.

"She made it trough surgery, but she's comatose right now," Kendall said. Everyone nodded their heads not sure what to say.

"Yeah, and if she does wake up she may never walk again," Logan said bitterly. "If she wakes up she will have a constant reminder of what I said," he said standing up. His eyes widened when he realized what he did. He then ran from the cafeteria.

"Logan," Kendall called as he ran after him. Logan just ran to the nearest bathroom. He ran into a stall and threw up. He just sat there as he heard the door open. "Logan," Kendall said walking over to him. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Logan said.

"Did you throw up because you're sick or from the guilt," Kendall asked.

"A little of both," Logan said as he reached forward and flushed the toilet. He stood up and walked over to a sink. He splashed some water on his face and washed his hands. He then walked out of the bathroom with Kendall on his heels.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"To my locker I still have some mints in my bag," Logan said.


	23. Chapter 23: Beliefs

**Ok I would like to thank**_ HatersHateRushersElevate, slyasbadass, BTRKogan, TheClaire24, squoctobird, Rhett9, _Fabian00,_ TheaterKid, and KendallsCoverGirl _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 23: Beliefs**

Logan followed Dak out to Kendall's car. They were both silent as they walked. Dak didn't know what say to Logan and Logan didn't really want to talk. They both stopped by Kendall and Jett's car. They stood there in silence until Jo and Stephanie walked up to them.

"Logan," Stephanie said, "Jo told me about you're mom," she said. Logan looked at Jo.

"We were talking and it came up," she said.

"I just wanted to let you know, I understand what you're going through," Stephanie said, "Two years ago my dad was in the hospital and in a coma and it sucks," she said.

"Thank you Stephanie," Logan said smiling slightly at her.

"I just want you to know my prayers go out to you and your mom," Stephanie said, "I prayed for my dad everyday and he got better," she said.

"Thank you Stephanie," Logan said smiling at her. He wanted to tell her that was not necessary but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings. He didn't have much time to think as Kendall, Katie, Jett, and Carlos walked up to them.

"Hey," Kendall said walked over to Logan. "You coming to practice or do you wanna go home?" he asked.

"I wanna go to the hospital, Camille texted me they are all there right now," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Katie, Carlos let's go," Kendall said looking over at them. They nodded and both got in the back of Kendall's car. Logan climbed into the passengers seat and Kendall got into the drivers seat. "Carlos I'll drop you off first get your things and be ready in a half hour," Kendall said looking over his shoulder

"Kay," Carlos said. The ride to the Garcia's was spent in silence. Kendall then brought Katie home and got his hockey stuff. He then drove Logan to the hospital.

"Ken," Logan said turning to him. "Thank you," he said.

"If you need me just call," Kendall said. Logan nodded and leaned over and kissed Kendall. "I can come over after practice," Kendall said.

"I'll only be here for an hour, but text me just in case," Logan said. Kendall nodded. Logan then got out of the car and waited until Kendall was out of sight. Logan turned and walked into the hospital. He made his way up to the ICU. He had texted Camille and she said she'd be out waiting for him. Logan saw her.

"Hey," she said, "how was school?" she asked.

"Ok," Logan said shrugging, "how is she?" he asked.

"Her condition hasn't changed, and it's not pretty," Camille said shaking her head. Logan nodded his head. He knew Joanna probably didn't look good. He knew she was probably beat up and bruised. He was prepared to see the worst.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he dropped Carlos off at home again. He had texted Logan right after practice. Logan was home now with Camille, James, Jack, and the twins. Kendall had called Jennifer and told her he was going over to see Logan for a bit. He and Logan still had a few things they needed to work out. Kendall arrived at the Diamond's residence minutes later. He walked up to the door and knocked. James answered the door.<p>

"James," Kendall said.

"Logan told us you were on you're way over," James said stepping aside. Kendall walked in and James shut the door behind him.

"Look James, I am sorry about this morning," Kendall said, "I was just freaking out over everything that happened," he said.

"It's ok." James said, "are we cool?" he asked.

"Frosty," Kendall said laughing.

"Logan's upstairs with Camille," James said. Kendall nodded and they both started up the stairs. They walked down the hall to Camille's room where Camille and Logan were. Kendall couldn't help but over hear their conversation.

"She told me she would pray for me," Logan said.

"You didn't yell at her did you?" Camille asked.

"No, I told her thanks and let it go at that," Logan said. Kendall knocked on the door making his and James' presence known. Logan looked to the door and jumped up from Camille's bed a small smile on his face. He ran over to Kendall and grabbed his hand and led him back to his room. "We still need to talk about this morning," Logan said.

"Can we just lay here for a bit?" Kendall asked looking at Logan as he sat down on Logan's bed. Logan nodded his head. He sat down next to Kendall and they laid down together. The bedroom door was wide open so they couldn't do much, not that either of them really wanted to do anything. They were just content with being with one another right now. They didn't need to talk or kiss. They just needed one another.

"Did you apologize to James?" Logan asked after awhile.

"Yeah we're cool," Kendall said.

"That's good," Logan said sleepily. Kendall looked down at Logan who had his eyes shut.

"Logie go to sleep," Kendall said, "I know you're tired," he said.

"I am not," Logan said yawning.

"Liar," Kendall said. Logan laughed lightly and snuggled into Kendall's side.

"Fine, but wake me before you leave," Logan said as he pressed his face into Kendall's chest and breathed deep.

"I promise," Kendall said. He wrapped his arms around Logan and held him tight. He knew all Logan needed right now was comfort. He had let Logan see his weak side earlier, but he wasn't going to let that happen again. He needed to be strong for Logan. He was going to be strong for Logan. He was going to help him through this and not let Logan see that side of him ever again. He hated showing his weak side to anyone. Kendall didn't like feeling weak especially in front of Logan. He loved Logan and did not want him to see that side of him.

* * *

><p>James walked over to Camille after Logan left. Camille patted the bed next to her. James sat down next to her.<p>

"It was like we were kids again," Camille said, "it's been so long since Logan and I did that," she said.

"Make shapes?" James asked.

"Yeah," Camille said, "I mean we're close now, but we were closer when we were younger," she said.

"I know what you mean," James said, "I was closer with my mom when I was younger too, but I chose to live with my dad because of you and Logan. I mean I love my dad but I always wanted siblings and you two were my age," he said.

"I know," Camille said, "I kind of had a crush on you when we first met though," she said.

"I know, we kissed remember?" James asked.

"It was a dare," Camille said laughing and playfully shoving James.

"I know that, but I could tell you liked me," James said smugly, "I mean I am hot, and I was back then too," he said. Camille laughed and playfully shoved James again. They both laughed and looked at one another.

"You are way to conceited for your own good Diamond," Camille said laughing. James started laughing.

"I am not as conceited as you think," James said, "I have a kid on the way now and I have to take care of it," he said.

"What about Katie?" Camille asked.

"Her too," James said. They both laid down together. "I am glad I decided to live with my dad all those years ago," he said.

"Me too," Camille said, "I gained a great brother out of it," she said.

"I gained a sister and a brother," James said, "and the twins," he added. Camille nodded her head in agreement. James turned his head to the side and looked at Camille.

"I have a question," Camille said.

"What?" James asked.

"Did you like me back then?" Camille asked, "I am just curious," she added quickly.

"Yeah," James said, "you were cute with you're pigtails," he said grinning as Camille blushed.

"I hated those," Camille said, "they made me look dorky," she said.

"I thought they were cute," James said, "and had our parents not got together I think me might have dated," he said before he thought about it. Camille looked over at James and they locked eyes.

"I know," Camille said slowly.

"Yeah, but now I'm dating Katie and we have a kid on the way," James said.

"And I'm with Carlos," Camille said. She continued to stare at James thinking about what could've been. "Besides when I look at you all I see is my brother now," she said.

"I know, me too," James said, "I meant I see my sister, though Logan is a little girlier than you sometimes," he said. They both laughed at that.

"I hope mom wake up," Camille said.

"I hope so too," James said, "I pray to god that she'll walk though," he said.

"Don't let Logan hear you say that," Camille said.

"Why not?" James asked confused, before it hit him. "oh right he doesn't believe in god," he said. Camille nodded her head.

"Did you know Stephanie King told Logan she'd pray for him," Camille said, "Logan didn't freak though, he told me he only thanked her and moved on," she said.

"Yeah, well Stephanie is really religious," James said.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he walked down the hall with James and Camille behind him. They had gotten a ride into school today from Jack, since his car was still in the shop and Joanna's was totaled. Logan did not like this. He hated that he didn't have his car right now.<p>

"Oh Logan chill, you'll have you're car back by Friday," James said laughing.

"Shut it," Logan said, "you don't have a car you don't know what it's like to not have the freedom to use it whenever you please," he said.

"I take it you don't have you're car," Kendall said as he walked up behind Logan.

"No, my dad needs it," James said.

"His is still in the shop getting repaired from when James got hurt and my mom's car is completely totaled," Logan said. Kendall laughed and slung his arm over Logan's shoulder.

"It's not like you're not going to ever get it back," Kendall said, "you'll get it back soon," he said smiling.

"I know," Logan said.

"And until then I get to drive you around now," he said. Logan laughed at that. Logan and Kendall walked to Logan's locker while James and Camille went to their lockers. Logan grabbed his things and turned to Kendall.

"If you plan on driving me around could you give me a ride home after school?" Logan asked.

"Are you coming to practice?" Kendall asked as they started down the hall.

"No, I am gonna take a few days off and just deal with my mom," Logan said, "they said the reason she's not waking up might be because of the blood isn't flowing to her brain the right way, today Jack and I are gonna look for some ways to see if we can do anything," he said.

"Like?" Kendall asked.

"Acupuncture may be one way to help the blood flow," Logan said, "I looked up online a few things and Jack is gonna get a specialist," he said.

"Well, that's good," Kendall said, "what about James?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"I think he's gonna still go," Logan said. They walked down the hall to their usual hang out. Logan saw everyone was already there. Stephanie was there too and so was Ryder. Logan wasn't shocked to see him. He had called David yesterday and canceled their plans for this coming weekend. Logan knew Joanna wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Logan knew Ryder probably had something he wanted to say to Logan.

"Logan," Ryder said jumping up from his spot on the stairs. He walked over to Logan. "David told me about you're mom," he said.

"I kind of figured he would," Logan said nodding his head.

"I just want to say I hope she gets better and I'll pray for you," Ryder said.

"Ok, if one more person says they will pray for me I will slap them," Logan said annoyed. He didn't like it when people talked about praying or god around him. He didn't believe in god and he didn't like when people talked about him.

"Sorry," Ryder said.

"Sorry, it's just I don't believe in god and praying," Logan said.

"What?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"You've all basically stated your beliefs I am just stating what I do, well technically don't believe in," Logan said, "I honestly think god is like Santa for adults, you know something for them to believe in and justify what they do," he said.

"I did not know you felt that way," Kendall said looking at Logan shocked.

"I mean he's kind of jerk if he does exist," Logan continued, "I mean he makes me gay and then has his followers tell me I choose to be this way. I mean as if someone would choose to go through all of the hate and torment that comes with it," he said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Jo asked, "you can't prove there isn't a god," she said.

"You can't prove that there is one," Logan said turning to look at her.

"We shouldn't be talking about this," Stephanie said.

"Look Stephanie I am sorry, but you can believe what you wanna believe and I'll believe what I want to believe," Logan said his anger rising, "you can pray all you want, but in the end it won't even matter. It won't be praying that saves my mom, it'll be a miracle," he said his eyes watering with tears.

"Logan," Dak said. Logan shook his head and stormed away. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He knew what he believed in and god wasn't one of those things. He just found it hard to believe in someone who supposedly created him and then told people to hate him.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he fell onto his bed. He had had a long day again. He still had to think of a way to get out of hockey. Joanna hadn't been responsive to anything he and Jack tried. He was still feeling sick, and to top it off his pregnancy was draining him not only physically but emotionally as well. Logan noticed he was starting to get more moody as the days passed. Logan couldn't help but think about Joanna.<p>

He was worried about her. He knew the longer she took to wake up the bigger the risk it was that something was would be wrong with her. Logan had read medical books and done the research. He knew the longer Joanna was comatose the less likely it would be for her to wake up. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for what had happened to Joanna. He knew she never would have been out driving if it hadn't been for him. He should have just shut up and listened to what she had to say.

Logan's mind began to wander again. He started to think about his pregnancy. He knew it would be easy to hide for now, but in a few months it would get harder. He really needed to sit down and talk things through with Kendall and figure out what they wanted. He knew having a kid would put a strain on things, but he knew he was ready, but he wasn't sure about Kendall. He needed to talk to Kendall and make sure he was really gonna grow up and own up to his responsibilities.

"Logan," Camille said from the doorway. Logan looked over at her and moved over on his bed. He patted the bed beside him. Camille walked over to him and laid down next to him. "How are you holding out?" she asked.

"I've been better," Logan said honestly.

"She'll make it through this," Camille said.

"You don't know that," Logan said shaking his head. He was getting tired of everyone saying that. That was all he had heard for the last few days. He was getting sick of it. No one knew what was going to happen to Joanna. It was all about her will to live now. "Can we not talk about her right now?" he asked.

"What are we gonna do then?" Camille asked.

"Just lay here like we used to?" Logan asked. Camille nodded her head and scooted closer so she and Logan were laying side to side. Logan remembered how he and Camille used to do this all the time when they were younger. They had just laid together and comforted one another without having to say a single word. Logan wished things could just be simple again. He wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Logan sighed as he thought about Joanna once more. He couldn't help but think about all the things she had done for him over the years. He remembered everything she sacrificed for him. He remembered all the birthday parties, and the support she had given him over the years. Then one special memory came to mind.

_Five year old Logan was sitting in Joanna's lap pouting. Joanna was trying to explain to Logan why this strange man and Camille were moving in._

_"Why can't they get their own mommy," Logan said, "I don't want to share," he said pouting._

_"Hortense, they don't have a mommy for the same reason you don't have a dad," Joanna said._

_"So, then they can get a different one," Logan said, "I don't want to share my mommy," he said crossing his arms over his chest. Joanna laughed softly._

_"Hortense, Harvey is going to be your dad now though," Joanna said, "don't you want a dad?" she asked Logan's eyes lit up at that. He had not thought about it that way. He nodded his head quickly. Joanna smiled and hugged Logan._

A single tear rolled down Logan's cheek as he remembered that moment. That was the first time he had to share his mother. He hadn't wanted to at first, but Joanna talked him into it. That was the first time Logan got to be a part of a real family. That's when Logan learned what a family was.

His family was now a lot more complicated then it had been back then. Logan now had Camille, James, Zack, Arianna, and Ryder as siblings. He didn't really count Ryder yet, but he was slowly becoming like a brother, a creepy one, but a brother nonetheless. Then there was Jack, his dad. He counted Jack as his dad for all intents and purposes. Then there was David, his biological dad and his partner Sam. Logan was trying to get to know them and things were going great. Then there was the one that held everyone together, Joanna. Joanna was what held this odd family together all these years, minus David, Sam, and Ryder. Logan just wanted Joanna back so bad. He missed having her around and he felt really bad about his last words to her.

**I just noticed how much some of this sounds like the season 2 episode of Glee about God. I have not seen that episode in a while, but I remember it adn it must've found it's way into my mind as i was writing. Also for those of you who read Differences, I was almost done with the next chapter the my word shut off and I lost the whole chapter. I now have to rewrite it, so it will be awhile before that is done. I am sorry, but my computer hates me. **


	24. Chapter 24: Accidents Happen

**Ok I would like to thank**_ slyasbadass, BTRKogan, xbigtimerusherx, Scarlett, HearMeROWR, HatersHateRushersElevate, KendallsCoverGirl, and TheClaire24 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 24: Accidents Happen**

Carlos was sitting on the stairwell where he always sat with Camille next to him and James and Katie were a few stairs up from them. He had no idea where the others were at the moment. He knew Kendall and Logan would be here soon. They usually showed up after Camille and James did.

"So, how's Logan?" Carlos asked.

"He's getting better," Camille said, "he's not as mopey," she added.

"Well that's good," Carlos said nodding his head. Camille nodded as well. Carlos looked up in time to see a new girl walk down the hall. She looked very familiar though. Then it hit him who she was. "Heather Fox," he said. The girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Carlos Garcia," she said smiling as she recognized him. Carlos nodded his head and stood up. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. He had not seen Heather in years. "The last time I saw you we were at Camp Wonky Donkey," she said.

"I know," Carlos said, "how have you been?" he asked.

"Great, I just moved up here and this is my first day," she said.

"Well, Heather this is Camille my girlfriend, and you remember James don't you," Carlos asked pointing to James who looked up. He smiled at Heather.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Heather Fox," James said smiling, "how've you been?" he asked.

"Great," Heather said.

"This is Katie," Carlos said pointing to Katie.

"It's nice to meet you, but I have to get my schedule," Heather said, "can you point me in the direction of the office," she asked Carlos. Carlos nodded and gave her directions. Heather thanked him and told him it was great seeing him again and left. Carlos sat down next to Camille.

"She seems nice," Camille said a bit coolly.

"She's an old friend Camille," Carlos said, "I will admit I had a crush on her back at Camp Wonky Donkey, but I don't anymore," he said. He looked at Camille who didn't look convinced at all. "Besides she didn't like me back," he added.

"Yeah she did," James said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" James asked, "I could've swore I told you," he said.

"No you didn't," Carlos said looking up at James, "but it doesn't matter," he said turning to Camille. Camille gave him a small smile. Carlos knew he would need to convince her that he didn't care about Heather that way.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as rolled over in his bed. He didn't want to get out of bed, but he knew Logan would come over and wake him up if he didn't get up now. Logan was over at his house and lot and if he wasn't over Kendall was at his house. Kendall knew Logan needed him right now. Kendal pushed himself up and got out of his bed. He grabbed his cell phone and he had a text message from Logan.<p>

_Hey Ken I am sorry for snapping at you these last few days. I am under a lot of stress and the mood swings aren't helping me any. I am sorry and I understand if you don't want to come over today._

Kendall smiled as he read the text. Logan was too adorable sometime. He knew Logan was under stress and he knew hw was gonna get cranky real easy. Kendall set Logan a quick text saying that he understood Logan's stress and that he would be over soon. Kendall quickly changed from his pj's and made his way down to the kitchen where Jennifer was sitting with Katie.

"Morning," Kendall said. He was so glad it was Saturday. "I am gonna head over to Logan's," he said.

"Ok, you know curfew," Jennifer said.

"Actually I was thinking if it's ok with you and Jack that I just stay the weekend," Kendall said, "I mean Logan really needs me right now," he said. Jennifer nodded her head. "Thanks mom," he said moving to hug her. Kendall then turned and left the room after saying his good byes. Kendall ran out to his car and drove over to the Diamond's residence. Logan was sitting on the porch waiting for him.

"Ken," Logan said jumping up once he opened his car door, "stay in the car," he said. Kendall slowly closed his door and watched Logan run around his car and got into the passengers seat. "Go," Logan said as the front door opened and James stepped outside. He looked pissed. Kendall pulled out of the driveway.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked as he looked in his rearview mirror at James who looked pissed beyond words.

"I spilled the last of his cuda body wash," Logan said, "Camille sent me into their bathroom to get her nail file and I slipped on the floor and fell and knocked his body wash over and into the tub and it went down the drain," he said.

"Wow you klutz," Kendall said laughing. Logan looked at Kendall for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, years of gymnastics and I have no grace," Logan said.

"Gymnastics?" Kendall asked stealing a glance at Logan when he stopped at a red light. Logan blushed and nodded his head.

"I was pretty good too," Logan said, "How do you think I got to be so flexible," he asked wiggling his eyebrows at Kendall. Kendall looked at Logan for a second before a car horn sounded behind them and Kendall noticed the light was green. He started driving again. Logan laughed and rested his head back on the headrest.

"Well, you learn something new everyday," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I can do back flips and everything," Logan said, "I'll have to show you some time," he said.

"You, flipping around, and you're shirt riding up?" Kendall asked, "God yes," he said answering his own question making Logan laugh.

"Is that is all that you think about?" Logan asked, "sex?" he asked.

"No, it's just these last few weeks have been stressful and jokes help me get rid of some stress and it's easy to joke with you," Kendall said, "it also happen that you're my boyfriend and you are super hot and you walk into the jokes all the time," he said. Logan rolled his eyes, but his smile canceled out his annoyance.

"I think there was a compliment somewhere in there," Logan said.

"Do you any idea where you want to go?" Kendall asked.

"For a drive," Logan said relaxing once more. Kendall nodded his head and just drove. "Oh, and Ken I am sorry about freaking out on you last night," Logan said.

"I know I got you're text," Kendall said, "besides I know you're going through a lot and the upped hormones aren't helping," he said.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Logan said.

"Thanks I try," Kendall said grinning. The two fell into a comfortable silence. Kendall ended up laving the city and pulling up to an over look on the lake. The both got out of the car and walked around to the front and sat on the hood. "So when you said show me your moves when were we gonna do that?" he asked.

"I swear, you just want to see some skin," Logan said laughing.

"Well yeah," Kendall said, "like I said before you are super hot," he said leaning over and capturing Logan's lips in a kiss. Logan pushed Kendall back and jumped up off the car.

"I have to stretch first," Logan said, "feel free to look but don't touch," he said as he bent over stretching.

* * *

><p>Dak yawned as he rolled over in bed only to realize he was alone. He sat up and looked around. Jett was no where in sight. It was Saturday and it was only eight thirty in the morning and he knew Jett didn't have to be into work until noon. Jett had gotten a job at a fast food restaurant and worked after school three days a week and on weekends. Dak sighed as he got out of bed. He changed from his pj's and walked down stairs. He walked to the kitchen and saw Jett making eggs and bacon.<p>

"Good morning," Dak said scaring him.

"God you scared me," Jett said placing a hand over his heart.

"Sorry," Dak said laughing, "where is everybody?" he asked looking around the unusually empty kitchen.

"Your uncles are still asleep and I think Jo went to Stephanie's," Jett said. Dak nodded his head. He knew Tom and Frank weren't morning people, especially on weekends.

"So, are you hungry I made enough for both of us?" Jett asked as he finished cooking. "I was about to come wake you up actually," he said.

"Yeah," Dak said, "when do you work today?" he asked.

"Twelve to eight," Jett said. Dak nodded as he watched Jett put their food on two plates. Dak walked over to Jett.

"Jett," he said. Jett turned to face him. Dak then leaned up slightly and kissed him on the lips before he pulled away and grabbed his plate. Jett stood there stunned for a moment.

"Uh, wh-what was that for?" Jett asked slowly.

"No reason,' Dak said shrugging, "just I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Jett said. They both sat down side by side at the kitchen table.

"So, what do you wanna do today," Dak asked as they ate.

"Beside you not much," Jett said. Dak blushed. They hadn't had sex yet, but they had talked about it. Dak wasn't sure if he was ready to go all the way just yet, but there was plenty of other things they could do.

"I'm being serious Jett," Dak said rolling his eyes.

"How about when we're done we go upstairs and just fool around until I have to go," Jett asked as he placed his hand on Dak's knee.

"So much for not pressuring me," Dak said shakily.

"I am not asking for sex, just a little fun, hell we could cuddle and I would be happy," Jett said as he leaned over and pressed an open mouth kiss to Dak's neck. Dak gasped lightly as he bit down.

"Ok, but please stop before someone walks in," Dak said quickly. Jett smirked as he pulled away from Dak.

* * *

><p>Carlos pulled a scrapbook out of his desk drawer. Sylvia had convince him to make one when he was younger. It had pictures of his days from Camp Wonky Donkey. Ever since he had seen Heather the other day he couldn't help but think about her. She had been his first real crush. Sure, they had been eleven at the time, but he had truly believe he had been in love with her. That summer was on of the last summers Carlos had really spent with James too before they drifted apart.<p>

Carlos looked at a picture of him, James, and Kendall at Camp Wonky Donkey. They all looked so happy and proud in their yellow Camp Wonky Donkey shirts. That was the day Carlos had met Heather. Carlos remembered that day pretty well.

_Eleven year old Carlos sighed as he walked around the camp looking for James and Kendall. They had pulled a prank on a consoler and Carlos wanted to find them. Carlos loved them, but sometimes they were a little crazy. Carlos looked down to the lake and he saw a girl sitting alone on the docks. He decided to go and ask her why she was all alone. He stopped behind her. He knew she had heard him as she had turned her head when he walked onto the dock._

_"Why are you out here alone?" he asked._

_"Just thinking," the girl said._

_"About what?" Carlos asked curiously. He sat down next to her and hung his legs over the edge like her._

_"Home," the girl said._

_"Are you homesick?" Carlos asked. The girl nodded. "I'm Carlos by the way," he said quickly. The girl laughed at him._

_"I'm Heather," she said._

_"Look Heather, I know you miss home, but this place is so much fun," he said._

_"I guess," Heather said, "I haven't really made any friends yet," she said sadly._

_"Yes you have," Carlos said, "you have me now," he said pointing to his chest. Heather laughed. "I was looking for my friends do you wanna help me?" he asked as he stood up. Heather looked at him before grabbing his offered hand._

Carlos sighed as he thought about Heather. He hadn't seen her in years, and he thought he was over her. He had Camille now anyways. He really had forgotten about Heather, until he saw her again. He didn't know what to do now. All the feelings he had had for her just came flooding back to him. He was so conflicted right now.

* * *

><p>James was sitting at his computer doing some homework when Camille walked into his room. James didn't turn from his computer as she walked over to him.<p>

"Are you still pissed at Logan?" Camille asked.

"Yes," James said, "why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"You could go easy on him, it was an accident after all," Camille said as she sat down on his bed behind him.

"I know," James said, "and I don't plan on hurting him, I just like keeping him on his toes," he admitted grinning. He finally turned around to face Camille.

"So, do you know where he went?" Camille asked. James laughed at that.

"Like he would tell me right now?," James scoffed.

"Right, you were trying to kill him," Camille said nodding her head. They heard the phone ring downstairs. They listened as Jack answered it. They couldn't make out his words at first until he yelled.

"He what?" Jack yelled shocked. "No, no I'll be right there," he said. James and Camille jumped up and ran downstairs to see what was going on. They reached the bottom of the stairs when Jack called out for them. "James, Camille," he yelled.

"Yeah dad," James said as he and Camille walked into the kitchen, where Jack was sitting.

"Apparently Logan and Kendall were goofing around and Logan got hurt, I have to go see what's wrong," Jack said.

"How bad is it?" Camille asked slowly.

"Nothing serious, but I didn't want to do this over the phone," Jack said as he stood up. He walked out of the kitchen. "You two stay here and look after the twins please," he said.

"Sure thing," James said as he watched Jack grab his coat.

"What do you think happened?" Camille asked once James was gone.

"I honestly have no idea," James said, "I can't think of anything," he said. He was really drawing a blank as to what the two could've done that resulted in Logan getting hurt. He knew they were smart when it came to being safe for sex. He knew they wouldn't do anything stupid like that.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he leaned back on the bed. His left arm was in a sling and it wasn't completely comfortable and he was in pain. He could not believe he had fallen like that. He was just trying to show Kendall a few things he could do. He had showed him his back flips and front flips. He started to show him a few tricky moves and they went just fine. Then all he wanted to do was a one handed cartwheel like he used to do when he was younger, and he fell. He landed on his shoulder wrong and ended up breaking his collar bone.<p>

"Accidents happen Logie," Kendall said as he looked over at the brunette.

"I know, but I used to be so good," Logan said.

"Logan, you haven't done things like that in a long time I'm guessing," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. "So, next time you have to work up to it and not get too cocky," he said.

"I was not being cocky," Logan snapped, "I was just trying to show you what I could do," he said.

"I know, and all of was great until the end," Kendall said, "my favorite part had to be watching you stretch though," he added grinning.

"Well, that's all you'll be getting for now," Logan said, "I can't do much with a broken collarbone," he said pouting. Kendall only laughed and stood up. He walked over to Logan's bed and sat down next to him.

"I don't mind Logie," Kendall said, "I am just warning you though, that I may have an affair with my hand," he teased. Logan rolled his eyes and laughed. Kendall was so ridiculous sometimes. The door opened and Jack walked in.

"Hey dad," Logan said smiling slightly.

"I just got done talking to you're doctor," Jack said, "you can come home now," he said. Logan nodded and Kendall helped him out of the bed. "The doctor said you should be fine in about 12 weeks and to take Tylenol for any pain you may have," Jack said.

"12 weeks?" Logan asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah, and as soon as the pain is gone you can get back to normal activities, but you have to take it easy for awhile," Jack said.

"Hey, now at least you're out of hockey for the rest of the season," Kendall said. Logan stopped to think for a moment. He was definitely out of hockey. That was a good thing. He didn't want to risk hurting the baby. Now all he had to do was tell coach Parks he was out.

"Come on, lets go James and Camille have no idea what happened," Jack said, "what did happen?" he asked looking at the two.

"Remember how I used to be really good at gymnastics?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Jack said slowly.

"Well, I'm not so good anymore," Logan said.

"No, Logan you're still great," Kendall said, "you just have to practice and not get over confident," he said laughing.

"I was trying to do a trick for Kendall and my hand slipped and I fell on my shoulder," Logan said. Jack nodded his head. The three left the hospital.

"Dad can I ride with Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Jack said. Logan grinned and walked over to Kendall and grabbed his hand as they walked to his car.

* * *

><p>A few days later after school Logan headed over to the hospital. He had told everyone of his mishap with Kendall and they teased him, but jokingly. Logan was no longer an active member of the hockey team. He still wanted to be a part of the team and was basically the manager now. He would help coach Parks with who would play and what plays to use and things like that. Logan walked down the hall to Joanna's room. He walked in and saw Jack sitting there. He gave Jack a small smile when he looked up at him.<p>

"On break?" Logan asked as he walked over to him. Jack nodded his head.

"You wanna take over I need to get back to work," Jack asked as he stood up. Logan nodded his head and Jack walked over to Logan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna wake up," he said.

"I hope so," Logan said as he walked over to Jack's vacated chair.

"We all do," Jack said before leaving.

Logan sat down next to Joanna and grabbed her hand. He knew it was useless to do this but he was running out of options. It had been over a week now and he was starting to get desperate. He didn't know what else to do. He just knew that he needed to talk to her.

"Hey mom," he said quietly. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "This week has been so crazy, everyone at school said they'd pray for me but I kind of freaked at them and yelled," he said Logan looked down at her. He knew she probably couldn't hear a word he was saying. "I went with Jo and her family to church this weekend and Kendall came too," he said thinking back to Sunday. He knew they were just trying to help him and convinced him to give it a try. Logan knew Kendall didn't go to church regularly like Jo and her dads and Stephanie and her family did. Logan hadn't been in a church since Harvey had died. "I wanted to pray for you mom, but I couldn't," Logan said hanging his head. "The whole time I was there I kept thinking about you though," he said. "Do you remember that time Jack left on a business trip for the weekend and Camille was at a friends all weekend and James was at his mother's and it was just us? That was the first time it had really been just you and me in a long time," he said.

Logan smiled as he thought of that weekend. That had been the first time he and Joanna had been on their own again. That had to be one of Logan's favorite memories of Joanna. It was in that weekend that he really got to know Joanna and he finally told her he was gay. So much had happened that weekend between them and Logan just wanted his mother back.

"I don't believe in god mom," he said quietly, "but I do believe in you and us. I never meant to hurt you like I did and I am so, _so_ sorry for what I said," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Logan was finally letting it all out. "I don't hate you mom, I love you," he said. He was full on crying now. He just needed Joanna to wake up. He needed to know that she forgave him and everything was alright between them.

Logan felt Joanna's hand twitch. He looked down at her hand shocked. He waited a second before it happened again.

"Mom," he said looking up at her. Joanna's head moved and she looked at Logan. "Nurse Annie," Logan yelled knowing the nurses station was close. "Mom I am right here," Logan said as he stood up, "I love you," he said as squeezed her hand. He had to step back as two nurses rushed into the room. They quickly assessed Joanna's condition and got her responsive.

"Can you go find Jack Diamond and tell him she's awake?" Logan asked one of the nurses. She nodded her head and left. Soon the other nurse left. "Mom," Logan said looking at her.

"Logan," she said quietly. Logan smiled. "I love you too," she said. Logan's eyes filled with tears once more. She had heard him after all. Logan opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. They just sat there looking at one another until Jack came into the room.


	25. Chapter 25: For Now

**Ok I would like to thank**_ brtlover21, Fabian00, Scarlett, HatersHateRushersElevate, KendallsCoverGirl, HearMeROWR, and xbigtimerusherx _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**OK so these next few chapter ideas came to me while I had a crazy conversation with **_HatersHateRushersElevate__,_** that went from BTR to Glee in the blink of an eye and other things. Anyways this one is for you. It's kind a filler before what I have planned to do. I hope you enjoy this and the big things I promised are coming soon. Read and lemme know what you think. **

**Chapter 25: For Now**

Logan sighed as he sat down on his bed with Kendall. It was Friday and Joanna was home, in a wheelchair but home. Logan was just so happy that she was home. He had apologized to her repeatedly for what he had said and she forgave him. Things were kind of looking up. Logan turned his head to look at Kendall and smiled. Things were really looking up for now. Thanksgiving was just around the corner and then it would be December and Christmas and then the new year. Logan was getting excited for the holidays.

Joanna was having trouble feeling her legs so the possibility that she was going to walk was low, but her body had yet to heal. She had a nurse here to help take care of her during the day and Jack was here at night. Jack helped Joanna around the house and he was getting a ramp added onto the porch for Joanna. Everyone in the house was working to help Joanna out. She would be starting physical therapy soon to see if walking was a possibility.

"I missed that," Kendall said interrupting Logan's thoughts.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"You're smile," Kendall said grinning. Logan laughed and shoved Kendall's shoulder playfully.

"I know," Logan said seriously, "I haven't really had a reason to smile though," he said.

"Well yeah with you're mom and the broken collar bone and the baby you've been stressed," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and looked down at his stomach.

"What do you think we're gonna have?" Logan asked.

"I think we're having a girl," Kendall said looking down at Logan's stomach as well. Logan wasn't showing at all yet. He was only two and a half months along though. Kendall had done some research with Logan. They had read that some women hardly showed any outer signs of pregnancy at all. They were hoping that Logan wouldn't show, but they knew that was a long shot.

"Really?" Logan asked, "I think we're gonna have a boy," he said.

"Nah," Kendall said, "I think we're having a girl," he said.

"Are not," Logan said. The two looked at one another and laughed.

"Well, not matter what our kid is boy, girl, gay, straight, or whatever we will love it no matter what," Kendall said smiled. Logan smiled as well and leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips. Kendall leaned in for more and Logan smiled against his lips.

"Careful," he said before he swiped his tongue along Kendall's lips. He shifted his arm in the sling. He hated the sling, but with it off he was in pain and he had to keep it on until hockey was over. If he took it off coach Parks would try to get him back on the ice. Kendall pulled back from Logan mush to his dismay. "What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"I am fine," Logan said, "as long as I sit still," he said.

"We can't even make out now," Kendall pouted.

"Hold on," Logan said. He moved so he was sitting against his headboard. He gestured for Kendall to come closer. "Straddle me, but don't lean on me," he said. Kendall did as he was told. Logan used his good arm to pull Kendall closer. They were just centimeters apart. "This is comfortable," he said. Kendall grinned and connected their lips. Logan felt Kendall's hands on his hips and he what that meant. I knew he couldn't do that though with his injury. He grabbed Kendall's hand with his good hand and brought it away form his waist. Kendall got the message.

* * *

><p>Camille sighed as she stared at her cell phone. She was waiting for Carlos to text her. She had sent him a message over an hour ago. She was getting worried that something was wrong with them. The last week he seemed to be avoiding her and hardly talked to her. She did see him hanging out with Heather though. She did not know what to think about that. Carlos wasn't the type to cheat. She trusted him. He said he wasn't interested in Heather that way and she would trust him.<p>

"Knock Knock," James said. Camille looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Do you think you could help me with the twins? Joanna is sleeping right now and Logan's getting busy with Kendall," James said.

"Spying on Logan?" Camille asked as she stood up.

"No, but as per the rules he leave his door open and when you walk by you can see him trying to suck Kendall's face off," James said. Camille rolled her eyes and pushed past James and walked down stairs to the nursery, where the twins were crying. James had followed her.

"Which one do you want?" Camille asked.

"I'll take Arianna, she likes me more than Zack does," James said walking over to Arianna and picking her up. Camille walked over to Zack and picked him up. She could tell he needed to be changed. She walked over to the changing station and changed him before she sat down in the chair next to James.

"Can I ask you something?" Camille asked after awhile.

"Sure," James said.

"Have you noticed how Carlos has changed since Heather arrived?" Camille asked, "or am I just being paranoid," she asked looking over at James.

"He has been acting a little different," James said, "but that's probably because Heather was his first crush and she meant a lot to him," he said.

"Should I be worried?" Camille asked.

"No, he's probably over her," James said, "I mean he has you," he added. Camille blushed at that. Sure she had Carlos had been going out for almost a year now and she loved him, but his actions the last week were making her think twice. She really didn't know what to think.

"I know we're dating, but like you said Heather was his first crush," Camille said.

"Carlos isn't the type to cheat," James said, "and he won't break up with you because he loves you," he said.

"What if he loves her more?" Camille asked, "I mean she is prettier than me," she said as she looked down at Zack who was sleeping in her arms. She had to admit Heather was gorgeous and she was plain Jane next to her.

"Are you nuts?" James asked, "you're way prettier than Heather Fox," he said.

"You're just saying that because you're my brother," Camille said.

"I am not," James said, "I mean it Camille. Heather has nothing on you. Sure she's got outer beauty and fair skin," he said.

"You have a pregnant girlfriend," Camille said.

"I know and I love her," James said rolling his eyes. "What I am getting at is you're beautiful and you have this inner beauty that Heather doesn't. Carlos would be a fool to throw what you have away for what would only be a fling," he said. Camille smiled and looked at James.

"Thanks," Camille said, "for making me feel better," she added quickly. James smiled at her.

"No problem," James said.

* * *

><p>Dak yawned as he laid down on his bed. Jett was at work and Jo was out with Tom and Frank. Dak had opted to stay home and do his homework. He had finished and now had nothing to do. He relaxed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when his cell phone rang. Dak jumped up and answered it with out looking.<p>

"Hello," he said sleepily.

"Dak?" came the voice of his mother Cyndi Zevon.

"Mom," Dak said sitting up a little straighter. He hadn't talked to her in awhile.

"Hey, I was just calling to see what you've been up to, you haven't called in almost two weeks," Cyndi said.

"Sorry mom everything's just been so crazy around here," Dak said shaking his head. He tried to wake himself up.

"What's wrong?" Cyndi asked.

"It's just a friend going through a personal problem and Jett keeps me up with his teeth grinding," Dak said before he thought about it. He hadn't told her or his father, Zeke, that Jett was living with him for the time being.

"Jett?" Cyndi asked, "as in the boy you're seeing?" she asked.

"My boyfriend mom," Dak said, "and yes if you must know he is living with us since his mother kicked him out," he said.

"And you're sleeping together?" Cyndi asked.

"Yes, but we haven't had sex yet if that's what you're implying," Dak said.

"I didn't mean that," Cyndi said.

"Yes you did," Dak said, "I know you mom. You're uncomfortable with the thought of me with Jett, I can tell," he said.

"Dak, I love you and I support you," Cyndi said.

"Yeah, but you're still uncomfortable with the fact that I like men and not girls," Dak said, "I get it, it's a shock and not all parents support their kids and those who do are uncomfortable unless they get the facts," Dak said.

"Dak what are you saying," Cyndi asked.

"Mom, you have two gay sons and you have no idea about what sex entails and frankly I didn't either until I met Jett," Dak said, "I know I have uncle Tom and uncle Frank, but I am going to be coming home for the summer at the end of the year, and if I have a problem I want to be able to talk to you and dad," he said.

"Dak," Cyndi began warily.

"I am not asking you to go out and find out all the gory details mom, but educate yourself and talk to Curt too, I didn't learn about gay sex in school and I am sure he's not learning it either," Dak said slowly. He heard the front door open and close meaning someone was home. "Look mom, I love you and I just want this awkwardness between us gone when you come up for the holidays and meet Jett," he said.

"I'll work on it," Cyndi said. Dak heard whoever was home come up the stairs. It was only one set of foot steps so he figured it was just Jett. "I really do love you and your brother," she said.

"I know mom and I love you too," Dak said as the door opened.

"Dak I'm home," Jett said. Dak held his hand up to Jett.

"Who's that?" Cyndi asked.

"Just Jett," Dak said, "Jett I'm talking to my mom give me a minute?" he asked. Jett nodded and left. "Look mom Jett's real touchy about the family matter so I think it will just be me for Thanksgiving and you can meet him when you come up for Christmas," he said.

"Why is he touchy?" Cyndi asked confused.

"His mother isn't like you she kicked him out," Dak said, "I'll call you again soon, but I have to go," he said.

"Ok, I'll talk to your father about us educating ourselves," Cyndi said.

"Thanks mom," Dak said.

"Your welcome honey," Cyndi said, "bye," she said.

"Bye," Dak said and he hung up. He set his phone on his bedside table and looked to the door. "You can come in now," he said. Jett slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"I can come with you for thanksgiving," Jett said.

"I know, but I only told her that because I didn't want you coming," Dak said, "not because I don't want you there," he added quickly.

"Why then?" Jett asked confused.

"Because I don't know how Curt is doing," Dak said looking down at his hands, "he's really struggling with coming to term with who he is and I don't want to rub you in his face," he said.

"Is that a weird way of saying you're proud of me?" Jett asked. Dak stopped to think about it before nodding.

"Well yeah," he said, "I mean I love you so why wouldn't I be proud of you?" he asked. Jett walked over to Dak and pulled him to his feet. He crashed their lips together. Dak let out a small squeak of surprise before he kissed back with just as much ferocity as Jett. They stood there kissing for awhile before the need for air was too great. Jett rested his forehead on Dak's while he gasped for breath.

"I love you too," Jett panted.

"I know," Dak said smiling. He grabbed Jett's hand and pulled him over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Jett with him as he laid back. Jett quickly sealed their lips together and placed his hands on either side of Dak's head to support himself. Dak brought his hands to Jett's face and pulled him as close as he could. He just couldn't get enough of Jett. One of Jett's hand found their way into Dak's shirt and he ran his hand over Dak's stomach. Dak broke the kiss as he threw his head back. "Oh, Jett," he moaned.

"I love it when you call my name," Jett said as he pinched Dak's nipple. Dak gasped shocked and moaned as Jett played with the hardening nub. Jett grinned as he pulled Dak's shirt up. He looked at Dak silently asking permission to take it off. Dak nodded his head. Jett pulled the shirt over Dak's head and tossed it aside. Jett looked down at Dak hungrily. He licked his lips before he nipped at Dak's neck. Dak gasped and moaned at the sudden pleasure. Jett grinned and sucked hard on his neck. Dak gasped as Jett's hands roamed over his torso and Jett left his mark on his neck. Jett pulled back to admire his work. Dak was panting and his face was flushed with arousal. Jett leaned in and seal their lips together. Dak moaned and pulled Jett down on top of him. The two were so caught up in their own world they didn't hear the door open downstairs or the people call out for them. Dak moaned as Jett's hands moved down Dak's chest to the hem of his jeans. He started to play with the button when the door opened. Dak and Jett froze.

"Jett you're home," Tom said looking at the two.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Dak asked as he sat up hitting his head with Jett's. Jett jumped up holding his head.

"Uh, boys I think it's time we have a little chat," Frank said from behind Tom. "Get fixed up and be down stairs in five minutes," he said.

"Uh, yeah," Dak said looking away from his uncles. They both left and Dak looked over at Jett who was holding his chin. "I am so sorry," he said looked guiltily at him.

"It's ok," Jett said, "it's not really that bad, but you caught me off guard," he said letting go of his chin. Dak gave him a small smile before he walked over to his shirt.

"I really don't want to go down there," he said looking to his door.

"I know, but we have to go," Jett said, "or they'll come back," he said pointing over his shoulder. Dak sighed and knew what he had to do. He walked over to the door and opened it for Jett. Jett walked out the door and grabbed Dak's hand.

"They probably think we were having sex or something," Dak said causing Jett to laugh. He knew Dak was right though. To the outsider that was probably what it looked like. They walked down that stairs together and were ready to say good bye to their sex life before it even started.

* * *

><p>Katie yawned as she laid back in her bed. She was talking to James on the phone. He was needed at home at the moment and Katie didn't want to bother him, but he assured her she wasn't a bother.<p>

"So, I was thinking about the baby," Katie said.

"Yeah," James said slowly.

"I want to know what you think we're going to have?" Katie said, "I really want to have a girl," she said.

"I've always picture my first child being a daughter," James said, "but I'll be happy if it's a boy," he added quickly.

"Me too, but a baby girl would be nice," she said.

"So do you want to know before or after?" James asked.

"I don't want to wait to know," Katie said placing a hand on her stomach. She smiled as she thought about the baby. She really wanted to know what she was having.

"So, Logan said he was talking to his doctor and his due date is sometime in early June," James said.

"I know I am due in July," Katie said.

"So in a few weeks when we can you want to know," James said.

"Yeah," Katie said nodding her head even though James couldn't see her.

Katie really wanted to know what her baby was going to be as soon as she could. She was starting to get excited about this. At first she had been hesitant about this, but now she was getting into it. She was getting excited and she knew Jennifer was two. Jennifer was getting two grandbabies. She wasn't excited about how soon and close together they were, but she didn't have a say. She would help both Katie and Kendall whenever they needed it though.

"So, when my dad gets home do you want me to come over so we can actually talk face to face?" James asked.

"That would be nice," Katie said as he laid back. She was mad that Kendall hadn't thought to ask her if she wanted to go with him to see James. Kendall only had eyes for Logan at the moment. It was like he was living to please Logan. Then again Logan did need a little extra attention with his injury.

* * *

><p>Carlos laughed as he looked at the drawing Heather had made. She had asked him for help with some homework and he had said yes. It was just history which they had together. Carlos was getting a B so he could help her a little bit. They had started with homework but eventually began making silly doodles.<p>

Carlos had drawn a clown with big hair and big nose. Heather had drawn a fat man with tiny arms and legs. They laughed as they looked at each others drawing. Carlos hadn't noticed his phone go off while they continued to doodle. After some time Carlos decided it was getting late and they had to try and get a little more work done.

"Carlos I have to ask what happened to you after that summer at Wonky Donkey?" Heather asked. "I mean I gave James a note to give to you with my number," she said.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "James never gave me a note and I moved on," Carlos said.

"I never really forgot about you though," Heather said.

"Heather, I have a girlfriend," Carlos said.

"I know, I meant I always wondered what happened to you," Heather said quickly, "I am over you we're just friends," she said. Carlos nodded his head in agreement. He knew convincing Camille of that was going to be hard.

"Speaking of my girlfriend, can you not tell Camille about this?" Carlos asked, "I mean we have nothing to hide, but she get really insecure and stuff," he said.

"I know how that goes," Heather said, "don't worry mum's the word," she said running a finger across her lips sealing them. Carlos laughed and shook his head. Things with Heather were easy. It was like they were eleven again. Carlos liked hanging out with Heather. It took away his worries and cares.

A half hour later Heather left and Carlos made his ay down to the living room. He saw his mother and sister sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Carlos, mi hijo, is something wrong with you and Camille?" Sylvia asked.

"No, that was Heather and she is just a friend mom, I was helping her with some homework, she just moved her" Carlos said, "we met at Wonky Donkey," he added.

"Ok," Sylvia said slowly. Carlos knew she wanted to quiz him more but she wouldn't do it with Trina in the room. Carlos quickly made his escape to the kitchen for a snack. He saw Teddy trying to reach the cookie jar in the cupboard.

"You're never going to get it that way," Carlos said scaring him. Teddy looked over his shoulder at Carlos and smiled sheepishly. Carlos walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a few cookies. He gave Teddy two. "Don't tell mom now go," he said. Teddy nodded his head and ran from the room. Carlos laughed at his little brother. He walked over to the refrigerator and started to make a sandwich.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he laid next to Logan. They were both just cuddling together, as much as they could with Logan's bum shoulder.<p>

"So, Logie I was thinking," Kendall said.

"Never a good sign," Logan teased.

"Ha ha," Kendall said causing Logan to laugh. "anyways I've been thinking we need to come up with names eventually for the baby," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "I've been thinking about that too," Logan said as he moved away from Kendall. He reached over to his backpack and pulled a notebook out. He opened it to a page that was half filled with name ideas. Kendall looked at the page shocked.

"You really have been thinking about this," he said looking at the page shocked. Logan blushed and nodded his head.

"I've had a lot of free time on my hands in study hall," Logan said, "you, James, and Carlos were all talking about hockey," he said. Kendall laughed and looked over Logan's name ideas.

"I like some of them," he said, "but some of these are really common," he said.

"I know, but I like them and we can narrow them down eventually," Logan said wringing his hands together.

"Can I add a few names?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head and grabbed pen for Kendall. They sat there together coming up with names for the next hour until they had a page full.

"Ok, we'll let the names sink in and come back and get rid of a few later," Logan said grabbing the notebook from Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"A part of me thinks this is all crazy, but another part of me is actually excited about this," Kendall said.

"I know what you mean," Logan said. Logan settled back against the headboard. He was content to just lay there with Kendall. "I hate that you have to leave soon," Logan said as he turned his head to look at Kendall.

"I know so do I," Kendall said. He leaned over and pecked Logan on the lips.

"I just wish you could stay here," he said.

"Me too," Kendall said sweetly. They laid there a bit longer. Kendall really didn't want to go, but he knew he had to eventually. Logan's stomach growled and Logan blushed red.

"Someone's hungry," Kendall said. Logan blushed even redder at that and Kendall stood up. He helped Logan to his feet. "Come on let's feed you and keep the baby healthy," he said. Logan laughed and nodded his head. They walked down to the kitchen and Logan sat down at the counter.

"I want ice cream," Logan said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. He walked over to the freezer and was glad there was some ice cream. He pulled the tub out and got a bowl. Logan walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some pickles and carrots. He didn't know why but he just wanted ice cream and pickles and carrots. Kendall made him his bowl and Logan took the bowl and dipped his pickles in the ice cream.

"That's disgusting," Kendall said looking at Logan disgustedly.

"Are you calling me disgusting?" Logan asked looking hurt. Kendall instantly realized his mistake. He knew Logan got really moody the later it got. It was almost eight and Kendall should've known better.

"No," Kendall said quickly, "I just mean that is an odd combination of food," Kendall said trying to cover up his blunder.

"No you called me disgusting," Logan said his anger taking over. "Well you know what you're disgusting," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am sorry I didn't mean it that way," Kendall said.

"Yes you did," Logan said, "I am disgusting, I mean I've gain five pound in the last week," he said.

"It's the baby, Logie," Kendall said, "You still look perfect to me," he said moving to hug the smaller male. Logan sighed and looked away for Kendall.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, "you're right," he said.

"It's ok Logie," Kendall said, "just remember you will always look perfect to me," he said. Logan smiled and used his good arm to pull Kendall close and kissed him. Kendall grinned and wrapped an arm around Logan's neck to hold him in place.

"Seriously you two?" Camille asked as she walked into the room with a hand over her eyes. Kendall pulled away from Logan blushing slightly.

"Sorry," Kendall said, "I was just telling Logan how perfect he still and always will look," he said.

"Wait a few months and tell me I'm perfect," Logan said as he walked out of the room. Kendall rolled his eyes and followed Logan out of the room. Things were going great for now. Kendall hoped things would stay like this. He didn't want anymore drama. He just wanted to finish his senior year and have his baby with Logan and start their family.


	26. Chapter 26: Turkey Talk

**Ok I would like to thank**_ sylarbadass, brtlover21, Fabian00, Scarlett, KendallsCoverGirl, and HatersHateRushersElevate _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**OK so these next few chapter ideas came to me while I had a crazy conversation with **_HatersHateRushersElevate__,_** that went from BTR to Glee in the blink of an eye and other things. Anyways this one is for you. Ok I wanted to do the crazy thing I planned in this chapter, but it got really long and it didn't fit in here. It will for sure be in the next one. **

**Chapter 26: Turkey Talk**

"I can't wait for Wednesday," Carlos sang happily.

"Why?" Logan asked looking at the Latino weirdly. Carlos in turn looked at Logan like he was nuts.

"Because we don't have school," Carlos said as if it were obvious. Logan rolled his eyes of course Carlos would be worried about that.

"I know, what you mean, I am so ready for more time off," James said.

"Me too," Camille said, "A nice thanksgiving with the family will be nice," she said.

"Did mom say if grandma and grandpa were coming?" Logan asked looking at Camille and James.

"Yes," Camille said.

"I am not coming over then," Kendall said, "I will see you the Monday after Thanksgiving," he said to Logan. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, come on they don't hate you," Logan said, "I told you they accept me and they were just shocked to see you doing that," he said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked confused as everyone else on the stairs laughed. Logan looked at Carlos. Everyone knew then Logan remembered Carlos had been in Mexico.

"That's right you were in Mexico," Kendall said. Logan started to laugh and hung his head. He knew Kendall did not like what had happened that day.

"What happened?" Carlos asked looking around at everyone.

"Ok for starters my grandparents came up to see the twins," Logan said, "They arrived a day earlier then they said they would," he added.

"I don't want to hear this," Kendall said moving to stand up. Logan laughed and pulled Kendall back down. Kendall huffed and pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked away from Logan. He really didn't want to listen to this right now. What had happened was really embarrassing.

"It's not that bad," Logan said, "anyways Kendall was over and we were up in my room and fooling around a bit," he said.

"What's so bad about that?" Carlos asked.

"You know my mom's rules, we have to keep the door open," Logan said.

"Ah I see," Carlos said.

"I won't go into details, but we were doing things my grandparents didn't exactly like. We weren't having sex, but someone who walked in on us might think we were about to," Logan said, "My grandparents are really religious and don't believe in premarital sex," he added.

"I know that now," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan laughed again. "So since I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself I will see you Monday after thanksgiving," he said.

"At least he admits he has a problem," Dak said sending Jett a playful glare. Jett only grinned and placed an arm around Dak's shoulders.

"I can't help myself you're just to hard to resist," Jett whispered in his ear before he delivered a kiss to Dak's neck causing Dak to shiver and blush.

"Kendall, what are you gonna do when your mom and sister come over?" Logan asked ignoring the other two for the moment. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment. He had forgotten that His mother was gonna help Joanna with Thanksgiving this year, which meant he and Katie had to be there as well.

"I will fake sick," Kendall stated matter-of-factly.

"You are not getting out of this Kendall," Logan said, "besides I don't think you could stand being away from me for four days," he said. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment before he sighed.

"You're right I can't," Kendall said hanging his head earning laughs from the others around him.

"Whipped," James said.

"I wouldn't talk," Kendall said. James opened his mouth but closed it. Kendall smirked at James and looked at Logan who was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall gave him a weird look before turning his attention to the others who were talking.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he walked through the halls alone. Kendall had run off telling him he had something to do and that he'd see him in the cafeteria. Logan shook his head he knew Kendall would never keep a secret for him for long, he just wished he'd let him know. It's not that he didn't trust Kendall. Secrets had almost broken them up before and Logan didn't want that to happen again.<p>

Logan walked into the cafeteria and got his lunch. He managed to somehow carry his tray to the table by himself. He hated wearing a sling, but he needed it otherwise he'd be in pain. He hated this. Normally Kendall helped him with his tray, but he had no idea what Kendall was up to. He didn't mind really, just as long as Kendall eventually told him what he was up to.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked once Logan sat down.

"Yeah, usually he's all over you helping you with your food," Dak said.

"I don't know," Logan said as he sat down. "But I am not completely helpless," he said.

"No, but you seemed to be having a hard time to me," a voice said in his ear. Logan turned to look at Kendall. Logan smiled and scooted over for him. Kendall sat down next to him.

"Where'd you go?" Logan asked.

"I had to take care of something," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Logan asked.

Nope, it's a surprise," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall for a moment before letting it go. He turned his attention to his food and began eating and talking with the others at the table as did Kendall. Logan knew it was probably nothing bad that Kendall was doing him. He trusted Kendall not to hurt him again. Then again it was his fault that they had broken up last time. He didn't want to go through that again.

The group finished their lunch and made their way to their lockers. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand as they walked down the hall together. Logan wanted to know what Kendall was up to, but he didn't want to bother Kendall. He didn't want to push him and get him angry. Then again he didn't have a right to know what Kendall was doing. They were dating and having a kid together. Logan sighed and shook his head as they stopped at him locker. It was only one day and Kendall wasn't being suspicious. He really did trust Kendall, it was just his damn hormones acting up.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "it's nothing, just a little tired," he said. Kendall nodded his head. He understood what was wrong. Logan was really tired as of late and that was because of his pregnancy.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he woke up. It was Wednesday and his grandparents were coming into town. He was excited to see them again. They were coming to see the twins and Joanna. They wanted to see how she was holding up. Joanna seemed to be doing fine. Logan rolled over in his bed and groaned when he heard his door open.<p>

"Oh Logie," a very familiar voice sing songed.

"What are you doing here this early," Logan asked sitting up. He winced as a slight pain shot through his shoulder. He stood up and changed his shirt and put his sling on.

"I come over to see you and the first thing you ask is why am I here?" Kendall asked pouting.

"I didn't mean it that way," Logan said as he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and tried to put them on. Kendall laughed and walked over to Logan.

"Need some help," he asked. Logan blushed and nodded his head. He hated this. He felt completely helpless with his bum shoulder. After Logan was dressed he sat down on his bed.

"You know my grandparents are arriving today?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said.

"You're actually gonna stay to see them," Logan asked shocked as Kendall sat down next to them.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I realized I'm gonna have to face them if I want to be with you," he said. Logan smiled at Kendall. They rarely talked about the future, but it was times like these when they let something slip. Logan knew better than to get his hopes up about being with Kendall after they graduated, but he hoped they would. They were applying to the same colleges.

"Ken," Logan said, "do you think we'll be together after high school?" he asked. He had wanted to ask him, but he was always scared.

"Even if we weren't having a kid I would fight to stay with you forever," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and squeezing it lightly. Logan looked at Kendall and smiled. He knew how he felt about Kendall, but he was scared Kendall would change his mind about him someday. They had broken up once before and it was a possibility. Logan was always scared that it was going to happen again. He never wanted that to happen again, which is why he didn't keep secrets from Kendall anymore. He tried to be honest with him and Kendall was honest in return, expect for what he had been doing for the last few days.

"I love you," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"I love you too, Logie," Kendall said pulling Logan into a hug.

"Logan," Jack called from downstairs. Logan sighed and he and Kendall stood up and walked downstairs where Jack was standing waiting for Logan. "James, Camille and I are going to the airport to pick up your grandparents, can you help with the twins and make sure their room is ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "Ken and I will make sure everything is perfect and we won't have a repeat of last time," he said grinning when Kendall's face fell. Jack laughed and nodded his head. He walked outside with Camille and James.

"Did you have to say that?" Kendall asked. Logan only laughed and walked away from Kendall to the twins room. He wanted to make sure they were ok before he went back upstairs to get the guest room ready. Kendall followed him to the twins room. Joanna was sitting in there holding Zack.

"Hey mom," Logan said, "you got everything under control here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Joanna said.

"Kendall and I are gonna go make sure the guest room is ready and we'll be back down," Logan said. Joanna nodded her head and Logan turned and left with Kendall. Logan was glad Joanna seemed to be adjusting to being in a wheelchair, but Logan didn't like it. It reminded him of what he had said to her. He hadn't meant it and he felt guilty. He knew it was his fault she was in the wheelchair. It was his fault that she may never walk again.

"Cut it out," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand as they reached the top of the stairs. Logan looked over at Kendall confused. "I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault," he said.

"Yes it is," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"No it's not," Kendall said stopping Logan. He placed his hand under Logan's chin and made him look at him. "It is not your fault accidents happen and there is nothing we can do to change it," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "but I can't help but feel like it's my fault," he said.

"It's not," Kendall said moving his hand from Logan's chin to his cheek. Logan leaned into Kendall's touch. "It was the snow and the other car," he said. Logan closed his eyes and nodded his head. Kendall was right, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Kendall moved his hand to the back of Logan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Logan melted against Kendall. Kendall pulled back and rested his forehead against Logan's forehead.

"Thanks," Logan said, "now come on we need to make sure the guest room is ready," he said. The two walked down the hall to the guest room. Logan moved about getting the room ready while Kendall stood in the doorway watching Logan fuss about the room.

"Everything's fine Logie," Kendall said laughing. Logan looked over his shoulder at Kendall and sighed.

"I know I just want things to be perfect," Logan said, "I mean they don't really like you and I just want them to be as comfortable as possible," he said. Kendall nodded his head. He knew what Logan meant. Logan started to walk around the bed.

"You know I've met your grandparents, but you have yet to meet mine," Kendall said. Logan stopped in his tracks and looked at Kendall. He looked at Kendall trying to see if he was serious or not. "I'm serious," Kendall said.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Logan asked, "I just want to get through this weekend without giving my grandparents more reason to not like you," he said. Kendall sighed and hung his head. Logan was right, he didn't need to fuel the fire right now. Logan was really on the edge right now, and he was really emotional. He did not need to upset Logan right now. Logan finished fussing about the room and he and Kendall made their way down stairs to the living room. Kendall sat down on the couch and Logan sat down in Kendall's lap. Kendall smiled and put his arms around Logan. "I love how you don't mind that I don't even ask," Logan said.

"I'm used to it," Kendall said grinning. He pressed his lips to Logan's neck in a light kiss. The two settled down and started to watch TV until they heard the front door open. Logan sighed and moved to stand but Kendall held him in place. "Wait," he said.

"Logan, Joanna," Jack called out.

"Come on," Kendall said urging Logan to stand up. Logan stood up and they both walked out of the living room and into the hallway. Joanna was there greeting her parents, Rita and Dick.

"Grandma Ruth, Grandpa Dick," Logan said walking over to them. Rita took one look at Logan and saw his arm in a sling. Logan suddenly realized they didn't know about his accident.

"What happened to you?" Rita asked.

"Oh my shoulder," Logan said, "I was goofing around and fell on my shoulder, it's nothing too bad just a broken collar bone," he said.

"Hello Kendall," Rita said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Henderson," Kendall said nodding his head. Rita and Dick looked at Kendall for a moment. Kendall knew they were probably thinking it was his fault Logan was hurt.

"Where are my grandbabies," Rita asked turning her attention to Joanna.

"In the nursery," Joanna said. She then led them from the room to go see the twins. Logan looked at James and Camille.

"They hate me," Kendall said to Logan.

"They don't hate you," Logan said shaking his head. "Now, come on let's go watch TV," he said to James and Camille as Jack went after Joanna. The other two nodded and they walked to the living room together. Kendall and Logan sat down in the arm chair and James and Camille sat down on the couch. Logan got comfortable in Kendall's lap and turned his attention to the TV.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he laid back against Kendall in his bed. They had spent the day together and only had a few awkward moments with Rita and Dick. Right now, they were relaxing before Kendall had to leave.<p>

"Don't go," Logan said as he looked up at Kendall.

"I have to," Kendall said, "you know how your mom is," he said.

"It's not like we can do anything with my shoulder like this," Logan said looking at Kendall pleadingly. "I mean you'll just be coming back tomorrow anyways," he said.

"I know, but you know you're mom," Kendall said.

"Stay here I'll go ask," Logan said. He stood up and walked from his room and down stairs to the nursery. Joanna and Rita were in there playing with the twins. Logan stood there for a minute. Logan knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"Mom," Logan said when Joanna turned to look at him.

"Hey sweetie," Joanna said smiling, "what's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Kendall could stay the night?" Logan asked.

"Logan," Joanna started.

"Before you say no, he'll just be coming over tomorrow anyways since Mrs. Knight is coming over to help you cook anyways," Logan said quickly. "Please," he said sticking his lower lip out.

"Logan I don't," Joanna began.

"Oh come on it's not like we have school tomorrow you let him stay over on the weekends," Logan said.

"Logan I am not going to have this argument," Joanna said.

"Oh come on mom, it's not like we can do anything with my shoulder," Logan said, "I am still in a lot of pain," he said. He shifted his shoulder as a sharp prang of pain shot through his shoulder. Joanna looked over at Rita before sighing.

"Fine, as long as Jennifer says it's ok," Joanna said. Logan smiled and ran over to Joanna and hugged her his anger forgotten. Logan then turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Rita said. Logan stopped mid step and turned to face Rita. He did not want to hear her rant about how Kendall couldn't stay over. He loved her, but he did not like that she tried to shove her views down her throat. Rita looked at Logan before standing up. She seemed to be examining Logan. She looked him up and down. "Joanna," she said.

"Yes mother," Joanna said.

"Is he?" Rita asked.

"Yes," Joanna said.

"Am I what?" Logan asked. Rita's eyes drifted to Logan's stomach and Logan knew what she was asking. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Your mother told me when she first found out years ago," Rita said, "I can just tell," she said.

"Are you mad?" Logan asked looking at her. He knew she was strongly against premarital sex. This was definitely something Rita did not like. Logan now knew that it was his grandparents that had talked David into marrying Joanna.

"I'm disappointed, but not mad," Rita said, "I know times are different now," she said. Logan nodded his head and looked at Joanna.

"You can go," Joanna said. Logan nodded and left the room. He knew what Rita wanted to say. She probably wanted him and Kendall to get married. Logan didn't want that. He didn't want to marry Kendall just because they were having a kid together. If he married Kendall he wanted it to be because he loved him. He hoped he and Kendall would get there eventually. Logan made his way back to his room. Kendall was sitting on his bed.

"I talked her into it even with my grandma in the room," Logan said smiling. Kendall pulled his cell phone out to call his mother. After a quick conversation that included a little begging Jennifer agreed. Logan cheered and kissed Kendall. Kendall lost his balance and fell backward with Logan. "Ow," Logan hissed as his shoulder hit Kendall's.

"I am sorry, you caught me off guard," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said as he rolled off Kendall and sat up.

"Do you need something for your shoulder?" Kendall asked worriedly. Logan shook his head.

* * *

><p>Dak took a deep breath as he got off the bus. He was only going home to see his family. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about this. He had seen them last over the summer. He had stopped his weekly weekend visits when the school year started. He walked out of the bus station and saw his Cyndi and Zeke waiting for him. He smiled an forget his nerves. He knew it was Curt he was nervous about seeing. He didn't know what to expect with Curt.<p>

"Mom, dad," he said as he ran up to them. He threw his arms around Cyndi in a hug. Cyndi was a whole head shorter than Dak. She hugged him back though with as much ferocity as Dak. "I missed you guys," he said.

"We missed you too," Cyndi said. She let go of Dak and he moved to give Zeke a hug as well.

"How's school?" Cyndi asked.

"I like school in Duluth better, but it's strange not seeing you guys every day," Dak said after they finished their greetings. "Where's Curt?" he asked looking around for his twin brother.

"At home," Cyndi said.

"Come on, we should get going," Zeke said. Dak nodded his head and got into the back seat of his parents car. He was staying for the weekend. Tom and Frank would come and get him on Sunday. Dak was not looking forward to four days without Jett.

"So, mom are grandma and grandpa coming this year?" Dak asked. He knew they probably weren't coming at all. He knew where they stood on gays and things like that.

"No, they aren't coming," Cyndi said.

"When they first heard about you and Curt they wanted us to send you to a camp to make you guys straight," Zeke said. Dak nodded his head. He had expected that. He knew his grandparents too well. They hadn't talked to Tom since he graduated high school. Tom didn't mind it anymore. He was over it, Dak would get over it too. He knew not to get his hopes up.

The drive was spent with a light conversation. Dak felt right at home. He had missed this, but he liked living with Tom and Frank and Jo. He missed Jett too. He was planning on moving out with Jett after they graduated. They were both planning on staying in Duluth for college and going to UMD.

They arrived home and Dak slowly got out of the car. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He looked up to the door as it opened to reveal Curt. They locked eyes and grinned at one another. Dak ran up the driveway and onto the porch.

"Hey," Curt said.

"Hey," Dak said. They looked at one another for a moment before Dak moved into to give Curt a hug. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you to," Curt said returning the hug.

"Ok, boys let's go inside," Zeke said walking up to them. Curt and Dak did as well. The small family settled down in the living room and Curt was the first to ask the question everyone was dying to ask.

"So, when are we gonna meet Jett?" Curt asked, "I mean I know I met him before, but he's your boyfriend now," he said.

"I don't know," Dak said, "that's up to you, I wasn't sure how you were doing," he said.

"I am doing great," Curt said honestly, "I've been getting help and everything, I think it took you leaving for me to realize what I was doing," he said. Dak nodded his head. He was glad Curt was owning up to what he had done. He was changing and just the few minutes Dak had spent with him he could tell Curt was changed.

Yeah when are we gonna meet him?" Cyndi asked.

"Soon," Dak said, "I wanted to come and see how things were now, and then you'd meet him when you come up for Christmas," he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Curt said. Dak grinned and nodded his head. He was just so glad that Curt was changing.

"Ok Dak, Curt there's something we'd like to tell you now that Dak's here," Cyndi said getting Dak and Curt's attention. Both boys turned to their parents confused.

"What's up?" Dak asked.

"Well, your mother's pregnant," Zeke said cutting to the chase. Dak and Curt's jaws dropped in surprise.

"Mom, is that safe?" Dak asked, "I remember you telling me that after Curt and I you couldn't get pregnant again," he said.

"There's a risk, but if we do this right everything will be just fine," Cyndi said. Dak and Curt looked at one another. They didn't know what to say.

"This is great," Curt said finally. Dak nodded his head in agreement. He didn't know what else to think. He had not expected this to happen.

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dak asked.

"A girl," Cyndi said. Dak smiled. He had always wanted a sister and now he was gonna get one. Dak smiled as he and Curt stood up. They both walked over to Cyndi and gave her a hug.

* * *

><p>Logan, Kendall, Katie, James, Camille, Jack, and Dick were all sitting in the living room waiting for Joanna, Jennifer, and Rita to announce that the food was ready. Jack, Dick, James, and Kendall were watching the football game while the others talked quietly amongst themselves. Logan was sitting in Kendall's lap as he talked to Camille and Katie. Kendall didn't mind, but Logan knew Dick wanted to say something to him. He was glad he didn't. Everyone else was used to this by now, they didn't say anything.<p>

"Ok, everyone," Rita said as she walked into the living room. "The food is done," she said. Everyone stood up and made their way to the dining room where they had two tables pushed together. Logan and Kendall were the last two in the room. Logan caught a whiff of the turkey and his stomach lurched. He cupped a hand to his mouth and ran from the room. Kendall followed after him. Logan ran to the bathroom and threw up. Kendall was right behind him.

"You ok?" Kendall asked when he finished.

"Yeah, it's just the turkey," Logan said, "remember my new aversion to poultry," he said. He sat back and looked at Kendall who nodded. Logan had told Kendall last night that his grandma knew and his grandpa probably knew now too.

"Logan," Jack called as he walked down the hall. Logan flushed the toiler and stood up. He and Kendall walked out of the bathroom.

"I am sorry," Logan said, "but just the smell of turkey makes me sick," he said to Jack.

"Can you join us or is it that bad?" Jack asked.

"I can try," Logan said.

"Don't push yourself," Kendall said.

"I said I would do it," Logan snapped. Kendall looked at Logan and Logan sighed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No need to apologize," Kendall said, "now let's go," he said. The three walked back to the kitchen. Logan wrinkled his nose and was glad his and Kendall's seats were away form the turkey. Logan avoided the turkey and so did Kendall. He didn't eat any because he knew it bugged Logan. Logan smiled and placed his hand on Kendall's knee under the table as he waited for James to get done helping him make his plate.

After everyone ate they all made their way to the living room to talk and just hang out. Logan was sitting on the couch playing with Arianna. Logan had started to play with Zack and Arianna more. He loved helping Joanna with them. He wouldn't admit it, but it was because he was getting ready for his own. Kendall was sitting beside him and laughing at the faces he was making. Logan stuck his tongue out at Kendall and went back to making faces. Camille was holding Zack and trying to keep him calm. The adults were talking and James and Katie were sitting side by side on the couch just talking.

"You're great with her," Kendall whispered after awhile. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she loves me," Logan said. Arianna reached up and grabbed Logan's glasses and threw them to the floor and started giggling. "Oh you think that's funny?" he asked making faces at her. Kendall grabbed his glasses. Logan put them back on and shifted Arianna so his glasses were just out of her reach. "Ken can you go get her a rattle?" Logan asked when she started to get fussy since she couldn't reach Logan's glasses. Kendall nodded and kissed Logan's temple before getting up. Kendall left the room and Logan shifted Arianna bit. It was hard holding her with one arm, but he was managing.


	27. Chapter 27: Freak Outs

**Ok I would like to thank**_ sylarbadass, Scarlett, HatersHateRushersElevate, Fabian00 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Ok this was insipred by **_HatersHateRushersElevate_**. I hope this does not disappoint. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. **

**Chapter 27: Freak Outs**

Logan yawned as he walked down the stairs and to the kitchen with Kendall. It was only Sunday and he had talked his parents into letting him stay last night. James and Camille were already there eating some cereal. They both had their phones on the table in front of them. They didn't even look up at Logan or Kendall as they walked over to the cupboard. Logan grabbed a bowl and looked at them. They were both staring at their phones.

"Waiting for something?" Kendall asked as he grabbed a box of fruit loops. He poured some into their bowls and while Logan moved to the refrigerator.

"I waiting for Carlos to reply to me," Camille said.

"Me too," James said.

"From Carlos?" Logan asked James.

"Yeah, he won't reply to either of us," James said finally looking up at Logan and Kendall.

"I'm sure he's just busy," Logan said as he grabbed a carton of milk.

"Or maybe he's with Heather," Camille said her eyes never leaving her phone. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You still on that," Logan asked as he poured some milk into his bowl.

"Yes," Camille said, "how would you feel if Kendall started hanging out with an old crush or an ex," she asked.

"I wouldn't care," Logan said, "who he hangs out with is up to him, I would just remind him of what he had and threaten him not to fuck up, beside I'm having his kid , so he won't fuck up," he said as he brought his bowl over to the table and sat down. Kendall sat down next to him.

"Beside I love Logan too much to cheat and I am sure Carlos loves you too much to cheat," Kendall said as he placed an arm around Logan.

"Yeah right, if a guy started hitting on Kendall you wouldn't be jealous?" Camille asked Logan ignoring Kendall for the moment.

"Nope," Logan said, "I'd just make sure Kendall knows what he's got and hope to god I'm enough," he said looking at Kendall.

"You are more than enough for me," Kendall said pecking Logan on the lips.

"I thought you'd be the jealous type," James said looking at Logan. Logan shrugged and started eating. He was lying through his teeth right now, but he didn't what them knowing that.

"Cami, if you're so worried about him, just call him," Logan said when he noticed Camille was still staring at her phone. Camille sighed and finally looked up at Logan.

"Are you nuts?" Camille asked, "I sent him a text a few minutes ago and if I call him now I'll seem suspicious like I am checking up on him or something," she said.

"But you are," Logan said pointing his spoon at her before he continued eating.

"I know, but I don't want him to know that," Camille said rolling her eyes.

"If I were worried about what Kendall was doing I'd call him and then ask him to come over," he said.

"I can't do that with Carlos," Camille said, "he doesn't have a car remember?" she asked.

"I know, but you could go to him," Logan suggested.

"I don't have a car either," Camille said, "you could always borrow mine," Logan said, "girls are so complicated, and that is why I don't date them," he said shaking his head.

"I thought it was because vaginas creeped you out," Kendall said.

"Well that too, but that is not what I am trying to get at," Logan said as footsteps were heard down the hall.

"I know what you're getting at but don't worry I feel the same way," Kendall said.

"Morning," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen. "What you kids talking about?" he asked as he filled a glass with water.

"Kendall and Logan's fear of vaginas," James said as Jack took a drink of water causing him to choke.

"James," Logan said his face going red. Kendall could only blush and look at James shocked that he had even said that. James had even said it like it was nothing.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that," Jack said shaking his head. Logan let his head fall onto the table and groaned. He really could not believe James had said that, and much less that Jack was choosing to ignore it.

* * *

><p>Dak sighed impatiently as he waited for Tom and Frank to arrive to take him home. He loved his family, he really did, but he wanted to see Jett again. He missed him. He had talked to him on the phone every night so far.<p>

"You really like him don't you?" Curt asked.

"I love him," Dak said looking out the window once more. They had said they'd arrive at noon and it was almost one o'clock. "I never thought I'd find someone so perfect like him," he said.

"Now, I really can't wait to meet him," Curt said, "he seems like he's changed a lot since we last met," he said. Dak nodded his head and turned to look at Curt.

"He really makes me happy," Dak said, "I know I shouldn't be getting ahead of myself, but I really do love him," he said dreamily. His thoughts turned to Jett. He loved everything about him. He loved how caring he had become since they had started dating. He loved how Jett was willing to change for him, just like he was willing to change for Jett.

"I hope I find someone who can make me as happy as you are," Curt said. Dak nodded his head. He had spent the last few days getting to know Curt again. He was happy that Curt had come out and dealt with all his anger. He was putting all his aggression into sports and things like that. Curt had also turned around his grade and started an anti-bullying thing at school.

"Curt," Dak said slowly.

"Look Dak, I know you're happy, and you're worried me coming up for Christmas will set things back, but it won't," Curt said, "I've changed and I won't do anything to mess up what you have. I know Logan won't forgive me and that's ok I treated him like shit," he said. Dak smiled and nodded his head. He didn't notice the car pull into the driveway behind him.

"Curt, I am just glad you're not fighting this anymore," Dak said. Curt nodded his head and there was a knock on the door. Dak and Curt both stood and walked to the door. Dak opened it and saw Jett standing there smiling. "Jett," Dak said shocked. He jumped on him and hugged him tight. Jett laughed and stumbled back. Dak let him go and took a step back. "What are you doing here?" Dak asked.

"There's kind of been an accident and Tom and Frank are busy so they asked me to come get you," Jett said.

"What happened?" Curt asked worriedly. It was they Dak remembered Curt was still there.

"Oh Jett, you remember Curt right?" Dak asked pointing to from one to the other. They both nodded and exchanged hello's. "Jett come in and we can talk," Dak said grabbing Jett's arm and pulling him inside.

"Boys who's at the door?" Cyndi asked as she walked out of her study. She stopped when she saw Jett.

"Mom, this is Jett," Dak said, "He's here to get me, because there's been an accident of some sort," Dak said. Jett nodded his head.

"Oh so you're the famous Jett Stetson Dak won't stop talking about?" Zeke asked as he walked out of the study from behind Cyndi. Jett nodded and Dak blushed and looked away.

"Dad," Dak said glaring at his father.

"It's true," Curt said turning to Jett, "he hasn't shut up," he said. Dak turned his glare on Curt and elbowed him in the side. Jett laughed at that.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jett," Cyndi said walking forward.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Zevon," Jett said politely shaking her hand. "And you too sir," he said to Zeke.

"So not that I'm not glad to see you, but what happened?" Dak asked looking over at Jett.

"Steph's parents found out about her and Jo," Jett said. Dak's jaw dropped. He knew what Stephanie's parents were like. They were really old school and against gays and lesbians. They were hardcore.

"What do you mean?" Cyndi asked confused.

"Jo's bi and she's been dating this girl Stephanie King," Dak explained, "they kept it a secret from Steph's parents because they are against gays," he said.

"Oh," Cyndi said.

"I take it something happened to Jo?" Dak asked Jett who nodded his head.

"Why don't we take this to the living room and you can tell us what happened," Cyndi asked. Everyone followed her into the living room. Zeke sat down in his arm chair and Dak and Jett sat down side by side on the couch. Curt sat down next to Dak and Cyndi said down next to Jett.

"So," Dak said looking at Jett.

"Jo and Stephanie were at Steph's and they thought her parents wouldn't be home until later," Jett said, "so they were making out and didn't hear her parents come home. Stephanie's dad walked in on them and got really mad," he explained.

"He hurt Jo didn't he?" Dak asked. Jett slowly nodded his head.

"He pulled Jo off Steph and she hit the back of her head on the corner of Stephanie's dresser and she cut her head open," Jett said.

"Oh my," Cyndi said covering her mouth.

"What happened?" Curt asked wanting to know more.

"Stephanie's mother came in after her father started yelling and took Jo to the hospital with Stephanie. Steph called me and I told Tom and Frank and they were furious and took off to the hospital to see Jo," Jett said.

"Wow," Dak said looking down at the floor. He was glad Jett's dad wasn't like that. He had accepted Jett for who he was it, was his mother who had a problem. He was just glad nothing like that had happened to him. "What about Jo?" he asked.

"She has a slight concussion and a few stitches," Jett said, "She's home, but we have to keep an eye on her," he said.

"What did Tom and Frank do," Cyndi asked knowing her brother. She knew what Tom was like. He didn't take things sitting down.

"Well, he wasn't happy about what Stephanie's father did to Jo," Jett said, "he called him and left some messages on the King's answering machine and then a half hour later Stephanie's father showed up," he said.

"Please tell me he didn't hit him," Cyndi said.

"I could but I'd be lying," Jett said.

"He hit him?" Dak asked.

"Well at first he was calm until Frank came into the room and Stephanie's father realized they were together and told them they were the reason his daughter was turning queer," Jett said.

"You were there for all of this?" Dak asked.

"Frank can't hold Tom back on his own," Jett said, "he's stronger than you think," he added.

"Were the police involved?" Cyndi asked.

"Not when I left," Jett said, "Stephanie and her mom were though and they were trying to get Mr. King to leave," he said.

"So, they sent you to come and get me?" Dak asked. Jett nodded his head. Dak looked at his parents. "My bags are by the door can you go get them in the car while I say good bye?" he asked looking at Jett who nodded.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he snuggled into Kendall's side. They were laying together on Logan's bed. It was only the early afternoon and they were just relaxing away from the others. Jack had taken Rita and Dick to the airport and Joanna was probably with the twins. James and Camille were probably watching TV. Logan knew neither of them had gotten a hold of Carlos yet.<p>

"Ken," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"This weekends been great," Logan said, "I am glad my grandparents didn't freak when they found out I was pregnant," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "I mean I know we didn't plan on telling them," he said.

"I don't know how she could tell," Logan said, "I mean I'm hardly showing," he said. Kendall only shrugged and looked at Logan. "I am just surprised she didn't ask if we were gonna get married," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"I mean I know now that they forced my parents to marry and I know that's not why they divorced, but it was a part of it," Logan said.

"Really I thought it had to do with you're dad being gay," Kendall joked.

"I said it wasn't a big part," Logan said laughing and hitting Kendall's chest playfully. Kendall laughed and grabbed Logan's hand.

"So I have a question," Kendall said not letting go of Logan's hand as he spoke.

"What?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"If you're grandparents had asked you if we were getting married what would you have said?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I mean I love you and I want to be with you," he said looking at Kendall confused. "I would like to get married someday," he said.

"Why not now?" Kendall asked.

"We're only in high school," Logan said.

"So, we're in love and I know I want to be with you forever," Kendall said, "even if we weren't having a kid," he added.

"Kendall we're only eighteen," Logan said.

"I mean seriously why not?" Kendall asked, "I mean I know how I feel about you," he said.

"What are you saying?" Logan asked confused as to what Kendall was getting at. He wasn't asking him to marry him was he? They were only eighteen and still in high school.

"Marry me," Kendall said simply.

* * *

><p>Carlos bit his lip as he stared at his phone. He had been getting texts from James and Camille all day. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't trying to ignore her, he just hadn't had his phone. He didn't know what to tell Camille. He had only just gotten his phone back. He had been over at Heather's house yesterday helping her with her history project and they had some how switched cell phones. Heather had only just brought it over. He didn't know what to tell Camille and not sound like he was cheating on her. He knew if he told her the truth she wouldn't believe him.<p>

"Carlos you should call her," Heather said.

"I know, but how am I supposed to tell her that we switched phone with out it seeming like I was cheating on her," Carlos said.

"You could tell her you were helping me with my history project," Heather said.

"Yes, but then she'll get all touchy and accuse me of cheating," Carlos said, "I mean Camille is really touchy about this kind of stuff. She's been hurt before and I don't want to hurt her," he said.

"Aw, you really care about her," Heather said smiling softly. "and think the best thing would be to be honest with her," she said.

"Heather I can't just tell her I am hanging out with you," Carlos said.

"Why not?" Heather asked.

"Would you feel comfortable if you had a boyfriend and he was hanging out with his old camp crush?" Carlos asked. Heather stopped to think for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Ok, just tell her the battery died and you couldn't find your charger," Heather said.

"I should probably just tell her the truth," Carlos sighed.

"It's your call," Heather said nodding her head in agreement. "I have to go I'll see you tomorrow in class," she said standing up. Carlos nodded and waved to her. Heather left and Carlos fell back onto his bed.

He sighed and looked at his phone. Camille did deserve to know he had been helping Heather, but he knew she would jump to conclusions. He knew Camille was gonna jump to conclusions and think he was cheating on her. He knew there was no way he would come off looking like a good guy. He had been keeping a secret from her. Carlos looked at his cell phone before grabbing it and texting Camille.

* * *

><p>Jo sighed as she laid back in her bed. This day had been so crazy. One moment she was enjoying time with Stephanie and the next she was in the hospital with stitches in the back of her head. Jo had been home with Tom and Frank for a few hours. Stephanie and her mom had managed to get her father to leave and Frank was trying to calm Tom down. Jo got out of her bed and made her way out of her room. She wanted some water. She made her way down to the living room where Tom was watching TV.<p>

"Hey there princess," Tom said looking over at her.

"Hey," Jo said nodding her head slightly, "I am gonna get some water," she said pointing to the kitchen. Tom nodded his head. She then made her way to the kitchen. She saw Frank in there cooking dinner.

"Hey, sweetie," Frank said looking over at her, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," Jo said.

"How's you're head?" Frank asked, "any pain?" he asked abandoning his spot at the stove for a minute to fawn over Jo.

"Yeah, but that's to be expected with what happened," Jo said.

"Do you want some ibuprofen or anything?" Frank asked.

"No, I'm fine for now," Jo said.

"Look, sweetie I know you're upset about Stephanie, but there are others out there," Frank said, "heartbreak sucks," he said.

"How would you know you've only been with two people and you broke the other guys heart for dad," Jo said.

"I know, I've never really had my heart broken, and I can't tell you how if feels or how to get over it," Frank said, "I think you should talk to you father though, he's been through it a few times maybe he can help," he said.

"I know," Jo said, "but it's easier to talk to you," she said.

"Jo, honey you know you can talk to me about anything," Tom said standing in the door way. Jo turned and looked at Tom for a moment before walking over to him. Tom met her halfway in a hug.

"I know," she said into his shoulder. Frank watched the two for a moment with a smile on his face.

"I just wish this day hadn't happened," Jo said.

"Oh, honey I know," Tom said rubbing Jo's back soothingly. He looked at Frank for a moment. Frank walked over to them and joined in the hug. The three stood there for a minute. They didn't hear the door open or hear Dak and Jett walk into the room.

"Not interrupting are we?" Dak asked. Frank pulled back from Jo and looked at the two.

"Smells like something's burning," Jett said looking over to the stove.

"The food," Frank said running over to the stove. Jo and Tom stepped back from one another.

"Jett told me about your day are you ok?" Dak asked walking over to Jo. Jo nodded her head as Tom walked over to Frank. Tom placed his hands on Frank's hips as talked to him.

"I've been better," Jo said shrugging, "I guess I'm more upset that I won't be able to see Steph," she said.

"That sucks," Dak said, "I know I would be upset if Jett's mom tried to stop us from seeing each other," he said looking at Jett for a moment.

"She tried to," Jett said, "but I snuck around her and she gave up and fooled herself into thinking this was a phase," he said.

"I doubt Stephanie will go around her father like that," Jo said sadly.

"Well dinner is ruined who wants pizza?" Frank asked as he walked over to the phone.

"Pepperoni," Jett, Dak, and Jo all said together. Frank nodded his head and made the phone call as Tom threw out the burnt food.

A half hour later the five were sitting in the living room eating pizza and talking and laughing before the fire with the TV off. Dak and Jett were sitting side by side and laughing with Jo while Frank and Tom watched them.

"So Dak how was you're weekend?" Tom asked.

"Great," Dak said, "It was just us though," he said.

"So they didn't show up?" Tom asked. Dak shook his head.

"Nope," Dak said, "I am sure my parents didn't want them coming. Dad said they tried to talk him and mom into sending me and Curt to a straight camp," he said.

"They tried to do that to me too," Tom said shaking his head.

"I remember that," Frank said smiling. "You snuck out and stayed with me until they caught you," he said grinning.

"I am surprised you're parents even let me stay," Tom said.

"Ok, can we please not talk about this," Jo asked, "I know where this conversation leads," she added looking at her dads. They both smiled sheepishly. Jo shook her head. She had heard that story before and knew the effect it had on Tom and Frank. "How's Curt?" Jo asked changing the subject.

"He's changed," Dak said.

"Do you think him coming up for Christmas will be a good idea then?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Dak said nodding his head. "Oh before I forget my mom is pregnant and I am getting a little sister," he said excitedly.

"Really?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Dak said.

"Well that's great," Tom said.

* * *

><p>Camille was pacing back and forth in her room. She had been waiting all day for a text or phone call from Carlos. She was starting to get worried something was wrong. James was watching her from his spot at her desk.<p>

"Will you calm down," James asked, "I am sure his phone and dead and he doesn't realize," he said.

"Or he's cheating on me with Heather and he can't even call to break up with me," Camille said. She looked over at James who seemed to be thinking over her words. "This is the part where you tell me I'm wrong," she said.

"You're wrong," James said slowly.

"Oh my god you don't think I'm wrong," Camille said

"Well, when I was cheating a girl I kind of ignore her before I broke up with her," James said. "Face it Camille guys are jerks," he said.

"This isn't helping me any," Camille said glaring at James as her cell phone rang signaling she had a text message. Camille looked at her phone on her desk. James did too. Camille went to grab it, but James being closer grabbed it first.

"You don't want to be desperate," James said. He looked at the phone and noticed it was a text from Carlos. He opened it and read it before looking at Camille.

"What's it say?" Camille asked impatiently.

"Can you come over?" James said. Camille snatched her phone from James and texted Carlos back.

"I have to go," Camille said looking at James.

"Go ask dad to use his car, you know how Logan's probably busy with Kendall right now," James said. Camille nodded and ran from her room down stairs to the twins room. Jack and Joanna were in there with the twins.

"Dad," Camille said getting Jack's attention.

"Yes, Camille," Jack said looking up at her.

"Carlos texted me can I borrow your car?" Camille asked. Jack nodded and Camille ran to the kitchen to get his keys and she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Logan stared wide eyed at Kendall. He could not believe his ears. Did Kendall really just say that. He didn't know what to think. They were only in high school. Sure Logan loved Kendall, but wasn't this moving a little fast. Logan sat up and looked at Kendall. Was Kendall serious? Logan didn't know if this was a joke or not.<p>

"Are you serious?" Logan asked finally.

"I have never been more serious in my entire life," Kendall said, "I know I love you and I know I want to spend my life with you," he said moving to sit beside Logan.

"I don't know what to say," Logan said. He had not been expecting this at all.

"I know we're young," Kendall started, "but, we're in love and I was planning on do this in a more romantic setting maybe after graduation, but marry me," he said.

"You were planning on asking me?" Logan asked shocked.

"Eventually," Kendall said blushing, "I was planning on after graduation and maybe we could have our kid in the wedding and everything," he said.

"Do you have a ring?" Logan asked.

"Not yet," Kendall said, "I am working on it," he said.

"Get me a ring and I will give you an answer," Logan said.

"Fair enough," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan smiled and laid back on his bed pulling Kendall with him. "was that a yes though?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe," Logan said.

"You're not going to give me a straight answer are you?" Kendall asked.

"I will give you an answer when you get a ring and do it properly," Logan said.


	28. Chapter 28: Fights

**Ok I would like to thank**_sylarbadass, btrlover21, Scarlett, BTRKogan, HatersHateRushersElevate, Fabian00, LoNg0LiVe0KoGaN, Xbigtimerusherx, AussieRusher, and KendallsCoverGirl _**for all your lovely reviews****. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot to deal with right now. I am sorry if you don't like waiting, but I have some personal things to deal with as long as the contest I started and am still running. I have it one another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, I can't upload things yet, but the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash **

**Chapter 28: Fights**

It was December and homecoming had come and passed with out drama much to Logan's liking. He was glad for that. He and Kendall were still together and Jett and Dak passed their one year mark as did Camille and Carlos. So far things were going great for everyone. Jo was trying to get over Stephanie who was avoiding her because of her dad. Jo was hurt that she wouldn't even look at her anymore, but knew it wasn't her fault. Jo had come clean about her and Stephanie's real relationship to the others. No one was really shocked, but felt bad for what had happened to her.

It was Saturday and everyone was sitting in the Diamond's living room. Logan was sitting in Kendall's lap in the arm chair. Camille, Carlos, James, Katie, and Jo were sitting on the couch. Dak was sitting in the other arm chair and Jett was sitting on the arm next to him. Logan had finally told Carlos, Dak, Jett and Jo that he was pregnant. They all freaked out at first be accepted it. They even offered to help him hide it at school. They had already found out about Katie a few weeks ago and agreed to help her too. They were now discussing their upcoming Christmas plans.

"So, who's going away for Christmas?" Carlos asked. His parents were thinking about going away for Christmas. He didn't want to go, but didn't have a choice.

"Not us," Camille, Logan, and James said together. Logan nodded his head. They were staying home for Christmas.

"Same here, we went out of town last year," Katie said for her and Kendall. Kendall smiled at that and looked up at Logan who was looking at him.

"We're staying here too," Dak said motioning to himself, Jo, and Jett. "My family is coming up," he added.

"Family?" Logan asked looking at Dak.

"Yes, Curt is coming," Dak said, "he's changed though, but I don't expect you to even want to talk to him after the way he treated you," he said.

"I don't think I can forgive him," Logan said.

"Wait," Kendall said looked up at Logan. "You told me everyone deserves a second chance, when Jett wanted to apologize to me," he said looking over at Jett.

"Yeah, but Jett never physically hit you," Logan said, "you still had a life, back in Jackson I was a completely different person," he said.

"So, everyone deserves a second chance," Kendall said repeating what Logan had once told him.

"That was different," Logan said.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"Jett verbally abused you," Logan said, "I was verbally and physically abused," he said.

"So you're all for forgiveness when it's someone else, but when it you you're stubborn as hell," Kendall asked.

"It's different," Logan said annoyed. He got up from Kendall's lap and stormed from the room. He went up to his room and they heard him slam the door.

"His mood swings are giving me whip lash," Kendall sighed as he pushed himself up from his chair and followed after Logan.

"I take it he's always like this?" Dak asked looking at James and Camille who nodded.

"It's gotten worse lately," Camille said.

"And it's only gonna get worse as the months go on," James said, "you know how Joanna was," he said.

"I'm not like that am I?" Katie asked looking at James. James shook his head.

"No Logan is worse," he said.

"Are you just saying that?" Katie asked arching an eyebrow at James.

"No he's right Logan is worse," Camille said. Katie seemed satisfied with that answer. They all settled and started talking about nothing in particular. They looked up when Kendall returned without Logan. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Is he coming down?" James asked finally.

"Nope," Kendall said.

"What did you do?" Camille asked.

"I have no idea," Kendall said, "one second he's calm and on the verge of coming down and the next he's yelling at me and telling he's not coming down," he said.

"What did you say?" Dak asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "he just goes off on me all the time. It's like I can't do anything with out him freaking out at me," he said.

"It all comes with the territory," James said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked glaring at James.

"I-uh," James said, "I need to use the bathroom," he said as he jumped up and ran from the room. Katie laughed and shook her head after he left.

"That is so much fun," Katie said laughing causing the others to laugh with her. She looked over at Kendall who was sulking. "Oh lighten up Kendall," she moving closer to the end of the couch near him.

"You may be having fun with this but Logan isn't," Kendall said, "he's really mad at me for something I didn't mean to do, and on top of that he has to deal with something he never thought he would," he said.

"He'll come around," James said, "he always does," he added.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he followed Logan down the hall to the choir room. The two had hardly spoke to one another since Saturday. Logan was really mad for some reason. Kendall knew better than to talk to Logan too. He knew it would probably only make things worse. They had to talk sooner or later. They were still singing the duet in the Christmas song with James and Katie after all.<p>

"Come on Logan, you can't ignore me forever," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and stopping him from going any further.

"I suppose you're right," Logan sighed, "I don't even remember what I was mad at," he said looking down at the floor.

"Good cause I didn't even know," Kendall said causing Logan to smile. Logan looked up at Kendall. "Now come on we have to go sing," he said. Logan nodded and grabbed Kendall's hand and they walked down the hall to the choir room. They walked in and over to James and Carlos and sat down.

"Hey guys," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head in his direction.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling slightly. He was glad that he and Logan weren't fighting anymore. They started to talk with James and Carlos until Mrs. Marcus walked in. Their Christmas concert was next week and they needed to perfect their songs. One of the songs they were singing was All I Want for Christmas. Kendall, Logan, James, and Katie all had the solo. They had worked it out between the four of them.

After choir Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos made their way to their study hall together. Kendall and Logan sat down side by side. Logan laid his head down on his desk while the others talked. Logan watched Kendall as he talked.

He knew Kendall was probably getting tired of his mood swings. Logan couldn't help it though, sometimes he just got so mad and Kendall said the stupidest things some times. He knew he would have to work on not getting mad easily, but some times the things Kendall said just set him off. Logan knew it was the upped hormone levels that had him acting crazy. He hope this wouldn't last much longer. He really hated fighting with Kendall. Logan sighed and knew this was only going to get harder as the months went on.

Logan shook his head and decided to distract himself. He pulled out a book and started reading. He pulled out Angels and Demons. He had read the book several times. He knew it word for word. That didn't stop him from reading it again. He loved to reread books. It was his way to escape from reality for a bit. Logan was so into his book he almost didn't hear the bell. He put his book away and looked up at Kendall who was standing over him.

"Ready for lunch?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head and stood up. He and Kendall walked side by side. James and Carlos had taken off the second the bell rang.

"Ken, you want to come over after school?" Logan asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kendall said smiling softly. "I'd love to and I am sure your mom won't mind," he said.

"She never does," Logan said adjusting his sling. He hated the thing, but it kept him from feeling too much pain.

* * *

><p>Camille looked over at Carlos. They were sitting together at lunch. Camille knew something was off about Carlos. He hardly talked to her lately and he was being a little secretive. He had told her there was nothing to worry about. He had explained to her that he was helping someone with a history project. She wanted to believe him, but she wasn't sure.<p>

"Camille," Jo said getting her attention.

"Hmm?" Camille asked.

"I asked what you thought about the secret Santa idea," Jo said.

"It's seems like a fun idea," Camille said, "that way I won't go broke buying a gift for everyone," she said.

"See Camille thinks it's a good idea," Jo said to Dak.

"Yes, but we have an uneven number," Dak said looking around the table. There were nine of them.

"No you don't," a female voice said behind them. Jo turned around and saw Stephanie standing behind her.

"Steph," she said.

"Look the reason I was avoiding you was because of my dad," Stephanie said, "I am sorry, but I have some good news," she said.

"And what would that be?" Jo asked.

"I want to be with you," Stephanie said, "my mom accepts me and she's leaving my dad because of what he did to you," she said.

"What?" Jo asked slowly.

"Well there are other reasons, but that was the tipping point for my mom," Stephanie said smiling, "so if you'll have me I'd like to pick up where we left off," she said looking at the ground.

"Are you serious?" Jo asked looking at Stephanie shocked.

"Yes, my mom kicked my dad out and she wants to have you and your dads over for dinner," Stephanie said, "Dak and Jett too," she added looking over at them.

"I thought your mom was against gays," Dak said.

"She was, but she loves me and wants to learn to be more open minded," Stephanie said as she sat down next to Jo.

"There now we have an even number of people," Jo said sticking her tongue out at Dak.

"Fine, we'll do it then," Dak said, "but you have to organize it," he added looking at Jo.

"I already have a plan," Jo said. She turned to the others at the table. "What do you guys say?" she asked them.

"Sounds like fun," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall and Katie said together.

"I'm in," Carlos said.

"I told you I thought it would be fun," Camille said.

"So, I'll get the names and we'll select after school," Jo said, "I'll set up a gift exchange day and everything, and a limit," she said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Jo was excited about this.

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered in the parking lot by Logan's car waiting for Jo. She had told them she had everything set and she wanted to give them their secret Santa's. Logan was leaning against his car with Kendall standing beside him. Everyone was cold and getting impatient. They wished Jo would hurry up. Jo came running from the building with a laughing Stephanie behind her.<p>

"Sorry," Jo apologized, "my locker wouldn't open," she said. She had her hat in her hand. "Ok so I got everyone's names in here," she said holding the hat up. "All you need to do it draw a name," she said. Logan pushed himself up and walked over to Jo. He drew first. He looked at the slip of paper and smiled. He put the paper slip in his pocket and walked back over to his car. Kendall went next and smiled as he read the slip of paper in his hand. Soon everyone had drawn a slip of paper. Everyone had picked someone. They all seemed satisfied with the person they got as no one argued.

"Ok so what are the rules?" Logan asked from his spot beside Kendall.

"You have to actually put thought into the gift," Jo said, "the money limit is a hundred dollars," she said.

"When are we gonna do the gift exchange?" James asked.

"I was thinking maybe a few days before Christmas at one of our houses," Jo said.

"Great, we'll figure that out as Christmas get nearer," Logan said, "now it's cold out can we go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's get going," James said. Everyone said their good byes and left.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as he leaned against Kendall. They were sitting on his bed together just relaxing. Logan had taken his sling off. He could take it off for short periods of time and he wouldn't be in pain. Logan liked moments like this. They didn't have to talk or do anything to enjoy their time together. They just enjoyed being with one another.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed softly.

"I just want to say that I love you," Kendall said smiling. Logan turned and looked at Kendall smiling as well.

"I love you too," Logan said. He shifted and got comfortable. "I glad we're not fighting anymore," he said.

"Me too," Kendall said, "I don't even know what it was about," he said honestly.

"I don't remember either," Logan said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and closed his eyes. Things were perfect for the moment. He really did love these moments with Kendall. Logan took a few deep breaths and just relaxed when his stomach growled. Kendall chuckled. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Kind of," Logan said blushing.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked sitting up.

"I think we have some left over rice," Logan said as he stood up. His shoulder hurt, and he grabbed him sling. "Ken help me," he said. Kendall helped him put his sling back on and they made their way down to the kitchen. Logan got some of the rice left over from dinner and put it into a bowl and into the microwave while Kendall put it back into the refrigerator.

"Anything else?" Kendall asked while Logan started rummaging the cupboards.

"Yeah, I want some nutella and cookies," Logan said as he searched for said items. Kendall helped him in his search.

"Here's some chocolate chip cookies," Kendall said pulling some out of the cupboard.

"Set them on the counter," Logan said as he continued his search for the nutella. He knew they had some. Jack had bought some the other day. Logan finally found it and grabbed the jar as the microwave beeped. He walked over to the microwave and grabbed his rice out. He then pulled out a butter knife from the drawer and spread it on the rice. Kendall pulled a face but hid it from Logan. Logan grabbed his cookies and walked over to the table. Kendall walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed while turning to look at Kendall.

"How are we going to hide this at school?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I've been looking into things and I have enough credits to graduate a semester early if I want to," he said.

"No," Kendall said.

"I want to walk at graduation with you," Kendall said, "That Nelson kid transferred at the beginning of the year and that means that we can sit next to one another," he said grabbing Logan's hand.

"Kendall, by that time I'll be bloated like a whale," Logan said.

"Please don't ruin my dream of us walking together," Kendall said, "but if you want to I won't stop you," he added looking at Logan.

"I'll make my decision after winter break," Logan said, "I was already talking to principle Rocque and he said I could take all the time I needed," he said.

"What did you tell him?" Kendall asked.

"That my mom needed an extra hand around the house and I had enough credits to graduate early and my grade are perfect," Logan said, "Simpson even changed my C to an A and did the same for Dak," he said smiling at Kendall.

"Really?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head his smile never leaving his face. Kendall grinned and placed his arms around Logan in a hug. "See we scared him," he said.

"I know, he still thinks Dak and I were in on it though," Logan said pulling back from Kendall's embrace to eat. Kendall sat there next to Logan thinking things over.

* * *

><p>Dak yawned as he made his way up to his room. He was tired and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He walked into his room and saw Jett hunched over their shared desk and hard at work.<p>

"What are you doing?" Dak asked.

"Working on an essay for my English class," Jett said.

"I thought you were done with that," Dak said walking over to Jett.

"I said I was almost done," Jett said, "I had to go to work yesterday so I didn't get to finish," he said.

"Oh," Dak said. He had noticed Jett's grades were slipping a little. He was stretching himself thin right now between school and work. "You know you don't have to go in every time they call," he said walking over to Jett.

"I know, but a few extra buck means we can go to a movie," Jett said turning around to look at Dak. Dak smiled and walked over to Jett.

"You know I am fine with just staying home," Dak said, "I don't mind what we do as long as we're together," he said as he leaned down and kissed Jett softly. It wasn't fast or rough, just a simple kiss that spoke volumes to the two. Dak pulled back and rested his forehead on Jett's as he carefully sat in his lap.

"I know that," Jett said, "but we can't stay home for the rest of our lives," he said.

"We won't," Dak said, "we'll go out just not often," he teased. He leaned in and nipped at Jett's lower lip. Jett grinned and kissed Dak again. Dak moaned lightly as he wrapped his arms around Jett's neck and held him in place. Jett didn't seem to mind at all. Dak then remembered Jett had homework. Dak reluctantly pulled back. "You have homework," he said pressing his forehead to Jett's.

"It's the weekend and I don't have to work until late tomorrow," Jett said as he pulled Dak in for another kiss. Dak grinned and stood up pulling Jett with him their lips never parting. He back them over to their bed and laid down with Jett on top of him. Jett's hand started to roam and eventually Dak's shirt was shed. Dak quickly pulled Jett's over his head and pulled the slightly taller male down to him.

"Jett," Dak said when Jett attached his lips to Dak's neck.

"Hmm?" Jett hummed against his neck.

"I think I'm ready," Dak said slowly. Jett pulled back from Dak to look at him. "I know I love you and I want to be with you in everyway possible," he said his cheeks turning red.

"Dak you're a virgin," Jett said, "once you give that away you can never get it back," he said.

"I know that," Dak said, "but I think I'm ready," he said.

"Dak I don't want you to think you're ready, I want you to know that you're ready," Jett said, "I am fine with hand jobs or blow jobs you know that," he said.

"I know," Dak said, "but I want to do this," he said looking Jett in the eyes.

"We don't have protection or anything," Jett said, "remember what you're uncles said," he said as he leaned down and captured Dak's lips in a kiss.

"Fine, we'll get protection and then can we?" Dak asked giving Jett his best puppy dog eyes. Jett laughed and kissed Dak's pout.

"Yes, once we get protection and lube we can do it," Jett said, "now until then I think I should help you with this," Jett said grabbing Dak's cock. Dak gasped in shock. He moaned and threw his head back. Jett took advantage of that and started to nibble on Dak's neck. Dak moaned and threaded his fingers into Jett's hair while Jett worked his jeans open. He finally opened Dak's pants and shoved his hand down his boxers and grabbed Dak's hard cock.

"Shit," Dak gasped. Jett grinned against Dak's neck as he started stroking Dak.

"You like that?" Jett asked as he squeezed Dak's cock. Dak nodded his head. Jett stopped his treatment on Dak's neck and moved down his chest to his nipples. Dak moaned and threw a hand over his mouth. He knew Tom and Frank were still awake and Jo was down the hall. Jett sucked and nipped at Dak's nipples until they were hard and moved lower to his stomach. Jett hummed sending shivers up Dak's spine. "You taste delicious Daky," Jett said. Dak moaned at the nickname. Normally it annoyed him, but this was different. It was used in a different context than normal.

"Jett," Dak whimpered. Jett grinned and pull his hand out of Dak's pants and pulled his jeans and boxers off in one swift movement. Jett looked at Dak for a moment before he got off the bed. He walked over to the door and locked it. He did not want anyone walking in on them again. He looked over at Dak who was panting and flushed with arousal. His eyes landed on his prize. Dak's cock stood erect and leaking with precome. Jett licked his lips as he walked over to the bed. He opened his jeans and slipped them off. He looked down at Dak and Dak sat up and grabbed his boxers and pulled them down. Dak licked his lips and pulled Jett down onto the bed. Jett straddled Dak's waist and kissed him hard.

"Jett," Dak said against his lips.

"What?" Jett asked pulling back.

"I kind of want to uh," Dak said blushing.

"Say it," Jett urged. He knew Dak still found what they did a little embarrassing.

"I want to suck you off," Dak said his cheeks red. Jett grinned and got an idea. He moved and positioned himself so his cock was in front of Dak's face and he was face to face with Dak's cock with Dak on top of him. Dak got the idea and grabbed Jett's cock. Jett moaned and leaned up and took Dak in his mouth. Dak moaned and they both started to suck one another off.


	29. Chapter 29: The Perfect Gift

**Ok I would like to thankBTRKogan. **_BTRKogan, Scarlett, HatersHateRushersElevate, btrlover21, Xbigtimerusherx, and xxBadDreamxx _**for all your lovely reviews****. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have a lot to deal with right now. I am sorry if you don't like waiting, but I have somethings to deal with as long as the contest I started and am still running. I have it one another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, I can't upload things yet, but the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash **

**Chapter 29: The Perfect Gift**

Logan sighed as he walked through the mall with James and Camille. They were doing their Christmas shopping and Logan had yet to get something from Kendall, he had also drawn the blonde in Secret Santa. He had to get Kendall a really good gift that cost under a hundred dollars. He hated this right now.

"I've got everything I need,' Camille announced as she looked through her bags.

"Me too," James said.

"Well I don't so we can't go yet," Logan said.

"Who are you shopping for?" Camille asked looking over at Logan.

"Kendall, he's also the person I drew for secret Santa," Logan said as he looked in a store window. He honestly had no idea what to get the blonde.

"Seriously?" James asked looking at Logan.

"Yes, it's just my luck," Logan said.

"Come on we've still got time," Camille said.

"No, I have two weeks to find the perfect gift," Logan said, "and it has to be under a hundred dollars," he added.

"Come let's go home and you can think of something to get him there," Camille said. Logan sighed and nodded his head. They left the mall and Logan drove them home. Logan slowly made his way up to his room. He really had no idea what to get Kendall. He hated that he had no idea what Kendall would like. He sat down on his bed when his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Kendall calling. He smiled and answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said, "wahtcha been up to?" he asked.

"Just gone done doing some Christmas shopping," Logan said as he laid down on his bed. "I still have a few things I need to get, but I have pretty much everything," he said.

"I know, my mom got her shopping done weeks ago, but I have yet to get my gifts," Kendall said.

"Hey, I have a doctors appointment on in like," Logan said, "for the baby," he added quickly.

"You want to come?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "if you can," he added.

"I'll talk to my mom and you talk to yours, or Jack or whoever is taking you," Kendall said laughing. Logan laughed as well.

"So, are you ready to see our baby?" Logan asked, "we can get another picture and compare it's growth and everything," he said excitedly. He heard Kendall chuckle on the other end.

"You're really excited aren't you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head, "oh and while I was at the mall I kind of picked up something for the baby," he said guiltily.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"A baby book," Logan said, "we can record the baby's progress and after he or she is born we can put pictures and things like that in," he said. He looked across the room to the bag where the book was. He knew it was a little early for that, but he saw the book and he had to get it. It was just a plain cover, but that was the beauty of it they could decorate it anyway they wanted.

"Is is gender specific?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said, "it's a brown book that we can do what we want with on the cover," he said.

"Good," Kendall said. "So what are you doing later?" he asked.

"I am going over to David's remember," Logan said.

"Oh right," Kendall said, "how are things going with him?" he asked.

"Ok," Logan said, "he understands that I consider Jack my dad and he doesn't mind that I call him David. He is really cool though. He'd told about some of the cases he's worked and solved," he said.

"I am glad you gave him a chance Logan," Kendall said.

"Yeah, me too, now I get to know a little more of where I come from," Logan said.

"So what are you doing tomorrow then?" Kendall asked.

"It's Sunday so nothing," Logan said.

"Great, why don't you come over tomorrow and we can just hang out and maybe you can help me convince my mom to let me go with you to you're appointment," Kendall said.

"Well the appointment is at three thirty so there shouldn't be a problem," Logan said.

"I know, but we're gonna have to leave school a little early so I need her ok and she's more prone to say yes if you're with me," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Fine," Logan said, "you are so weird sometimes," he added.

"That's why you love me," Kendall said.

"Yes, that's why," Logan said rolling his eyes. He looked down at his watch and realized he had to be over at David's soon. "Look I have to go soon but I'll call you later or something," he said.

"Kay, I'll talk to you later Logie," Kendall said.

"Bye Ken," Logan said and he hung up. Logan sighed and stood up and felt a small pain shoot through his shoulder. Jack had told him not to over do it and use the sling when he felt pain moving his arm. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped wearing it just yet. He grabbed the sling and managed to get it on and grabbed his jacket before walking down stairs. He walked to the living room where Jack, and James were watching TV. "I'm going over to David's," Logan said.

"I'll tell your mother when she and Camille get back," Jack said. Logan nodded his head and left.

* * *

><p>Dak was sitting in his and Jett's room. He was working on his homework, while Jett was at work. He would be home soon. He wanted to get some work done before Jett came home and distracted him for the rest of the day. Dak didn't mind Jett distracting him, he just needed to get some homework done.<p>

"Oh Dak," Jett sing songed as he walked into their room. Dak turned from his desk and looked at Jett.

"Jett," Dak sang back. He smiled as he looked at Jett. Jett had a hand behind his back. Dak didn't know what to expect with Jett. He always had some sort of surprise for him.

"Guess what," Jett said as he walked over to the smaller brunette.

"What?" Dak asked eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. He didn't know what to think with Jett sometimes.

"I've got a surprise for you," Jett said smiling mischievously.

"What kind of surprise?" Dak asked.

"The good kind," Jett said.

"Should I be worried," Dak asked slowly.

"No, this is something you'll like," Jett said his smile never leaving his face. He held his hand out to Dak and in it was a brown bag. Dak looked at the bag confused for a second before he grabbed the bag and looked inside. His face turned red when he saw the contents, a box of condoms and lube. "I am not suggesting we do it, now, but at least we're prepared. It's what you wanted right?" Jett said.

"Yeah," Dak said as he opened the desk drawer and put the bag in there. They would use those another day, preferably when they had the house to themselves. He stood up and pulled Jett down into a kiss. "thank you," he said.

"I just want you to be sure before we do it though," Jett said, "I don't want you to regret you're first time," he said.

"Do you regret your first time?" Dak asked as he walked over to their bed and sat down. Jett followed him and sat down next to him.

"Kind of, her name was Mary and it was just a fuck and I had no idea what I was doing," Jett said shaking his head at the memory, "looking back now, I wish I had waited for someone special like you," Jett said. Dak blushed and smiled at Jett. Jett was so sweet and he wondered how this was the same guy he had known back in middle school. Jett was so different now.

"I'll be you're first guy though," Dak said shyly.

"Yes, and my only guy," Jett said. Dak smiled even brighter. He pulled Jett in for a kiss. He threaded his fingers into Jett's hair and held him there as they kissed.

"I love you," Dak said.

"I love you too," Jett said grinning against Dak's lips. Dak swiped his tongue out against Jett's lips trying to coax his tongue out to play. Jett took a hint and parted his lips. Dak pushed his tongue into Jett's mouth and moved his tongue with Jett's. There was no battle for dominance, just love and affection. They just sat there kissing, not paying attention to their surroundings. Dak eventually found himself on his back with Jett hovering over him. They just continued to kiss. They didn't want to go any further.

* * *

><p>Logan laughed as David told him some of his funnier cases he had worked as a detective with Sam. Over the last few months Logan had gotten to know David a lot better. He had learned that David had given up his dream to be a doctor to work with Sam. He had even gotten to know Sam and Ryder as well. At the moment Sam and Ryder were out having a father son bonding thing.<p>

"So, Logan what are you doing for Christmas?" David asked.

"Nothing much," Logan said, "we can't really go out of town with my mom starting her physical therapy and the twins," he said.

"So a stay a home Christmas?" David asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"We're doing that too," David said, "we can't really afford to go back to Texas for Christmas," he said. Logan nodded his head. He knew Joanna wanted to go to Texas for Christmas to actually visit her parents. She hated that they always had to come up here recently.

"David," Logan said, "what were my grandparents like?" he asked. He knew David knew what he was asking. He had never met his David's parents.

"They did not like that I got you're mother pregnant and they really did not like the fact that I'm gay," David said, "after I came out to them that was the last time I talked to them," he said.

"Oh," Logan said.

"You're better off not knowing them," David said. Logan nodded his head.

"So, if you can't go to Texas what are you guys gonna do here?" Logan asked.

"Maybe just celebrate with the three of us," David said shrugging.

"You know, we're having a party and I think you guys should come," Logan said, "I was talking to mom the other day and she thinks it's time you two try and be friends," he said.

"I'd like that," David said, "I'll have to talk to Sam and Ryder though," he said. Logan nodded his head.

"I just now realized I have more people to shop for," Logan said. David laughed and shook his head.

"Can't find someone a present," David asked.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"When am I going to meet Kendall?" David asked.

"At the Christmas party if you come," Logan said, "if I can find him a gift," he added.

"Well what does he like?" David asked.

"Well, he really likes Spiderman, but he's too old for toys and he owns almost every Spiderman shirt out there," Logan said, "I want to get him something to do with Spiderman, but I just don't know what," he said.

"Hold on a second," David said. He stood up and walked from the room. He returned minutes later. He was holding a comic book in a plastic covers in his hands. "Does he like the Spiderman comics?" he asked.

"He loves them," Logan said.

"Here give him this," David said holding out a comic book. "It's a first edition of the first comic," he said.

"Oh my god this is the one he needs," Logan said looking at the comic. He then looked up at David. "I can't take this from you," he said.

"Take it I have another," David said. Logan's jaw dropped and he took the comic from David.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Sam has been trying to get me to sell some of the comics anyways seeing as they only take up space," David said laughing.

"Wow thank you, Kendall is gonna love this," Logan said looking at the comic book. Kendall had talked about trying to get a hold of this comic for so long. Logan knew this would be the perfect gift and he stayed under the allotted price. He had gotten this for free.

"You're welcome," David said.

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed as he fell on to his bed. He had just gotten off the phone with Camille. She didn't sound to happy with him right now. He didn't know what he had done to upset her this time. He was trying so hard to keep her happy, but she was always pushing him to know where he was and what he was doing. He was starting to think she didn't trust him. Carlos didn't know why she didn't trust him. He wasn't really lying to her. He had been helping someone with a history project. He just never told her who it was. He didn't know why she was making a big deal out of it.<p>

"Carlos," Sylvia called from downstairs. Carlos stood up and walked down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"What?" he asked looking down at his mother.

"I just got off the phone with a co worker and I need to go into the office for a few more hours and help her get an order out so can you watch you're brother and sister?" she asked.

"Of course," Carlos said nodding his head. He made his way down stairs. Teddy and Trina were watching TV. Carlos joined them on the couch while Sylvia get ready to leave.

"You two listen to Carlos," Sylvia said.

"Ok mom," Trina said. Teddy just waved at Sylvia as she walked out the door. Carlos pulled his phone out of his pocket and decided to text Camille.

Are you mad?

Carlos waited for Camille to text back. He really didn't like fighting with her. Carlos didn't know why but all they did lately was fight. He hated it.

"What are you waiting for?" Trina asked.

"I am waiting for Camille to text me back," Carlos said.

"Are you guys fighting?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, but you guys wouldn't understand," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Is it because we told her about the other girl that was here?" Trina asked looking at the floor.

"You what?" Carlos asked.

"Teddy told her not me," Trina said pointing to Teddy. Carlos' jaw dropped. He had not expected that at all. That was why Camille was mad at him. Trina and Teddy had told her about Heather. He should've known better than that. He knew they couldn't keep secrets. Carlos grabbed his phone and called Camille. He stood up and walked into the kitchen as he waited for Camille to answer her phone. He got her voicemail. Carlos groaned. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe Camille knew and she didn't say anything to him. He hated when she did that. Carlos then decided to text James and figure out why Camille wasn't calling him.

_James do you know why Camille is so mad at me?_

_Carlos didn't have to wait a minute for James to reply._

_Don't know, but she is really pissed at you for something._

_Let her know I am sorry, and that I want to talk to her._

Carlos sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. He didn't know what to do. He had not expected Camille to find out this way. He knew he had to tell her himself and explain himself. He knew Camille would never tell him up front what she was upset about.

* * *

><p>Logan walked up to his room. He looked at the comic book in his hands. He knew Kendall was going to love this. He knew Kendall would be so happy. He had to find a way to thank David. He had not expected him to do that for him. They hardly knew each other.<p>

"Hey," Camille said from his doorway.

"Hey," Logan said as he set the comic book down on his desk.

"What's that?" Camille asked

"Kendall's present," Logan said, "it's a first edition of the first Spiderman comic," he said.

"How much did that cost you?" Camille asked, "we had a limit," she said.

"It was free, and Kendall is gonna love me even more," Logan said.

"How did you get it for free?" Camille asked confused.

"David gave it to me," Logan said, "I know he's probably trying to get on my good side, but I know this is what Kendall's been trying to get for a long time. He is gonna love it," he said looking down at the comic.

"I know you're dating, but if you give him that for the secret Santa everyone is gonna hate you," Camille said.

"I know that, but this is Kendall," Logan said, "I can't just give him anything ordinary," Logan said.

"I know," Camille sighed.

"Trouble with Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, the other day his brother and sister asked if we were still dating because he had another girl at the house," Camille said, "they described Heather perfectly," she said.

"You don't think he's cheating do you?" Logan asked walking over to Camille.

"I don't know," Camille said honestly.

"I don't think he is," Logan said.

"He's spending time with Heather and hiding it from me," Camille said, "I mean why would he lie about it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Logan said.

"The only reason for him lying to me is that he's cheating," Camille said.

"He's not the type to cheat," Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Camille asked.

"I can tell," Logan said, "Carlos would never cheat. I know him Camille and you're reading too far into this," he said.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed a he fell back into his chair. He had just gotten back from shopping with Katie and he had yet to find a gift for Logan. He didn't think buying a gift for Logan would be so hard, but it was. He not only needed to get a gift for Logan he needed to find one for under a hundred dollars. He had picked Logan as his secret Santa. He knew this was going to be a hard thing to do. He needed to get him the perfect gift.<p>

"Kendall," Katie called.

"What?" Kendall yelled back.

"I'm going out with Sammy," Katie yelled.

"Kay," Kendall said. He looked at the bags he had set on his desk. He had found gifts for his mother and Katie easily. James and Camille were easy too. Logan was another story.

Logan was special to him, and he wanted to get him something special. He just didn't know what to get him. He had to make sure this gift was perfect and that Logan would love it. He just didn't know what to get him. He had to get Logan something perfect. He knew Logan's gift for him was probably gonna be amazing. He only wanted to make Logan happy. He sighed as he leaned forward on his desk. _'This shouldn't be so hard,' _he thought.

Then it hit him. He knew just what to get Logan. He jumped up and ran down the stairs. He saw Katie was still gone. He quickly left her a note and left. He knew what he needed to get Logan. He knew this was going to be perfect and Logan would love it. He couldn't wait to see the look on Logan's face when he gave him his gift.


	30. Chapter 30: Suspicions

**Ok I would like to thankBTRKogan. **_slyarbadass09, __BTRKogan, Scarlett, Xbigtimerusherx, and btrlover21 _**for all your lovely reviews****. **

**The contest I started and am still running. I have it on another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash. Go check it out and vote. **

**Chapter 30: Suspicions**

Logan had finished wrapping all of his presents. They were done perfectly and now hidden in his closet. It was Monday and the second to last day of school before Christmas break and the day of his doctor's appointment. He was now four months along and he was hardly showing. He was glad for that, but he was worried something was wrong with his baby. Joanna assured him nothing was wrong, but he couldn't help but worry. Logan looked at the sonogram picture he had gotten from his last doctor's appointment. He was excited about getting another picture.

"Logan come on we don't want to be late for school," James called up the stairs. Logan put the picture back in the baby book he had bought and hid it in his drawer. He grabbed his backpack and walked down to the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"Logan, I'll be at school at three to get you and Kendall," Jack said.

"Kay," Logan said nodding his head. "Camille remind me to give you my car keys," he said turning to Camille.

"I'd argue, but you'd just point out how accident prone I am," James said.

"Do we remember Halloween?" Logan asked.

"Yes we do," James said, "I'll have you know though, he ran a red light not me," James said.

"Yes, but how many accidents have you been in?" Logan asked as he walked out of the kitchen. James sighed and just kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to argue with Logan.

Logan walked out to his car and got in with Camille. James slid in back behind Camille. They were silent as they drove to school. Logan was thinking about his doctors appointment. He was excited and had so many questions. He just wanted to know everything he could. He hoped the baby was doing great. He didn't want anything to happen to him or her. Logan parked his car next to Kendall's and got out of the car. He saw Kendall leaning against his car waiting for him. He smiled as he got out. He walked over to him while Camille and James headed inside.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling. He held his arms open to Logan. Logan walked over to Kendall and hugged him.

"Hey," Logan said, "Jack said he'd be here at three to get us," he said. Kendall nodded his head as he pecked Logan on the forehead. Kendall then placed his arm around Logan's shoulders and they walked inside together. People still gave them weird looks, but no one said anything to them anymore. Everyone knew they didn't care.

"So, what are we gonna find out today?" Kendall asked.

"Just a few things," Logan said quietly, "we won't be able to find out the gender for another few weeks, but I want it to be a surprise," he said.

"Me too," Kendall said.

"So we're going to wait?" Logan asked as he stopped at his locker.

"Yes, I think we should," Kendall said nodding his head. He dropped his arm from around Logan and waited for him to put his things in his locker and get what he needed for the morning.

"Did you hear that Katie Knight girl is pregnant," A male voice asked.

"Yeah, I hear she's a slut," a second male voice said. Kendall and Logan froze as they heard two guys talked.

"She'd probably do it with anyone who asked," the first voice said. Kendall and Logan turned and saw Tad Jones and one of his friends, Ozzie Clark, walking towards them.

"She'd probably let us…" Tad began.

"I wouldn't 't finish that sentence if I were you," Kendall said getting their attention. The two stopped and turned to Kendall.

"What's the matter Knight?" Tad asked.

"Yeah fag, can't stand that you're sister's a slut," Ozzie asked.

"She is not a slut now take it back," Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Well she is," Tad said, "and it's her own damn fault she's pregnant," he said.

"Take it back," Kendall said angrily.

"Make me," Tad said stepping up to Kendall with Ozzie behind him. Kendall had a height advantage over Tad but not Ozzie. If he attacked Tad, Ozzie would hit him. He was debating whether it was worth it or not.

"Kendall leave it," Logan said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Their not worth it," he said pulling the blonde away.

"Aw look Tad the fairy had to have his little princess pull him away," Ozzie sneered. Logan snapped and turned around and swung his fist at Ozzie connecting with his jaw. Ozzie stumbled backwards and fell to the ground stunned.

"I am be gay but I am not a princess," Logan said angrily. Kendall looked at Logan shocked.

"You're gonna pay for that fag," Ozzie said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Bring it," Logan challenged.

"I am gonna make you wish you were never born," Ozzie threatened as he straightened himself. He lifted his fist and froze when a voice called out.

"I wouldn't do that it I were you," James said as he walked down the hall. Camille, Dak, Jett, Jo, and Katie were behind them. Logan looked at them and groaned. He didn't want them here right now. He didn't want them always fighting his battles for him. He could fight his own battles.

"What are you gonna do about it Diamond," Ozzie asked turning to glare at James. James stopped short of Ozzie with the others behind him.

"You mess with them you mess with us too," Jett said walking up to Ozzie. They were about the same height and Ozzie didn't back down.

"I'm not afraid of a few queers and some girls," Ozzie said.

"Get a move on Oswald," Jett threatened.

"Oswald?" Logan asked biting back a laugh. Ozzie glared at Jett and lifted his arm to punch him.

"Boys is something wrong?" Kelly asked as she walked down the hall.

"Nothing," Tad said, "come on Ozzie," he said. The two walked away. Logan stood there watching them. He was pissed.

"I had it under control," Logan said to James before storming off. Kendall sighed and took off after him.

"Logan," he said as he followed him down the hall toward their homeroom class.

"I don't need them fighting my battles," Logan said, "I can take care of myself," he said.

"No one thinks you can't," Kendall said catching up with him. He placed a hand on Logan's arm. "They just want to help you," he said.

"Well I don't need their help," Logan said, "I am not some defenseless queer that can't take care of myself," Logan said as he turned down another hall. "I can fight my own battles and that idiot was asking for it," he said angrily. Kendall stopped Logan and made him look at him.

"No one thinks your defenseless," Kendall said, "we just don't want you getting into a fight and getting into trouble, or risk getting hurt," Kendall said looking down at Logan's stomach. Logan looked down too and nodded his head. He knew what Kendall was getting at. The bell rang and Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and they walked down the hall to their homeroom.

* * *

><p>Camille sighed as she sat down in her afternoon study hall with Logan. She was thinking about Carlos. She hadn't really talked to him lately since they fought over Heather. Carlos had come over and tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to listen. They had ended up yelling at one another and things didn't quite work out. They hadn't officially broke up, but they weren't exactly together.<p>

"Camille, you have to talk to him," Logan said calmly.

"Huh?" Camille asked looking up at Logan.

"You have to talk to Carlos," Logan said.

"I can't," Camille said, "if I do he's gonna break up with me," she said looking down at her desk. She knew she was being childish, but she still loved Carlos. She still wanted to be with him, but she didn't know if she could trust him. She didn't know why he would lie about helping Heather.

"Camille, this is silly," Logan said in a hushed voice.

"I know, but what can I do he lied to me about helping her," Camille said, "What am I supposed to think that he isn't cheating?" she asked.

"Carlos isn't the type to cheat," Logan said, "there has to be a reasonable explanation, or at least reasonable for Carlos," he said.

"Logan, I don't know what to say to him," Camille said.

"Camille you can't just ignore you're boyfriend, and if you do he'll start dating someone else," he said.

"I know, but I just need to think some things through," Camille said.

"Camille this is nuts," Logan said shaking his head.

"Ok, look did I force you to talk to Kendall that week where you two broke up?" Camille asked, "I don't make you talk to him when you're mad," she said.

"That was different," Logan said looking down at the floor. He thought back to the week where he and Kendall had broken up. They had not talked to one another for a week and avoided one another at all costs. That was in the past though, they were stronger now because of that.

"Logan, just let me deal with this on my own," Camille said. Logan shook his head and looked away from Camille. The two remained silent for the rest of the hour.

* * *

><p>James and Kendall looked at Carlos who was sitting in front of them. Heather was sitting a few seat away. They had no idea what was going on between Carlos and Camille. They knew Heather was the cause of it though.<p>

"Carlos," James said getting the Latino's attention.

"What?" Carlos asked turning around to face him and Kendall.

"What's going on between you and Camille?" Kendall asked getting right to the point.

"I honestly don't know anymore," Carlos said, "she yelled and said let's take a break and that's what we've been doing, I don't know if we're officially done or not and it's driving me nuts," he said.

"She's going nuts too," James said.

"Talk to her," Kendall said.

"She won't let me," Carlos said, "every time I try to talk she just walks away or ignores me completely," he said shaking his head.

"You have to tell her you weren't cheating on her," James said.

"I know," Carlos said, "she doesn't believe me though. I've tried telling her that several times," he said.

"Why'd you lie?" James and Kendall asked.

"Would you tell Katie or Logan you're blowing her off to help some other girl or guy with homework?" Carlos asked looking at them, "not only some girl but an old crush," he added.

"Do you still like Heather?" James asked.

"Yes, but I love Camille," Carlos said, "and I can't tell her that because she won't listen. It's like she doesn't trust me," he said looking down at his desk.

"Boys is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Their history teacher asked.

"No," the three said together. Carlos turned around and tried to focus on the lesson.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting in the waiting room with Kendall, Joanna, and Jack with him. Logan and Kendall were getting some weird looks but he didn't care right now. He was excited about this. They were going to see the baby today. He had another picture, but this one would be more developed.<p>

"Joanna Mitchell," Dr. Henna called. Logan jumped up with Kendall and they went back with Joanna. They had all agreed to keep this under wraps for as long as they could and use Joanna as a decoy. The pills Logan was taking were in Joanna's name and his appointment were in Joanna's name as well. Joanna would accompany the boys to every appointment. Dr. Henna brought the four to a room.

She did the usual explanation and then asked Logan to lift his shirt for the ultrasound. Kendall moved so he was standing next to Logan. He was just as excited about this as Logan was. After a quick search she found the baby. Logan and Kendall's jaws nearly dropped. They were seeing their baby.

"There's you're baby," Dr. Henna said to the smiling two. "It weighs about three ounces and is about four and a half inches long," she said.

Logan and Kendall were just looking at the screen in awe. It was still a little hard to believe that Logan was pregnant, but here they had the proof.

"I think we should give the boys a moment alone," Dr. Henna said to Jack and Joanna. They nodded and followed her out of the room.

Kendall and Logan looked at one another.

"Did you see that?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head while grinning at Logan. Logan smiled. "That was our baby," he said. Kendall nodded his head again.

"I know," Kendall said, "I just can't wait six more months," he said.

"It'll be worth it in the end," Logan said, "when we first see our little baby," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "everything will just feel right," he said as he leaned over Logan and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>Dak yawned as he walked into his and Jett's room with Jett behind him. Jett had to change and go to work and Dak wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Dak walked over to their bed and fell face first onto it.<p>

"Tired?" Jett asked as he changed his shirt.

"Exhausted," Dak said, "have fun at work," he said.

"Doubtful," Jett said laughing as he changed.

"Just know that while you are busy working I'll be busy too," Dak said.

"How?" Jett asked confused.

"Catching up on my sleep," Dak said.

"You are so lucky I have to go right now," Jett said, "I'll make you pay for that later," he called as he ran from the room. Dak laughed and kicked his shoes off. He snuggled under his blanket and fell asleep.

_Dak looked at Jett as he hovered above him. Dak gasped as Jett roughly grabbed his cock. Dak threw his head back, his eyes clenched shut and moaned as Jett moved his hand up and down in a slow torture. He tried to buck his hips up into Jett's hand, but Jett's other hand was holding him down._

_"Be patient," Jett teased. Dak groaned when Jett removed his hand from Dak's cock._

_"Jett," Dak whined. He didn't have much time to complain seeing as Jett's mouth replaced his hand. Dak gasped and moaned as Jett bobbed his head. Dak arched his back as Jett ran his tongue over the tip of his cock. Jett lapped at his slit causing Dak to moan louder as pleasure shot through his body. Dak loved when Jett gave him head. He was really good at it now. He had improved a lot since his first blow job, as had Dak. Dak loved this and was glad Jett was waiting for him to be one hundred percent sure. Then something unexpected happened. Dak felt a cold lubed finger at his entrance. He gasped as Jett teased his hole. "What are you doing?" Dak asked looking down at Jett who had stopped giving him head._

_"I want to have sex," Jett said._

_"I thought we agreed to wait," Dak said, "I mean I want to soon, but now's just not the right time," he said getting embarrassed now._

_"I want to have sex now Dak," Jett said darkly._

_"We agreed to do it when we were both ready," Dak said slowly as he sat up. H looked at Jett confused. He had never acted like this before._

_"Well you're taking too long," Jett said as he pushed Dak down onto his back. Dak gasped in shock. This was not the Jett he knew at all._

_"Stop," Dak said, "I told you I'm not ready. Besides you're being a jerk and it's like you don't even care about me right now," he said._

_"Geeze Dak lighten up," Jett said, "not everything it about love," he said as he pressed a finger to Dak's hole again. Dak closed his eyes and shook his head._

_"No," Dak said trying to move away from Jett and close his legs. "This isn't right," he said tears forming in his eyes._

_"Losing you're virginity is no big deal," Jett said annoyed._

_"I said no Jett," Dak said pushing the taller male away._

"Dak," Jett said loudly. Dak opened his eyes and sat bolt up right. He was covered in a cold sweat and tangled in his sheets. He looked at Jett and jumped back causing him to fall of the bed with a yelp crash. "Dak," Jett said again as he moved around the bed to help his boyfriend.

"Boys," Tom called from the hall, "we heard a crash is everything ok?" he asked as he opened the door. He stepped into the room with Frank behind

"I think Dak was having a nightmare and I scared him," Jett said looking up at Tom and Frank from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head. He stood up and looked at Jett. He knew it was just a dream but it had seemed so real.

"You want to talk about it?" Frank asked looking at Dak worriedly. Dak shook his head. He didn't even want to think about his dream.

"You missed dinner since you were sleeping, but there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry," Tom said grabbing Frank and pulling him from the room. They shut the door behind them and Dak looked at Jett who was looking at him worriedly. He didn't want to tell Jett about his dream. He didn't want his suspicions confirmed. He knew Jett was ready for sex, but he wasn't exactly there yet. He thought he was but the more they talked about it the more he got less willing to do it. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure yet.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Jett asked as he walked over to their dresser to get his pajamas.

"What?" Dak asked snapping from his thoughts.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Jett asked.

"No why would you think that," Dak asked worriedly.

"Well when you saw me you got this look in your eyes," Jett said looking down at the floor. "I just want you to know I'd never hurt you or anything," he said quietly.

"I know that," Dak said. He trusted Jett and he had been patient with him this long, he wasn't sure how much longer it would last though. "I'm not taking to long am I?" Dak asked once Jett had changed.

"With what?" Jett asked confused.

"Sex," Dak said looking down at the floor.

"What, no," Jett said, "I told you I'd wait for you to be ready. I don't care if we ever have sex as long as I'm with you," he said as he walked over to Dak and sat down next to him. "That's what you're dream was about wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Dak said, "I'm just scared that you'll get bored of me soon and move on," he said.

"I could never get bored of you Daky," Jett said sweetly causing Dak to blush at the nickname. "I love you and when I think of the future I see you," he said. Dak smiled at that. "And like I said before I don't care if we never have sex as long as I am with you I am happy," he said.

"Thanks," Dak said feeling much better.

"Besides if we broke up where would I go?" Jett asked playfully. Dak laughed at that.

"Oh so now I'm you meal ticket," Dak asked.

"Forever and always babe," Jett said leaning in and kissing Dak on the lips. Dak grinned into the kiss and pulled Jett closer. This was his Jett. He loved this Jett so much and for now they would continued to blow each other, but soon Dak wanted to take that next step with Jett.

* * *

><p>Camille took a deep breath as she got out of Logan's car. She had decided to try and talk to Carlos. Maybe Logan was right. They needed to talk. She walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Sylvia.<p>

"Hello, Camille," she said smiling at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Garcia, is Carlos home?" Camille asked, "I need to talk to him," she said.

"Yeah, he's up in his room go on up," Sylvia said smiling at Camille and stepping aside for her. Camille walked into the house and made her way up the stairs to Carlos' room. She knocked on the door and moved to open it like usual. She never had to wait for Carlos, he didn't mind either. She didn't think he would now. She opened the door and saw something she wished she hadn't.

Carlos was sitting on his bed with Heather and they were kissing. Heather had her hands on the back of Carlos' head and Carlos had his hands on her shoulders. Camille gasped shocked and the two pulled apart.

"Camille," Carlos said. Camille just stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say or do.

"I have to go," Camille said. She turned and ran from the room. She ran all the way out to the car with Carlos following after her calling out to her.

"Camille please wait," Carlos said.

"Why?" Camille stopped by the car her hand on the door handle.

"She kissed me," Carlos said.

"It didn't look like you were trying very hard to stop her," Camille said.

"Camille it's not what you think," Carlos said.

"Oh I think it's exactly what I think," Camille said as she opened the car door. "If you want to be with her over me I won't hold you back," she said as she got in the car.


	31. Chapter 31: Explanation

**Ok I would like to thankBTRKogan. **_slyarbadass, Scarlett, __BTRKogan, and GUP21 _**for all your lovely reviews****. **

**Ok this was longer and had more, but my computer crashed and I have to rewrite everything. I was gonna do the gift exchange in thi like i orginally planned but I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. You shall all find out what Kendall got Logan in the next chapter. ****The contest I started and am still running. I have it on another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash. Go check it out and vote. **

**Chapter 31: Explanation**

Logan, James, and Kendall were sitting in the living room watching TV when Camille arrived home. She didn't way a word as she ran up to her room sobbing.

"Was she crying?" James asked.

"I think so," Logan said looking over at James.

"Wasn't she going over to Carlos' to talk to him?" Kendall asked. The three shared a look before getting up and making their way up stairs. Logan walked up to Camille's door and knocked.

"Camille," Logan said.

"Go away I don't want to talk," Camille yelled. Logan tried the door and saw it was unlocked. Logan opened the door and the three of them walked into her room.

"Camille, what happened?" Logan asked.

"I don't want to talk," Camille said.

"Come on Camille," Logan said walking over to her. "What did he do that has you so upset," he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," James said sitting on the other side of her bed. Kendall sat down next to Logan.

"I caught him kissing Heather," Camille said sitting up.

"What?" James asked.

"I saw him and Heather kissing," Camille said slowly.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Who else," Camille snapped.

"Camille do you have my car keys?" Logan asked knowing she did. Camille reached into her pocket and pulled his keys out. Logan grabbed his car keys and left the room. Kendall and James followed him.

"Logan," James said.

"I want to go see what he has to say and then kick his ass," Logan said.

"You're not kicking anyone's ass," Kendall said, "not with you're shoulder like it is," he said.

"My shoulder is fine," Logan said turning to face Kendall. "He hurt Camille and I want to hurt him," he said. Logan then walked down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. He started for the door. He was halfway there when James stopped him.

"I'm coming with you," James said.

"Me too," Kendall said grabbing his and James' jackets. The three of them headed out the door. None of them saw Camille standing at the top of the stairs smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>Dak sighed as he walked up stairs to his and Jett's room. His parents and Curt would be arriving soon and he wanted to let Jett know. He walked down the hall and into their room. He saw Jett slumped over their desk sleeping. He looked at Jett and felt bad for him. They had just started winter break and Jett was doing homework. He knew Jett had limited time because of his work schedule. Dak wanted to talk to Tom and Frank about this, but he didn't want to upset Jett.<p>

Dak walked over to Jett and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jett sat up quickly and looked around causing Dak to chuckle.

"Its ok it's just me," Dak said.

"Oh," Jett said, "sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep like that," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's ok," Dak said, "you're exhausted," he said.

"I'm fine," Jett said standing up. He leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

"Come on my family will be here soon," Dak said, "and once they get here we can eat," he said.

"About time," Jett said. He grabbed Dak's hand and they made their way down to the living room where Frank was moving about making sure everything was in place. Jo was sitting on the couch watching him.

"Uncle Frank you've got to relax," Dak said laughing, "it's just my parents and Curt," he said.

"I know, but I want this place clean," Frank said.

"Dinner is done," Tom said as he walked out of the kitchen, "now all we have to do is wait for you're parents to arrive," he said to Dak. Dak nodded and sat down on the couch next to Jo and Jett sat next to him.

"Dak you are calm," Jo commented.

"Don't get him started," Jett said looking at Jo.

"I'm fine," Dak said to Jett.

"I had to calm him down last night," he said, "he was freaking out," he said.

"I was not freaking out," Dak said shoving Jett playfully.

"Yes you were," Jett said.

"I was not," Dak said shaking his head.

"Yes you were," Jett said.

"Yeah I have to agree with Jett that seems like something you'd do," Jo said.

"I was not freaking out," Dak said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes you were," Jett said leaning over and pecking Dak on the cheek. Dak glared at the taller teen. "Don't give me that look," he said.

"I will give you any look I want," Dak said.

"Boys," Frank said.

"Yes," both said turning to face frank smiling at him. "Don't start now," he said.

"We're not starting anything," Jett said innocently.

"We weren't starting anything," Dak said, "but he was," he said pointing to Jett.

"Oh sure blame it on me," Jett said.

"Yeah that is the plan," Dak said smiling. Frank opened his mouth but was cut off by a knock at the door. Frank moved to answer it while Jett and Dak stared at one another playfully trying to get the other to back down. Frank opened the door and smiled as he greeted Cyndi, Zeke, and Curt. Dak stopped his stare down with Jett and turned to his family. Dak smiled as he jumped up and ran over to them with Jo. They both hugged the three and let them in. Jett laughed at Dak's eagerness. He knew Dak missed his family. After greeting were exchanged everyone went to the kitchen while Dak and Jett brought Cyndi and Zeke's bags to the office which had been converted into a guest room for the next two weeks.

* * *

><p>Carlos was sitting on his bed thinking about Camille. He had seen that look on her face, it broke his heart to see her like that. He had never wanted to hurt her. He wished she had given him a chance to explain to her. He was innocent. Heather had kissed him. He had been caught off guard. A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to his door and opened it and saw Logan, James, and Kendall standing there.<p>

"Hey guys," he said looking at them. They all looked mad.

"What happened?" Logan asked angrily.

"In my defense she kissed me," Carlos said.

"What happened?" Logan asked again.

"Come in," Carlos said stepping aside to let them into his room. They walked in past him and turned around to face him.

"So," James said looking at Carlos.

"Heather came over to talk to me," Carlos said.

"About?" Kendall asked.

"She wanted to tell me that she still had a crush on me," Carlos said, "she then kissed me and I told her I was with Camille. Heather then said Camille hadn't talked to me in weeks and she kissed me again," he said.

"And I am guessing that's when Camille came in?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Carlos said hanging his head.

"Look Carlos," Logan said, "I don't know what Camille will say, but I think you should still come over tomorrow for the gift exchange," he said looking at Kendall and James who nodded their heads.

"I found out Katie had Camille and traded her," Carlos said, "I was gonna give her this," he said walking over to his desk and pulling a ring box out of his drawer. He handed it to Logan. Logan opened it and saw a silver ring with the words 'I Promise,' inscribed.

"I really think you should come over," Logan said.

"I'll come but I don't expect her to want to talk to me," Carlos said.

* * *

><p>Dak groaned as his parents started another story about him and Curt as kids. They were doing this just to embarrass him in front of Jett. Jett on the other hand was enjoying this. He was learning a lot about Dak.<p>

"Oh Dak lighten up," Curt said laughing at his brother.

"Yeah," Jett said placing his arm around Dak. "if my dad were here you'd be asking about me," he said.

"I would not," Dak said.

"You so would," Jo said earning a glare from Dak. Everyone laughed as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Jett said as he walked over to the door. He opened the door with a smile on his face. His smile fell when he saw his mother on the other side of the door. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Jett asked angrily.

"Jett who is it?" Dak asked standing up.

"Jett, this has gone on long enough it's time to come home," Sara said.

"No," Jett said, "I have nothing to say to you," he said glaring at her.

"Jett Stetson," Sara began.

"No," Jett said again before he shut the door in her face. He then turned and ran up the stairs to his and Dak's room.

"I'll go check on him," Dak said as he ran after him. He walked into their room and saw Jett sitting on their bed looking at the floor. "Jett," Dak said softly. Jett looked up at Dak his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"I know she kicked me out but it hurts," Jett said.

"She's your mother," Dak said, "she raised you and she kicked you out. It's gonna hurt," he said.

"I know," Jett said, "but seeing her again," he said.

"I don't know what you're going through," Dak said as he looked at Jett.

"I know, I know," Jett said, "but I hate this so much I just wish there was someone I could talk to about this," he said looking down at the floor again. Dak looked at Jett for a moment. He really wanted to help Jett, but he didn't understand. His mother never kicked him out.

"Hold on," Dak said. He stood up and ran from the room and to the top of the stairs. "Uncle Tom," Dak said getting his attention. Tom looked up at Dak.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Could you come here a second?" Dak asked.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked as he stood up.

"Just come here,' Dak said. Tom walked up the stairs to Dak. They walked down the hall. "You're the only one who can understand what Jett's going through with his mom," Dak said.

"Ah, I see," Tom said nodding his head. The two walked into the room. Dak walked over to the desk and sat down while Tom sat down next to Jett.

"I know what you're going through," Tom said, "I still remember the first time my parents tried to come and get me from Frank's," he said.

"Were you mad?" Jett asked.

"Extremely," Tom said, "I remember seeing them that night and all I wanted to do was punch my father," he said.

"Seeing her just made me so mad," Jett said.

"I know how you feel," Tom said placing a hand on Jett's shoulder. "What helped me get over it was Frank and knowing he was there for me like Dak is for you," he said looking over at Dak who smiled.

"I am here for you Jett," Dak said walking over to him. He sat down on his other side. "I may not understand how you feel, but I am here for you," he said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tom said, "Jett, just know that if you want to talk we can," he said.

"I know," Jett said, "thank you," he said. Tom nodded his head and left the room. Jett turned to Dak.

"I am here for you," Dak said pulling him into a hug, "it's ok," he said.

"I know, I have someone wonderful to help me you with all of this," Jett said.

"You better be talking about me," Dak said smiling as he pulled back from Jett's embrace to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I meant you," Jett said, "there is no one but you," he said.

"Ass kisser," Dak said smiling.

"Only yours," Jett said grinning playfully causing Dak to laugh. Dak leaned in and pecked Jett on the lips. "I love you Dak," Jett said.

"I love you too," Dak said.

"Or should I call you Ducky," Jett asked playfully. Dak's smile fell and his cheeks turned red at that. He still could not believe his parents had told Jett that story. Then again Curt did egg them on.

"Don't," Dak said.

"I think it's cute," Jett said smiling. "I'll tell you one of my nicknames then," Jett said.

"It's probably not as embarrassing as Ducky," Dak said.

"I have a few," Jett said, "when I was little my dad called me ace because I wanted to fly a jet," he said.

"Because your name was Jett?" Dak asked.

"Yep," Jett said, "I thought that because that was my name that is what I had to do," he said. Dak laughed at that. "When I was a baby my mom called my dimples," he said.

"You don't have-" Dak began.

"You haven't seen them," Jett started quickly. Dak arched an eyebrow at him looking at him trying to figure out just where the dimples were. "Their on my butt now will you stop looking at me like that?" Jett said blushing.

"Let me see," Dak said.

"No," Jett said, "another time," he said as he laid back on the bed.

"No, let me see," Dak said, "I mean I've seen you're cock before so show me your ass," he said. Jett shook his head. Dak climbed on top of Jett and looked down at him. "Either you show me or I force you to," he said.

"I'd like to see you try," Jett said.

* * *

><p>James and Jack were trying to move the couch while Logan watched them from the arm chair. They didn't want him helping with his should still hurting. Camille was up in her room. She had only come down to get breakfast and hadn't come down since. Joanna was in with the twins.<p>

"You know I could help," Logan offered.

"No, your shoulder can't handle that yet," Jack said, "trust me I know what I am talking about I am a doctor after all," he said.

"Fine," Logan said sitting back in the chair. There was a knock at the door. Logan jumped up and left the room. He answered the door. It was Kendall, Katie, and Carlos. Logan smiled. "Hey," he said as he stepped up to Kendall and pecked him on the lips. He then stepped aside and let them in.

"Hey Logan," Katie said.

"Camille's up in her room and she won't come down," Logan said.

"I'll go up," Katie said, "I'll also let her know that Carlos is here so she isn't surprised if she comes down," she said as she started up the stairs.

"Kay," Logan said. He turned to Kendall and Carlos who were taking their jackets off. "James and Jack are trying and failing to move the couch it's funny," Logan said pointing over his shoulder. "They won't let me help," he added.

"Well yeah you're still hurt," Kendall said as he leaned in and kissed Logan on the lips. He and Carlos then turned and made their way down the hall. Logan followed them and sat down in the arm chair and watched as Kendall and Carlos helped move the couch.

"I still don't understand why I can't help," Logan said, "I mean my shoulder is feeling better," he said.

"Logan I already told you," Jack said.

"I know, I know," Logan said standing up. He started for the door when he felt something in his stomach. He stopped walking and placed his hand over his stomach. "Oh," he said.

"What's wrong," Kendall asked looking at Logan worriedly.

"Come here," Logan said. Kendall walked over to Logan a confused look on his face. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and directed it to his stomach. He watched Kendall's face as he waited for him to feel it. Kendall's look of confusion quickly changed to one of knowing. "Do you feel that?" Logan asked excitedly.

"What is it?" Jack asked looking over at the two.

"The baby is kicking," Logan said excitedly. "I have to go tell mom," he said turning around. He took off running to Joanna and Jack's room. He ran in and saw Joanna sitting in bed reading a book. "Mom, mom, mom," he said excitedly.

"What wrong?" Joanna asked worriedly.

"The baby is kicking," Logan said excitedly.


	32. Chapter 32: Gift Exchange

**Ok I would like to thank, **_(no name),_ _Scarlett, btrlover21, __BTRKogan, GUP21, sylarbadass, Xbigtimerusherx _**for all your lovely reviews****. **

**Ok so today is my birthday, so yeah leave me reviews. Those would be the best b-day presents you guys could give me. **

**The ****contest I started and am still running. I have it on another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash. Go check it out and vote. **

**Chapter 32: Gift Exchange**

Dak quickly packed his over night bag. He, Jett, and Jo were going over to Logan's for their small Christmas party and the gift exchange.

"Dak," Jett said as he walked into the room.

"Yes?" Dak asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Jo's leaving," Jett said, "I think we should go soon too," he said.

"Ok, I am almost ready," Dak said. He walked over to the closet and grabbed the gift he had got for Stephanie. He hoped she would like it. He packed it in his bag and turned to Jett who was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You just look really hot is all," Jett said looking Dak up and down. Dak blushed and turned away from Jett. "You look even hotter when you blush," he said causing Dak to turn redder.

"Stop," Dak said.

"No I don't think I wanna," Jett said.

"Can it dimples," Dak said. Jett shut his mouth his face going red. "I see what you mean about blushing now," he said looking at Jett.

"Shut up," Jett said.

"Can I see them?" Dak asked.

"No," Jett said, "we have to go," he said.

"I can suck your dick, but you won't let me see your ass," Dak asked.

"That sounds about right," Jett said laughing.

"Come on," Dak said walking over to Jett.

"No," Jett said. Dak walked over to Jett and pulled him into a kiss. Jett was caught off guard and gasped in shock. Dak placed his hands on Jett's hips and slowly moved them forward. Jett snapped out of his daze and grabbed Dak's hands. "We have to go," Jett said.

"Come on," Dak said sticking out his lower lip. "just let me see," he said.

"Another time," Jett said, "when we're not rushed," he said.

"Fine," Dak said pouting. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. "Are you coming," he asked turning back to look at Jett.

"Yeah," Jett said walking over to him. The two walked down the stairs where Tom, Frank, Cyndi, and Zeke were sitting.

"We're leaving," Dak said.

"Have fun," Frank said.

"We will," Dak said.

* * *

><p>Everyone had arrived and the party was getting started. The only person not there was Camille, who refused to come down as long as Carlos was there. She was really mad at him and hurt. She wouldn't listen to anyone. Carlos hadn't tried talking to her yet, he didn't want her to yell at him. They were watching Christmas movies before they exchanged gifts.<p>

"Carlos, you have to try and talk to her," Logan said quietly as he turned to the Latino.

"She's just gonna yell," Carlos said as he turned to face Logan. Everyone else was too busy watching the movie to notice them. Carlos knew it was safe to talk.

"Yes, and when's she's done give her, her present and explain what happened," Logan said. Carlos looked at Logan for a moment before nodding his head. He stood up and left the room.

Carlos made his way up to Camille's room. He stood there for a moment before knocking on the door.

"I am not going down there," Camille yelled. Carlos just kept his mouth shut and knocked again. He waited for Camille to open her door. She opened the door and stopped when she saw Carlos. "I have nothing to say to you," she said trying to close her door. Carlos stopped her.

"Please let me explain," Carlos said.

"I think yesterday was a pretty clear explanation," Camille said pushing on her door.

"She kissed me," Carlos said, "I'll admit I did kiss back but what was I suppose to do when my girlfriend told me let's take a break," he said.

"So now it's my fault," Camille asked.

"No," Carlos said, "look I am sorry I lied and I just wanted to give you this," he said holding out his gift to her. "I'm you're secret Santa," he said before he walked away. He made his way back down to the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Logan again.

"What'd she say?" Logan asked

"I gave her the gift with a note explaining everything," Carlos said, "I hope she opens it," he added.

"She'll come around," Logan said.

"I hope so," Carlos said looking down at his feet. He felt really bad right now. He hated that Camille was mad at him. He hated that she didn't want anything to do with him. He really hoped she would read his note and forgive him soon.

* * *

><p>Camille was sitting on her bed staring at the present Carlos had given her. It was small and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. She didn't know if she wanted to open it. She knew if she opened it her resolve to stay mad at Carlos would break. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long. She knew he probably had an apology ready for her. She wanted to forgive him. She didn't know if she could though.<p>

She took a deep breath and decided to open it. She unwrapped it and saw it was a small ring box like she expected. She should've known that's what it was. She looked at the box for a moment. She had unwrapped it and now all she had to do was open the box. She slowly opened the box and saw a folded piece of paper inside. She grabbed it and looked at the ring. It was a silver ring with the words 'I Promise' inscribed on it.

Camille turned her attention to the note in her hands. She unfolded it and looked at it. It was a letter from Carlos. She decided to give him a chance and read it.

_Camille,_

_First I want to say that I am so sorry and you have every right to be mad at me. What I did was wrong, but she kissed me. I know that is not an excuse for what I did. I am not making excuses. You deserve better than that. I also know you're probably mad at me. Ok there's no probably, you are mad at me. I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you. I love you and you know that. I hope you can forgive me and we can start again. I would love nothing more than to forget this and move on. I bought you this ring about a week ago in hopes of apologizing for lying. If you accept this ring you accept my apology and the promise that you are the only one for me. I mean it, you are the only one. I love you, and it hurts me that I hurt you. I told Heather off after you left and I want to be with you and you alone. There is no one else for me Camille. So, do you forgive me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Carlos Garcia_

Camille looked at the letter. She didn't know what to think. She was still so mad at him for actually having Heather over again since that's what they were fighting about. She still loved him though. She couldn't deny that. Carlos was her first real love and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let it go. She wanted to forgive him, but the image of him and Heather kissing kept coming to her. She just couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen. She couldn't get it out of her head. She had been so hurt when she saw that. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Logan was resting against Kendall. He was happy. He got Kendall the perfect gift and they were going to open presents soon. He couldn't wait for the movie to get done.<p>

"Logie," Kendall whispered. Logan turned to Kendall.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that I love you," Kendall whispered. Logan smiled and leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips. They both returned their attention to the movie. Kendall slung his arm over Logan's shoulder. They sat there like that until to movie ended. James turned the lights back on and took turned the TV off.

"Ok it's time for everyone to get their gifts," Logan said pointing to the gifts that were sitting under the tree. Everyone got up and found their gifts and sat down in a circle. Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch since Logan had hard time getting up off the floor. Everyone else was in a circle around them. They were gonna go one by one and open their gifts. Jo went first. He present was a locket with a picture of her and Stephanie.

"Steph," Jo said turning to her.

"Yeah, it was me," Stephanie said smiling.

"Thank you," Jo said smiling at her.

"Ok me next," Katie said. She opened her present and it was two stuffed animals. She looked around the group. "Jo?" she asked.

"Yep," Jo said, "they are for your baby," she said smiling.

"Thank you," Katie said.

"I'll go next," Jett said. He opened his present which was a book on hockey. He looked at Dak who shook his head.

"I did tell her to get you that though," Dak said, "it was Camille," he said.

"Of course you did," Jett said smiling.

"Ok me next," Carlos said opening his present. It was a new hockey helmet. He had been meaning to get a new one. "Now I don't need to get one myself," he said.

"You're welcome," James said laughing.

"Thanks man," Carlos said grinning.

Dak went next and got a book on his favorite hockey team from Katie. Jett got James some new Cuda products, and Dak got Stephanie a sweater. They were all happy with their gifts.

"I'll go next," Kendall said. He opened his present. His jaw dropped when he saw the comic book. He had been looking to get this for so long, but he hadn't had the money to get it.

"You like it?" Logan asked. Kendall turned to Logan who was sitting next to him.

"I thought we had a price limit," Dak said.

"It was free," Logan said, "I got it from a friend," he added. He looked at Kendall trying to gauge his reaction.

"I love you," Kendall said throwing his arms around Logan and crashing his lips onto Logan's. Logan nearly fell backwards but held his own. Kendall pulled back from Logan and looked at him. "Thank you so much," he said smiling.

"I guess I am next," Logan said opening his present. It was a onesie for a baby that said, 'My Daddies Love Me,' in colorful letters. Logan's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Kendall who nodded. "It's perfect," he said throwing himself at Kendall. He knocked Kendall over and they fell onto the couch. In the process something fell out of Kendall's pocket.

"Kendall you dropped something," James said. Logan sat up and Kendall looked to the floor and his eyes grew wide as he snatched the fallen item, but he was too late Logan had seen it.

"Kendall," Logan said slowly, "is that what I think it is?" he asked. Everyone was silent as they stared at the two on the couch.

"You said you wanted a ring," Kendall said opening the ring box and holding it out to Logan. The ring was silver with green and brown gemstones imbedded in it along the top side. Logan stared at the ring. "I want my answer now," he said. "Will you marry me?" he asked. All eyes were on Logan waiting for him to answer.


	33. Chapter 33: Wants of the Heart

**Ok I would like to thank, **_sylarbadass, GUP21, (no name), BTRKogan, TheaterKid, Xbigtimerusherx, xxBadDreamxx, HatersHateRushersElevate, Benjamin-Steven__, Scarlett, and btrlover21 _**for all your lovely reviews and birthday wishes. **

**The ****contest I started and am still running. I have it on another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash. Go check it out and vote. **

**Chapter 33: Wants of the Heart**

"Kendall," Logan said slowly, "is that what I think it is?" he asked. Everyone was silent as they stared at the two on the couch.

"You said you wanted a ring," Kendall said opening the ring box and holding it out to Logan. The ring was silver with green and brown gemstones imbedded in it along the top side. Logan stared at the ring. "I want my answer now," he said. "Will you marry me?" he asked. All eyes were on Logan waiting for him to answer.

Logan looked at Kendall. He had not expected him to actually get a ring. He thought that Kendall would forget all about it. He sure had. He had almost forgotten about Kendall asking him to marry him almost a month ago. He had pushed it to the back of his mind. He really didn't think Kendall was serious. He loved Kendall with all his heart. He wanted to be with him. He knew when he was with Kendall things just felt right. Logan knew that if he didn't say yes now he would eventually. Logan looked at the ring before looking at Kendall once more.

"Ken," Logan said softly as he looked at the blonde. "Yes," he said softly.

"Did you say yes?" Kendall asked looking at Logan hopefully.

"Yes," he said again as he threw himself at Kendall and knocked him back onto the couch. Jo and Stephanie awed at the two.

"Joanna and dad aren't going to like this," James said.

"Shut up," Logan said sitting up, "don't ruin this for me," he said. He grabbed the ring from Kendall and put it on. Kendall smiled as he watched Logan.

"Are you guys serious right now?" Jett asked.

"Yes," Logan said turning to Jett.

"You guys know you can't legally get married right?" Dak asked.

"Not here," Logan said, "but in other states we can so don't ruin this for me," he said glaring at them.

"Sorry," Dak said putting his hands up, "I am happy for you guys," he said.

"You should go tell your mother before she finds out from someone you don't want her hearing it from," Katie said pointing at James.

"I would never do anything like that," James said, "but you should still go tell her," he said.

"You're right," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him from the couch. Logan pulled Kendall down the hall. He knocked on his parents door.

"Come in," Joanna called. Logan opened the door. He walked into with Kendall in tow and saw Joanna sitting up in bed.

"Where's dad?" Logan asked.

"With the twins Arianna was being fussy," Joanna said. Logan turned and left the room still holding on to Kendall's wrist. He walked across the hall to the nursery and found Jack putting Arianna in her crib.

"Dad, can you come here I have something I need to tell you and mom," he said.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he followed Logan back into his and Joanna's room.

"Logan what's going on?" Joanna asked.

"I know we're young, but we want to do this," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Do what?" Joanna asked slowly.

"Kendall asked me to marry him," Logan said, "and I said yes," he said turning to his parents who were speechless. "I love him and I know I want to spend my life with him," he said.

"Boys this is a big step," Jack said.

"Are you sure about this?" Joanna asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "I love him and there is never going to be anyone else," he said.

"Logan this isn't just something you do because you're having a kid," Joanna said.

"We're not doing this because we're having a kid," Logan said looking at Jack and Joanna shocked. He knew they weren't going to be thrilled about this. "Look I am going to be eighteen in a few months, and whether you like it or not I am going to marry him," he said.

"Logan not to burst your bubble," Jack began.

"It's legal in other states," Logan said, "if we have to move to New York we will," he said. He grabbed Kendall's hand and walked from the room. He dragged the blonde up to his room. "I thought they'd at least understand our decision," he said.

"Logan think of what they did," Kendall said, "they both married right out of school," he said.

"Yeah, but I am not them," Logan said, "I love you so much," he said turning to Kendall. He leaned up and pulled the blonde down into a kiss.

"I love you," Kendall said against Logan's lips. Logan pulled back to look Kendall in the eyes.

"I know in my heart this is the right thing to do," Logan said.

"Well then I say this is a great idea," Kendall said, "I really do love you," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "and I love you," he said. He pulled Kendall down for a kiss. He back them up until his legs hit his bed. He slowly pulled them both down so he was sitting on his bed. Kendall was straddling his waist.

"Logie you're shoulder," Kendall said.

"Doesn't really hurt right now," Logan said.

"I don't want to hurt it," Kendall said.

"You won't," Logan said, "now shut up and kiss me Knight," he said pulling Kendall back in for another kiss. Kendall gladly responded to Logan's demand.

"Logie I think we should go back down stairs," Kendall said.

"In a big," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Camille slowly made her way down the stairs to the living room. She was holding the note Carlos had written her in one hand and in the other she held the ring box. She walked to the living room and stopped in the door way. She stood there for a moment debating whether now was the time to do this. Katie and Logan looked up and noticed her.<p>

"Camille," they said. Everyone turned in her direction.

"Carlos," Camille said, "could I talk to you?" she asked. Carlos looked at her and nodded his head. He stood up from the floor. Camille turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen with Carlos behind her. Camille walked over to the counter before she turned around.

"So you opened it," Carlos said looking at the items in her hands.

"Yes," Camille said looking at the ring box as well.

"So do you?" Carlos asked.

"You know when we started dating I never pictured you to be the cheating type," Camille said.

"She kissed me and you told me we were on a break and god knows how long that was going to last," Carlos said.

"You think you can get out of this on a technicality?" Camille asked.

"No, that is not what I am saying," Carlos said, "I am not the one who wanted to take a break. You were the second things got a little rough you fled," he said.

"That is not the issue," Camille said.

"Well, here we are at another rough patch. What are you going to do Camille are you going to run or are you going to fight for us?" he asked.

"I don't know," Camille said.

"Come on Camille don't give up on us because I made a stupid mistake," Carlos said moving closer to her. Camille shook her head. "Look I wish I could take it back and make it never happen, but I can't," he said moving closer to Camille again. "I just-I just can't see us breaking up over something so stupid. I love you so much Camille," he said. He took the final step closer to her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips once. Camille just stood there. Carlos tried to kiss her again and Camille snapped back to reality. She pushed him away and moved away from him.

"No Carlos," Camille said, "you can't just kiss me and make it all just disappear. It doesn't work that way," she said.

"Ok, ok," Carlos said putting his hands up in surrender. He backed off and looked at her. He didn't want to push her away.

"I think I you should go," Camille said starting for the door.

"Camille," Carlos said grabbing her hand.

"I can't," Camille said turning to him, "you're a different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never ever hurt me, but now all I can see is you and her kissing," she said tears finally falling down her cheeks. "It doesn't matter what you say or do. Everything's changed Carlos," she said.

"Camille," Carlos said tears stinging his eyes, "this can't be over," he said.

"But it is," Camille said, "I can't take this ring," she said giving him the ring. She turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>In the living room the others could hear Camille and Carlos in the kitchen. They all were shocked at what Camille had just said.<p>

"Did she just break up with Carlos?" Katie asked.

"I think so," Dak said.

"I thought they were going to work this out," Logan said.

"Me too," Jo said.

"Some things just can't be worked out," James said. They heard Camille walking up the stairs. James took that as his cue to go check on Carlos. James made his way to the kitchen. He saw Carlos standing by the counter holding the ring he had gotten Camille.

"I couldn't help but over hear," James said.

"She broke up with me," Carlos said.

"I know," James said, "I am really sorry man," he said.

"She actually broke up with me," Carlos said looking up at James. James walked over to Carlos and pulled him into a hug. He knew this was what Carlos needed at the moment. "I can't believe it's actually over," he said.

"Hey, come on we're gonna watch some more movies," James said, "get your mind off things," he said. Carlos pocketed the ring and nodded his head.

"Hey are you ok?" Katie asked as she and Logan walked into the room.

"I've been better," Carlos said looking at them. Katie moved over to Carlos and gave him a hug. Logan was right behind her with another hug.

"Come on Los let's go watch some movies and forget about this," Katie said grabbing Carlos' hand and leading him back to the living room. No one said a word to Carlos.

* * *

><p>A few days later, on Christmas eve the Diamonds were having a Christmas party for family and friends. Joanna and Jack were mingling with their friends while Camille sat on the couch alone. Logan and Kendall were off doing god knows what and James was across the room with Katie talking to his mother.<p>

Logan and Kendall were actually in Logan's room talking. Logan was still in his pajamas trying to avoid going down stairs. He really didn't want to be at this party. He was starting to show just a little. His stomach had a bump, but his shirts covered it. He was just paranoid.

"I don't want to go down there," Logan said, "there's too many people," he said.

"When did you grow to hate crowds," Kendall asked.

"Since I got pregnant," Logan said turning to look at Kendall. There was a knock at his door. "It's open," Logan said. The door opened to reveal Jack.

"Logan your mother wants you down stairs," Jack said.

"Fine," Logan sighed. He got out of his bed Kendall following after him.

"You know better than that," Jack said as he walked down the hall. Logan walked over to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes. He changed into a pair if loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He grabbed his black cardigan and wrapped it around himself.

"There can you see the bump?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said, "now come on the party is waiting for us," he said.

"No it's not," Logan said, "my mom probably wants me down there because David is here," he said.

"Am I finally going to get to meet your father?" Kendall asked.

"I guess," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him from his room.

"Logan," Kendall said stopping him.

"What?" Logan asked turning to look at Kendall.

"You're wearing you're ring," Kendall said lifting his and Logan's hands to show him the ring on his finger.

"I know," Logan said smiling. He started down the stairs with Kendall.

"You're just trying to piss you're mom off now aren't you?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe just a little," Logan said. Joanna did not want Kendall and Logan getting married so young and neither did Jack. They had yet to tell Jennifer, but they knew she would probably say the same thing. They walked into the living room together.

"Logan," Jack said beckoning him over. Logan sighed and walked over to him and Joanna. "What did we tell you about wearing the ring around other people," he asked.

"It's just a ring," Logan said, "it's not like I am shouting it to the world," he said.

"Logan, we don't want people talking," Joanna said.

"Because having an openly gay son doesn't get people talking," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That is not what we meant," Joanna said, "now take it off," she said.

"No," Logan said, "whether or not you two like it this is happening," he said. Logan turned on his heel and walked back over to Kendall who was waiting for him. "They don't want me wearing the ring but I told them I wasn't taking it off," he said.

"Logan, you have to understand where their coming from," Kendall said.

"I do, but I am not them," Logan said.

"I know, and I love you," Kendall said, "I am glad you're wearing it," he added smiling.

"I am too," Logan said as the doorbell rang. Logan moved to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Ryder, David, and Sam. Logan smiled and stepped aside for them. They all stepped in and took their jackets off. "I am so glad you could make it," Logan said smiling at them.

"We had no place better to be," Ryder said cheekily earning him a head slap from Sam.

"Sorry about him he's just bitter that we're stuck in Minnesota," Sam said.

"Come on I'll introduce you to my parents," Logan said turning around. He led them into the living room and over to Jack and Joanna. "Mom, Dad," he said getting their attention. "Mom, Dad, this is David, his partner Sam and their son Ryder," he said introducing them.

"David," Joanna said smiling slightly.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Jack said holding his hand out.

Logan slipped away and found Kendall talking to Jennifer, Katie, and James. Logan stopped next to him and linked his arm with his. Kendall looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"Hey," Logan said, "not to bother you or anything but David is here and I am pretty sure he wants to meet you," he said.

"David, as in your biological father?" Jennifer asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah," Logan said, "he's over talking to my mom and dad," he said. Logan started to lead Kendall over to David and Sam. "David, Sam," he said getting their attention. "This is Kendall and his mother Jennifer Knight," he said introducing them.

"So this is the famous Kendall we've heard so much about?" David asked holding hand out to Kendall.

"Yep," Kendall said shaking his hand, "it's nice to finally meet you," he said.

* * *

><p>Dak yawned as he leaned against Jett on the floor. They were sitting in the living room with everyone watching Christmas specials. It was a tradition that they did every year in the Zevon and Taylor households. Cyndi, Zeke, Tom, Frank, and Jo were squished onto the couch and Curt was sitting in the armchair. Jett was sitting against the wall with Dak laying against him.<p>

"Dak," Jett said quietly.

"Hmm?" Dak hummed softly.

"Are you tired/" Jett asked.

"A little," Dak admitted.

"Want to go to bed?" Jett asked.

"Not yet," Dak said, "it's only nine thirty," he said.

"Not planning on staying up for Santa are we?" Jett teased.

"Maybe," Dak said smiling slightly. He sat up to look at Jett. Jett laughed lightly at that and leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips.

"If you're tired maybe you should go to bed," Jett said.

"I don't want to," Dak said yawning at the end.

"Your yawn says otherwise," Jett said laughing.

"Fine," Dak said, "but you have to come with me," he said.

"Why?" Jett asked.

"I sleep better with you next to me," Dak said looking at his hands. "I mean you're teeth grinding keeps me up sometimes, but most of the time I sleep great when you're with me," he said blushing.

"Say no more," Jett said. He and Dak stood up together. "Dak and I are gonna call it a night," Jett announced.

"Good night guys," Jo said.

"Yeah night," Curt chimed in.

"Night sweetie," Cyndi said.

"Night," Dak said. Jett grabbed Dak's hand and they started up the stairs together. They walked to their room and Dak walked over to their shared dresser and grabbed his pajamas. They changed in silence and crawled into bed together. Dak laid against Jett's chest. "Wanna know something?" Dak asked quietly.

"What?" Jett asked.

"Suddenly I am not so tired," he said. Jett laughed and looked Dak who was smiling at him. Dak scooted up so he was level with Jett. "I know a way to make me tired," he said as he leaned in and sealed their lips together.

"The door," Jett said. Dak jumped up and ran over to the door and locked it. They were never going to forget to lock the door, especially after what had happened the other day. Jo and Curt had walked in on Dak and Jett all but dry humping. Dinner after that was awkward. Dak's parents had given Dak the talk again even though Tom and Frank already had. Jett had to sit alone and wait to see what Dak had to say. It had been hell waiting to see if he wouldn't be allowed to share a room with Dak.

"There locked," Dak said as he climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Jett's hips and kissed him again. He then reached down and started to tug at Jett's shirt. Jett lifted his arms and allowed Dak to remove the shirt.

"It's only fair that yours come off as well," Jett said pulling Dak's shirt up. Dak lifted his arms. Jett surged forward and attached his mouth to Dak's chest. He licked and nipped at his nipple. Dak moaned and arched his back into Jett's mouth. Jett pulled off Dak and looked up at him.

"You have to be quiet or we're going to get caught again," Jett warned. He then took Dak's other nipple in his mouth. Dak slapped a hand over his mouth as he moaned. Jett pushed Dak back and off him. He pushed Dak down onto his back. "Dak, what are we doing?" he asked simply.

"I want you," Dak said, "I don't want to wait anymore," he said.

"Are you sure?" Jett asked looking Dak in the eyes. Dak nodded. Jett jumped up from the bed and walked over to their desk and grabbed the bag he had gotten a few weeks ago. He pulled the box of condoms out and opened it. He took one out and grabbed the lube and walked over to the bed. He sat down. "Ok there's one thing we need to talk about," Jett said.

"Jett I know in my heart this is what I want to do," Dak said, "and I know what you want to ask, I want you to top," he said.

"Are you sure?' Jett asked.

"Yes," Dak said, "now come here," he said moving so he was sitting against the headboard. Jett crawled over to Dak and set the condom and lube down beside Dak. He reached down and slowly pulled Dak's pants off along with his boxers. He looked down at Dak's cock and licked his lips. He leaned forward and took his member in his mouth. Dak covered his mouth with his hand again as he moaned. Jett bobbed his head a few times.

"Je-Jett," Dak gasped, "I'm close," he said. Jett pulled off Dak and sat up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jett asked one last time.

"Yes," Dak said. Jett shed his pant and boxers. "wait," Dak said. Jett looked at Dak. "let me see," he said. Jett hung his head and chuckled. He sat up and turned around for Dak.

"There are you happy," he said.

"Very," Dak said, "and you still have them," he added. Jett turned around and looked at Dak. He lunged forward and sealed their lips together. Jett grabbed the lube beside them and opened it. Dak pulled back from Jett.

"This is gonna hurt," Jett said as he situated himself between Dak's legs. He poured some lube on his fingers. Dak nodded his head and spread his legs wider for Jett.

"I know, I was there when Tom and Frank were talking to us," Dak said, "just do it," he said.

"Ok, but you gotta relax," Jett said as he brought his fingers down to Dak's hole. Dak gasped at the coolness of the lube. Jett pushed his finger slowly into Dak. Dak grunted in discomfort. Jett slowly pumped his finger in and out. "Tell me if you want to stop," Jett said as he slowly added another finger. Dak winced in pain and Jett stopped his movements.

"Just give me a second," Dak said. Jett nodded his head and waited for Dak to adjust. "Ok," Dak said. Jett started to move and scissor his fingers. He slowly stretched Dak and added another finger. Jett curled his fingers up and his Dak's prostate. Dak gasped and thrust his hips down. Jett pulled his fingers out earning a whine from Dak.

"I think you're ready for more," Jett said as he grabbed a shirt and wiped his fingers off. He grabbed the condom and opened it and slipped it on. He grabbed the lubed and lubed himself up. "Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself.

"Yeah, just go slow," Dak said. Jett nodded and slowly pushed into Dak. Dak gasped in pain and clenched his eye shut. Jett stopped moving and looked down at Dak.

"Do you want to stop?" Jett asked as he placed a hand on Dak's cheek. Dak shook his head.

"Just wait," Dak said.

"You've got to relax Dak," Jett said. He leaned forward and captured Dak's lips in a kiss distracting him as he slid the rest of the way in. He waited for Dak to give him the ok. Dak nodded his head and Jett slowly pulled out. He thrust back in and changed his angle searching for Dak's sweet spot. He knew that would make this better for Dak. He reached down and grabbed Dak's cock.

Dak gasped as Jett hit his sweet spot. "There," Dak moaned. Jett grinned and continued to hit Dak's prostate dead on. "Harder," Dak moaned. Jett started to speed up his thrusts as he thrust harder into Dak trying to match the pace with his hand. Dak was inching closer and closer to the edge. Jett could tell Dak was close.

"Jett," Dak moaned ribbons of come splattered across their stomachs as Dak came. Jett followed behind him after a few more thrusts. He filled the condom and collapsed on top of Dak. The two panted and tried to regain their breaths.

"D-Dak," Jett panted as he slowly pulled out of Dak. He took the condom off and tied a knot in it before tossing it away. Jett grabbed a pair of boxers and tossed them to Dak. Jett grabbed his own and put them on. He unlocked the door before he climbed back into bed.

"That was amazing," Dak said.

"That was more than amazing," Jett said.

"Why did we wait so long for that," Dak asked causing Jett to laugh. "We are definitely doing that again and soon," he said.

"Maybe after you're parents leave," Jett said, "I think getting caught by them would be worse then getting caught by you're uncles," he said.

"Fine," Dak said pouting. Jett only laughed and kissed Dak on the forehead.


	34. Chapter 34: New Year

**Ok I would like to thank, **_ GUP21, btrlover21, HatersHateRushersElevate__, and Scarlett _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**The ****contest I started and am still running. I have it on another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash. Go check it out and vote. **

**Also My posts are gonna be scattered I am going through some personal things with my family. I am wokring it out with them, but I've been through a lot these last few days. I am gonna try to keep writing, but there's a lot going on right now.**

**Chapter 34: New Year**

Logan was in his room laying in bed. Christmas had come and gone and now it was time for the New Year to start. David had invited him, and the others to a New Years party at his place. He was mostly having work friends, but he was having other as well. It wasn't that Logan didn't want to go, it's just he was tired. There was a knock at his door. Logan groaned and rolled over on his bed. The door opened and someone walked into his room.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"I don't want to go," Logan said, "I am tired," he said.

"Come on your mom said to have you there in half an hour or she is sending Jack back," Kendall said walking over to Logan's bed. He sat down on the edge.

"I am really tired," Logan whined.

"I know, but it'll only be a few hours and then we can sneak off and by then everyone will be too drunk to notice," Kendall said placing a hand on the small of Logan's back. Logan sighed and rolled over.

"Fine," Logan said getting out of bed. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his black leather jacket and slipped it on. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment. "What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said.

"Let's just go," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him from the room.

* * *

><p>Dak walked into the living room with fours cans of soda in his arms. Tom and Frank were out at a party with Cyndi and Zeke. Dak, Jett, Jo, and Curt were home alone. Curt and Jo were sitting couch and Jett was sitting in the arm chair. Dak set the soda cans down on the coffee table and grabbed his and Jett's and sat down in Jett's lap.<p>

"You're as bad as Logan," Jett said looking up at Dak. "You don't even ask," he said.

"You don't mind do you?" Dak asked batting his eyelashes as he handed Jett his soda.

"No, but it's just funny how you don't even ask," Jett said. Dak only leaned against Jett. He knew he didn't have to ask anymore.

"So is this what it's come to?" Jo asked looking around the living room. "it's New Years Eve and we're sitting at home like a bunch of nobodies?" she asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dak asked, "there's not much to do," he added.

"He's right," Jett said.

"There has to be a party or something going on," Jo said.

"There is but we weren't invited to any," Dak said, "they didn't even tell us about any of them," he said.

"I am so bored," Jo said.

"Call Stephanie and she if she knows of any parties or something," Curt said.

"She's at a party with her mom for work," Jo said.

"Ok so it's settled then we'll stay here and be bored," Dak said.

"I guess so," Jett said looking at Jo who sighed and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he watched people talk and laugh and progressively get drunker. He and Kendall were sitting in the living room with James and Katie. They knew this was a New Years celebration, but they weren't feeling into it. Logan and Katie were tired and James and Kendall being the great boyfriends they were, were sitting with them.<p>

"Have you guys seen Camille?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Not since earlier when I saw her and Ryder talking," Katie said.

"I wonder where she is," Logan said standing up. He made his way from the living room to the den where other people were talking. He then spotted Camille sitting on the loveseat with Ryder. They were kissing and it looked like they had been at it for some time. Logan's jaw dropped and he made his way back to the others. "Oh my god," Logan said.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Camille and Ryder," Logan said, "they were kissing," he said as he sat back down next to the blonde.

"What?" James asked shocked.

"I just saw them, like, making out," Logan said.

"Camille and Ryder?" James asked. Logan nodded his head.

"She didn't take long to move on now did she?" Katie asked.

"She's on the rebound," James said, "she may have broken up with Carlos, but she's on the rebound and Ryder's probably going to get hurt," he said.

"I kind of feel bad for him now," Logan said.

"Kids gotta learn somehow," James said.

"True," Logan said.

"When do you think we can leave?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said through a yawn. He leaned against Kendall and closed his eyes. It was still a few hours to midnight, but he was tired. He wanted to go to sleep. Logan opened his eyes and looked up at Kendall. "I'm tired take me home," he said.

"Sure," Kendall said, "I'll go let your parents know," he said standing up. Katie and James scooted over to fill Kendall's empty seat.

* * *

><p>Camille was sitting alone. She and Ryder had kissed and made out. He was getting her a soda right now. She didn't know what had come over her. She had just broken up with Carlos not even two weeks ago. She was still hurt over what he did. She just needed someone to talk to. Ryder had been that for the first part of the night. He agreed with what she had done. Then he kissed her and she kissed back. Sure he was a year younger than her, but he was cute.<p>

"What's on your mind?" Ryder asked as he sat down next to her. He gave her an unopened can of soda.

"Look Ryder you're great and I kind of like you, but I just got out of a relationship," Camille said looking at him.

"I know," Ryder said, "I probably shouldn't have kissed you but you didn't stop me," he said.

"I know," Camille said, "I wasn't thinking clearly," she said.

"Look Camille I am gonna be frank I like you," Ryder said, "I mean my dad and David were excited when I came out as bi and what not, but I still like girls and you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever met," he said. Camille blushed at that.

"Flattery will get you no where," Camille said.

"I know you like me and when I set my mind to something I don't give up," Ryder said, "now will you go out on a proper date with me?" he asked.

"Look I just got out of a relationship," Camille said.

"I know, and I am not asking for a relationship right now," Ryder said smiling his charming smile at Camille. "Maybe we could become more eventually but right now all I am asking for is one simple date to like a movie or dinner or both," he said.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Camille asked laughing.

"No," Ruder said smiling.

"Fine," Camille said, "one date," she said.

"You say that now, but just wait," Ryder said.

"You're so confident," Camille said.

"It's what I was taught," Ryder said, "having two dads makes you that way just ask Jo. They are always telling you to stay strong and not listen to people when they say two men raising a kid is wrong," he said.

"How long has David been with you're dad," Camille asked.

"Since before I was born," Ryder said, "my parents had a one night stand and after that they started dating for a bit and then my dad realized he was gay, and my mom realized she was pregnant. They still talk and are great friends and I have a younger half sister who I miss," he said.

"Wow I didn't know that," Camille said.

"I don't broadcast my life much," Ryder said.

* * *

><p>A few days later school was back in session and Logan had a decision to make. He had to decide if he wanted to stay in school or graduate at semester. He had enough credits, but ever since Kendall had told him he wanted to walk at graduation with him he wanted it too. He wanted that so bad, but he didn't know if he'd be able to keep his secret much longer.<p>

"Logan come on," James hollered up the stairs.

"In a minute," Logan hollered back. He looked at himself in his mirror. He lifted his shirt and looked at the small bump. He was just under twenty weeks pregnant. He was still barely showing. He could hide his bump with big shirts. He was excited about this, but he didn't want people knowing.

Logan sighed as he let his shirt fall over his stomach making his bump disappear. He wanted to walk at graduation with Kendall, but he didn't want to be labeled as a freak. By then he would definitely be showing. He didn't know what to do. Logan shook his head and grabbed his things. He made his way down stairs where Camille and James were waiting for him.

Logan had told Camille he saw her and Ryder and Camille just said that she was single now. She could kiss whoever she wanted. Logan and James told her not to string Ryder on for too long. Camille had assured them that she knew what she was doing.

The three said good bye to Jack and Joanna and made their way out to Logan's car. Logan got into the drivers seat while James and Camille got in as well. Logan drove them to school like usual. They got out of the car and Logan frowned when he didn't see Kendall waiting for him like usual. His car was there but Kendall wasn't. He followed Camille and James inside and left them to go to his locker. He didn't see Kendall there either.

"Logan," a voice called as he opened his locker. He turned and saw Carlos running towards him.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Kendall, come on," Carlos said grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him away from his locker. Logan barely had enough time to shut the his locker.

"What's wrong with Kendall?" Logan asked as he followed Carlos.

"Tad and Ozzie ambushed him when he was going to his locker," Carlos said, "I told him not to mess with them," he said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Before break Kendall pulled a prank on them," Carlos said.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Logan asked.

"He didn't want you knowing, but Ozzie and Tad found out it was him," Carlos said. They turned the corner and saw Kendall backed up against a locker. He had a bloody lip and the start of a black eye. Logan gasped shocked.

"Kendall," Logan said. Ozzie and Tad turned around.

"Look the fags princess is here," Ozzie said.

"Leave him alone," Logan said walking up to them. He stopped in front of Ozzie.

"Who's gonna make me?" Ozzie asked looking down at Logan. He pushed Logan back and turned his attention to Kendall who was watching Logan. Logan's temper flared and he couldn't control what came pout of his mouth next.

"You you're always getting down on me and Kendall for being gay but you and Tad never seem to have girlfriends hiding something?" Logan asked.

"What did you just say?" Ozzie asked turning back around.

"You heard me?" Logan asked, "got something to hide," he asked. Before he knew what was happening Ozzie punched him square in the gut.

"I am not a fag," Ozzie said through clenched teeth. Logan doubled over in pain. He fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked. Logan recognized it as Principle Rocque. "Tad Ozzie to my office now," he said.

"Logie," Kendall said moving over to Logan. He fell to his knees as well. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"No," Logan said, "it hurts," he said.

"Where?" Kendall asked.

"My stomach," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Come on I'll take you to the nurse," Kendall said. Logan nodded and allowed Kendall to help him to his feet.

"Boys," Principle Rocque said.

"Logan's hurt and they ambushed me," Kendall said, "I need to take Logan to the nurse," he said.

"Go then," Principle Rocque said.

Kendall and Logan made their way down the hall and to the nurses office. Kendall walked in and saw the she was alone. Kendall was glad for that.

"Nurse Hay Logan's hurt," Kendall said. Nurse Hay turned around and saw Kendall and Logan.

"What happened?" she asked when she saw Kendall and Logan's state.

"We kind of got into a fight but Logan's hurt really bad," Kendall said, "he was hit in the stomach and he's in a lot of pain," he said.

"Come here," Nurse Hay said. Kendall helped Logan over to the bed along the wall. "Lift you're shirt," she said to Logan. Logan's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"I can't check your stomach if you won't lift your shirt," Nurse Hay said. Logan shook his head again.

"I'm fine," Logan said. He stood up and his stomach started to cramp really bad.

"Logan," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall who was looking at the bed. Logan looked back and saw blood and then all he saw was black.


	35. Chapter 35: Bullying

**Ok I would like to thank,** _sylarbadass, __GUP21, scarlett, btrlover21, LoNg0LiVe0KoGaN, PerfectMirror14, HatersHateRushersElevate__, and IceRush _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**The ****contest I started and am still running. I have it on another shared account with two others at the moment. Check it out, the rules are in the profile. The penname is BTRSlash the link is in my profile so go check it out and vote. **

**Also My posts are gonna be scattered I am going through some personal things with my family. I am wokring it out with them, but I've been through a lot these last few days. I am gonna try to keep writing, but there's a lot going on right now. I also want to let you all know, that I have recently come out as Bi and have a date in a few hours tonight with this great girl. That inspired this chapter. My coming out has a lot to do with my problems and I am working them out. I just want to say the scene with Dak kind comes out of my own experience. **

**Chapter 35: Bullying**

Kendall was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He couldn't sit still. He had been there for two hours with his mother and Jack and Joanna as well. Camille and James were still in school. They were worried about Logan though. Everyone was worried about him. Kendall couldn't focus and insisted on being there for Logan when he woke up. He knew what was going on. Ozzie's punch had done something to the baby. If only Kendall had seen it coming then maybe they wouldn't be here right now.

"Kendall," Jennifer said.

"I'm fine mom," Kendall said. He was anxious.

"Sit," Jennifer said.

"I can't," Kendall said. He was too antsy to sit. He knew the news he was about to get. His baby was probably hurt or worse dead. He didn't want to think about that, but that seemed like the only thing that it could be. He couldn't believe his luck. He was about to get something he never thought he would get and now it was possibly being taken from him again. It was like god was playing a sick cruel joke on him. Giving him something and snatching it away after he got attached.

"Kendall," Jack said.

"No I just can't sit down," Kendall said as he continued pacing. He didn't want to sit down. Then he would have nothing to do but think then. He didn't want to think too much. Thinking too much would only make him think the worst. He didn't want to think of the worst. He wanted Logan and the baby to be ok. Kendall turned on his heel and kept pacing. He knew this was inevitable. He would have to face it sooner or later.

"Kendall we're all anxious," Jennifer said standing up and walking over to Kendall. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped him from pacing. "Logan's going to be fine," She said.

"That's not what I am worried about and you know it," Kendall said tears in his eyes. He wasn't really worried about Logan. He knew Logan was going to be ok it was the baby he was worried about. He didn't want to lose the baby. That would hurt him and Logan more than anything.

"Look honey these things happen," Jennifer said.

"Don't," Kendall said turning around. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear what she was about to say. That would make it that much more real. Kendall saw Dr. Henna walked into the waiting room. She didn't look like she had good news at all.

"How is he?" Kendall asked walking over to her.

* * *

><p>Camille, James, Katie, Dak, Jett, Jo, Stephanie, and Carlos were all sitting in their usual stairs case. They usually sat there in the mornings, but right now they were worried about Logan. They had heard he might be having problems with the baby. Kendall had been vague, but Carlos had told them what happened with Ozzie.<p>

"I can't believe this is happening," Camille said slowly. She was worried about Logan and the baby. Last she had heard from Kendall was that he was waiting to hear something about Logan.

"I know, they were starting to get attached," James said, "I think they were even starting to think of names," he said quietly.

"I hope Logan's ok," Jo said.

"Why do people have to be so stupid," Dak asked, "I can't believe those two idiots got off with only a suspension," he said angrily.

"Dak calm down," Jett said.

"I'm sorry I just hate that people are so stupid," Dak said, "I mean I know they were mad about the prank Kendall pulled on them, but their hate was fueling most of what they were doing," he said clenching his fists at his sides.

"I know," Jett said he placed a hand on Dak's knee. He rubbed Dak's knee trying to calm him down. "What happened, happened and we can't change that we can just move on from here," he said.

"It shouldn't have happened though," Dak said angrily. He hated that hate was still around. He had been dealing with it ever since he came out, and he hoped it would get better, but it wasn't. It was getting worse.

"Dak you know how things are for us," Jett said, "we have to deal with it," he said.

"Well, it shouldn't be this way," Dak said as he stood up and walked down the hall. Jett jumped up and followed after him.

"Dak's taking this hard," Jo said watching as Dak turned the corner.

"Yeah, it could have just as easily been him and Jett hurt," Carlos said.

"Any word from Kendall yet?" Camille asked turning to James. She didn't want to be near Carlos right now, but he was Kendall and Logan's friend as well. They would have to put their feelings aside right now.

* * *

><p>Logan blinked as he came to. He sat up and looked around. He realized he was in a hospital room. He looked down at himself and saw he was dressed in a hospital gown. He didn't remember much other than he had gone to the school nurse and refused to lift his shirt. He remembered seeing blood and then nothing. Blood. He looked down at his stomach. He couldn't have miscarried could he. Logan didn't want to even think that.<p>

The door opened and Kendall stuck his head in. Kendall looked at him surprised. He hadn't expect him to be awake.

"Oh you're awake," Kendall said slowly. He stepped into the room.

"What happened?" Logan asked he was scared to hear the answer. He didn't know if he wanted to hear what Kendall had to say. Kendall walked over to the bed and sat down next to Logan. He grabbed his hand.

"Dr. Henna came out and told us what happened," Kendall started as he rubbing Logan's hand with his thumb.

"Don't sugar coat it Kendall," Logan said.

"You had a miscarriage," Kendall said tears in his eyes. Logan's eyes welled with tears. "but the other baby is just fine," Kendall said quickly.

"Other baby?" Logan asked confused.

"Until a few hours ago we were expecting twins," Kendall said. Logan looked at Kendall through his tears. They had been expecting twins. "Apparently twins run in your family," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. It made sense.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked as he moved closer to Logan.

"We lost a baby, but we have another one," Logan said, "I'm upset that we lost one but also kind of glad I was expecting twins," he said.

"I know what you mean," Kendall said placing his head in his hands.

"You ok?" Logan asked looking at Kendall worriedly.

"I'm fine," Kendall said looking up at Logan. "I've just got a headache," he said.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Hmm," Kendall hummed lightly.

"How long have I been out?" Logan asked sneaking a glance at his watch.

"A few hours," Kendall said.

"How many," Logan asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Ken, what day is it," Logan asked.

"Monday," Kendall said slowly.

"It's Tuesday," Logan said, "did you hit you're head earlier?" he asked.

"No," Kendall said.

"When Tad and Ozzie attacked you what happened?" Logan asked.

"I don't know they got me from behind and pushhed me into the lockers," Kendall said, "hit me a few times and then you showed up, I think," he said.

"Kendall I think you have a concussion," Logan said.

"I might," Kendall said.

"Rest should do you good," Logan said.

"Want me to go get your parents," Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head. Kendall pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead and stood up.

* * *

><p>James was sitting in his class after lunch with Carlos when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a text from Kendall. He opened it and read it. His jaw dropped when he read it.<p>

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Uh bad news Logan lost it," James said lowly, "good news there was two," he said.

'Twins?' Carlos mouthed. James nodded his head.

"Not anymore though," he said.

"Well yeah," Carlos said.

"This is unbelievable," James said.

"Yeah, it's sad that he lost one," Carlos said. James nodded his head again. They sat there thinking about Logan.

James knew Logan was probably upset over losing a baby, but probably having mixed feelings about the other one. He didn't understand how they had missed Logan having twins. Then again they didn't know Joanna was having twins until she gave birth. James wasn't sure what state Logan would be in when he got home. He hoped he would be ok. He knew he would need a little comfort.

* * *

><p>Dak walked into the house behind Jo. Jett had to go straight to work and Jo gave Dak a ride home. Dak headed straight for him room bypassing Tom and Frank on the way. He didn't want to talk. He knew Jo would tell them what happened at school. Dak was still mad about what had happened. School was supposed to be bully free zone. The school had an anti-bullying policy that wasn't enforced. Bullying still happened. Dak hated it. He wished there was something he could do to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. Bullying was going to happen no matter what he said or did. He hated that he, Jett, Kendall, Logan, Jo, and Stephanie got the blunt of it because of who they were dating.<p>

Dak normally ignored it, but this had gone too far. He had heard about the baby. He was mad that it had happened. He couldn't believe Logan and Kendall's luck though. They only lost one and not both. Then again they didn't know they were having twins until today. Dak groaned frustrated as he fell onto his bed. He really hated bullying, especially now that he was receiving it instead of giving it. He had put that behind him though. He hadn't bullied anyone since Logan had gotten him to come out. He was thankful to Logan for that. Logan had helped him see the error of his ways. Logan had helped him a lot since he had come out too. Dak wished there was something he could do for Logan to repay him for his kindness. Logan didn't have to be nice to Dak after all he had done to him back in Jackson. Logan had forgiven him.

Dak rolled over so he was looking up at the ceiling. A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts. He looked over to the door as it opened. Frank walked into the room.

"Jo told us what happened at school," Frank said.

"The morons only got off with a suspension," Dak said, "I mean they sent Logan to the hospital and gave Kendall a concussion," he said.

"I know you're angry," Frank said, "I get it I really do," he said.

"How?" Dak asked.

"I've been in your position before," Frank said, "only it was worse," he said.

"I'm sorry," Dak said looking away from Frank.

"Don't be," Frank said, "I understand how you feel. I know what it's like to feel helpless too," he said.

"I hate that there is nothing I can do," Dak said, "when those two get back to school they're gonna do the same thing," he said.

"Dak," Frank said.

"When I heard what happened to Logan I wanted to hurt those two so bad," Dak said, "I probably would've if they hadn't been suspended," he added looking down at the ground. He had seriously wanted to just punch Tad and Ozzie. He had been so furious when he heard what happened. He knew he could never tell them the extent of their damage. There had to be a law or something. They had killed one of Logan's babies after all. That was like murder right? Dak shook his head.

"You'll be graduating soon and college is different," Frank said pulling Dak into a hug.

"How so?" Dak asked.

"People are more open," Frank said, "I'll admit there was a point when Tom and I broke up to see other people, it was brief and I didn't see anyone else, but there were a lot of guys trying to get me and that upset Tom and we got back together," he said.

"Is there a point to this?" Dak asked.

"My point is it get better after high school kind of," Frank said, "but Dak you're gay these things happen," he said.

"You know sometime I just wish I wasn't gay," Dak said standing up. Frank looked at Dak shocked.

"Dak," Frank said.

"I know, I am out and proud but it's times like these that I wish I wasn't," Dak said, "that could've been me or Jett getting hurt," he said tears in his eyes.

"I get it," Frank said, "I used to think the same thing, but Tom was always there to comfort me and make me realize I did the right thing my coming out and look at us now. We've been together for almost twenty five years," he said.

"Sometime I just hate being gay," Dak said as he walked over to his desk and looked out the window behind him.

"Been there, but just think about you and Jett," Frank said walking over to Dak. "Imagine yourself ten years from now the two of you and possibly a kid or two," he said. Dak thought about it and it brought a smile to his face. "Think about the future when you fell like you don't want to be gay and it will change you're mind," he said.

"Thanks Uncle Frank," Dak said turning around. He hugged Frank and he felt better. He knew the bullying wouldn't stop, but he would just think about his future with Jett. He hoped they would have half of what Tom and Franks had if not more.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting on his bed with Kendall They had been there ever since he had gotten home. Logan didn't feel like getting out of bed ever again. He had lost a baby. He had never thought it was possible. He was just glad they were kind of getting a second chance at it. They had been expecting twins. Logan was relieved about that.<p>

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Hmm," Logan said turning to look at Kendall.

"I am sorry about what happened," Kendall said.

"It wasn't you're fault," Logan said.

"Yes it was," Kendall said, "if I had left those two morons alone none of this would've happened," he said.

"Don't blame yourself Kendall," Logan said placing his hand on Kendall's chin and making him look at him. "This wasn't anyone's fault but Ozzie's," he said.

"I know, but I angered them and they attacked me," Kendall said.

"Don't," Logan said bringing Kendall in for a kiss. He moved so he was straddling Kendall. "Let's not think about it anymore," he said. He pressed another kiss to Kendall's lips.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Doctor said no sex for now," Logan said, "but that doesn't mean we can't do other things," Logan said as he started to pepper kisses along Kendall's neck.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Please I just need this," Logan said, "I need a distraction," he said. Kendall sighed and gave into Logan.


	36. Chapter 36: Decisions

**Ok I would like to thank,** _BTRKogan__, scarlett, btrlover21, __CUTE CARGAN LOVE, IceRush and KennyKnight13 _**for all your lovely reviews. OK sorry this took so long but I've been having trouble with this. I think I've got it under control right now. **

**Chapter 36: Decisions**

Logan was sitting on his bed. It was after school and he was tired. He had to talk to Principle Rocque tomorrow about his decision for his graduation. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had enough credits to graduate in a few weeks. He just couldn't stop thinking about the image Kendall had put in his head. He wanted to walk at graduation with Kendall. They would be sitting by one another too. Logan also didn't want to seem like he was running away from Ozzie and Tad. He didn't want them to think that they had won. Logan sighed and put his head in his hands.

He heard his door open. He looked up and saw Camille standing in his doorway. She smiled softly at her. He knew she was worried about him, everyone was. He had become very withdrawn lately, but he had a reason to be. He had lost a baby and he was grieving. He needed time to get over what had happened.

"Hey Cami," Logan said.

"Hey," Camille said. "How are you doing?" she asked as she walked over to his bed. She sat down next to him.

"I've been better," Logan said honestly.

"You still thinking about the baby," Camille said. Logan nodded his head.

"Why did I have to lose one?" Logan asked his eyes welling with tears.

"Things happen for a reason," Camille said.

"What reason was this?" Logan asked. He really could not think about a reason for something like this to happen. It was so unfair. He hated it. He hated that instead of the twin he was supposed to raise he was only going to be raising one.

"I don't know," Camille said walking over to Logan's bed and sitting down.

"They say things happen for a reason, but I can't think of one single reason for this," Logan said, "I mean if there really is a god he is one sick sadistic bastard," he said shaking his head. He felt tears come to his eyes. Camille moved to hug Logan. She didn't know what to say to him. She had never been put in this situation before.

"I'm not interrupting things am I?" a voice asked. Logan looked up and saw Kendall.

"No," Camille said.

"Camille could you give us a minute?" Kendall asked, "I need to talk to Logan about something," he said.

"Yeah, I'll be down stairs," Camille said. She left the room after giving Logan one last look. Kendall walked into the room and took Camille's place.

"Look I'll get over it and we can move on," Logan said, "I mean we still have this little one to raise," he said looking down at his stomach.

"I know," Kendall said, "that's not what I'm here about though," he said grabbing Logan's hand. He brought Logan's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Then what do you want?" Logan asked confused. He was sure that was what Kendall had wanted to know.

"What are your plans for graduation," Kendall said, "are you graduating at semester," he asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "the principal wants an answer by tomorrow," he said.

"You have to decide then," Kendall said.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I mean ever since you talked about walking at graduation, I wanted to do that," he said looking over at the blonde. Kendall nodded his head and rubbed his thumb over Logan's hand.

"I will support whatever decision you make, but I think you should leave a semester," Kendall said.

"You don't want a repeat of last week do you?" Logan asked moving closer to Kendall. Kendall nodded his head and looked away from Logan. "I won't let that happen," he said.

"I failed the promise I made when we first got together," Kendall said.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"I promised to protect you and not let anyone hurt you," Kendall said. Logan thought for a moment before he remembered what Kendall was talking about. "Ozzie hurt you and he hurt us," he said.

"We're going to make it through this," Logan said, "we always do," he said pulling Kendall into a hug. Kendall placed his arms around Logan in a hug and held him close to him.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again," Kendall said as he buried his head in Logan's shoulder. Logan pressed his face into Kendall's shoulder as well. Logan knew he had a big decision to make. He had to think everything through and go through the cons and the pros and not over look anything. He would do that later, right now Kendall needed him and he needed Kendall.

* * *

><p>Katie was sitting on her bed with James sitting next to her. She was thinking about Logan. She was sad for him and knew that if had her she would devastated. She looked down at her now slightly rounded stomach. She was almost sixteen weeks along and was starting to show. She was jealous though. She looked bigger than Logan did at this point.<p>

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I'm thinking about what happened to Logan," Katie said, "I can't imagine what he's going through," she said softly.

"I know," James said, "he hardly talks to anyone but Kendall right now," he said. Logan had become very reclusive lately. He hated seeing Logan like this. Logan moped around and just looked so lost the last few days. He knew Logan was upset, but he missed his brother. He hoped Logan would get over this and move on soon. He didn't know how more of this he could take.

"I can't imagine losing our baby," Katie said looking down at her stomach once again. She really couldn't imagine losing her baby. She knew her world would fall apart. She was attached to her baby now. She was so attached and she couldn't wait for it to get here.

"I know," James said pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Katie smiled at that.

"I can't wait for my next appointment though," Katie said, "we get to find out if we're having a baby girl or baby boy," she said smiling. She really wanted to know what her baby was going to be. She wanted a girl so bad, but she would love all the same if it were a boy.

"I know me too," James said smiling, "we've still got four more weeks before that appointment though," he added.

"I know," Katie said. James pulled Katie closer to him and they cuddled together.

"I love you Katie," James said.

"I love you too James," Katie said smiling softly. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder. She was content with the way things were right now. Looking back she was glad she didn't get the abortion. She was glad she was here with James and she was going to have a baby. She was content with the way things were right now.

* * *

><p>Camille was sitting in her room. She had just left Logan alone. He told her he really wanted to be alone. She knew it was best to leave him be. Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it from her desk. She saw she had a text from Ryder. They had gone on their one date and he was bugging her for another one. Camille had to admit he was cute and she did like him. He was charming and she did need to get out a little more. She sighed and decided to call Ryder.<p>

"Hello?" Ryder asked.

"Hey I got you're text," Camille said smiling. She knew Ryder would be excited she wanted to go on a other date, but that didn't mean she couldn't play with him a bit.

"Come on Camille," Ryder said smoothly, "you can't not give me an answer," he said.

"Well I've been thinking," Camille said slowly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ryder asked.

"If you let me talk, you will find out," Camille said laughing. She paused for a moment. "anyways, I've been thinking and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go out on another date," she said.

"Really?" Ryder asked, "I don't have to beg or anything like that?" he asked amazed. Camille laughed at that. She was surprised he hadn't started begging already. That was such a Ryder thing to do though.

"Nope," Camille said smiling, "so how does this Friday sound?" she asked.

"Sounds like a date," Ryder said.

"Great," Camille said smiling.

"So will I be picking you up or you picking me up," Ryder asked.

"You can pick me up," Camille said.

"Great I will do that," Ryder said.

"Great," Camille said, "bye Ryder," she said.

"Bye Camille," Ryder said.

Camille hung up and set her cell phone down. She liked Ryder, but she didn't know where things were going for them. She was still getting over Carlos, but there was something about Ryder.

* * *

><p>Dak sighed as he sat down on his bed next to Jett who was reading a book.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jett asked putting his book down.

"Huh?" Dak asked looking over at Jett confused.

"You just sighed is something wrong?" Jett asked.

"No, yes," Dak said quickly, "maybe," he finally settled. Jett looked at Dak with a brow arched.

"Which is it?" Jett asked.

"I miss my family," Dak admitted. "Having them here for the holidays was great, but I miss them already," he said.

"I know what you mean," Jett said, "I miss my dad everyday," he said sitting up and scooting over to Dak.

"Jett I was thinking," Dak said.

"Please don't tell me you want to go back to Jackson," Jett said worriedly.

"I do," Dak said, "but not now," he added quickly.

"Explain," Jett said.

"I was thinking maybe this summer before we go to college I could spend the summer down in Jackson with my family," he said.

"Of course," Jett said, "I mean if that's what you want," he said smiling.

"You sound relieved," Dak said.

"I thought you were going to suggest transferring back to Jackson now," Jett said honestly.

"You're ok with me going to Jackson," Dak asked.

"Yeah," Jett said, "maybe I could patch things up with my parents over the summer or something. Besides it's not that long of a drive," he said. Dak smiled and threw his arms around Jett in a hug.

"Thank you," Dak said, "for being so understanding of this," he said.

"I am in the same boat as you," Jett said smiling at his boyfriend. "I want to go see my dad but I can't if my mother's there. Maybe this summer I can work on getting her to understand how I feel about you," he said.

"We'll come to that road when we get there," Dak said pressing a quick kiss to Jett's lips. Jett placed his hand on the back of Dak's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one more hungry than the first. Dak moaned at the roughness and moved to straddle Jett's lap. "Eager as we Stetson?" Dak asked looking down at Jett's crotch.

"Always for you," Jett replied huskily. Dak moaned at that and pressed his lips to Jett's once more. He wanted more of Jett. He would never get enough of Jett.

* * *

><p>Logan slowly walked down the hall to the principal's office. He had to make a decision now. What did he want to do. He took a deep breath and hoped it would come to him when he went into talk to Principal Rocque. He saw Kelly sitting at her desk like usual. She looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"He's waiting for you," she said. Logan nodded his head and walked past her desk and into Principal Rocque's office. He saw the large man sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up at Logan when he walked in. Logan took a deep breath and made his decision. He knew what he wanted now.

"Logan," he said.

"Hey sir," Logan said, I've been thinking and I think I want to wait the rest of the year out," Logan said. He really wanted to stay and finish his senior year with Kendall, James, Camille, Carlos, Dak, Jett, and Jo. He wanted to graduate like the rest of them in May.

"What about you're mother?" Principal Rocque asked.

"She's doing a lot better now," Logan said, "I mean I want to finish my senior year properly and have a real graduation," he said.

"I understand," Principal Rocque said.

"Thank you sir," Logan said.

"You can go," Principal Rocque said. Logan nodded his head and left. He left the office and made his way down the hall and to his friends who were waiting for him. They all looked up at Logan.

"What did you decide?" James asked.

"I'm gonna finish the year," Logan said looking at Kendall who was standing leaning against the wall. Kendall just pushed away from the wall and walked away. Logan bit his lip before he followed Kendall. "Kendall," he said once they were far enough away from people.

"Logan," Kendall said turning around, "you know how I feel about you staying here," he said.

"I know, but it was my decision," Logan said, "nothing like that is going to happen again. I'll be careful and you won't let that happen. I know you Kendall," he said.

"I just don't want to risk it," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan saw the hurt in his eyes. They were both torn up about losing a baby.

"This was my decision to make and I would really appreciate it if you supported me," Logan said.

"Logan I just…" Kendall started.

"It's too late I am staying here for the next semester and you can't change that," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall said walking away.

"Kendall," Logan called after the blonde. Kendall just waved him off and walked away. "Kendall please," he said. Kendall just turned the corner and left Logan standing there.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked. Logan turned and saw Carlos and James standing behind him.

"He doesn't want me to stay in school because of what happened," Logan said walking over his them, "but I don't want to leave just yet. I want to finish my senior year properly," he said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" James asked, "I mean you're going to look different," he said in a low voice.

"I am working on it," Logan said, "and yes I want to stay here. I want to do this right. You only get one high school senior year," he said.

"Unless you fail," Carlos said.

"You know what I mean," Logan said laughing.

"Should you go after Kendall?" James asked.

"No I'll let him think this over and blow off some steam before I talk to him again," Logan said looking over his shoulder to where the blonde had walked off.

"You guys are ok though right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Logan said looking down at the ring on his finger. He was still going to marry Kendall and they were going to raise their baby together. This was just a small fight and one of many they were going to have. Logan knew it wasn't going to be an easy road for them.

* * *

><p>Logan stood by his car with Dak waiting for the others to join them. Logan had his nose in a book and wasn't paying attention to Dak. Dak was too absorbed in his own thought to care right now. Logan was waiting for Kendall. He wanted to know if Kendall was still mad at him. He hated when they fought. Kendall walked up to them with James and Carlos. He was talking to the two and didn't even notice Logan.<p>

"Kendall," Logan said walking over to him.

"Logan," Kendall said turning to Logan.

"Are you still mad?" Logan asked.

"Why would I be?" Kendall asked, "I mean it's your decision and there's noting I can do t change it," he said.

"Really you're playing this game?" Logan asked annoyed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said looking away from Logan.

"You're still mad," Logan said.

"You know how I felt about this," Kendall said turning to face Logan. James, Dak, and Carlos all stood back and watched the two with worried expressions. They didn't know what was going to happen.

"Look you told me you wanted me to stay and then last night you go and tell me not to?" Logan asked, "I am getting mixed signals here, Ken," he said annoyed.

"Things change Logan," Kendall said.

"Obviously," Logan said shaking his head, "you can't keep your mind made up," he said.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I am sticking by my decision," Logan said.

"I can't believe how selfish you are being," Kendall said annoyed.

"I am not being selfish," Logan snapped.

"I can't believe you're still going on about this," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You're the one that started this," Logan said glaring at Kendall.

"No you are," Kendall said, "you know how I felt about this and you didn't listen to me," he said.

"I'm a big boy Kendall I can make my own decisions," Logan said.

"I am just looking out for you," Kendall said.

"Screw off," Logan said angrily.

"You first," Kendall said. The two stared at one another angrily. The others were standing behind them not sure what to do. They didn't know what to say. Logan then stepped forward and grabbed Kendall by the collar of his shirt and crashed their lips together. Kendall didn't seem to mind. He placed his hands in Logan's hair and pulled him to him. The two broke apart and James turned and tossed his car key to James before he and Kendall ran over to Kendall's car and left leaving their friends stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Dak asked.

"I think they are going to go make up," Carlos said staring at where Kendall's Car had been.


	37. Chapter 37: Definitions

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ david gomez, PerfectMirror14, btrlover21, Xbigtimerusherx, Ice Rush, LPHenderson'sGirl and suppressedanonymous_** for all your lovely reviews. OK sorry this took so long but I've been having trouble with this. I think I've got it under control right now. I hope you all like this. **

**Chapter 37: Definitions**

Logan sighed happily as he snuggled into Kendall with a smile on his face. They were laying together on Kendall's bed facing one another. They has just made up for their fight from that day. He was glad they weren't fighting anymore. He really hated fighting with Kendall. He

"What are you thinking about," Kendall asked as he drew lazy patterns on Logan's bare stomach of his slight baby bump.

"Us," Logan said happily.

"Look I am sorry I got mad," Kendall apologized.

"I know Ken," Logan said smiling. He looked up at Kendall. "look I know you wanted me to graduate at semester, but I didn't want to. I want to finish my senior year with you. I want to do this right," he said.

"I get it," Kendall said.

"You're really not upset about this?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Kendall said, "you were right you can make your own decisions," he said as he pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead. Logan smiled at that and leaned further into Kendall.

"Maybe we should get dressed," Logan suggested.

"Do we have to?" Kendall asked pouting lightly. Logan laughed and nodded his head. "Can't we just lay here for a bit?" he asked.

"No what if you're mother comes home," Logan said.

"She won't be home until five," Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan tightly. He felt the small bump of Logan's stomach press against his stomach and smiled.

"Come on let's get dressed and we can lay down after that," Logan said. He walked over to his clothes on the floor and grabbed them. He started to get dressed. He looked over at Kendall who was watching him. "Come on get dressed," he said laughing. Kendall sighed and got out of his bed. He got dressed and turned in time to see Logan sit down on his bed. Kendall walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I love you so much," Kendall said.

"I know and I love you too," Logan said smiling.

"So we're good then?" Kendall asked.

"More than good," Logan said smiling at Kendall. They sat in silence together before Logan spoke again. "Ken," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked looked at Logan.

"When are we gonna get married?" Logan asked, "I want a summer wedding," he said.

"This summer?" Kendall asked.

"Why not?" Logan asked, "after the baby is born we could have the wedding and just get married," he said.

"I agree," Kendall said, "I mean it won't be legal but when we go off to Columbia we can get married in New York," he said.

"That is so perfect," Logan said, "that way we can get an married couples apartment and we'll have to see if they have a daycare system of something for our baby," Logan said looking down at his stomach. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan to him. Kendall laid back on his bed and pulled Logan with him until they were laying together.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Camille moved about her room getting ready for her date with Ryder. They were only going to a movie, but she didn't want to mess this up. She kind of liked Ryder. She was getting ready and stopped when he heard the door bell. She heard James yell that he had it. Camille walked out of her room and made her way down the stairs and saw James talking to Carlos and Kendall as they walked to the living room together.

"What are you doing here?" Camille asked.

"Relax, I am not here to see you," Carlos said waving her off earning a glare from Camille. Kendall shook his head and walked to the living room. "I'm here to hang out with Logan, James, and Kendall. You know, they are still my friends," he added.

"Yeah but why here?" Camille asked looking at James for an answer.

"Logan doesn't want to leave the house because he doesn't like the way he looks right now," James said, "Yeah, so go finish getting ready for your date," he said waving her off. Camille rolled her eyes and walked away. She wasn't happy that Carlos was over, but she'd get over it. She'd have to deal with him being around still. He was friends with her brothers after all. She wasn't going to make them choose over her and Carlos. They could still be friends with Carlos if they wanted to be.

Camille reached her room and finished getting ready. Ryder would be over soon to pick her up. She grabbed her jacket from her closet and walked down the stairs as there was a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Ryder.

"Hey," Ryder said smiling, "you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Camille said looking over her shoulder as she heard footsteps behind her. She saw Logan walking down the hall.

"Want me to let mom and dad know that you left?" Logan asked as he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes please," Camille said.

"Kay go have fun," Logan said. Camille nodded and left. She followed Ryder out to his car.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Logan walked back into the living room with four cans of sodas in his arms. He was thinking about Camille and Ryder. That was still so odd to him and weird. It was unnatural. Ryder was like his step brother and Camille was his sister. That had to be like a incest on some level. Logan sighed and shook his head. That didn't bother him so much as Carlos and Camille's break up did. He entered the living room. He handed each person a soda.

"Camille left with Ryder," Logan said casually. He didn't know why he felt the need to talk about it.

"What does she see in him?" James asked shaking his head. He agreed with Logan that it was odd that Camille and Ryder were together.

"I honestly have no idea," Logan said shaking his head. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kendall. He looked over at Carlos who hadn't said a word yet about Camille going on a date.

"Logan I don't care we broke up," Carlos said.

"She broke up with you," Logan said.

"She's free to date whoever she wants," Carlos said shrugging.

"You're calm about this," Kendall said looking at Carlos shocked.

"We're not together anymore. It was her choice not mine and she can date whoever she wants. It's not my fault the guy's an idiot," Carlos said shrugging.

"There it is," Logan said smiling.

"I am not jealous if that's what you're implying," Carlos said, "I mean yeah I'm hurt that we broke up, but I'll get over it," he said.

The four fell silent and continued to watch movies. Everyone knew Carlos wasn't happy about Camille dating while Carlos wasn't. They knew Carlos still wasn't over Camille and that this was going to be hard. Camille and Carlos weren't really talking to one another, and when they were it was mean harsh comments. They both seemed to hate one another now.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Camille and Ryder were sitting in the theater waiting for the movie to start. They had bought a popcorn to share and drinks and some candy.

"So," Ryder said looking over at Camille. "You're awfully quiet," he said.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted," Camille said waving her hand.

"What's on your mind?"

"Before you showed up Carlos showed up to hang out with the guys."

"You're still not completely over him are you?"

"I thought I was, but maybe I'm not."

"I get it. This is that part where you say that, you just want to be friends right?" Ryder said looking away from Camille.

"No, I mean he hurt me and I need to move on. I want to give you a chance."

"Don't pity me."

"I'm not."

"Really?" Ryder asked disbelievingly.

"I like you," Camille said smiling at Ryder.

"Really now?" Ryder asked. Camille laughed and nodded her head. "Good cause I like you Camille," he said smiling. The movie started and they stopped talking and watched.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Logan looked up at Kendall. He was reclining against the blonde on the couch. James was sitting on the floor since Logan had kicked him off the couch and Carlos was sitting on the arm chair. Logan sighed as he relaxed into Kendall. He was just over six month pregnant now and he was starting to show more, but not so much.

In fact Katie was showing more than Logan. Logan found that weird, but didn't question it. He was glad that he wasn't showing so much. It would make things easier for him in the long run.

"Logie," Kendall whispered softly.

"Yeah," Logan said looking at Kendall again.

"Can you get up for a second, I need to use the bathroom," Kendall said. Logan sat up and scooted forward so Kendall could get up. He left the room and James looked up at Logan.

"So how are your plans going?" James asked.

"Horrible," Logan said as he fell back onto the couch.

"What plans?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," Logan sighed.

"You'll get over this," James said laughing. Logan kicked James in the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked again.

"Nothing," Logan said shaking his head. James opened his mouth to speak but Logan glared at him shutting him up. Carlos knew better than to question him. Logan was crazy hormonal. Kendall returned to the room ad everyone was quiet. Kendall slid in behind Logan again.

"Why do I feel like I missed something," Kendall asked.

"It's nothing," Logan said as he relaxed into Kendall. Kendall shrugged it off and turned his attention to the movie.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Camille followed Ryder out of the theater and to his car. They had had a great time watching the movie and making fun of the characters.

"That was great," Camille said as she got into the car.

"I know," Ryder said laughing. They sat in silence for a bit as Ryder drove Camille home. "Can I ask you something," Ryder asked after awhile.

"What?" Camille asked looking over at Ryder as he pulled into her driveway. He put his car in park and turned to look at her.

"I know we've only been on like two dates and all," Ryder started, "but would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"How can I say no to that accent?" Camille asked smiling.

"Is that a yes then?" Ryder asked.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for a Texan accent," Camille said smiling, "but yes that is a yes," she said.

"Cool," Ryder said smiling. He leaned over and gave Camille a simple peck on the lips.

"I should go," Camille said. Ryder nodded his head. Camille got out of the car and headed inside. She walked down the hallway to the living room when she heard the TV still on. She saw Kendall and Logan passed out on the couch. James was sitting against the couch sleeping and Carlos was in the arm chair sleeping as well. Camille turned the lights on and walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"We were watching that," Carlos mumbled.

"Yeah because watching TV with your eyes closed is the newest trend," Camille said.

"What time is it?" Carlos asked.

"Time for you to get a watch," Camille said. She turned and walked over to James and shook his shoulder. "James it's late," she said. James sat up and yawned.

"Shut up," Logan mumbled as he rolled into the back of the couch.

"Come on Logan Kendall has to get home," Camille said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan just groaned and slowly sat up. He didn't look happy. He looked at Kendall who had woken up as well.

"Come on Logie, you'll see me tomorrow morning," Kendall said smiling as he sat up. Logan continued to pout. Kendall sighed and pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead. Logan sighed and stood up.

"Can you at least help me up the stairs," Logan asked. Things were getting hard for him and he needed help with the simplest things. Kendall nodded his head.

"Hurry up Kendall, you're my ride," Carlos said. Camille just made her way up stairs to her room.

-Completely-Incomplete-

Logan was sitting in the hallway with Kendall, Carlos, James, Dak and Jett. Katie, Jo, and Stephanie were off with Camille since she was refusing to even sit with Carlos now. Logan was getting annoyed with Camille and Carlos right now. He knew they had broken up and everything, but that was over a month ago and they needed to grow up. They were spitting everyone up.

Logan stopped to think for a moment. Was it like this when he and Kendall broke up. Sure Logan told them to go hang out with Kendall, but did he and Kendall make them choose sides. Logan wasn't sure what had happened within that week. He barely remembered it. It was history now.

The bell rang and everybody made their way to their homerooms.

Kendall and Logan walked hand in hand. They didn't care what people thought of them. Kendall had gotten even more protective as of late. He would snap at anybody who looked at them the wrong way. Logan didn't mind it at first, but now he wished Kendall would relax a bit, though he knew why Kendall was on the edge. They had not had sex in some time. Kendall was scared of hurting the baby even if Logan assured him it was fine. Logan had been trying to get Kendall to have sex for almost a month now and he was getting frustrated. Hands and mouths could only work for so long.

"Something wrong?" Kendall asked looking over at Logan.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. He couldn't tell Kendall here what his problem was. He was going to have to get the blonde alone and seduce him. That was easier said than done though.

"You sure you're ok, you're being awfully quiet," Kendall said looking at Logan suspiciously.

"I'm fine Ken, just a little tired," Logan said knowing Kendall would buy it. He hadn't been sleeping well a night ever since the baby decided to become active at night. Ever since he had first felt the baby move it hadn't really stopped. They would start moving at the most in opportune times too.

"Not sleeping well?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head.

The rest of the morning Logan spent scheming ways to get Kendall to sleep with him. He was only six going on seven months pregnant. He had done research and found out having sex was dangerous to the baby. He needed to get Kendall to see that and just fuck him. That was all Logan needed really. He just wanted to feel Kendall inside him again.

By the time lunch rolled around Logan couldn't stop thinking about sex. He knew it was the hormones that was driving him crazy. He really hated this. He sighed and looked at his lunch table. It was split again. James and Katie were off with Camille along with Jo and Stephanie as well, leaving Kendall, Carlos, Dak, and Jett with him.

"Logan are you ok?" Carlos asked him, "you're staring off into space," he said.

"Sorry my mind is elsewhere," Logan said shaking his head. He really couldn't focus on anything.

"You ok?" Kendall asked putting an arm around Logan.

"I'm fine," Logan said smiling softly. He tried to have a conversation with the guys, but he couldn't focus on anything. He really hated that all he could think about was sex. He knew none of the guys would understand his situation. Hell no one would understand his situation, except one person.

**Ok I know it has been a long time. I will finish this though. I jsut have a lot of other storeis going on and I pushed this one aside. I will do my best to work on it more. I have an idea what I want to do with this now though. I've got some more ideas for it. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	38. Chapter 38: Take a Hint

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ btrlover21, Ice Rush, suppressedanonymous, Xbigtimerusherx, Scarlett, roganjalex, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE_** for all your lovely reviews. OK sorry this took so long but I've been having trouble with this. I think I've got it under control right now. I hope you all like this. **

**Chapter 38: Take a Hint**

Dak yawned as he made his way up to his bedroom. Jett had to go to work and Dak was tired. He wanted to get some sleep before Jo, Tom, and Frank got home. He knew he would only have an hour before they got home so he had to be quick. He walked into his room and dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to his bed and fell down onto it with a soft thud.

Dak sighed contently as he climbed under the blankets. He curled himself up slightly and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but for some reason he couldn't. Several minutes passed and Dak sighed as he rolled over trying to find a more comfortable position.

He heard the front door open and close. He groaned knowing it had to be Jo since it was still too early for Tom and Frank to be home.

"Dak?" Jo's voice called out. Dak groaned and closed his eyes. He really wanted to go to sleep. "Dak are you home?" Jo asked. He heard her coming up the stairs and down the hallway towards his room. There was a knock at his door.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Can I come in?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," Dak said. He sighed as he sat up. Sleep was useless now. Jo came into the room. She walked over to Dak's bed and sat down next to him. "So what are you doing home so soon?" Dak asked.

"Steph's mom sprung a family thing on her last minute," Jo said, "I was wondering if you might want to hang out or something," she said.

"I am not gonna lie, I was actually trying to sleep," Dak said.

"Oh sorry I can go," Jo said moving to stand up.

"No it's ok," Dak said, "I'm awake now," he said.

"Did I wake you?" Jo asked.

"No I was having trouble anyways," Dak said, "come on let's go watch a movie or something," he said standing up. He held his hand out to Jo. She smiled and took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. They both made their way down to the living room as Jett walked in.

"Jett," Jo said shocked to see him. Dak was shocked too. Jett was supposed to work until late tonight.

"What are you doing home so early," Dak asked walking over to Jett.

"They had enough workers and told me I could leave," Jett said, "I have a paper due tomorrow so I thought I might as well come home and start it," he said.

"I thought you started it," Dak said looking at Jett shocked.

"I tried to," Jett said.

"Go start it," Dak said pointing to the stairs. "You can't afford to fail this class," he said.

"I know that," Jett said.

"So go get to work," Dak said

"Yes sir," Jett said saluting Dak playfully.

"Just go," Dak said laughing at Jett's antics.

"And if I don't?" Jett asked playfully.

"Go," Dak said shaking his head.

"Are you gonna punish me if I don't?" Jett asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just go do you're homework," Dak said laughing.

"Fine," Jett said. He leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips. He turned and headed up the stairs. Dak turned to Jo.

"Wanna watch a movie," Dak asked.

"Aren't you gonna go make sure he works," Jo asked.

"In a bit but I'm more of a distraction to him than anything else," Dak said as he walked over to the movies. Jo laughed and shook her head.

"Pick something funny," Jo said as she walked into the kitchen for some snacks.

* * *

><p>Katie was looking at the sonogram picture in her hands. She had just found out what her baby was going to be and she was happy. She and James had just gone to her latest appointment with Jennifer. She had found out they were getting their wish and getting a daughter. They were going to get a little baby girl to spoil and love.<p>

"This is just great," Katie said looking at James who was sitting next to her on the couch. James smiled and nodded his head.

"We're getting our baby girl," he said.

"We need to think of names," Katie said suddenly.

"You're right," James said nodding his head. Jennifer walked into the room with water and soda for the two. She handed the two their glasses and sat down in the arm chair.

"Have you two even talked about names yet?" Jennifer asked.

"No, we were waiting until we found out whether or not we were having a boy or a girl," Katie said.

"Well it's time to start thinking about them," Jennifer said. Katie nodded her head.

"Ok let's see," Katie said, "what about the name Jasmine," she said.

"I don't really like it," James said shaking his head.

"Ok then you think of a name," Katie said.

"How about Sharon," James said.

"No," Katie said shaking her head. The two started to throw out more names and they kept shooting them down.

"Kendra?" James asked.

"No reminds me of Kendall too much," Katie said shaking her head. "How about Emily?" she asked.

"Nah, what about Elizabeth?"

"No. How about Mary?"

"I don't like that name. How about Annie?"

"Isn't Annie the name of one of your ex's?" Katie asked.

"Ok forget that name then," James said.

"I would just like to throw in Jennifer is a wonderful name," Jennifer said cutting into the conversation. The two stopped for a moment.

"If we go with Jennifer we have to use Brooke as well," James said.

"Jennifer Brooke," Katie said looking at James.

"I like the sound of that," James said nodding his head.

"See mom's know what we're talking about," Jennifer said.

"Oh my god I have to call my mom and dad and let her know we're having a girl," James said jumping up and pulling his cell phone out.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he stared at his cell phone. He had texted Katie and asked her to call him when she got the time. He wanted to talk to her about his problem. He knew she would understand maybe, she was a month behind him, but he had been getting these urges for a few months now. It wasn't until a month ago Kendall stopped having sex with him. Well, there was the one time after their fight, but that was makeup sex that didn't count. He didn't know when she would text him though. He hated waiting. He wanted to talk to her now. His cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Katie.<p>

"Hello," he said trying not to sound to eager. He was on his feet and pacing now. He didn't know if this was such a good idea. Katie was Kendall's sister after all. Would she wanted to talk about this with Logan. He knew she didn't like talking about sex and she probably wouldn't want to talk about her brother's sex life.

"Hey sorry it took so long, I was talking to my mom about something," Katie said.

"It's ok," Logan said.

"Oh Logan guess what," Katie said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Did James tell you we're having a girl?" she asked.

"Yeah yesterday when he got home," Logan said. "I just need to ask you a question though," he said slowly. He was started have second thoughts about this. He wasn't sure Katie would want to talk about this.

"What's up?" Katie asked.

"I have a problem and I think you're the only one who can help me," Logan said.

"What kind of problem?" Katie asked slowly.

"A pregnancy problem," Logan said looking down at his hand. He knew Katie probably didn't want to talk about his and Kendall's sex life since Kendall was her brother and he was her best friend.

"Sex?" Katie asked knowingly.

"How'd you know?" Logan asked shocked.

"Cause I am going through it too," Katie said, "now I normally avoid other people's sex lives, but since we're going through the same thing, what's up?" she asked.

"Kendall won't touch me," Logan said, "it's been almost two weeks since we last had sex but that was only because we were fighting and got caught up in the moment other than that it's been like over a month," he said.

"I had the same problem with James," Katie said laughing lightly.

"Had as in used to?" Logan asked hopefully.

"Yeah, on my last hospital visit I talked to the doctor and she said it was completely safe," Katie said.

"I know I've tried that," Logan said, "he won't budge," he said.

"Then seduce him," Katie said, "as odd as it sounds coming from me, everyone know my brother cannot resist you at all," she said.

"I thought so," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked confused.

"I've tried seducing him already," Logan said. He had tried a few weeks ago and Kendall turned him down. He had told him he wasn't in the mood but he would help Logan out.

"Really now?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"He turned you down?" Katie asked shocked.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Now I'm stumped," Katie said.

"It's just so frustrating," Logan said. Logan stopped his pacing. He two voices in the hallway. It was James and Kendall. "Katie I have to go, I'll call you later," he said.

"Um ok," Katie said slowly, "I hope you work things out," she said.

"Oh I will," Logan said. He hung his phone up and grabbed his glasses and contacts case. He took his contacts out and slipped his glasses on. He walked over to his mirror and messed up his hair a bit. He smiled at his reflection and walked over to his door. He opened it and stepped out into the hallway. He saw Kendall and James. "Oh Ken, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was coming here to see you, but I wanted to talk to James for a second," Kendall said looking over at Logan. His jaw quivered as he saw Logan.

"Oh well ok I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Logan said walking down the hall making sure to sway his hips more than usual. He could feel Kendall's eyes on him as he walked away. A smirk spread across Logan's face. He made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He found Jack in there making a sandwich.

"Oh Logan," Jack said smiling at him.

"Hey," Logan said, "I'm hungry," he said as he walked over to the refrigerator. Jack finished making his sandwich and left. Logan started looking for something to eat. He grabbed the jar of peanut butter and the jar of pickles. He grabbed a spoon and filled a bowl with a few spoonfuls of peanut butter. He grabbed a few pickles and put them in the bowl as well. He put the two jars away and walked over to the table. He sat down as Kendall walked into the room.

"Hey," Logan said smiling at him.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said.

"So what were you talking to James about?" Logan asked as he dipped his pickles into the peanut butter.

"Just stuff," Kendall said. Logan shrugged and started to eat. He could feel Kendall's eyes on him. Kendall walked over to him and laced his arms around Logan from behind. Logan smile and held a plain pickle out to Kendall.

"Ken," Logan said looking up at Kendall with an innocent smile on his face.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked.

"Are you staying the night?" Logan asked.

"If your parents say it's ok," Kendall said leaning down and pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead.

"They will," Logan said, "now sit," he said pointing to the chair beside him. Kendall laughed and sat down next to Logan. The two sat in silence as Logan finished eating his food.

"So I have to ask why are you wearing your glasses?" Kendall asked finally as Logan put his bowl in the sink.

"My contacts were bothering me," Logan said shrugging. "Now come on let's go see if you can stay," he said grabbing Kendall's hand. He pulled him down the hall to the nursery and saw Jack in there. "Dad," Logan said getting his attention.

"Yes," Jack said without looking.

"You don't even know what I want," Logan said.

"Kendall can stay it's the weekend," Jack said.

"Ok fine maybe you did know," Logan said, "thanks," he added smiling.

"Thanks Mr. Diamond," Kendall said.

"Jack have you seen my-" Joanna said as she wheeled herself into the room. "Oh Kendall," she said smiling at the blonde.

"Hi Mrs. Diamond," Kendall said smiling.

"Are you staying the night?" Joanna asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Hey mom," Logan said walking over to Joanna and bent over to give her a hug. He felt a small twinge of pain shoot up his back and he got an idea. He shot up and grabbed his back with a pained look on his face.

"You ok?" Kendall asked rushing over to him.

"My back hurts," Logan said.

"Come on," Kendall said leading Logan from the room. He helped the brunette up the stairs and to his room. Kendall made Logan sit down in his desk chair backwards.

"Where's it hurt?" Kendall asked.

"My lower back," Logan said placing his hand on his lower back. There was no pain he just wanted to try and start something with Kendall. He hoped this would work.

"Shirt off," Kendall said tugging at the shirt. Logan smiled and did as he was told. He took his shirt off and tossed it in the direction of his hamper. Kendall started to massage Logan's lower back. Logan sighed and a small moan escaped his lips. Logan felt himself beginning to get hard. Kendall's hands slowly worked their way up to his shoulders. Logan let his head drop over the back of his chair another moan spilling past his lips. Logan then felt Kendall's lips on his neck. He lifted his head and turned to look at Kendall. Kendall smiled and pressed his lips to Logan's. It was then Logan remembered the door was open.

"Ken the door," Logan said against Kendall's lips. Kendall reluctantly pulled away from Logan and ran over to the door and shut it. He locked it as well. Logan stood up and walked over to him. He pulled Kendall to him in a forceful kiss. He backed up until his legs hit the bed.

"Logie," Kendall said as he gently pushed Logan onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Don't stop please," Logan panted.

"I don't want to hurt the baby," Kendall said.

"You won't," Logan said, "they're not even kicking right now," he said as he pulled Kendall so he was hovering over him.

"Logan," Kendall said again.

"No, please," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and bringing it to his hard cock. Kendall bit his lip and rubbed it gently causing Logan to let out a strangled moan. "Please Ken I want you so bad," Logan moaned.

"Ok," Kendall said. He pressed his lips to Logan's in a heated frenzy. Logan moaned and pulled Kendall to him. He needed this so bad and he was going to get it damn it. Logan set about undressing them as quickly as he could with help from Kendall.

Kendall made quick work of preparing Logan. He then pushed into the brunette with a moan. He took his time thrusting in and out making sure it was everything Logan needed. He sped up as Logan urged him to.

"Oh Ken, faster," Logan moaned as he clawed at Kendall's shoulders. He moaned and arched his back as Kendall hit his prostate. Kendall reached in between them and grabbed Logan's cock and stroked it a few times and Logan came with a cry of his name. Kendall came a few thrusts later. He pulled out of Logan and laid down next to the brunette. "We should get dressed," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and got out of the bed. He dressed himself before tossing Logan some clothes.

Once they were both dressed Kendall laid down next to Logan. Logan sighed contently as he lay in his bed with Kendall.

"So what brought that on?" Kendall asked.

"You haven't really touched me lately and I need it," Logan said.

"Oh," Kendall said. They fell into a comfortable silence. Logan snuggled into Kendall's side when he remembered something.

"Ken," Logan said softly.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked.

"We need to start thinking about names again," Logan said.

"I know, and I've thought about a few," Kendall said.

"Ok which ones?" Logan asked.

"For a girl I really like the name Karina," Kendall said, "it's unique and I just love it," he said.

"It's pretty and I really like it too," Logan said, "but if it's a boy I want to name him Jacob," he said.

"No because that reminds me of twilight," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that," Logan said laughing. "I guess Emmet is out of the question too," he said looking up at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"How about Kevin?" Kendall asked.

"Why do all the names you want start with K?" Logan asked.

"I'm not trying to, but I've always kind of wanted to keep the K thing that my family has going," Kendall said.

"Kai," Logan said. Kendall's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. He nodded his head. "That will be his name if it's a boy," he said.

"That's a perfect name," Kendall said.

"I know I'm a genius," Logan said smiling.

"So Karina or Kai?" Kendall asked.

"Those are our top two contenders," Logan said nodding his head.

"Now we just need middle names," Kendall said. The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Karina Leslie," Logan said slowly.

"That's got a nice ring to it," Kendall said.

"It does doesn't it?" Logan asked.

"Now Kai," Kendall said. They both sat there thinking about the perfect middle name. They both started throwing out random names and getting turned down by the other.

"Evan?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head. "Reed?" he asked. Logan pulled a face and shook his head. That name did not sound good to him.

"Harry?"

"No, how about Jerry?"

"No way," Logan said shaking his head.

"How about we think this over for a bit and come back to it," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. He relaxed against Kendall again.

"Do you still want to wait to know?" Logan asked.

"I do, why," Kendall asked.

"I'm starting to get curious," Logan admitted.

"Me too, but the surprise will be worth it," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall was right. They had decided to wait.

* * *

><p>Jett was at his locker getting his books for the day when someone walked up beside him. He knew it wasn't Dak since he had just left to his locker a few moments ago.<p>

"Hey Jett," a nasally voice. Jett recognized the voice as that of Cora Jacobson. Cora someone Jett had hooked up with before he started dating Dak. She knew about Dak and couldn't take a hint. Jett groaned knowing just what she wanted. He stood up and shut his locker.

"Hey Cora, what's up?" Jett asked.

"We haven't talked in a long time I was wonder what you've been up to?" Cora said placing a hand on Jett's arm.

"Look Cora I'm dating Dak now," Jett sighed.

"So, I was dating Corey when we got together," Cora said, "I won't tell if you don't," she said.

"I'm not like that anymore," Jett said.

"Come on Jett," Cora said stepping closer to him. Jett grit his teeth annoyed that Cora couldn't take a hint.

"No I love Dak too much to do anything to hurt him," Jett said annoyed.

"I won't tell," Cora said.

"Cora I am with Dak and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that," Jett said. He really cared about Dak and Cora could not seem to get that. No matter how many times he said no she just kept coming back for more. He just could not take a hint.

"Jett," Cora started.

"He said no," Dak said from behind Jett. Jett turned around smiling at Dak. Dak walked over to Jett. "Cora just walk away while you still have a ounce of dignity," Dak said. Cora harrumphed and walked away. Dak smiled and leaned in and pecked Jett on the lips.

"Dak, Jett," a voice called out. The two turned around and saw Principal Rocque standing a few feet away from them. He gestured for them to follow him. They followed hi back to his office.

"Something wrong sir," Dak asked.

"You boys know PDA is against the rule and I've gotten a few complaints about you two," Principal Rocque said.

"You know if I had boobs and vagina we wouldn't be having this conversation," Dak said annoyed. "People only complain because we're two guys, but do they complain when that moron Tad and his girlfriend practically go at it in the hallways? All I did was hardly peck him on the lips," he said annoyed.

"No, and I am sorry about this boys," Principal Rocque said.

"You're just doing your job," Jett said.

"I guess," Dak said looking away.

**Ok so I am still on the fence for what Kendall and Logan should have. I am not sure whether or not I want them to have a boy or girl. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	39. Chapter 39: Baby Problems

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ BigTimeYugiFan, suppressedanonymous, Scarlett, Xbigtimerusherx, TheaterKid, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, lg, and LPHenderson'sGirl_** for all your lovely reviews. OK sorry this took so long but I've been having trouble with this. **

**Chapter 39: Baby Problems**

Logan sighed as he walked up to his bedroom with Kendall. February had turned to March and March faded to April and things were getting harder for him. No one had figured it out yet, and he was glad for that. He found it odd that Katie was showing more than him since he was a month further than her. He didn't ponder it too much, since he was glad he wasn't showing as much as her.

"Katie is so jealous of you," Kendall said as they walked over to Logan's bed. Logan sat down and looked at Kendall. "She's only seven months and you're eight and smaller than her," he said.

"I know," Logan said smiling. He was really proud that he wasn't showing much. It would make it easier for him. He didn't want his class mates finding out about this.

"So I've been thinking," Kendall said.

"Another name?" Logan asked.

"Kai Liam," Kendall said.

"Cute," Logan said nodding his head. They had yet to decide on a middle name for a boy. They still weren't sure what they were having yet.

"So you like it?" Kendall asked.

"Yes but I was thinking," Logan said, "if we name him after your dad we have to name him after mine as well," he said.

"Which one?" Kendall asked.

"What do you-oh," Logan said remembering David and Harvey. "I've had three haven't I?" he asked.

"Yes you have," Kendall said nodding his head laughing.

"I was thinking after Jack," Logan said, "he's been my dad the longest and Kai Jackson sounds cute," he added.

"But I like Liam," Kendall said.

"Fine we'll ask the others what they think," Logan said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. "But right now can we just sit here," Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head smiling at Logan.

"Graduation's coming up," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said, "I'm excited," he added smiling.

"I think I heard rumors that you're valedictorian," Kendall said.

"I should be hearing any day now," Logan said nodding his head. He had had a 4.0 GPA ever since he hit middle school. He loved having a photographic memory sometimes. It kept him at the top of his class.

"You're gonna get it," Kendall said laughing.

"I know," Logan said.

"Cocky much?" Kendall asked laughing.

"No, I am just that good," Logan said. Kendall laughed again at that.

-Completely Incomplete-

Camille was sitting on her bed. She was thinking about Carlos. Things were still awkward between them. She was still mad that he had kissed Heather. She didn't know why she was still mad though, she was with Ryder now. They had been together for a few months now. Things were going great for her, kind of.

Ryder was a perfect gentleman to her and he treated her like a queen. She loved the attention he gave her, but it was odd. She was attracted to him, and he was a great guy, but she felt nothing for him. Every time they kiss she didn't feel a thing. She knew it was only going to hurt Ryder the long she played out. Camille was hoping that against everything she could possibly feel something for him. Camille groaned and fell back on her bed.

"You ok?" James asked from her doorway.

"Go away," Camille said not looking at him.

"I'm bored and Kendall's over so talking to Logan is out of the question," James said.

"Well I am busy," Camille said sitting up.

"Doing what?" James asked.

"It's none of your business," Camille said.

"Trying to think of a way to let the kid down gently," James asked.

"How did you know?" Camille asked.

"I see the way you are around him, you like him but only as a friend," James said walking into her room. He sat down in her desk chair.

"I don't want to hurt him James," Camille said.

"Well you're going to have to cause the longer you do this the more he'll get hurt in the end," James said.

"This is the part I hate," Camille groaned as she fell back onto her bed. James laughed.

"Break up sucks, but if you don't like the guy what are you gonna do," James asked. Camille sighed and put her hands over her face.

"Was I too hasty with Carlos?" Camille asked.

"Yes," James said without hesitation.

"That was fast," Camille said moving her hands away from her face. James laughed.

"Well you were," James said, "Carlos is not one to cheat. I believe him that she kissed him. You just walked in at the wrong time," he said. Camille sighed and seemed to think it over. "I'd talk to him before he moves on as well," James said standing up.

-Completely Incomplete-

Logan and Kendall were sitting in the living room of Logan's house. Logan was leaning on Kendall and relaxing. James was sitting in the recliner on the other side of the couch. Camille was out doing something. They were just relaxing after a long day of school.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"I think we should let your mom know what names we're considering," Kendall said. Joanna was home early while Jack was still working. They would have to tell him later of have Joanna tell him.

"Yeah," Logan said, "but I don't want to get up my back is killing me," he said.

"Come on," Kendall said his lips brushing Logan's ear. Logan shivered as the contact and sighed.

"Help me up," Logan said. Kendall grinned and helped Logan sit up and stood up himself and held his hands out to Logan. He helped Logan to his feet and they walked from the living room to Jack and Joanna's room. Logan knocked on the door.

"Come in," Joanna said. The two walked into the room and saw Joanna sitting on the bed with the twins.

"Mom," Logan said.

"Hey boys," Joanna said looking over at them.

"We want to talk to you," Logan said walked over to the bed and sitting down. Arianna crawled over to him and Logan smiled. She and Zack were almost one now. They were learning to crawl and everything.

"What about?" Joanna asked as Kendall sat down next to Logan and took Arianna into his lap.

"Well Kendall and I have been talking about names for the baby," Logan said.

"Let's hear them," Joanna said.

"Well if it's a girl we've decided to name her Karina Leslie," Logan said.

"That's cute," Joanna said smiling.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He really did like the names together. They just fit together perfectly.

"So what about a boy's name," Joanna asked.

"Well for the first name we've decided on Kai," Kendall said.

"After you're father?" Joanna asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"And the middle name," Joanna asked.

"We haven't made a decision yet," Logan said, "I want it to be Jackson," he said. Joanna nodded her head.

"But I like Liam," Kendall said.

"They are both nice names," Joanna said.

"Mom this isn't helping," Logan said, "we really can't decide," he said.

"When the time comes you'll know," Joanna said smiling. Logan groaned at his mother's lack of help and leaned on Kendall.

"So, Mrs. Diamond how is you physical therapy going?" Kendall asked.

"It's going great, they think I will be walking again in no time," Joanna said smiling.

"Kendall I'm thirsty can you got get me some juice," Logan asked looking at the blonde.

"Sure Logie," Kendall said getting up. He set Arianna on the bed and left the room. Logan allowed the her to crawl into his lap.

"Mom tell the truth," Logan said looking at the floor.

"I keep going and nothing seems to be happening," Joanna sighed, "it's not looking too good," she said tears in her eyes.

"You can't give up mom," Logan said. Jack then walked into the room. Logan looked at him and smiled.

"Hey," Logan said, "I was just leaving," he said. He set Arianna in the middle of the bed next to Zack who was sleeping. He stood up and hugged Joanna. "Don't give up," he said quietly. He then left the room. He saw Kendall coming down the hall.

"I got you some juice," Kendall said.

"What? I'm not thirsty," Logan said shaking his head.

"You just said you were," Kendall said his smile falling from his face.

"Well I'm not anymore," Logan said walking past the blonde and to the living room. James was gone. Logan sat down on the couch and Kendall sat down next to him.

"So I was thinking if we choose Liam his initials would be KL like ours," Kendall said, "kind of," he added.

"Don't even go there," Logan said warningly, "I am going to legally change my name and drop Hortense for good, and becoming just Logan Phillip Mitchell," He said.

"I thought you'd be Logan Knight," Kendall said pouting slightly. Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled.

"Fine I'll be Logan Knight," Logan said smiling, "I mean I am marrying you after all," he added as he leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips.

"Yes you are," Kendall said smiling. Logan leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips again as he felt a slight pain in his stomach.

"Oh," he said placing a hand on his stomach.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, just my stomach," Logan said waving his hand. The two settled into watch TV when the pain came again. Logan grabbed his stomach. This one was worse.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head.

"Something feels funny," Logan said placing a hand on his stomach.

-Completely Incomplete-

Dak was sitting in his room thinking about what Mr. Rocque had said to them the other day. He knew the only reason people complained was because he and Jett were two guys. He hated that people were so annoying. He hated that some people just were that stupid.

He didn't understand why some people cared about who he loved. It was his choice not theirs. He just didn't get it. He sighed as he looked down at his homework. He was supposed to be finishing it, but he couldn't focus.

"Hey babe," Jett said as he walked into the room. He took his work shirt off and tossed it to in the direction of their hamper.

"God just put it in the hamper," Dak said turning to look at Jett. He froze when he saw his shirtless boyfriend.

"Fine if it bugs you that much," Jett said rolling his eyes. He walked over to his shirt and picked it up. Dak watched his muscles ripple as he moved about. Dak was never more thankful Jett was so athletic. "Something wrong?" Jett asked snapping Dak out of his daze. He was holding a t-shirt in his hand about to put it on. Dak stood up and grabbed the shirt and dropped it to the floor. "Dak?" Jett asked.

"Hey," Dak said as his hands came to rest on Jett's abs. He leaned up and kissed the taller male. "Welcome home," he said. He ran his hand up Jett's bare chest. One rested on his pecks while the other came to rest on the back of his neck.

"What's gotten into you," Jett asked an eyebrow arched.

"I love that you're super athletic," Dak said as he pulled Jett down by his neck. "you look great without a shirt on," he said as he smashed their lips together. Jett moaned into the kiss. They parted too soon for Dak's liking. Dak moved his lips to Jett's neck.

"Again I ask what's gotten in to you?" Jett asked as a moan slipped past his lips.

"I dunno, you're just so sexy shirtless is all," Dak said against Jett's neck. He pressed his teeth into Jett's neck lightly earning a gasp from the other boy.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Dak grabbed Jett's shirt and shoved it into his hand and moved to the door. He opened it to revel Frank.

"Dinner's almost ready boys," Frank said.

"We'll be down in a bit," Dak said smiling. Frank nodded his head and left. Dak turned around and saw Jett had a shirt on. He pouted but walked over to him. "I love it when you're shirtless," he said.

"If that wasn't obvious already," Jett teased, "I don't think Jo or you're uncles would like me walking around shirtless," he added.

"Are you kidding, my uncles would love the eye candy," Dak joked.

"Dak," Jett said.

"Please, they love another more than anything yes, but a little eye candy would make them drool. Especially when he's so sexy," Dak said walking up to Jett. He looped his arms around Jett's neck.

"Should we go down stairs?" Jett asked as he placed his arms around Dak's waist. Dak sighed and nodded his head. Jett pecked Dak on the lips and they parted. They both headed down the stairs to the kitchen. They saw Jo sitting at the table and joined her.

"Hey," Dak said as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," he said jumping up as the phone started to ring.

"I'll get that," Jett offered. Dak left the kitchen and walked to the door. He opened it and came face to face with Cade Stetson.

"Mr. Stetson?" Dak said shocked.

"Dak's Curt's on the phone-Dad?" Jett said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hi Jett," Cade said.

"I'm gonna go see what Curt wants," Dak said turning and leave the room. He walked into the kitchen. He saw Tom and Frank looking at him. "Jett's dad is out there," he said. Tom left the room and Dak grabbed the phone from the counter. "Hello," Dak said.

"Dak?" Curt asked.

"Yeah, what's up," Dak said not missing the sad tone to his brother's voice.

"Mom had the baby," Curt said. His voice held no happiness whatsoever.

"Why don't you sound happy?" Dak asked.

-Completely Incomplete-

Kendall was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with James and Jack. Logan and Joanna were back with a doctor. Camille had opted to stay home and watch the twins. Kendall was worried. He knew Logan had another month to go. This was too early for the baby to be born. He didn't want anything to be wrong with their baby.

"He's gonna be ok right?" James asked Jack after awhile.

"I don't know, it could be one of a few things really," Jack said.

"What could it be?" James asked. He knew Kendall wasn't going to ask. He was too scared at the moment.

"If I had to guess I would say it could either be Braxton Hicks contractions. They are nothing to worry about really. They are kind of like the body's way of prepping for birth," Jack said.

"Or," Kendall said knowing there was another thing he wanted to say.

"Or it could be Logan's body finally rejecting the baby. I mean he's more male than female and his body is not made for this. You were both warned of the risks," Jack said. Kendall nodded his head. He remembered the initial doctor's visit.

"I know," Kendall said.

"If the baby is born now though it would be fine, most babies born at eight months survive unless they are really under cared for and Logan's done nothing but care for the baby. He's taken all the vitamins and everything. He's done a great job," Jack said.

"He has," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Beside I would make sure the baby got the best care this hospital had to offer," Jack added. Kendall smiled at that and nodded his head. He knew Jack cared a lot about Logan. He was glad Logan had someone like Jack in his life.

"Thank you Mr. Diamond," Kendall said.

The door off to their right opened and Joanna and Logan walked out with a doctor. Kendall jumped up and ran over to him.

"He is fine," the doctor said before Kendall could say anything. "It was just some Braxton Hicks contraction. They can be scary if you're not sure what they are. They are just mild discomfort and-" he said.

"Mild?" Logan asked cutting the doctor off. "I take it you've had Braxton Hicks contraction?" he asked looking at the doctor expectantly. When he said nothing Logan continued. "I thought not, no uterus no say," he said as he moved over to stand by Kendall while the doctor finished his explanation. He left at that.

"You ready to go home?" Jack asked turning to Logan. Logan nodded his head.

**Ok so I am still on the fence for what Kendall and Logan should have. I am not sure whether or not I want them to have a boy or girl yet. Yeah this is the best I have for now. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	40. Chapter 40: Guessing Game

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ DreamerAC, Guest, kat4543, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Scarlett,Xbigtimerusherx, lilygirl42001, and suppressedanonymous_**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 40: Guessing Game**

"Dak's Curt's on the phone-Dad?" Jett said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hi Jett," Cade said.

"I'm gonna go see what Curt wants," Dak said turning and leave the room. Jett stood there and Tom walked out into the room.

"Dad," Jett said again Tom walked out of the kitchen.

"Cade," Tom said shocked to see him as well.

"Hi Tom, Jett we need to talk," Cade said. Jett stepped aside and let Cade in. He knew Cade had been against him moving out.

"I am not coming home," Jett said, "not even if mom apologizes. What she did to me was horrible," he said fighting the urge to cry. He was still hurt by what Sara had done to him. The wound still felt fresh. He was still mad at her and didn't want to forgive her just yet. If she wanted him to forgive her she would have to come on her own. Tom moved to stand behind him.

"Jett I think you should listen to what he has to say, I mean it's got to be important if he came all the way here," Tom said. Cade nodded his head.

"I am not here to ask you to come home," Cade said.

"Then what did you want?" Jett asked coolly. He hadn't meant to sound cold, but he was still a bit bitter.

"I'm leaving your mother," Cade said bluntly. Jett opened his mouth but Cade held a finger. "This has nothing to do with you," he said.

"Dad," Jett said.

"No you really had nothing to do with this. Your mother and I have been drifting apart for quite some time now," Cade said.

"Dad," Jett tried again.

"Really this had nothing to do with you," Cade said.

"Dad why are you here then?" Jett asked.

"The reason I came here was because as soon as I find a place I want you to come live with me," Cade said.

"Do you mean it?" Jett asked trying to hide his eagerness.

"Of course I never want you to leave. I was never against you and Dak," Cade said.

"Dad," Jett said slowly.

"I just want to spend some time with you before you go off to college," Cade said.

"Dad I-" Jett started. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to be away from Dak.

"I am not asking you to make a decision right now. I mean I haven't even found a place yet, but promise me you'll think about it," Cade said. Jett nodded his head.

"I will," Jett said.

"I have to go now, but call me when you've made your decision," Cade said. Jett nodded his head and moved to hug Cade. He watched him leave and turned to Tom.

"Dak would understand," Tom said.

"Would he," Jett asked.

"Yes, he would. I mean if I were in your position I would've gone with my parents if they had come and said they accepted me. Besides it's not like you and Dak won't be together again, you're both going to UMD," Tom said.

"I don't know," Jett said shaking his head. "I need to think this over," he said.

-Completely Incomplete-

"Dak?" Curt asked.

"Yeah, what's up," Dak said not missing the sad tone to his brother's voice.

"Mom had the baby," Curt said. His voice held no happiness whatsoever.

"Why don't you sound happy?" Dak asked.

"Remember how they said it was risky," Curt asked.

"No," Dak said his hand tightening on the phone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this. He had been afraid of this from the beginning.

"Dak it's not looking good," Curt said. Dak dropped the phone his eyes wide.

"Dak," Frank said. Dak just stood there in shock. He faintly heard Curt calling out to him. Frank walked over to him and picked up the phone and talked to Curt. Dak didn't hear a word of what Frank said.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"What is her condition?" Dak asked looking at Frank.

"Critical at the moment," Frank said.

"Who's?" Jo asked confused.

"My mom had the baby. It was risky to start with," Dak said.

"Why was it risky?" Jo asked.

"Her size," Dak said, "She's small and she broke her hip and pelvis giving birth to me and Curt," Dak said.

"Oh," Jo said.

"Yeah and now she's fighting for her life," Dak said tears in his eyes. He had known there was a risk this whole time, and he had prayed that nothing would happen to his mom.

"Dak," Frank said.

"I need to go," Dak said looking at Frank.

"It's late now, we can go in the morning," Frank said.

"Please it's the weekend, just let me go. We might not have much time," Dak said desperately. He just wanted to be with his family right now. His dad and Curt need him right now, and he wanted to see his new baby sister.

"Dak it's late a night," Frank tired again.

"Please it's my mom I want to see her," Dak said, "I mean if it were uncle Tom or Jo you'd do anything you could to get to them as soon as you could," he said. He knew it was a low blow, but he wanted to go and he knew that would work.

"I'll go talk to Tom," Frank said. Jo stood up and moved over to Dak and hugged him as he cried. Dak let her, he needed it at the moment. Several seconds later the door opened and Jett walked into the room.

"Dak," Jett said as he walked over to him. Jo stepped aside and let Jett take over. Jett wrapped his arms around Dak quickly clung to Jett and just cried. "What's going on, Frank said your mom was in critical condition," Jett said.

"She had the baby," Dak said into Jett's shoulder.

"Oh," Jett said. Dak had told Jett of all the risks and things that could go wrong when he first found out about the risks. He had been scared of something like this happening.

"What did your dad want?" Dak asked pulling back just enough to look at Jett.

"Nothing important, we can talk later," Jett said. Dak nodded his head. He didn't really want to talk right now anyways. He wanted to leave so they could get to Jackson.

-Completely Incomplete-

Camille sighed as she sat at a table in the mall's food court. She was waiting for Ryder to show up. She had decided to just do it and get it over with. This was always the hardest part and she hated it, but it had to be done.

"Camille."

Camille turned to see Ryder walking towards her. A new wave of nerves hit her. She knew what she had to do, but she was nervous. She didn't know how Ryder was going to take this.

"I am glad you called actually," Ryder said as he sat down across from Camille.

"I need t talk to you," Camille said.

"Look Camille, before you say anything, I have something I would like to say," Ryder said. Camille nodded her head telling him to go on. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it. "I think we'd be better of as friends," he said. Camille's jaw dropped before she started laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"What?" Ryder asked confused.

"It's just that's what I was going to say," Camille said.

"Really?" Ryder asked. Camille nodded her head. "Carlos?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah," Camille said hanging her head. She knew she wasn't over Carlos and had jumped the gun with him.

"Well I hope we can still be friends," Ryder said.

"Of course," Camille said nodding her head. She wasn't used to breaking up being this easy. It had always been hard and ended up with a broken heart. This had been easy.

-Completely Incomplete-

Dak was out of the car almost the second Tom parked and Jett was right behind him.

"Dak wait," Jett said grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"What?" Dak asked impatiently.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up and know that I am here for you," Jett said.

"I know," Dak said, "come on we have to just go," Dak said grabbing Jett's wrist and tugging at it. They ran into the hospital ahead of the others. Dak ran to the desk and got directions on where to go. He took off with Jett, with the receptionist yelling at him to not run.

After a short ride in the elevator the reached the second floor and Dak pulled Jett along to the waiting room where his brother and father were sitting. They looked up when Dak and Jett entered the room. Dak let go of Jett's wrist and ran over to them.

"Dak," Zeke said tears in his eyes. Jett stood back and let them have a moment. Several seconds later Jo, Tom, and Frank walked into the room. Jett stood back while he let the family talk. Jett felt a little out of place here. A few minutes passed and Jett sat down in a chair. Dak walked over to him and sat down in his lap.

"They say she's stable at the moment, but things could change, she's still listed under critical condition though," Dak said. Jett nodded his head.

"I don't know what to say Dak," Jett whispered.

"Don't say anything, just hold me," Dak said quietly. Jett nodded his head once more and wrapped his arms around Dak. They just sat there with one another. Dak rested his head on Jett's shoulder.

Several hours later the door opened and a nurse walked in with a pink bundle in her arms. Zeke, and Curt jumped up and were by her side in seconds.

"Dak," Jett said nudging Dak lightly. Dak looked up and saw the nurse and Zeke holding the pink bundle. The nurse was talking to Zeke while Curt looked at the bundle. Dak stood up and grabbed Jett's hand. Jett stood up and they walked over to the others as the nurse left.

"Dad," Dak said.

"She's healthy," Zeke said. Dak moved closer and saw his baby sister. He fetl Jett wrap his arms around his waist and he smiled slightly.

"She have a name?" Dak asked.

"Alice," Zeke said, "your mother and I decided the other day," he said.

"Mom wanted to call her Allie," Curt said. Dak nodded his head as he looked at her.

"One of you two wanna hold her?" Zeke asked looking at his sons.

"Can I?" Dak asked looking at Allie hopefully. Curt nodded his head and stepped back while Jett let go of Dak. Dak moved to closer to Zeke. Zeke carefully passed Allie to Dak. Dak smiled as he looked down at his baby sister with a smile on his face.

"She's cute," Curt said looking over Dak's shoulder at her.

"Yeah," Dak said nodding his head.

-Completely Incomplete-

Logan held a finger up to Kendall and James as he listened to Jett on his cell phone. Kendall and James sat there waiting as Logan talked. All they knew at the moment was it was an important call if Logan had told them to shut up. Logan hung up and look at the blonde.

"Dak's mom had her baby and she's in critical condition," Logan said.

"What when?" James asked.

"She had the baby last night, and they've been down there since they arrived early this morning," Logan said.

"What's wrong with her?" Kendall asked.

"Well, Mrs. Zevon is really small and having a baby was dangerous for her. She had some internal bleeding but she's stable at the moment, but things could turn around," Logan said.

"Basically her pregnancy was risky like your is?" Kendall asked.

"Kind of, with her they knew what risks and complications to expect, with me it's different," Logan said.

"How so?" James asked.

"They don't know what to expect with me, Dr. Henna thinks me giving birht should be fine," Logan said.

"Yeah, but what about dad?" James asked.

"He doesn't think it's gonna be safe," Logan said.

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not a woman Kendall, my body is different from a woman's," Logan said.

"Yeah but you can get pregnant, so shouldn't you be able to give birth," Kendall asked.

"That is the theory, but none of the doctors at the hospital have seen or heard of a case like this. They don't know what to expect," Logan said.

"Is that why Dr. Henna is trying to push the surgery on you?" Kendall asked remembering Logan's last doctor's appointment.

"Jack seems to think so," Logan said.

"Logan, what do you want to do," Kendall asked.

"I've thought it over and I think if I can conceive I should be able to give birth naturally," Logan said.

"What if you can't?" Kendall asked suddenly worried.

"Dr. Henna will be ready to perform surgery if she has to," Logan said.

"And this is your decision and there is no talking you out of it right?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, I want to give it a try," Logan said nodding his head.

"I don't want to lose you Logan," Kendall said moving closer to Logan. Logan looked at Kendall and nodded his head.

"I know, but this is just something I want to do, everything will be fine if any complications arise Dr. Henna will make a judgment call and do whatever it takes to make sure I am ok," Logan said.

"So basically this is all a guessing game," James said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

**OK sorry this took so long but I oushed this aside for Summer Nights, but I am working on it again so I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I make no promises. Ok so I am still on the fence for what Kendall and Logan should have. I am not sure whether or not I want them to have a boy or girl yet. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	41. Chapter 41: Choices

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ nyclover909, suppressedanonymous, Scarlett, lilygirl42001, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, TaylerMaslow, BTRaremyboys, KSchmidtluvr24, bandannaman890, and KoganBTR _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 41: Choices**

Dak yawned as he leaned against Jett. They were sitting in his old bedroom back in Jackson. It was Sunday and they were leaving in a few hours. Dak, Jett, and Jo had to go to school tomorrow.

"I don't want to go just yet, I want to stay here incase her condition changes," Dak said.

"Then stay, I am sure everyone would understand, I mean it is your mom," Jett said.

"I can't miss school though," Dak said.

"Why you don't have a test or anything important coming up," Jett said.

"I know, but we're so close to graduation," Dak said.

"A few days won't hurt Dak," Jett said.

"Ok, I guess I could stay here a bit, but you have to get my homework for me," Dak said. Jett smiled and nodded his head. He leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips. Dak placed his hand on the back of Jett's neck and pulled him in closer.

"Dak," Jett said against Dak's lips.

"Please, just for a little bit," Dak said. Jett sighed and nodded his head. He pressed his lips to Dak's once more. Jett knew Dak needed a distraction and he was going to be just that. Dak turned so he was facing Jett completely and pressed their lips together once more. Jett let Dak just kiss him and let his hands wander. Jett knew Dak needed the distraction right now. He wouldn't have it once Jett was gone.

"Dak," Jett said as Dak moved his lips down Jett's neck.

"Please," Dak said.

"I can't do this with you like this," Jett said.

"Why not?" Dak asked against Dak's neck.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," Jett said honestly.

"You're not, you're helping me forget all the shit right now," Dak said.

"I can't let you do this Dak," Jett said pushing Dak back lightly. "You need to be with

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dak sighed and stood up. He and Jett walked over to the door. Dak opened it and saw Tom standing there. He didn't look too happy, but then again no one in the house was happy.

-Completely Incomplete-

Logan made his way into the school building in search of Kendall. He found Kendall at his locker.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said smiling. His smile fell when he saw Logan's serious face. "Something's wrong," he said quickly.

"Dak's mom died," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Jett just called and said she died this morning, they tried everything they could but her heart failed or something like that," Logan said.

"Wow," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. "How is Dak?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I just talked to Jett but they're gonna be down there for the rest of the week," Logan said.

"I would imagine they have a lot to do," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head looking at the floor. He had lost a parent. He knew what Dak was going through. He had lost a dad and it had been hell.

-Completely Incomplete-

The rest of the week was hard for Dak, Curt, Zeke, Tom, Jo, and Frank. Jett felt like an intruder at times. He just hung back and was there when Dak needed him. Alice was healthy and getting stronger everyday. She helped take some of the pain away, but Zeke resented her. She had taken his wife from him. He hardly held her and Dak and Curt fed her and changed her when the hospital staff would allow.

Dak, Curt, Jo, and Jett were sitting in Allie's room while Tom and Frank talked to Zeke about what he planned to do with his daughter. He had been talking about putting her up for adoption and they were trying to talk him out of it.

"I can't believe he wants to put her up," Curt said.

"Look at her Curt she reminds him of your mom," Jo said looking at Curt, who was holding Allie.

"I know, but still, she's our sister," Dak said.

"I know that," Jo said. "but, you gotta look at it like he does guys," she said.

"Yeah, he just lost his wife after she gave birth to their daughter. She's bound to remind him of her," Jett said agreeing with Jo.

The four of them fell silent. They weren't sure what was going to happen. None of them wanted to lose Allie. They saw Cyndi in her and they didn't want to let go of her. She was family and she should stay with them. They didn't talk anymore until Tom and Frank walked into the room without Zeke.

"What did he say?" Dak asked.

"He's not sure what eh wants to do just yet," Tom said looking down at the floor.

"We convinced him to take her home for now. He's gonna try and care for her, but he still might change his mind," Frank said.

"That's bull shit, how can he do that to his own daughter," Dak asked jumping up, trying not to scare Allie.

"Look Dak, he just lost his wife, he doesn't want to be reminded of her," Frank said.

"Are you really defending him?" Tom asked looking at Frank shocked.

"I am not defending him, I am just looking at it the way he is. I just lost his wife and he probably doesn't want to be reminded of her right now. It's gotta be painful," Frank said.

"Still it's his daughter, how can he just give her up?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, but he's going through a really difficult time right now," Frank said. Tom sighed and looked away from Frank. He did have a point though. Zeke probably didn't want to be reminded of Cyndi right now, but that didn't justify giving his daughter up for adoption.

-Completely Incomplete-

Camille made her way out of the school and to the football field and under the bleachers. She was looking to just get away from things right now. She hadn't been able to really talk to Carlos about how she felt. He was still a bit bitter towards her. She wasn't sure if break up with him had been a good idea, she also wasn't sure if she wanted him back.

"Cutting class too?"

Camille looked up and saw Carlos standing a few feet away from her. Camille walked over to him.

"Yeah, just need to get away for a bit, what about you?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, classes are kind of boring now that we're nearing the end of the school year," Carlos said. The two fell silent as they stood there. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. "So, I heard you broke up with Ryder," Carlos started conversationally.

"Yeah, it just wasn't working out," Camille said.

"Camille the heart breaker, leaving broken hearts in her wake," Carlos teased shaking his head.

"Not on purpose," Camille said smiling. "Do you think us breaking up was a mistake?" she asked.

"Maybe," Carlos said shrugging, "I'm just enjoying being single right now. I mean why start college tied down?" he asked.

"Yeah," Camille said nodding her head.

"I got into UWS," Carlos said.

"Superior was always your first choice," Camille said nodding her head. Her and Carlos had talked about colleges when they had been dating. Carlos wasn't going that far for college, but Camille wasn't sure where she wanted to go.

"I've got in in a few places, Steven Point, Marquette, and UMD," Camille said naming a few colleges she had gotten into.

"Cool, you'll shine where ever you go," Carlos said.

"I hope so," Camille said nodding her head. "I was thinking UMD to be closer to home, but James is going there and I think Kendall and Logan might too, at least until they get the hang of things and then they are talking about New York," she said.

"I know, Kendall was talking about that the other day," Carlos said.

-Completely Incomplete-

James and Katie looked around the room that was going to be their daughter's for awhile. It was the guest room at the Knight's house, since Katie was going to be living with her mother for awhile longer. James, Kendall, Carlos, Dak, and Jett had painted the walls while Katie and Logan went shopping for things with Jennifer and Brooke.

"She's gonna love this room," Katie said.

"You don't plan on living with your mom for too long do you?" James asked.

"Maybe through college, I don't know," Katie said.

"We'll get our own place someday," James promised.

"I know, but until then this is be Jenny's room," Katie said.

"Jenny," James said turning and looking at Katie. He grinned as he placed a hand on her stomach. "Jenny Brooke Diamond," James said.

"I'll admit I'm a bit scared, but I can't wait for her to get here," Katie said.

"Me too," James said, "I'll be with you the whole time," he said.

"I want my mom there too," Katie said.

"Naturally," James said with a nod.

"Maybe Logan too, he'll be of help since he's going through it first," Katie said. James just nodded his head. Logan had been talking about who he wanted in the room with him. He wanted Kendall, Joanna, Jennifer and maybe Katie.

"He wants you there if you want to be," James said.

"I know, he told me and I told him I might want him there," Katie said.

"If he is there for you he'll probably stay up near you're head," James joked.

-Completely Incomplete-

Logan looked at the new ultrasound picture he had gotten. He was excited about the baby. He couldn't wait. He still didn't know what he and Kendall were having, but he didn't care. He would love his baby no matter what. He and Kendall were sitting in the living room of his house talking. Joanna had taken then to their appointment and was now with the twins in the nursery. They had just turned one and were crawling all over the place and getting into things. James and Camille were helping her with the twins as well.

"Can you believe in just under a month we'll have a baby," Logan said looking at his stomach.

"No, and to top it off graduation is only three weeks away," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head smiling. Things were just working out perfectly.

"The timing is just perfect," Logan said nodding his head. "It's sad about Dak's mom though," he said. Dak and Jett had finally come home with Jo, Tom, and Frank after a week down in Jackson. Dak had told them everything about how his dad was thinking of putting his sister, Allie, up for adoption.

"Yeah, maybe we should visit him or invite him over. I mean he could probably use someone who knows what he's going through," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. He had lost a parent. It sucked and he knew it would help Dak to have someone to talk to who knew what was going through his head.

-Completely Incomplete-

Dak was back down in Jackson. He had gone to school for the week and now on the weekend he headed back down to Jackson. Jett had told him about his dad's proposal and that he wasn't' sure what to do. Dak had told him to take the weekend and think about it while he was down in Jackson. They agreed to both think things over. Dak wasn't sure if he wanted to come back to Jackson for the summer. He knocked on the door and Curt opened it.

"Dak," Curt said.

"Hey, I thought I'd come visit," Dak said. Curt nodded his head and stepped aside.

"How's dad," Dak asked.

"Ok, I mean he's taking care of Allie," Curt said.

"Has he changed his mind?" Dak asked. Curt sighed and shrugged. Dak looked away from Curt. He didn't want Zeke to give Allie up. He wanted to know his sister.

"I honestly don't know right now, I mean he's still mourning, but he's great with Allie," Curt said. The two walked into the house. Curt led Dak to Allie's room where Zeke was with Allie. He was sitting in a rocking chair while holding Allie.

"Dak," Zeke said smiling slightly. Dak and Curt walk into the room together.

"I thought I'd come see how things were," Dak said looking at Zeke.

"As well as to be expected given the circumstances," Zeke said.

"I know what you mean," Dak said nodding his head. The last week had been hell. He was glad to be with his family again. He missed them, but it was hard coming back to Jackson now, especially this house. It was no secret that Cyndi had loved this house and she put her heart into this and made it a home.

"I've been thinking," Zeke said as he looked down at Allie.

"Yeah," Dak said.

"Allie needs me and I think I need her," Zeke said.

"You're not going to give her up then?" Dak asked. Zeke shook his head.

"No I'm not going to," Zeke said. Dak and Curt both smiled.

"At least one of my kids still needs me," Zeke said looking down at Allie with a sad smile.

"Dad we still need you," Dak and Curt said together. They looked at one another and laughed.

"Look Dak, I don't think you'll want to come down here over the summer," Zeke said as he stood up.

"I've been thinking it over," Dak said.

"What would you say if I moved up to Duluth?" Zeke asked.

"What?" Dak asked.

"Well Curt's been accepted to UMD and going up there anyways, I know you plan on going there. I just want to be closer to you two," Zeke said.

"I think that would be great," Dak said.

"I've been talking to a real estate agent and we'll be looking around for a house up there soon, but we won't move until after Curt's graduation," Zeke said. Dak nodded his head. He was just glad that Zeke was going to keep Allie.

-Completely Incomplete-

Logan was smiling as he walked down the hall. He had just been told, by Principal Rocque that he was the valedictorian and now he had to work on his speech. He saw the others already sitting at the staircase. Kendall saw him and smiled. He stood up and walked over to him.

"So, what did he want," Kendall asked.

"What do you think he wanted?" Logan asked.

"You're valedictorian?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled and nodded his head. Kendall closed the gap between them with a tight hug.

"Careful," Logan said pushing the blonde back lightly. Kendall let go of him with a smile.

"I told you you'd get it," Kendall said.

"Yeah you're so smart this doesn't surprise any of us," Carlos said nodding his head. The others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now you gotta give a speech," James asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard," Logan said.

"Guys this is our last few weeks of school," Carlos said.

"I know, can you believe that in less than a month none of us will ever have to come back to this place again," James asked.

"Speak for yourself," Katie said.

"Besides you," James said.

"These last four years have been quite a ride," Camille said.

"Back in my freshman year I never thought I'd be here," Logan said, "I mean with friends and in love," he said looking at Kendall with a big smile.

"Me either, I mean yeah I expected to have Carlos, but not all you guys," Kendall said looking around at the others.

"Yeah I never expected to be here with you guys," Jett said.

"I never expected to be friends with you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, well back in freshman year, that's when I realized I was attracted to guys," Jett said, "I fought it and hated you because you were out an proud and I was scared," he said looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, but then you met me," Dak said placing a hand on Jett's arm. Jett smiled and nodded his head.

"We had already met, but I get what you're saying," Jett said smiling as Dak.

"Yeah, back in my freshman year I kind of expected to just follow Curt into what ever he wanted me to do," Dak said.

"Look how different things are now," Logan said.

Everyone nodded their heads. Things were going great now and they were all excited for the end of the year for many reasons. Kendall and Logan were looking forward to their baby, as were James and Katie. Camille was looking forward to a summer of being single and having fun, as was Carlos. They didn't have anyone holding them back. Dak was looking forward to spending time with his family once they moved up here. Jett was looking forward to a summer with Dak and his dad. Jo was looking forward to spending time with Stephanie and her dads.

The one thing they were all looking forward too was their last summer together before they went off to college and started their lives.

**Ok this is part of the mass update as advertised on twitter. To follow me on twitter my account information is on my profile so go check it out. I talk about what's on my mind and give updates on my story progress there. I have updated 8 fics today. If you have other favs by me go check out my profile and see if your other fav was updated. Sorry this took so long, but I was stuck. This fic is almost over. I think maybe two more chapters are left. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	42. Chapter 42: On Our Way

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, KSchmidtluvr24, Logies'Girl22, AkrieAlev, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and suppressedanonymous _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 42: On Our Way**

Logan yawned as he sat up in bed. It was a bit harder. He was almost nine months pregnant now. He still had another few weeks to go and the baby would be here. Today though, Logan had to focus on something else. Today was graduation. After today he was done with high school. After that, he would have the baby and go to UMD for a year or two and eventually get out to New York with Kendall and the baby, their baby. Kai or Karina. He was excited to welcome them to the world. He would love his baby whether it was a boy or girl.

Logan placed his hands on his stomach and smiled. His baby bump was small and cute. His big sweaters usually hid the bump. Today his graduation gown would hide it too. He just hoped no one tried to trip him. Logan knew that Kendall wouldn't let him fall though. They would be sitting together. Kendall would kill anyone who tried to hurt him.

The door opened and Kendall came running into the room excitedly. He was nearly bouncing up and down. He looked at Logan and a smile speared on his face.

"Who let you in?" Logan asked smiling at the blonde.

"James," Kendall said shrugging. He moved and sat down next to Logan. "Are you ready for graduation?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"We're finally getting out of this place," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"Go down stairs and make me breakfast while I get dressed," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and left the room. Logan got changed and made his way down to the kitchen where Kendall, Camille, and James were already eating. They were all talking about today. At 2:00 graduation would start and by at least 3:00 they'd get their diplomas.

"So Camille have you made your decision yet?" James asked looking at his sister

"I'm really leaning towards UW Steven Point in Wisconsin, at least that's what I told Principle Rocque, " Camille said.

"That's a good school, but it's far," James said.

"Well yeah, but it's got the programs I want," Camille said. James nodded his head.

"What about you Loges? New York or UMD?" James asked.

"UMD for now," Kendall said looking at Logan who nodded his head.

"We want to stay close by with the baby and everything," Logan said. The four of them settled into talk about their plans.

Camille had recently found a passion for writing and the reason she wanted to go to Stevens Point was they had their own publishing company. James wasn't sure what he wanted right now. He just knew he wanted to be close to Katie and Jenny. He didn't want to leave them. He wanted to be there for all of Jenny's big moments. He wasn't going to be an absent father. Kendall and Logan planned on going to UMD for at least two years. They wanted to get a hold of things with their baby. Then they'd go out to New York. They both had big dreams and New York was their destination.

Logan sat back listening to the others talk. His stomach wasn't really agreeing with him. The baby was moving a lot. He ate a bit, knowing Kendall would be on him if he didn't eat. Logan ignored the mild pain. It was probably just more Braxton hicks contractions. He knew he still had a few weeks before the baby was born.

-Completely Incomplete-

Pacing back and forth in the hallway. He was waiting for Jett to show up. Jett had chosen to go live with his dad and Dak had supported him. He wanted Jett to have a relationship with his dad as long as he was willing. Jett was going to spend the rest of the summer with his dad, and Dak would spend the summer with his dad, dad, Curt, and Allie.

Dak was nervous about graduating. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He was going to UMD with Jett, but he didn't know what his major was going to be. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Jett wanted to be a teacher. When he had told Dak he had been shocked, but he supported him and his decision. Dak was glad that Jett knew what he wanted to do.

"You ok? You look like you're about to pass out."

Dak turned around a smile on his face. Jett was standing behind him with his robe slung over his arm. Dak grinned and walked up to him.

"Not gonna pass out, just thinking," Dak said.

"Don't worry you'll do fine, and your salutatorian speech will be great too," Jett said.

"Ha, hardly," Dak said shaking his head. He had been named salutatorian after Logan was valedictorian. Dak had prided himself on having the second best grades in their class, because it had been a hard decision. There were a lot of others with an almost perfect GPA's and Dak had beat them out for the second sport.

"You'll do fine," Jett assured him.

"There you guys are, come on the ceremony is about to start," Carlos said coming out to the hallway.

"We're on our way," Jett said. He grabbed Dak's hand and led him to the stage entrance. Dak helped Jett get his gown on and cap and stole. Jett pecked Dak on the cheek as they got into the line together.

"Hey have you guys seen Kendall and Logan?" Jo asked.

"Or James and Camille?" Carlos asked. The others looked around for the four. None of them were here yet.

"They better get here soon, we go out in a few minutes," Dak said looking around. It wasn't like Logan to be late for anything. Dak had thought that Logan of all people would be early for this.

"You don't think," Jett started in a low voice.

"No, he'd call," Dak said pulled his phone out quickly to check for any messages. He had his phone on silent so incase it did go off it wouldn't make a sound.

-Completely Incomplete-

"I can't believe you made us late," Logan said glaring at Kendall. They were running down the hallway with James and Camille right behind them. Kendall had forgotten his cap at his house and they had to drive back to get it. They only had like a minute to get to the stage before their class went out.

"I said I was sorry, I thought I had grabbed it," Kendall said defensively.

"No talking, just run," Camille said.

They reached their class just in time. Their class advisor, Ms. Harpers smiled at them. She had been about to let the class go out without them.

"Cutting it a little close?" Jo asked as they found their spots in line. Kendall and Logan got in line behind her and Stephanie. The line was made up of twos. Everyone had gotten to pick who they wanted to walk with and formed a line.

"We had some trouble, but we made it," Kendall said giving her his usual charming smile.

"We almost went out without you," Stephanie told them.

"We tired to stall a bit," Jett added.

"You've got some loyal friends," Ms. Harpers said. She then told them to walk out.

They all walked out together. They split into two separate lines and on line passed behind the back of the stage to the other side. They then walked out around the edge of the crowd and then met up with their partner in the center isle and walked up to the stage together and everyone found their seats which were in alphabetical order according to last names.

Kendall and Logan found their seats which were together. There was no one with a last name that started with a L and Kendall was the last K and Logan was the first M. They remained standing until everyone was on stage.

Once everyone was on stage Principal Rocque introduced them as the graduating class of 2012. The audience clapped and applauded. Everyone took their seats and listened to him talk a bit. He introduced their class president who gave her speech. She talked about the last four years with the class and how she had fun and thanked the parents who had raised them all. Next to talk was Principal Rocque himself. He talked about the class a bit before he introduced Logan.

Logan walked up to the podium as the pain from this morning came back. It was a bit more intense than this morning. He ignored it and gave his speech. He talked about his time at Duluth East and how it was here that he made friends who hoped to keep for a long time. Duluth East had been good to him, after he finally gave in and just decided to be himself. He talked about his plans for the future, minus the baby, and thanked his friends for helping get him to where he was today.

The next speaker was Dak. He was gonna give his salutatorian speech. Logan sat down and Dak got up as he was introduced. He walked slowly up to the podium. He seemed a bit nervous.

"When I was told that I was salutatorian I was a bit shocked. I mean we've got a lot of smart people in our class, and it was a close race," Dak said earning a few chuckles from the crowd. "Today is a big day for all of us. We are moving on to the next stage of our lives. This is the time where we have to really choose what we want to be. I mean through our whole lives we were asked what we wanted to do. When we were five most of probably wanted to fly jets or be astronauts, or be superheroes." he said as he looked back at his classmates. His eyes landed on one person in particular.

Logan knew he was looking at Jett. He had directed that comment at him anyways. Logan sat there looking at Dak. He was trying to ignore the pain, but it was getting worse. They hadn't been this bad before. He hoped they would stop soon. He didn't want them to get worse. He had to focus on graduation. He was just glad he had given his speech. Logan relaxed a bit as the pain went away. Maybe they were done now.

"When we turned ten they asked us again and the answers changed. They became a bit more realistic, like firefighter, cop, or a teacher. Now they ask us again and our answers have changed once more. The truth is, most of here don't know what we want to do anymore," Dak said looking back at his classmates once more. They nodded their head and agreed with him.

Logan gasped as the pain came back. He placed a hand on his stomach. That was closer than the other times they had come. Logan's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening.

"We are at the stage of our lives where we have to figure out just what we want to do. We'll go to college or get a job. We'll discover just who we really are. Yeah, we may fall on our faces, but that's a part of life. Nothing ever goes as planned. Who knows what we'll end doing in the future. Plans change and people change," Dak said. The class agreed with Dak again.

Logan bit his lip trying not to make any noise. He didn't want to alert anyone that he was in pain.

"There is one thing that I do know though," Dak stated. He had the audiences attention now. They were all hanging on his words. "This is just one more stepping stone in life that we are passing today. I know that all of us here today," he gestured to his classmates. "are all on our way to becoming who we want to be and who we will become. "

The audience started clapping once they realized he was done. Dak let out a breath and made his way back to his seat. He seemed please with the reaction he had gotten. Principal Rocque thanked Dak for his speech and started talking once more. Logan looked over at Kendall who was looking at him. He seemed a bit worried.

"You ok?" Kendall whispered.

"Yeah," Logan lied. He didn't want to alert Kendall to what was going on. They didn't have much longer left in the ceremony. Logan would tell him after they were done. He would tell him he was in labor later. He was It was still early on and Jack had told him it would take hours.

"Liar," Kendall said.

"I'm fine," Logan insisted. He leaned in closer to Kendall. "He's just moving a lot," he added lowly.

"Or she," Kendall added. Logan just sat up straight. Hoping the contractions didn't get worse.

Principal Rocque started calling names of the students and telling of their plans for the future. Each student walked up to the superintendent and got their diploma.

"James Isaac Diamond, James plans on going to the University of Minnesota Duluth and taking care of his daughter." Principal Rocque said. There was a murmur in the crowd at that comment. James just walked up and got his diploma. He didn't care what people said about him having a kid. He was too happy to care what they said.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, Carlos plans on heading across the bay to Superior and go to the University of Wisconsin Superior, and hopefully get a degree in teaching."

Carlos walked up to get his diploma, he was practically bouncing as he walked. He was just that excited to actually be graduating. His brother and sister where cheering for him happily. Carlos couldn't help but smile at that.

"Stephanie L. King, Stephanie plans on going to University of California Los Angeles and then becoming a movie director."

"Kendall D. Knight, Kendall plans on going to the University of Minnesota Duluth and eventually settling down to start a family."

Kendall looked at Logan as he walked forward. He seemed hesitant to leave his side, but he did. He looked to the crowd as he walked up and got his diploma. Logan waited for his name to be called. He just hoped a contraction wouldn't hit as he walked up.

"Logan H. Mitchell, Logan plans on going to the University of Minnesota Duluth with plans to become a doctor eventually."

Luck was not as Logan's side. As he walked another contraction hit. It seemed they were getting stronger. They were still pretty far apart. He managed to get his diploma, but he was walking a bit slowly than usual.

"Camille Erin Roberts, Camille plans on going to University of Wisconsin Stevens Point and becoming a writer."

"Jett T. Stetson plans on going to the University of Minnesota Duluth with aspirations to become a teacher."

Logan couldn't take this much longer. He leaned over to Kendall and whispered in his ear. "Don't get all panicky but I think I'm going into labor."

Kendall looked over at Logan shocked. Logan just nodded his head as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Josephine Nicole Taylor plans on going to the University of California Los Angeles, and hopes to become an actress."

"We've got to go," Kendall said quietly. Logan shook his head.

"Afterwards, don't draw attention to us," Logan pleaded.

"Logan," Kendall said warning.

"They're still far apart, please I don't want to make a scene," Logan said looking around at their classmates. Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

"Dak A. Zevon plans on going to the University of Minnesota Duluth and hopes to figure it out as he goes."

Once Dak returned to his seat the class switched their tassels to the other side of their hats. Principal Rocque presented them as the graduated class of 2012. Everyone threw their hats up un celebration. After hats were retrieved they left the stage and formed a receiving line outside the gym.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Not now," Logan said. Kendall just nodded his head. They were greeted by family members and friends from the hockey team. Eventually Joanna and Jack joined them with David and Sam.

"Oh honey I am so proud of you," Joanna said smiling up at him. She had a Arianna in lap and Jack had Zack. Logan bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Logan are you ok?" David asked noticed something off about the brunette. Logan just shook his head unable to speak.

"Please don't tell me it's happening," Jack said looking at Kendall. Logan nodded his head. His hands balled into fists as another contraction hit him. He bit his lip hard. It was almost bleeding.

"We've got to go," Joanna said.

"You guys go we'll let James and Camille know what's going on," Sam said.

"Can you take the twins and get them to James and Camille as well?" Jack asked.

"Of course," David said. He took Zack from Jack and Sam picked up Arianna. Joanna nodded her head. Kendall and Jack both stood beside Logan as they helped him outside. Joanna was ahead of them making people move aside for her. It cleared a path pretty quickly. Once they were outside Jack took off to get his Jeep and Joanna turned to face Logan.

"Logan, are you ok?" Joanna asked.

"It hurts," Logan grit out. He was trying hard not to draw attention to himself. There were people leaving and walking about.

"I know sweetie, I know," Joanna said feeling a bit helpless. Soon Jack pulled up and he helped Joanna get into the front seat and put her chair in the back. Kendall help Logan into the back seat and sat beside him. Once everyone was buckled in, Jack started driving.

"When did this start?" Jack asked looking at Logan who was holding his stomach. He had managed to get his graduation gown off and Kendall had done the same.

"This morning, but I thought they were just some more Braxton Hicks contractions," Logan said. The pain had stopped and he was able to talk again.

"When did you realize these were the real thing?" Jack asked.

"About halfway through Dak's speech. They got worse," Logan said.

"So you've been in labor all day practically?" Jack asked.

"It would seem like it," Logan snapped. Another contraction his and he bit his lip. He grabbed Kendall's hand. Kendall just sat there rubbing his back being silent. Logan whimpered and groaned as the pain got worse.

Jack pulled his cell phone out. He called Dr. Henna to make sure she was at the hospital or would be one her way. He then called the hospital and let them know they were on their way and requested they get a private room.

Soon they were at the hospital. Jack had Logan in a wheel chair. Kendall was behind him pushing him and following Jack. They headed straight back after Jake gave his hospital ID number to the nurse at the station. Never had Logan been so glad that Jack was a doctor. He brought Logan to a room he had been directed to and Logan got settled in. He was in a semi private room that was going to be private. No one else would be allowed in. He had a hospital gown on and Kendall was sitting beside the bed while Joanna and Jack left to find Dr. Henna. She was the doctor that was going to help him with the birth.

"Ken," Logan said looking over at the blonde. The pain had stopped now and he was able to relax a bit.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Is something wrong, you've been awfully quiet," Logan said.

"Are we ready to be parents?" Kendall asked.

"Honestly?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. Logan sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't think we are, but we'll learn as we go," he said. Kendall smiled and leaned over and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell my mom," Kendall said suddenly. Jack and Joanna entered the room together.

"Ok I just got off the phone with James, he and Camille are on their way with the twins and Jennifer and Katie are on their way as well. I think David might be coming too with Sam and Ryder," Jack said. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads. That was the mostly everyone who knew.

"How far apart are the contractions do you know?" Jack asked. Logan shook his head.

"I wasn't keeping track, I was just trying to get through graduation," Logan said.

"We'll have to time the next ones," Joanna said thoughtfully. She wheeled herself over to Logan's bed. She reached up and grabbed Logan's hand. "Everything is gonna be fine," she said.

"It sure doesn't feel like it," Logan said. Another contraction hit and Logan groaned. Jack and Kendall both started timing. They found out his contractions last one minute and were ten minutes apart.

Dr. Henna walked into the room. She walked over to Logan and asked him how he was feeling and all that. She then checked to see how dilated he was. He was only about five centimeters. Logan groaned and fell back on the bed. He was half way. He still had a ways to go.

"How long has he-" Dr. Henna started looking at Jack.

"All day," Logan said, "since breakfast. I just though it was another false alarm since I've got a few more weeks until my due date," he said.

"So about eight hours then?" Dr. Henna asked doing the math in her head. Logan nodded his head.

"Everything seems to moving along great," Dr. Henna said, "I'll be back later to check on you," she said. Logan nodded his head. She left and not that long after Jennifer, Katie, James, and Camille entered the room. James and Camille were holding the twins. David, Sam, and Ryder were not that far behind them.

"What happened?" Camille asked.

"I think she means when," James corrected her. Kendall explained everything since Logan was getting tired of explaining it over and over again. Jack then took James, Camille, Zack, Arianna, Jennifer, David, Sam, and Ryder to the waiting room that wasn't too far from the room. Logan was a little relieved not to have so many people in the room. Katie moved to stand beside Kendall.

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked.

"I've been better," Logan snapped.

"He's a bit moody," Kendall explained.

"I am about to give birth to your child, I am allowed to be a moody," Logan snapped turning on the blonde.

"My child?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, if you could learn to keep it in your pants we wouldn't be here now would we?" Logan asked angrily. Katie placed a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Joanna was doing the same thing as well.

"Your right," Kendall said nodding his head. He knew it was better to just agree with the Logan than to piss him off more.

"Don't agree with me," Logan snapped. Kendall just nodded his head.

-Completely Incomplete-

Logan groaned as he fell back on the bed. He hated this so much right now. His water hadn't broken and he was in pain, lots of pain. The epidural only helped so much. This was the worst part of pregnancy and he hated it.

"How you feeling?" Katie asked as she walked into the room. She had left to go talk to the others for a bit.

"Horrible, where's your brother I want to murder him," Logan said.

"He's getting you something to drink remember," Katie said placing a hand over her stomach.

"He's been gone a long time," Logan mumbled looking away from Katie. Katie walked over to his side.

"How's the pain since you got the shot?" Katie asked.

"Better, but not much," Logan said. Katie nodded her head slowly. Logan knew she was curious because she was going to be going through this in a month and a half.

"Just remember the little baby you'll finally get to meet in a few hours," Katie said wincing slightly.

"You ok?' Logan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, your dad thinks I'm having Braxton Hicks contractions, but my mom thinks it's sympathy pains for you," Katie said waving her hand. Logan just nodded his head. That was probably it, she was still only in her eighth month.

Kendall walked into the room with a cup in his hands. Logan glared at him. "What took you so long? Did you get me my water?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, but I had to go to the cafeteria since the vending machine was out of order and I didn't want to go searching for another," Kendall said.

Logan just nodded his head and took the cup from the blonde. He took a sip when Dr. Henna walked into the room. Logan handed the cup back to the blonde. She was cheery which Logan didn't like right now. He was in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Henna asked.

"Horrible," Logan said truthfully.

"Has your water broken?" She asked. Logan shook his head. She checked him again and saw he was only six centimeters dilated. Logan groaned and fell back onto his bed. He knew it was gonna be awhile. Dr. Henna started talking about it was normal that things were going slow. Most first time pregnancies tended to go slow at first. She told Logan not to worry when there was a popping sound.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"Did your water break?" Dr. Henna asked looking at Logan. Logan shook his head.

"I think mine did," Katie said getting everyone's attention. Dr. Henna looked at Katie shocked. Dr. Henna got a gown and asked Katie to change behind the curtain. Katie did as she was told in a state of shock. After she was changed she got on the other bed in the room and Dr. Henna examined her.

"Your three centimeters already," Dr. Henna said.

"What? No I can't be, I'm still only eight months," Katie said panicking.

"You're having your baby now, your water broke there's nothing we can do," Dr. Henna said.

"No, no I can't I'm not ready," Katie said tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear," Dr. Henna said, "this hospital has a great NICU we'll do everything to keep your baby healthy even though it's premature," she assured Katie.

"I thought it was just Braxton Hicks," Katie said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Go get James," Logan said hitting Kendall's chest bringing the blonde back to reality. Kendall nodded his head and left the room quickly. "Katie," Logan said.

"I'm not ready for this," Katie said shaking her head.

James practically ran into the room with Jennifer, Jack, and Kendall right behind him. James was at Katie's side in seconds while Jennifer talked to Dr. Henna about admitting Katie. The two women left the room to get that done quickly.

"What happened?" James asked.

"My water broke," Katie said tears in her eyes. James leaned over Katie and pressed his lips to her temple.

-Completely Incomplete-

Logan laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. He relaxed a bit. It was over, he had a son and he was happy. They would be bringing him in in a little bit. Almost twenty four hours after he went into labor, at seven fifteen in the morning, Kai Liam Knight was born. It seemed like it took longer though. Logan didn't mind anymore, it had all been worth it when they laid Kai down on his stomach. Kendall had been there and he cut the cord. Joanna had been there as well. She had helped Logan through the birth.

Kendall and Joanna were out in the waiting room telling everyone they had a boy. Logan was exhausted though. He hadn't slept in hours and was drained from the whole process. He wondered if Katie had had Jenny yet. He wondered if Jenny would be ok being born this early.

The room door opened and Logan turned his head to the side. He saw Kendall walk into the room. He smiled.

"How you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Tired," Logan admitted. Kendall moved over to sit on the bed beside Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand and rubbed it lightly.

"You did a good job," Kendall said.

"We've got a son," Logan said still in a bit of shock. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. "What did the others say?" he asked.

"They were excited, Jo, Dak, Jett, and Carlos are out there too," Kendall said.

"Mmm, how's Katie?" Logan asked tiredly. His eyes were starting to get a bit heavy, but he didn't want to sleep just yet. He wanted to see his son again.

"She just went into delivery," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head as the door opened once more. Jack, Joanna, David, and Sam all walked into the room. Logan knew Jennifer had to be in with Katie. Joanna wheeled herself over to Logan's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired and sore," Logan said. Joanna nodded her head.

"Well that's to be expected," Joanna said nodding her head.

The door opened again and this time a nurse walked in with Kai in his little bed. Everyone turned their attention to the baby. They all smiled at him. Logan suddenly felt a little more awake. The nurse picked up the baby and brought him over to Logan.

"Have you decided on a name?" she asked.

"Kai Liam Knight," Kendall said. The nurse nodded her head and put the name on the chart and left to go put it on the birth certificate.

Logan wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore. He only really had eyes for his son. He was adorable. He was wrapped in a blanket and wearing a blue hat on his head. He had dark hair like Logan that stuck out a little from under the small hat. His eyes were blue, but Logan knew they weren't going to stay that way. He hoped they'd settle on green like Kendall's. He really liked Kendall's eye color and wanted their son to have that eye color.

Logan looked over at his mother who was smiling at him. Logan could tell she wanted to hold him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Logan asked looking at the her. Joanna nodded her head. She smiled as she looked at her grandson. Jack helped Logan and Joanna was soon holding Kai.

"So how's it feel to be a grandparent?" Logan asked looking around the room. His eyes landed on David and Sam who seemed a bit hesitant. "I suppose you two are grandparents too," he said looking at them.

"What me?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah, you are with my dad aren't you?" Logan asked.

"I told you," Joanna said looking at David and Sam. Them both just nodded their heads.

"It's odd, but we'll get used to it," David said nodding his head slowly.

"What about you, both your grandbabies are born on the same day," Kendall said to Jack.

"I know, I'm just waiting on Brooke to let me know if James comes out," Jack said shaking his head.

"Will Jenny be ok being born early like this?" Logan asked slowly.

"Hopefully, we won't know until they run a few tests on her though," Jack said looking down at the floor. He was a doctor, he knew the complications that could arise from a premature birth.

The door opened and Brooke walked into the room smiling.

"Jennifer Brooklyn Diamond was born ten minutes ago and everything seems fine. She's breathing on her own and everything. They are just going to run some tests on her now to make sure everything's fine," Brooke said. Jack nodded his head smiling.

"What about Katie, did they say what room she'd be in?" Jack asked. Brooke shook her head as the door opened once more and a few nurses wheeled a bed into the room with Katie on it sleeping.

"How is she?" Brooke asked.

"She just passed out, she'll be fine, I take it you're the other grandmother?" A nurse said. Brooke nodded her head. They put moved Katie to the other bed in the room and closed the curtain to give her some privacy. Several minutes later James and Jennfier entered the room. They looked at the others confused.

"Katie's over there, she's passed out though," Kendall said pointing to the curtain. James and Jennifer nodded their heads and looked over at Joanna and noticed Kai.

"What's his name then?" Jennifer asked.

"Kai Liam," Kendall said. Jennifer nodded her head as she moved over to stand beside Joanna. She looked down at her grandson with a smile.

**Ok so this took some time, but I've got done. I'm sorry for the long wait though. There is one more chapter after this and it will be done. I have most of that chapter done. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	43. I'm Completely Incomplete

**Ok I would like to thank,**_ AkrieAlev, and KSchmidtluvr24 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 43: For Better or Worse I'm Compleyely Incomplete**

Logan was sitting in the nursery he and Kendall had set up for Kai. It was the room next to Logan's bedroom. Logan was sitting in a rocking chair with Kai in his arms. Kendall was sitting against the pile of stuffed animals that they had received for Kai. No matter how hard Logan tried, the pile wouldn't go down, it actually seemed to be getting bigger.

Logan sighed happily as he over the last month. Kai had been home for a month now and things were crazy. Logan was excited though. Kendall was over more often than not. He had practically moved in already. They were working on getting an apartment on the UMD campus to them selves. They had been working with the housing and sending them Logan's medical records to prove that he had indeed had the baby. Now that Kai was born Logan was ok with people knowing, not a lot, but a few if it was needed.

"I just wished we could legally get married and have that be the reason we get an apartment," Logan said as he rocked Kai gently. In the month he had been home Kai hadn't really cried much. He was a relatively calm baby so far. He only cried when he needed to be changed or was hungry.

"I know Logie, but we're gay you know how it is," Kendall said.

"What if they don't give us an apartment?" Logan asked.

"They will," Kendall said, "and if they don't it's like a hate crime and we could take them to court and everything," he said. Logan shook his head.

"You know we could always get an apartment off campus," Logan suggested.

"Yeah," Kendall said slowly.

"You know, something in between here and the university," Logan said, "that way we'll be close to school and close to our parents," he said.

"That's not a bad idea but we're freshman," Kendall said.

"If we get married and they deny us an apartment we'll be able to live off campus," Logan said.

"How are we going to get married?" Kendall asked.

"It is legal in New York, I say we get on a plane and do it. We are eighteen," Logan said.

"I think I just fell more in love with you," Kendall said.

"You'll at least let us have a ceremony here right?"

Kendall and Logan looked to the doorway and saw Joanna standing there. That was another thing that had happened in the last month. She was walking again, without the aid of a cane. It had taken almost everyone by surprise at first, but they were all happy she was walking again.

"Of course, but we'll need a real marriage license to get the spousal privilege of getting our own apartment on campus," Logan said looking at his mother.

"Leave Kai here with me and your father and you two go to New York with Camille and get it done, we'll have a ceremony when you get back," Joanna said walking into the nursery.

"Are you serious right now?" Logan asked not sure whether or not to believe his mother. She nodded her head.

"Your father and I talked about it and we'll pay for your tickets and give you enough to get a motel. I just ask that you guys be careful going to a big city like that," Joanna said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"I know we weren't happy about this at first, but we see how much you two love each other," Joanna said.

"Think of it as a wedding present," Jack said walking into the bedroom. Logan looked at him. "We've already talked to Jennifer and she wants to go with as well," he said.

"You're serious,' Logan said standing up with Kai in his arms.

"Not backing out are you?" Jack asked.

"No, I just didn't think you guys would ever come around," Logan said.

-Completely Incomplete-

Katie smiled as she walked into Jenny's room with Jenny in her carrier. It had been determined that Jenny was healthy at her time of birth. She was fully developed, but she had to spend a month in the hospital. She had finally been released. James was right behind Katie.

"This is going to be your new home Jenny," Katie said to the little girl in the carrier she was holding. Everything she had gotten at her baby shower was a bit big for Jenny. They had to go out to get smaller diapers and some smaller clothes. Katie didn't mind, they just had things for when she got bigger.

"This is it, we're parents," James said slowly. Katie looked over at James. "I mean I know we have been for a month now, but it seems different now that she's finally home," he said. Katie nodded her head.

"No more doctors to help us, just you, me, my mom, and maybe Kendall when he comes home it he hasn't moved into your house already," Katie said.

"He might as well have," Jennifer said from the doorway. Katie turned to her mother and smiled. "I'm gonna start supper, you guys ok up here?" she asked.

Katie smiled and nodded her head. She knew Kendall had been over at the Diamond's often now. He had a family to worry about now.

Katie and James settled into the room. Katie was holding Jenny as she sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. James was sitting next to her looking at their daughter with a smile on his face. Everything just seemed perfect right now.

"School's gonna be a bitch next year," Katie said.

"We'll work something out," James said looking down at Jenny.

"I'll set up my schedule so I can watch her at least one day of the week while you're at school," James said. Katie nodded her head.

Since James was going to be a freshman he was required to live in a dorm unless he was married which he wasn't. That didn't mean he had to stay in his dorm though. He would probably stay most nights with Katie and Jenny. Jennifer had told him already that he was welcome to stay any night he wanted to. James was more than willing to take her up on the offer.

James looked down at Jenny who was sleeping in Katie's arms. It was a sight he couldn't get enough of. He knew this wasn't going to be easy with him going to college and Katie still in high school. It was going to be harder since Jenny was premature on top of all of that. She didn't have any health problems at the moment, but that didn't mean that nothing couldn't happen.

"What you thinking about?" Katie asked.

"Our family," James said.

"Our family," Katie repeated a small smile tugging at her lips. "I like the sound of that," she said.

"Me too," James said. They fell into a comfortable silence again. "You know what I would like the sound of even better?" he asked.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Mrs. Katie Diamond," James said slowly.

"James," Katie gasped. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"What do you say Katie, will you marry me?" James asked. Katie looked at the ring. It was a small diamond ring. It was simple, but Katie loved it. She looked up to James' face. She could tell he was serious.

"James, I've got another year of high school," Katie said. It wasn't a no, but it wasn't yes either.

"I know, and I'm not saying let's elope or anything. Let's wait a year or two to get married. I am not asking you to marry me because of Jenny, I'm asking because I love you," James said.

"Then yes," Katie said holding out her left hand. James slipped the ring on to her finger with a smile.

"So in a year or two we'll get married, then we'll graduate college all while raising Jenny and after that we'll find jobs and work on our family," James said smiling.

"Wow you've got this all planned out," Katie said shocked.

"Well yeah, when I think about the future I see you, which is odd because before we started dating I couldn't commit to anyone and now here I am ready to plan my future with you," James said looking at Katie.

"I made an honest man out of you," Katie teased. James laughed and nodded his head. She was right though.

-Completely Incomplete-

Dak laughed as he ran ahead of Jett. He was like a kid in a candy store. It was July and Cade had wanted to spend some time with Dak and his family getting to know them. Dak, Curt, and Jett had talked him and Zeke into going to Valley fair. They had left Allie with Tom and Frank since she was too young. They had also talked Zeke and Cade into letting Jo and Stephanie come along as well. As soon as they had entered the amusement park Dak and Jett had taken off.

Over the month since school had been out. A lot had happened. Jett's dad had revealed that he was gay. Jett had called him a late in life gay. He had was happy for his dad though. Zeke, Curt, and Allie had moved up to Duluth. Zeke was moving on with his life, sure he had his moments when he missed Cyndi, but he was getting better. He was coping with it and taking care of Allie.

"Dak slow down," Jett said laughing as well. Dak finally reached the ride he wanted to go on and stopped. Jett joined him and looked at the ride.

"We've been on this one already," Jett said.

"So, the Wild Thing is fun," Dak said smiling. Jett just rolled his eyes and got in line with Dak.

"You know, the point of this trip was for my dad to get to know you," Jett stated.

"If that was the case then why'd he bring us here? He had to know we were going to ditch him," Dak said.

"We talked him into it, that's why," Jett said.

"There you guys are." Dak looked over at his brother and smiled. Jo and Stephanie were right behind him.

"Where's dad?" Dak asked.

"He's off with Mr. Stetson somewhere looking for you two," Curt said.

The five of them stood in line waiting for their turn on the ride. They talked and laughed while they waited. Eventually they got on the ride. It was fun and an adrenaline rush. Dak was having a blast, but when he looked over at Jett he didn't look to well. He hadn't looked too good the last time they were on the ride. Dak just laughed and when they got off the ride he teased Jett.

"I suppose we should find our dads," Dak said looking at Jett.

"Yeah, we probably should," Jett agreed. They turned to Curt and the girls who nodded their heads in agreement. They set out in search for Zeke and Cade.

Dak and Jett fell behind Curt and the girls a bit. Jett grabbed Dak's hand. Dak looked over at Jett then to the people around them. Dak was still nervous about what people thought. He didn't want to draw attention to them. He pulled his hand away only for Jett to grab it again.

"I don't care what people say Dak," Jett said.

"People will make a big deal out of it," Dak said looking at their hands.

"So, let them talk their idiots," Jett said. Dak smiled at Jett and let him hold his hand as they walked.

Dak and Jett ran right into Curt and the girls as they stopped walking. Dak looked confused until Curt pointed ahead of them. They saw Zeke and Cade standing off to the side talking to one another. They were standing awfully close to one another.

"You don't think," Dak began as he looked at the two.

"No their just friends, your dad is straight," Jett said shaking his head.

"Dad did admit to experimenting in college before he met mom," Curt said slowly.

"Yeah, but he married mom, who was a woman," Dak stated. They were all watching Zeke and Cade carefully. Cade said something that made Zeke look up at from the ground to him. Zeke nodded his head slowly and Cade spoke again. This time Zeke did something none of the five watching them expected. He leaned in and kissed Cade, on the lips. Dak and Jett both gasped shocked.

They turned and walked away. The other three followed them not wanting to interrupt their moment. Once they were far enough away Dak and Jett sat down on a bench.

"Well that was unexpected," Stephanie said.

"What do you think your dad said?" Dak asked.

"I don't know, but it seemed like he was comforting your dad or something," Jett said.

"The last time we were here was with our mom," Curt said. Dak nodded his head. He was still trying to process what had happened.

"Well they did drive down here together while we rode with you guys," Jo said looking at Dak and Jett.

"Yeah they did have a little time to bond and get to know one another," Stephanie added.

"This isn't helping," Dak said.

"Yeah, what if they start dating that would be really weird," Jett said.

"Would it change how you feel about my brother?" Curt asked defensively. Dak looked at Jett too.

"No, but it would be weird," Jett said.

"It would be a little awkward having to explain things to Allie when she got older," Dak said nodding his head.

They all sat there for a bit discussing what they had seen. Dak and Jett both agree it would be weird if their dads started dating. They wouldn't stop their dads if it was what they wanted, but they really hoped it was nothing.

"There you five are." The group turned and saw Cade and Zeke heading their way.

"Hey dad," Curt said to Zeke.

"You guys about ready to leave?" Cade asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jett said nodding his head. The others did too.

The seven of them started for the exit. They were all silent as they walked along. Cade and Zeke were oblivious to the fact that they had been caught kissing. They all left the park and headed their the two cars they had taken down.

"You five riding together again?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah," Curt said. Dak and Jett were too busy not looking at Cade and Zeke to talk. Everyone got into the right cars and they left.

-Completely Incomplete-

Carlos was sitting in the mall killing time. He was going to meet up with the gang later for the fourth of July. They were all going to spend the day together at the beach. They were going to go to the beach and have a small party together. It was one of the last chances they were going to get. Kendall and Logan were leaving Kai with David and Sam for the day and James and Katie were leaving Jenny with Joanna and Jack.

Carlos thought over the last month. Kai and Jenny were a month old and took up a lot of Logan, Kendall, James, and Katie's time. They were all busy taking care of their babies. Camille was spending time helping out whoever need help whether it be with Kai, Jenny, or the twins who were just over two years old now. Camille was also spending some time on her writing. Dak and Jett were busy with trying to figure out what their dads were. They had seen them kiss and the two had started spending a lot of time together. They weren't sure what was going on. Jo and Stephanie were getting ready to head out to L.A. together. They were gonna go to UCLA and work on their dreams together.

Carlos wasn't sure what he was gonna do just yet. He wanted to be a teacher right now, but maybe in a year he'd change his mind again. He just knew that he was going to UW Superior. He wanted to close to home, but still leave Duluth. He'd be able to visit his family on the weekends and see the guys at least, if they weren't busy.

"You look lonely."

Carlos looked up and saw Camille standing next to him. He smiled at her and patted the seat next to him. They had worked things out now and were just friends.

"I'm just trying to kill time before I head out," Carlos said.

"Me too," Camille said, "I actually took the bus here since Kai was being fussy and making the twins crazy. I had to get out of the house," she said. Carlos nodded his head.

"So you gonna need a ride to the beach?" Carlos asked. Camille nodded her head. Carlos had finally gotten a car. It had been a graduation present from his parents. It was their way of assuring that he could come home every once in awhile, even though he wasn't going that far.

"You don't mind do you? I was gonna call Logan and have him come get me," Camille said.

"I don't mind," Carlos assured her.

"Thanks," Camille said great fully.

The two of them sat there talking for a bit. It felt nice to talk to Camille again. They laughed and talked about what they were gonna do once summer ended. Camille was going to Steven's Point and gonna write and hopefully she didn't have a crazy roommate. Carlos was just heading over to Superior across the bridge. He was staying close by. He was hoping he didn't have a crazy roommate, but he didn't want a nerdy one either.

-Completely Incomplete-

Kendall and Logan were sitting together in the sand on the beach. The sun was setting and the fireworks would be starting soon. They had left Kai with David and Sam. They had called a few times to check in on him and he was doing fine. David told them not to worry that they knew what they were doing. He told him two men were capable of taking care of a baby, which made Logan laugh.

The rest of the groups was sitting around them talking. They were all just having fun together. James and Katie were talking about Jenny and how big she was getting. They were glad she was growing. It was a good sign that she was healthy. Camille and Carlos were talking together with Dak and Jett. Jett was laying in the sand next to Dak actually. As they all talked. He would flick sand playfully at Dak now and then and laugh when Dak swatted him. Jo and Stephanie were sitting together talking about L.A. and what they were going to do.

"This is nice," Logan whispered to the blonde.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

"Can you believe that by next month this time we'll be married?" Logan asked looking down at the engagement ring on his finger. Kendall shook his head. Jack had paid for their plane tickets and Jennifer had helped Kendall buy two wedding bands. It was going to happen.

"We'll be a real family soon," Kendall said nodding his head eagerly.

"We are a real family," Logan stated.

"You know what I mean," Kendall said laughing. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"This really is the start of the rest of our lives," Logan said.

"Are we ready?" Kendall asked.

"No, but we'll have to take what life throws at us," Logan said.

"For better or worse," Kendall said.

"For richer or poorer," Logan said. They both laughed and leaned in and pecked one another on the lips.

Logan sat back and leaned against the blonde as the fireworks started. Everyone stopped talking to watch the fireworks. Logan couldn't help but think about Kendall though. He was thinking about their future together.

_With Kendall everything just feels right, with him it's like I'm complete yet at the same time incomplete. It doesn't make sense and nothing is missing from my life, but yeah, he makes me feel completely incomplete. _Logan thought as he looked at the sky as more fireworks exploded above him. He wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. The only time he felt better was when they were with Kendall and Kai. _For better or worse, I'm completely Incomplete. _

**So there you go this is done. Anyone see what I just did? Reference to teh first fic. I've had that last paragraph written out for so long now. I took a long time with this fic and I am sorry, but I lost inspiration for awhile. I worked my butt off the last week and got two chapters done. I hope you all liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
